


Panowie, szanujmy wspomnienia

by Filigranka



Series: Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, poza księżycem) [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Humor, OC tu OC tam OC siam, Polski | Polish, autorka nawet na torturach będzie twierdzić że to nie jest o Rzplitej. ani w ogóle o niczym, bawimy się konstrukcją świata przedstawionego, bo oni nijak nie powinni być sympatyczni, bohaterowie WSZYSCY WSZYSCY WSZYSCY (nawet z entym planem), drama przedramatyzowana, i to nawet taka poważna vel próba zrównoważenia bohaterów, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, o a teraz drama, pairingi wszyscy ze wszystkimi niemal.ale nie opisowe, po części 19. nikt w to wszakże nie uwierzy, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, wszystkie strony i skarby świata. jak to w zbiorówkach, wszystko już było, wyrażenia nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 78,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miejsce na wszystkie przyszłe drobne cracki, humoreski i dramaty (ja się przecież nie powstrzymam), jakie mi do głowy w związku z Wiedźminem przyjdą. Na zaś sobie zaklepuję.</p><p>Bohaterowie wszyscy i wszelacy. Sytuacje takoż. Co mi tam do głowy przyjdzie. A przyjść może, ekhm, niemało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts), [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts), [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts), [Rudbeckia_bicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/gifts), [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



> Dla Hasz, z okazji urodzin. Większość tych wszystkich drobiazgów, które tutaj się pojawiać będą, jest wynikiem naszych wspólnych rozmów i śmiechów, i ogólnie dobrej zabawy.

  
    Foltest obrzucił sceptycznym spojrzeniem rachunek, opiewający się na kilkaset orenów.  
    — Vernon, ja ciebie lubię — oznajmił. — Dałem ci stopień oficerski. Komendę nad tą zgrają skurwysy... Niebieskimi Pasami. Nie wątpisz chyba w moją łaskawość?  
    Roche, poczerwieniawszy gwałtownie, próbując się równocześnie skłonić i pozostać w pozycji na baczność, gorliwie zaprzeczył. Nie wątpi. Nie śmie.  
    — I dlatego dam ci szansę — król zignorował rozpoczętą już przemowę wdzięczności — żebyś mi jednak udowodnił, że ten rachunek z burdelu faktycznie jest służbowy. Że dla dobra Temerii i dynastii, i mojego nade wszystko te oreny wydałeś. Dam ci szansę, choć szczerze wątpię, żebyś ty dał radę. Ale proszę. Nawet więcej, jak mnie przekonasz, to ci jeszcze sto orenów dorzucę. W ramach zakładu. Jak mnie nie przekonasz, cóż, z żołdu będziesz płacił.  
    Vernon wyprostował się ponownie do nienagannej postawy raportowej.  
    — Bo popełniłem błąd. Przez moje niedoświadczenie na stanowisku — wytłumaczył. — I przyszedłem go wyznać waszej wysokości. Jak dobremu seniorowi. Jak ojcu...  
    — Z rachunkiem przyszedłeś. No, to faktycznie, jako ten syn marnotrawny do ojca, narozrabiało się, a potem „kochany tatku, ratuj! płać!"... Chociaż nie nadużywajmy może takich porównań — zreflektował się władca. — Będą znowu po Wyzimie jakieś chędożone plotki chodziły.  
    — Znalazłem ich źródło ostatnio — przypomniał gorliwie Roche — i chciałem powywieszać...  
    Foltest machnął ręką.  
    — Pół dworu chciałeś mi powywieszać. A ludzie plotkują, to zwyczajna rzecz. Nie dawaj im po prostu powodu niewczesnymi meteorami...  
    — Metaforami. I to nie metafora tylko...  
    — ...meteorami porównań — dokończył z łagodnym rozbawieniem król. — Zaraza, ty te słowniki chowasz pod poduszką? Pod siennikiem, jak nie masz poduszki? Że ci tak dobrze do głowy ta wiedza wchodzi?  
    W spojrzeniu Vernona zamigotała podejrzliwość.  
    — Czytam — odparł ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, co źle robi. — Ze słownikiem spać by niewygodnie było. I dlaczego niby...  
    — Przesąd taki dworski — wyjaśnił szybko władca, zdjęty czymś jakby litością. — Że jak się śpi z książką, to wiedza lepiej do głowy wchodzi. Przesąd. Nieprawda. Żart taki — podkreślił. — Ad rem: rachunek.  
    — Popełniłem błąd — powtórzył Roche. — Omyłkę w osądzie. Posłałem chłopców do burdelu, ze względu na morale, wiadomo...  
    — Zwyczajna to rzecz. I zapłaciłbym od ręki, gdyby nie wysokość. Coście tam zrobili z tymi nieszczęsnymi kur... kobietami, wymordowaliście je? — Foltest nie należał do najcierpliwszych słuchaczy.  
    — Nie. I poszedłem z chłopakami. Żeby się integrować — agent westchnął, zamilkł speszony, wzrok wbił w punkt na ścianie tuż obok oczu suwerena.  
    Suweren miał serce.  
    — Z początku wszystko szło dobrze... — podrzucił jowialnym tonem.  
       
    Z początku wszystko szło dobrze. Jedli, pili, popuszczali pasa i spuszczali spodnie. Nawet nie po kątach, w porządnych warunkach, burdel miał kilka malutkich sypialni. Vernon tylko pił, jak zwykle, ale kompania zdawała się na to nie zwracać większej uwagi; złośliwostki dotyczące orientacji lub sprawności dał radę wyplenić, gdy był jeszcze szarym żołnierzem, po awansie nikt już nie śmiał choćby życzliwie pomyśleć „kapitan porządny facet, ale wiecie, kobiet nie lubi". Czy czegośkolwiek w ten deseń.  
    I wtedy musiało się rozlec donośnym, operowym wręcz, tak głośnością, jak rozwibrowaniem, altem (Roche chadzał teraz do opery; rychło się przekonując, że inaczej niż hrabiom, magom czy intelektualistom, jemu na niej zasypiać, ciamkać, wpatrywać się w dekolty i omawiać polityki nie było wolno):  
    — A kogo to moje starrre oczy widzą?— „ą" drżało w powietrzu ładne parę sekund. — Verrrnuś li?  
    Kapitan zamrugał. Przyjrzał się tchnącemu dostojeństwem, powagą tudzież skromnością obliczu – owoc wielce szlachetnych, acz niepłacących lędźwi musiał to być – burdelmamy. Usunął w wyobraźni wielką perukę rudych loków, bakłażanowy kapelusz z pawimi piórami, różowe boa, suknię w kilku odcieniach fioletu oraz różu, kilogramy makijażu, z dziesięć lat i trzydzieści kilo.  
    — Ciocia Prymulka? — jęknął.  
    — Madame Prrimevèrrre, teraz. Kobiecie w moim wieku i mojej pozycji nie wszystko już wypada. — Zamachała złoto-różowym wachlarzem, malowanym w erotyczne scenki rodzajowe. — Lecz ci łaskawie wybaczam omyłkę — zachichotała. — Ja cię prrrzecież znam od...  
    Od kolebki. Od czasów, gdy stawiałeś pierwsze kroki. Od najmłodszych lat. Od czasów, gdyś matczynej piersi nie odchodził. Było tyle ładnych określeń na znajomość sięgającą dzieciństwa, które Roche wyczytał w słownikach. Tyle ładnych, grzecznych, nieupokarzających określeń. Z jakiegoś powodu lud uparcie odmawiał ich używania.  
    — ...czasu, gdy sikałeś w pieluchy i ssałeś mamusinego cyca! — zakończyła więc rozczulona Madame.  
    Ktoś z żołnierzy parsknął. Głośno. Koledzy, sami zaciskający usta, zakrywający wargi kuflami, teatralnie krztuszący się alkoholem lub nurkujący strategicznie pod spódnice czy stoły, dali mu sójkę w bok. Madame – a szlag by to, pomyślał zirytowany i powoli zażenowany Vernon, ciotka Prymcia i basta – najwyraźniej tego nie zauważyła. Albo zauważyła i uznała za urocze. W końcu kobiety jej pokroju lubią być w centrum uwagi, oklaski, śmieszki, pokątne chichoty, to je tylko podbechtuje.  
    — Może ja wezmę pokój, żeby ciocia stratna nie była, i sobie porozmawiamy przy szklaneczce wiśniówki? Prywatnie, żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzać? Opowiecie mi, jak tam leci, ciociu? — spróbował desperacko kapitan.  
    — Et! stara bida — „et" trzasnęło, jak bicz, prawie pod sopran podpadło. — Ale gdzie ty się będziesz, kochanie moje, wydatkami turrrbował? Po ciemnicach jakich siedział, jakbyśmy spiskowcami albo obszczymurrrkami, co to się na kobiety od wielkiego święta wybierrrają, byli? Mój buhdel — „burdel" wymawiała, jak południowa szlachta, czyli bez „r" – czy nie mój buhdel? Mój! — Uderzyła w szynkwas wachlarzem z taką werwą i rozmachem, że nieszczęsny rekwizyt prawie pękł, a szklanki się zatrzęsły. — Nie będę przecież ciebie za godzinki rrrozliczała, rrrobaczku. Posiedzimy sobie tutaj, w salonie, jak porządni ludzie! Ale z wiśniówką to fantastyczna idea jest, polej nam, Fiona.  
    „Fiona" na pewno miała na imię Marta albo Agnes, albo Vesanna, albo Wierka. Ciotka Prymulka, odkąd tylko Roche pamiętał, uwielbiała wszakże imię „Fiona", nazywała tak swoje kolejne psy, koty, a nawet papugę.  
    Papuga cioci Prymci stanowiła małą sensację w ich dzielnicy, gdzie tak egzotycznych przedmiotów zwykle nie widywano. Zgoła nigdy. Prymulka mieszkała jednak dawniej w jakimś mieście z porządną dzielnicą portową, taką, gdzie w burdelach marynarze płacili pięcioma walutami (w tym nilfgaardzkimi, rozmarzała się zawsze ciocia), a magazyny pełne były towarów nawet z Zerrikanii. Papuga, twierdziła kobieta, musiała uciec z takiego magazynu czy statku; ona ją tylko, biedaczkę, wzięła do siebie. Roche już w dzieciństwie podejrzewał, że ciotka Prymcia, zawsze lubiąca kolory, egzotykę i „trochę wykwinciku", jak mawiała, po prostu ptaszysko zwędziła. Ewentualnie wycyganiła od któregoś gacha.  
    Dzisiaj za Fionę robiła szczupła, zahukana brunetka, dziecko prawie jeszcze, ubrana w wielowarstwowy stos kolorowych szmatek – przy jej typie urody to nawet nieźle wyglądało – w którym ewidentnie czuła się nieswojo. Vernon wiśniówkę przyjął. Miał dziwną pewność, że się mu przyda. Chłopaki podejrzanie ucichli.  
    — To co u cioci... Madame? — spytał, chcąc odpłynąć na bezpieczniejsze wody. — Jakaś przygoda ostatnio? Może taka, jak z tym kupcem bławatnym, jak mu tam było... Żwirko Maciej?  
    Madame zafalował obfity i nieodziany biust. Powachlowała się gwałtownie.  
    — Dużo by mówić, dużo by mówić... Ale co cię obchodzą zwierzenia starej baby...  
    — Ciocia jeszcze całkiem młoda — jął gorliwie zapewniać Roche.  
    Jeden z żołnierzy, Warcisław Bęcka, zwany „Gębą", ze względu na długi jęzor, dość już nachlany, by i dowódcy się nie bać, również rzucił się z zapewnieniami. Niestety. Kapitan od razu zrozumiał, co tamta zdradziecka szuja planuje, spróbował drania ustawić do pionu, lecz Prymulka zdecydowanie zaprotestowała przeciwko „takiemu językowi w porządnym domu publicznym". Normalnie Roche by się powołał na jurysdykcję, pytając tonem uprzejmem, aluzyjnie wielce, czy burdelmama chce mieć wszystkie pracujące elfki powieszone albo przynajmniej przetrzymane miesiąc w ciupie za „podejrzenie o kontakty ze Scoia'tael". Ciotce tego jednak zrobić nie mógł. Była koleżanką matki. Bardzo w sumie sympatyczną. Przynajmniej tak sądził w dzieciństwie.  
    Wprawiona przez podstępnego Warcisława w nostalgiczny nastrój, Madame Primevère zaczęła wspominać stare, dobre czasy. Oczywiście. A skoro ktoś z owych czasów siedział przed nią, cały, żywy i ogólnie – „tak bardzo urrrosłeś! Taki z ciebie przystojny żołnierzyk, za pół ceny bym ci dała, no, tobie to oczywiście nie do końca, ale wiesz, tak jakby, sobowtórrrowi... No! Wiadomo, wyprzystojniałeś, zmężniałeś nam, chociaż w dzieciństwie śliczny, jak mały aniołeczek z obrrrazeczka byleś, śliczniutki po prostu, tylko wtedy właśnie, wiadomo, dziecko, tak barrrdziej dziewczęco, aż się czasem ludzie mylili i cię za dziewczynkę brrrali, pamiętasz? Albo elfika, jak miałeś zasłonięte uszy? A ty się wtedy tak oburzałeś, w krzyk zaraz..."  
    — Elfika? — powtórzyło z pół oddziału, ubawione.  
    Zaczęło się, pomyślał męczeńsko Roche, rezygnując z planu skierowania rozmowy na bezpieczniejsze tory. Rzeczywiście, zaczęło się.  
    — Właściwie, jak tak spojrzeć...  
    — Nos, zdecydowanie nos!  
    — Ano, skrzydełka nosa takie delikatne, po tym poznasz elfi pomiot, mówili w świątyni...  
    — Nos! A i uszka takie może trochę mniej okrągłe niż zwykle...  
    — Nos! Nos!  
    — Kolejka dla wszystkich! — krzyknął Vernon w rozpaczliwej próbie zmiany tematu.  
    Zadziałało. Chwilowo. Częściowo. Teraz wszyscy sobie przypomnieli, że podobno przypominał też dziewczynkę i w ogóle był ładniutki. Prymulka, jak każda starsza pani, zagadnięta o bliskie sobie dzieci, była więcej niż rozmowna. Rozpływała się wprost.  
    — Ubierrrrałyśmy go sukieneczki damskie, nawet, jak już całkiem duży, strrrasznie się o to burzyłeś, pamiętasz? Potem tylko w domu mogłyśmy, jak nas tęsknica za obrrazkami takich pańskich dzieweczek brrrrała, bo na dworze, pamiętasz, rrrobaczku, to tak się biłeś z kolegami, aż furrczało, z tych sukienek to by nic nie zostało!  
    Podli żołnierze dopytali o sukienki. Kapitan wiedział, że na najbliższe parę miesięcy trzeba będzie wprowadzić oficjalny zakaz używania słowa „rrrobaczku". I bezwzględnie karrrać, tfu, karać, złamanie. Karcerem.  
    — Sukieneczki miałyśmy przepiękne! Pamiętasz, Verrrnuś? Taką moją jedną? Z cyrrrrku ją miałam, znałam tam jedną karrrlicę, jak zmarrrła, to dostałam w spadku, bo wiedziała, że lubię takie rzeczy, szyku trochę, wykwinciku, że doceniam gust...  
    Roche pamiętał. I mimo lat doświadczenia w boju, robiło się mu słabo. Był dziwnie pewien, że na przemian to blednie, to czerwienieje niczym czarodziejskie kule, oświetlające bale.  
    — Śliczna była, śliczniutka, niebieska taka, z falbanami. Miała takie błyszczące krrropelki, kółeczka, jakby... Dajcie mi jeszcze wiśniówki, to na pamięć dobrze rrrobi... Cekiny! Miała cekiny! I obszywana była monetami, dla większej szykowności, brzęczała przy każdym krrroku.  
    Niebieskie Pasy umierały ze śmiechu. Tłumiąc może co bardziej widowiskowe zewnętrzne oznaki, ale Vernon był pewien. Ciocia Prymulka, oszołomiona powodzeniem wśród tylu dzielnych, przystojnych młodych mężczyzn, nie dała się długo prosić o kolejne anegdotki. Chłopaki woleli zaś słuchać niż iść do sypialni z dziewczynkami, chociaż dowódca był gotów stawiać – ba, paru tych, co to już w pokoikach legli, wróciło do głównej sali. Spiesznie vel półnago.  
    Kapitan, zrozpaczony, po prostu zamawiał najmocniejsze alkohole. Istniała bowiem szansa, że chłopaki, spiwszy się, jutro nic pamiętać nie będą.  
    Nie będą więc pamiętać, jak sobie kobiecymi czernidłami wykonał makijaż bojowy. Ani jak sobie woskiem wydepilował, a juści, połowę głowy, bo uznał, że to wojenna fryzura będzie (szczęście, że wosk był już tylko ciepły i blizny nie zostały). Ani jak latał, jeśli ubrudził odzienie, po domach zaprzyjaźnionych dziwek na golasa, nawet już sporym pacholęciem będąc, bo im przecież kolejny kutas niestraszny, ubranek męskich u nich nie było, w kobiecych Vernonek-robaczek-skarbeczek odmawiał chodzenia. Wpadając, w trakcie owego latania, czasem na klientów i jak zapewniła rozbawiona, podpita i podbita zainteresowaniem Madame, niektórych już wówczas zawstydzając wiadomym wyposażeniem.  
    Chłopaki, Roche tuszył, nie będą też pamiętać opowieści o jego pierwszych kłopotach z kobietami. Wynikłych raczej z nadmiaru niż braku powodzenia. Jeśli, cholera, zapamiętają, to się Vernon przez najbliższe tygodnie od komentarzy na temat swojego tyłka i płynnego poruszania bioderkami nie opędzi – bo ciocia musiała oczywiście, dumna, przypomnieć wszystkie komplementa, jakimi ów tabun dziewczątek jej rrrobaczka obdarzał.  
    Nad ranem kapitan był już w takim stanie, że kolejne opowieści, śmiechy oraz pogwizdywania przyjmował całkiem obojętnie. Reszta oddziału, dzięki niech będą czemukolwiek tam, również: śmiali się, jasne, gwizdali, pewnie, ale już bez ognia, z tą powolnością i brakiem koordynacji, który mówił wyraźnie, że jutro już ni słowa z wieczora pamiętać nie będą. W sumie szkoda, myślał z mściwym rozbawieniem Roche, szeregowy Gęba się nigdy nie dowie, dlaczego najbliższe tygodnie takie ciężkie dla niego będą.  
       
    — I w ten sposób, stawiając kolejki jak oszalały, uratowałem swój honor. I autorytet w oczach podwładnych. Inaczej moją szarżę mógłbym sobie o kant d... — Vernon się zakrztusił. — Nieprzydatną by mi była. Hierarchia w wojsku ważna rzecz. Posłuszeństwo także. Dlatego sądziłem, że wymazanie tego epizodu z pamięci moich podkomendnych leży w interesie Temerii...  
    Foltest chichotał.  
    — Zaraza, Roche, ty jednak czasem... — Otarł łzy z oczu. — Dobra, to w interesie Temerii było, uznaję. Zapłacę. I masz tu swoje dodatkowe sto, uczciwie żeś na nie zapracował, tam, w burdelu, znosząc te wspominki. Ech, z ciotkami zawsze problem, jak sobie przypomnę, co moje własne umiały na balach dyplomatycznych opowiadać... — zmitygował się, umilkł, nabazgrał na kawałku papieru polecenie wypłaty z państwowej kasy kapitanowi małej premii.  
    Wychodząc z sali tronowej, Vernon zawahał się, czy z owej setki choć dwudziestu orenów nie odpalić, znaczy, oddać, ciotce Prymulce – to ona w końcu wpadła rankiem na pomysł, by rachunek zawyżyć tak o jedną trzecią, a czystym zyskiem z królewskiej kiesy podzielić się po połowie.  
    Et, nie, uznał po chwili. W końcu jakieś odszkodowanie za straty moralne naprawdę się mu należało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrazek! Obrazek! Obrazek! Małe dostało znowu obrazek! (lata w kółko i się cieszy):  
> http://papierowybandyta.tumblr.com/post/100169570572/krol-foltest-pozyczyl-nowo-mianowanemu-agentowi


	2. Luka

Wszystko poszło nadspodziewanie gładko. Gwynbleidd walczył prawie tak dobrze, jak tamten zdrajca, żołdacy Loreda, zaskoczeni, nie stanowili większego zagrożenia, wyrzynało się ich miło, bez wyrzutów sumienia. Przeklęty wiedźmin musiał skoczyć po elfie kobiety – na pewną śmierć, ani chybi po to, by na wieki zrujnować Iorwethowi reputację, zdradzieckie Dh'oine – lecz jakimś cudem je uratował, a podwładni wrócili z wieścią, że Ciaran ledwie, ale jednak dycha pod pokładem.   
       Watażka pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Teraz tylko podpłynąć w okolice Vergen, uratować miasto – Saskia na pewno się ucieszy z komand, nie sądził, że uzbiera aż tyle ochotników...   
       Gwynbleidd, jak zawsze impertynencki, pociągnął go za ramię.   
      — Czy ktoś z oddziałów umie sterować barką? — spytał.   
      Z odcieniem szczerego niepokoju. Niby czemu, myślał Iorweth, przecież to nie może być trudne, skoro Dh'oinne to umieją, to nie żaglowiec, jeno zwykła barka, nawet napędu nie ma, odpycha się to to od dna i płynie z prądem...   
      — I zna rzekę w tym miejscu? — dopytywał wiedźmin. — Bo tu przez tygodnie siedział kejran. Na pewno kanał zamuliło, prądy mogło trochę zmienić. Jeden nieostrożny ruch i osiądziemy na...   
      W tym momencie barką zakołysało gwałtownie, jak od uderzenia. Stanęła, kolebiąc się leciuteńko.   
      — ...na mieliźnie — dokończył ze spokojnym zrezygnowaniem Gwynbleidd. — To co, panowie, pchamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja wiem, że barki naprawdę nawet napędu mieć nie muszą, inne statki je pchają albo z prądem płyną. ALE tam statku do popchnięcia nie było, sterować tym nadal trochę trzeba, barka była obciążona i głęboka, a tam rzeka i port, i kejran.
> 
> Owszem, z jakiegoś powodu, grając w gry, ratując elfie panienki i podziwiając Bohatera Dowolnego Medium Moralnego Niepokoju przeżywającego ów Moralny Niepokój (on, bidok, nie wie; jak Kordian albo inszy Konrad; stałość naszej kultury budzi we mnie miłe poczucie łączności z wiekami i narodem), małe ja się zastanawia nad takimi rzeczami, jak zamulenie kanału, nawigacja barką itd. Irracjonalnie, bo wiadomo, konwencja.


	3. Kontekst historyczny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny z radosnych cracków wymyślonych z Hasz. A w ogóle bez jej namawiania, inspiracji i kibicowania, to nie wiem, co by z tym moim pisaniem było. Z pewnością gorzej. Czyli dla Haszyszymory, nieustająco. Z okazji wyzwolenia z kamieniołomu i bez okazji.

  
      — Mamy problem. Wizerunkowy — oznajmił poważnie Zoltan.  
      Reszta krasnoludów potaknęła. Ba, potaknęła też Saskia, co się wydało Iorwethowi wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwe, bo przecież gdyby nie bloede polityka tolerancji, miłości i serduszek, to żadnego problemu by nie było.  
      — Niby z czym? Ja się na wszystko zgodziłem — prychnął wyniośle. — Zdzierżę te kilka chwil z dziećmi Dh'oinne. Powiedziałem, że zniosę, to zniosę.  
      Saskia westchnęła lekko. Ludzie zaczęli mówić, oburzeni, jedni przez drugich. Krasnoludy mruknęły w swoim języku coś, co brzmiało, jak potok soczystych przekleństw.  
      — Ale oni nie zdzierżą, megalomanie — oznajmił wprost Zoltan. — Ludzie nie chcą nam dzieci do propagandowej uroczystości pożyczyć. Boją się je w pobliże ciebie puszczać, a co dopiero dawać na ręce, do pocałunków i mierzwienia włosów. Ja się im nie dziwię. Ani, zaraza, trochę — podkreślił z naciskiem.  
      Iorweth spojrzał na nich z niebotycznym zdumieniem.  
      — Przecież powiedziałem, że nic im nie...  
      — A oni ci coś, cholera, nie wierzą — prychnął krasnolud.  
      Elfowi szczęka opadła wewnętrznie. Jak ten małe, podłe, nic nie warte gnidy śmiały nie ufać jego słowu? Tak właśnie się kończy, syczał w duchu, naiwna wiara w równość. Tępy karaluch myśli, że może moje słowo podważać i moje miłosierdzie, i moją chęć pogodzenia się – precz odrzucać! Nie wierzyć! Oburzające. Trzeba im będzie spalić z wioskę albo dwie, przemówić do rozsądku...  
      W tej sekundzie się zreflektował. Czy raczej na wpół podejrzliwe, na wpół karcące spojrzenie Saskii go zreflektowało.  
      — Ten brak zaufania — ogłosiła ciepłym, ale stanowczym tonem — jest, jak zauważył imć Chivay, w pełni zrozumiały. Z doświadczenia bowiem wynika. Z doświadczenia zarówno podjazdów Scoia'tael, jak ucisku ludzkich możnych i krasnoludzkich banków, a nawet lichwiarzy niziołków. Wszyscy to rozumiemy i zdajemy sobie sprawę, że będziemy musieli na zaufanie ludu zapracować. Prawda?  
      Gremialnie potaknięto. Iorweth też, oczywiście. Saskia na pewno chciała, żeby potaknął.  
      — Ale póki co przejdźmy do bieżących problemów. Scenariusz uroczystości państwowej się nam pruje. Mistrzu Jaskrze, stworzysz nowy?  
      Bard wzniósł oczy do nieba. Jęknął męczeńsko. Przybrał minę urażonej godności. Dzięki bogom, nie wyjął wszakże lutni, by opiewać nieszczęsną dolę poety. Nie, wyraził się, jak na siebie, krótko i po żołniersku.  
      — Nie ma mowy. Tworzymy tolerancyjne państwo. Próbujemy przekonać ludzi, że Wiew... Scoia'tael nie będą ich teraz zabijali, tylko chronili. Jak mamy to zrobić, gdy dowódca Scoia'tael będzie się trzymał z boku, patrzył dumnie i nawet się do jednego marnego ludzkiego dziecka nie uśmiechnie? Tylko — dorzucił spiesznie — pamiętaj, żeby się uśmiechać w wyznaczonych momentach, inaczej dzieci się gotowe rozpłakać. I tak... łagodnie. Nieokrutnie. Bez sadyzmu.  
      Elf, poniekąd urażony w dumie, uśmiechnął się. Promiennie. Na dowód, że umie. Zebrani coś westchnęli.  
      — To uśmiechy może faktycznie wyrzucimy z programu — bąknął Jaskier.  
      — Nie — ton Saskii był stalowy. — Iorweth poćwiczy. Nie raz się mu przyda w końcu. Ale nie można czymś zastąpić dzieci? Dorosłymi, na przykład? Uściskiem dłoni, dajmy na to? Dorosłych to się z więzienia weźmie, skazanych na karę śmierci, jakby co — wytłumaczyła wyrażającym sceptycyzm krasnoludom.  
      — Oskarżą nas o bestialskie traktowanie — mruknął któryś z ludzkich szlachciców, należących do Rady.  
      — Gorzej — sarknął Yarpen. — Ci więźniowie, co to mieli w pierwszym szeregu stać, już nam przedstawili chędożone zaświadczenia. Od medyków. Że mają zaawansowaną chorobę wieńcową albo arytmię serca, więc przy takim stresie grozi im zawał. Zawał, impotencja prędzej, kutasom złamanym... Że mają problemy psychiczne na tle lękowym i urazowym, więc taka trauma czy powtórzenie traumy, skończy się histerią, atakami obłędu i podobnymi atrakcjami, których na paradzie nie chcemy. Musiałeś, cholera jasna, aż tyle ludzi nazabijać, rzeźniku? Ponad połowa miasta twierdzi, żeś im rodziny pozarzynał.  
      — A to jest możliwe — stwierdził z namysłem elf.  
      Ludzka część Rady zaszemrała w oburzeniu. Głośno zaszemrała. Wulgarnie zaszemrała.  
      — Wracając do ad remu — wtrącił dyplomatycznie bard — zostaje nam druga połowa. I nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie ma w całym Vergen dosłownie trzech-czterech ludzkich dzieci, które można byłoby podać Iorwethowi w ramach pokazówki. Przecież tam obok będą stali ludzcy żołnierze. Z bronią, bo to parada. I Saskia. Jak coś, to powstrzy...  
      — Nie wierzysz mojemu słowu? — syknął elf, poniekąd nawet w poczuciu zdrady; Jaskier w końcu był przyjacielem Gwynbleidda, a przyjaciele przyjaciół powinni chyba się wspierać.  
      W syknięciu coś więcej niż poczucie zdrady być musiało, bo poeta się ciut nerwowy zrobił.  
      — Wierzę — odparł szybko — ale chodzi o to, co mamy rodzicom tych dzieci powiedzieć. Albo! — zakrzyknął uradowany. — Bez rodziców! Weźmy sieroty! Tam nikt nie zaprotestuje.  
      — Jaskier, chłopie, ty myślisz, żeśmy na to nie wpadli? — spytał Zoltan. — Poszliśmy do sierocińców. Tylko sieroty są obecnie zwykle powojennie. Wiesz, jakimi słowami nas sklęli dyrektorowie? Mnie uszy zwiędły.  
      — Trauma, srauma, regres w rozwoju, sregres w rozwoju. I dużo jebanych kurw — wyłuszczył Yarpen. — We wspólnym: że ich podopieczni dopiero niedawno przestali się moczyć, kolibać, a niektórzy do dzisiaj nie mówią po tym, jak im nasz drogi sojusznik-rzeźnik popalił wioski. I że oni, jako wychowawcy, są za te dzieci odpowiedzialni, więc chuja, a nie sierotki, na paradzie zobaczymy.  
      — Kundlami jeszcze poszczuli — zakończył Zoltan.  
      — A jakieś biedne, udręczone przez chciwych, okrutnych opiekunów, wykorzystywane do pracy niewolniczej? Przecież taki los sierot też niekiedy bywa. Co oczywiście bardzo przykre i smutne, i szkoda — zmitygował się Jaskier. — Mam nawet balladę na ten temat, wielce smętną...  
      — W tym właśnie sęk, że do pracy wykorzystywane. Opiekunowie oznajmili, że utraty siły roboczej nie zniosą. W burdelach to samo – każą odszkodowania płacić. Z góry. Bardzo słone. Nasz skarb tego nie przeżyje. — Znów Saskia.  
      Zapadła cisza. Iorweth był po trosze oburzony, po trosze zmartwiony, że kłopot Saskii robi, po największej trosze nadąsany. Chociaż on by tak tego nie ujął.  
      — Weźmy elfie dzieci i nałóżmy im nakładki na uszy. Nikt im przecież w twarze zaglądać nie będzie. Powiemy, żeby się nie uśmiechały, to nie będzie widać zębów — zaproponował ktoś.  
      — Aen Seidhe mają może z pięcioro dzieci w całym kraju. Nie jest trudno zapamiętać pięcioro dzieci. Rozpoznają je — skontrowano.  
      — Mamy sporo półelfów i innych mieszańców. Niektóre nawet wyglądają bardzo ludzko. Może to wystarczy? — podrzucił ktoś inny. — Makijażu się im trochę zrobi, ubierze odpowiednio, powie, że to takie malowanki-przebieranki, jak na bal... Zabawa taka... — głos się mu załamał.  
      Na chwilę wszyscy umilkli. Iorweth bardzo starannie starał się nie interpretować owego załamania.  
      — Brzmicie, jakbyśmy te dzieci na ołtarz ofiarny wiedli i próbowali ich kaźń osłodzić — zauważył, jak zawsze taktowny, bard.  
      Sykami go uciszono.  
      — Żadna kaźń. Żadna ofiara. Parada. Wzajemne wybaczenie. Myśmy wszystko zapomnieli i tak dalej — oznajmiła Saskia, bardzo wyraźnie artykułując każde słowo. — Nowy początek. Nie żywimy do siebie żalu.  
      — Co tylko rozkażesz — zapewnił gorliwie elf.  
      Pozostali zadowolili się zrezygnowanym pokiwaniem głowami.  
      — To tobie rozkazuję, żebyś był miły na paradzie. I ćwiczył uśmiechy. W ogóle, ćwicz scenariusz parady z Jaskrem. Słuchaj się go. W granicach rozsądku. A wy, panowie, powiedzcie ludowi, że jak się dzieci, choćby w drodze losowania, nie znajdą, to powierzę Iorwethowi nocne patrole w ludzkiej dzielnicy. W ramach polityki integracji. Żeby się strony oswoiły ze sobą nawzajem.


	4. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To chyba omawiałam jeszcze z A. I nieustająco z Hasz. Aczkolwiek sam pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy w trakcie dyskusji z Sien Riley, która się może czuć weną, inspiracją i oficjalnym dobrym duchem tekstu (no, ten chyba nie będzie smutny).
> 
> To jest właściwie do kanonu książkowego (a najbardziej do konstrukcji świata przedstawionego i jej drobnych zakrętów oraz możliwych absurdów. nawet nie do końca luk, w życiu w końcu też absurdów sporo bywa. nie najstaranniej ten nasz świat skonstruowany). Ale jakoś nie chcę robić osobnego kramiku.
> 
> Małe ja chciałoby (i ja bym chciała) ślicznie podziękować wszystkim znajomym, którzy mi to komentują prywatnie i znoszą moje długaśne, bardzo emocjonalne wywody o kanonie, fandomie, książkach, grach i wszystkim, oraz tym, którzy mi komentują publicznie. Motywujące to bardzo (chociaż stresujące takoż, jak licho).
> 
> A tak poza tym, fakt, z tych fragmentów w świecie Ludu Olch wynika, że przynajmniej kobiety podawały imiona matek. Cóż... Przyjmijmy, że to jak na Islandii, córki po matce, synowie po ojcu. ;)

Gwynheig Carthig aep Iortherim, jeden ze starszyzny Gór Sinych, zdziwił się wielce, usłyszawszy, że jakieś... jakiś Dh'oine chce z nim rozmawiać. Młody, odziany w szatę urzędnika królewskiego, z glejtem od jednego z tych ich dzikich wodzów – Henselta – w dłoni. Oraz niewielkim wozem, solidnym, acz skromnym i już mocno podniszczonym.  
       Gwynheig znał wspólny całkiem nieźle. W młodości szalał trochę po obozach i wioskach Dh'oinne – nie w powstaniu, a normalnie, w zabawie. Wyszumieć się gdzieś musiał, głupio mu było tak znieważać własny lud, okazji zresztą wśród elfów już wówczas mniej bywało, wino pito rozwodnione, wódki nie tykano, oblicza powlekano powagą, tańczono, owszem, ale z naciskiem na zachowanie rasowej czystości obyczaju. Tylko ludowo, znaczy. Uważając, by choćby piosnek obcych nie zanucić, bo panie zwykły za to policzkować i padać do nóg tym, którzy najpiękniej bzdury o wolności, wojnie i powstaniach pletli.  
       Dzisiaj Gwynheig, starszy i mądrzejszy, oczywiście te zalecenia, z wyłączeniem może powstań, popierał. I nie zamierzał mówić we wspólnym. Szczęściem Dh'oine znał starszą, choć w bardzo niskiej, wymieszane z gwarami Północy, wersji. Ciekawe, skąd, bo rysy oraz sposób bycia miało to raczej chłopskie. Może ich lud się już tak zdegenerował, pomyślał z próżnym rozmarzeniem elf, że elity od gminu nie odróżnisz.  
       — Imć Gwynheig Iortherimowicz, tak? — Goniec, kurier czy insza zaraza przeszedł do sprawy zaraz po powitalnych uprzejmościach, krótkich i chłodnych zresztą. — Tak? Dobrze, zgadza się. Syn Iortherima Assinnivowicza? Dobra, w porządku. Miał pan przed dwustu trzydziestoma czterema laty romans z Marychną z wioski dzisiaj zwanej Kiełbicza, leżącej w lasach w górnym biegu Wilejki? Wówczas i przez was do dzisiaj zwanej Villeic'h? Kiełbicza się wówczas nie nazywała oficjalnie w ogóle...  
       — Miałem sporo romansów z waszymi kobietami. Wszystkie około dwustu lat temu. Owszem. Musicie być bardziej precyzyjni. Maryśka, Marynia czy Marychna wtedy na wsi co drugiej dziewczynie było na imię — odparł elf, poniekąd zirytowany wywlekaniem spraw tak intymnych.  
       — Rysopisu to po tylu latach nie będzie — jęknął urzędnik. — W księgach mamy, że była córką kowala? I zaciążyła waści.  
       A. No to był konkret, tylko jedna dziewucha mu urodziła mieszańca. Całkiem słodkiego, pomieszkał nawet z nimi trochę, ale potem, jak mały mu w dwadzieścia lat dorósł, założył rodzinę i jął, ujmując oględnie, wykazywać sporo większą dojrzałość emocjonalną, społeczną i każdą inną od ojca, Marychna się zaś postarzała i spędzała czas na przemian klnąc Gwynheiga za oglądanie się za młodszymi oraz łkając za tym, że już jest dla niego za brzydka, że do grobu jej pora – wówczas elf zdecydował, że pora uciekać. Odejść, znaczy, jak dorosły. Odpowiedzialnie.  
       Znaczy, pokłócił się, poczekał, aż go w nerwach poślą do wszystkich diabłów, po czym wstał i wyszedł, zostawiwszy jakiś adres korespondencyjny. Tyle go widzieli.  
       Potaknął więc. Urzędowo potwierdził, że tak, o niego chodzi. Dh'oine uśmiechnął się z ulgą, bąknął „szybko poszło", zawrócił do wozu i wyjął z niego spore zawiniąt...  
       Dziecko. Dwuletnie, tak na oko, tak na to, co jeszcze elf z Gwynheig z ludzkiej fizjologii pamiętał i co potrafił sobie, oniemiały, przypomnieć.  
       — No, to waści. Proszę pokwitować odbiór. Znaczy, przyjęcie opieki — oznajmił mężczyzna, zwracając się następnie do dziecka: — Mały, przywitaj się ze swoim prapraprapra... ekhm, praszczurem. Dziadkiem.  
       Chłopczyk spojrzał na elfa spode łba i rozpaczliwie czepił się nogawki urzędnika. Ten się nieco zafrasował.  
       — Zaraza. Zawsze się przywiążą, a potem serce człowiekowi pęka... Ale co ja pocznę? Dobrze mi płacą, no i to w końcu rodzina...  
       — Przepraszam, ale że co? — spytał Gwynheig, wychodząc z oszołomienia. — Co ja mam zrobić z tym... z tym... małym Dh'oine?  
       — No, nie taki Dh'oine, w jakiejś części elf na pewno — zauważył mężczyzna. — To przecież waści potomek. W jakimś ósmym czy dziewiątym pokoleniu, nie pamiętam, ale jeśli waść chce zobaczyć dowody, to mam potwierdzone notarialnie kopie kolejnych ksiąg świątynnych...  
       — Ale czemu on ma być u mnie?  
       W rysach dziecka nawet największy ludzki rasista nie dopatrzyłby się cienia szkicu zarysu półcienia elfich cech. Urzędnik odesłał smyka do wozu, by się pobawił, bo dorośli porozmawiać muszą.  
       — Bo zaraza zdziesiątkowała jego miasteczko i otaczające wsie. Zginęła cała jego bliższa rodzina. A waść jest krewnym w linii prostej, co zgodnie z obowiązującymi przepisami prawa daje pierwszeństwo przed krewnymi w liniach bocznych, chyba, że sami się zgłoszą i wykażą wolą, a krewni w linii prostej nie wniosą sprzeciwu w czasie... dwóch albo trzech... zaraza, nie pamiętam. No, w każdym razie: inni się nie zgłosili, a Kaedwen nie będzie z państwowej kasy płacić w sierocińcach za utrzymanie dzieci, których tak bliska — zaakcentował to słowo — rodzina żyje.  
       — Czy ja jestem krasnoludem, żebym miał rodzinę do siedemnastego pokolenia wstecz, naprzód, na boki i po skosie na wesela zapraszać? — jęknął Gwynheig.  
       Dh'oine się obruszył.  
       — Nie wiem, kogo elfy zapraszają na wesela. Wiem, że waść jest przodkiem. Najbliższym według kodeksów. Obowiązek opieki nad rodziną ciąży nad waścią. Przysługuje waści wyprawka i zasiłek, bo król nasz łaskawy, ale obowiązek to obowiązek i basta. Nawet zwierzęta się młodymi swoimi opiekują — dodał wzgardliwie.  
       Chłopczyk, zaciekawiony, wynurzył głowę z pojazdu. Urzędnik kazał się mu schować ponownie, co z kolei wywołało u „dziadka" przypływ irytacji. Nie będzie mu jakiś Dh'oine zdegenerowanej i rozrzedzonej, bo zdegenerowanej i rozrzedzonej, ale jednak własnej krwi po kątach rozstawiał!  
       — Nie potrzebuję jałmużny — prychnął elf na fali owej irytacji.  
       — O, to nie wiadomo, dzieci straszliwe pieniądze pożerają, mam siedmioro młodszego rodzeństwa, to wiem, czemu jak niby tak po tych waszych górach zasuwam, na strzały tudzież klątwy się narażam? Ale fakt faktem, wysokość zasiłku nie powala. Niemniej, pomoc jest, a Kaedwen dba o swoich obywateli i swoje na nich wydatki, więc nie radzę zaniedbywać opieki nad dzieckiem. Mamy prawo robić wyrywkowe kontrole. Raz na parę lat albo po doniesieniach... zgłoszeniach... sygnałach od życzliwych obywateli. Tak, że żadnego mordowania i pobierania zasiłku. Maltretować też nie wolno.  
       Gwynheig mechanicznie pokiwał głową. Potem dopiero sens słów do niego dotarł.  
       — Wy nas macie za bestie? — spytał zimno.  
       Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.  
       — Jestem z opieki społecznej. Różne już rzeczy widziałem. Potworności takie, że wiedźmin by zakwilił i oczy dłonią zakrył. Ufać się oduczyłem. No, ale to dobrze, że waść wykazuje normalne ludz... moralne odruchy. Dziecko w końcu trzeba na porządnego czł... istotę wychować.  
       I niby tamten wątpił, czy elf potrafi? Gwynheiga aż wewnętrznie zatrzęsło. Dobrze, popełnił kilka błędów te dwa stulecia temu, ale młody był, głupi – i w ogóle tego młodzika jeszcze wówczas na świecie nie było! A patrzy, jakby pouczać chciał!  
       Już ja im pokażę, postanowił mocno, podpisując przyjęcie opieki, zaległego zasiłku, wyprawki, dokumentów potwierdzających pochodzenie malca, zaświadczając, że zapoznano go z właściwą ustawą i karami za złamanie prawa, podając adres do spraw administracyjnych i wreszcie wyjmując swojego,  **mieszanego** , dzieciaka z wozu, gdzie usnął – zaraz im transport przyzwie, niech tylko Dh'oine odejdzie, nie ma co im za wiele tajemnic Aen Seidhe zdradzać. Patrzył potem za odjeżdżającym urzędnikiem; chłopczyk się zbudził i machał tamtemu ręką. Z miną taką, jakby się miał za sekundę rozpłakać. Czym się oczywiście trzeba będzie zająć. Tym i milionem innych rzeczy. Takich, jak wytłumaczenie sytuacji znajomym oraz reszcie starszyzny.  
       To będzie jednak musiało poczekać. Zacząć należało od rzeczy podstawowych. Gwynheig przykucnął przy małej, teraz już mokrej od płaczu, buzi. Spojrzał w wielkie zielony oczy, pełne podejrzliwej ostrożności. Przywołał z pamięci wspólny, mając nadzieję, że dziecko nie włada przypadkiem tylko jakimś niewielkim zasięgiem, za to pomysłowym leksykalnie, dialektem. I że część uniwersalna wspólnego się za bardzo przez te dwieście lat nie zmieniła.  
       — Ekhm. Tak. Cóż. Witaj. Jak właściwie masz na imię?


	5. Tafla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobawiliśmy się w fikaton. Wyszło nam. Pięknie. A teraz to trzeba, cóż, przerzucić. Pospamować śledzących, znaczy. Jak to przy rzeczach pisanych na wyzwania, czyli jedno dziennie (ewentualnie pięć w jeden dzień, bo nadrabiać można było... tak, tak, słusznie się domyślacie, którą wybrałam opcję), nie ręczę za jakość. ;)
> 
> Patrzcie i podziwiajcie, jak ładnie przekręcam prompty! (w końcu w wyzwaniu to też ważne).
> 
> A sam koncept tego wymyśliłyśmy z Hasz jakiś czas temu, w ogrodzie botanicznym, w stolicy naszej piknej. Bardzo się mi przez to słodko kojarzy.
> 
> Prompt: _My mind is filled with cataclysm and apocalypse. I wish for earthquakes, eruptions, flood_ (Madeline Miller, the Song of Achilles).

  
      Iorweth wszystko rozumiał. Naprawdę. Przynajmniej teoretycznie. Vergen potrzebowało komand. Komanda słuchały tylko jego. Znaczy, Vergen potrzebowało jego, w możliwie najlepszym stanie psychicznym. Rozumiał nawet, choć uważał za objaw przeczulenia cywilów albo spiski Dh'oinne, dlaczego ów stan budził u niektórych zaniepokojenie. Przesadne.  
      Owszem, nie dawał się dotknąć, nawet krawiec musiał z niego ściągać miarę na oko. Owszem, podejść do niego od tyłu, zwłaszcza od prawej, oznaczało skończyć z ostrzem na gardle – ale przecież za każdym razem puszczał! przepraszał! nawet tych nadętych, jazgotliwych szlachetków Dh'oinne, to chyba świadczy o jego samokontroli? – owszem, budził się, a pod powiekami miał ogień i siłą musiał rozluźniać gotowe do walki mięśnie, owszem, przy przejściu przez targ, słuch i wzrok zaczynały się mu wyostrzać, chód przyspieszać, napięcie szumiało w głowie i skamlało o krew. Tak, nie przespał ni jednej nocy, a widok większości kowalskich narzędzi powodował duszność, zimno, zawroty głowy i coś, jakby powidok, poblask bólu, rozchodzące się po ciele. Owszem, owszem, owszem.  
      Ale to chyba nie oznaczało, że musi znosić lawendę w swojej sypialni? Lawendę w wazonie, skrapiane nią poduszki, zwisającą, niby to ozdobnie, ze ścian, ubrania pachnące lawendowo, gdy wracały z prania? Bardzo mocny ten olejek był, swoją drogą, ani chybi magiczny, po nawet po kilku dniach wietrzenia – w tym jednym deszczowym! – w ogóle nie osłabł.  
      Zresztą, lawendę by przeżył. Przeżyłby ciepłe mleko podawane przed snem, jak małemu dziecku. Przeżyłby wychłodzoną sypialnię. Przeżyłby zawodzenie delikatnej, monotonnej, nudnej muzyki towarzyszące mu na każdym kroku, czy to granej na żywo, czy z pozytywek. Przeżyłby, że w każdym trunku i potrawie czuł melisę, walerianę, kocimiętkę oraz inne podobno uspokajające specyfiki. W niewielkich ilościach, wymieszane z innymi przyprawami, lecz zawsze. Nawet w smażonej czy gotowej marchewce – surowej jeszcze niczym nie doprawiali, był jednak pewien, że to kwestia czasu.  
      Przeżyłby to wszystko, skoro musiał. Koniec końców nie był głodny, nieważne, czym go karmili.  
      Ale teraz, jakby było mało, sprowadzano jakiegoś kapłana-specjalistę od medytacji relaksacyjnej. Dh'oine („ale z Zerrikanii", podkreślano). Który to specjalista radził, by zamknąć oczy, oddychać głęboko, rozluźnić mięśnie i wyobrażać sobie, że...  
      — Ale trzeba zamknąć oczy — upomniał ciepłym, kojącym, bardzo perswazyjnym głosem.  
      — Nie będę zamykał oczu… oka przy obcym — prychnął Iorweth. — To głupota. Jeszcze mnie zabijesz.  
      Tamten zamrugał.  
      — Po co niby miałbym…?  
      — Bo jacyś niedorżnięci przeze mnie Dh'oinne obiecali ci za to tyle złota, ile ważysz? Na przykład — podrzucił obojętnie elf. — Poza tym, nieswojo się czuję z zamkniętymi powiekami. Bardzo nieswojo. — „Nieswojo" było dopuszczalnym określeniem. — I nie będę się odprężał. To opóźnia reakcję. Ułatwia sprawę przeciwnikowi.  
      Kapłan westchnął.  
      — Czyli najpierw trzeba byłoby się zająć duszą — wymruczał; nadal nisko, ciepło, kojąco, nadal wielce przekonującym tonem; manipulant, syknęło w Iorwecie. — Kwestiami braku zaufania, negatywnym podejściem do świata, pesymizmem społecznym... To zrozumiałe w twojej sytuacji, dziecko. Zrozumiałe po tym, co przeszedłeś. Ale teraz otaczają cię życzliwe istoty. Ja sam życzę ci tylko dobrze. Pokoju w duszy. Mogę ci pomóc go osiągnąć, jeśli spróbujesz mi…  
      Elf z rozmachem wstał, otworzył drzwi dramatycznym gestem i spojrzał na gromadkę dworzan, posługaczy, wszystkich, niby to przypadkiem zbijającą się przed progiem. Odskakiwali teraz. Z pewną taką płochliwością.  
      — Zabierzcie go ode mnie. — Iorweth machnięciem ręki wskazał wnętrze pokoju. — Przypomina mi… Mówi takim tonem, jak ci śledczy, którzy udawali, że są po twojej stronie, gdy cię już ich koledzy odpowiednio przygotowali. Weźcie go, bo nie zdzierżę — dodał z uśmiechem.  
      Swoim ulubionym rodzajem uśmiechu, tym z komand. Bardzo przyspieszał wykonywanie poleceń, po specjaliście – i tłumku służących – po niecałej minucie nie było już więc śladu. Może szkoda. Elf miał coś przeczucie, że akurat zabicie Dh'oine świetnie by mu zrobiło na nerwy.


	6. I któż jak poeta pieśnią gminą nawigować umie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fikatonowe. Prompt: _Last night I dreamed that someone told me: your love is dead. And she died- they told me - without saying your name_. Roque Dalton (tak, ekhm, podwójnie. i z drobnym wykręceniem).

  
Bitwa była wygrana, czyli teoretycznie zadanie Jaskra przedstawiało się prosto. Obejść rannych, zdobyć relacje, spisać z nich balladę o odpowiednim wydźwięku. Skoro wygrali, to nawet bez wielkich kłamstw i natężań powinno się ów wydźwięk uzyskać.  
      Oczywiście żadne zadanie nie mogło być tak proste. Nie w Vergen. Tym razem pies był pogrzebany razem z elfami. No, jednym. Znaczy, Iorwethem. Którego bohaterska et godna, et piękna, et dowolny-przymiotnik-na-cztery-sylaby-bo-potrzebny-do-rytmu śmierć sprawiła, że w balladzie, poza tonem tryumfalnym, powinna brzmieć nuta – nie, symfonia, za marną nutę to komanda barda oskalpują – melancholii, żałoby i czarnej rozpaczy. Wiewiórki najszczęśliwsze byłyby z zapowiedzi krwawej pomsty, ale na to z kolei nie zgodzi się Saskia ani Rada. Utrudniłoby rozmowy pokojowe.  
      Nie z tak delikatnych sytuacji politycznych Jaskier się wywijał. Tym razem jednak rzecz miała jeszcze podtekst osobisty. Poeta, przez swą wrażliwa duszę szczególnie predestynowany do rozumienia zakamarków serc, czuły na każde ich drgnienie, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo… delikatną sprawą są uczucia. Zwłaszcza miłość. Nie raz o tym czytał, słuchał i śpiewał, nie raz sam czuł…  
      — Z zebranych informacji wynika pewien problem — tłumaczył teraz Saskii, starając się być taktowny. — Co do ostatnich słów Iorwetha.  
      — Milczał? Bełkotał tak, że nic się zrozumieć nie dało? — Kobieta machnęła ręką. — Zwyczajna w bitwie rzecz, a to ci strzałą gardło przeszyją, a to głownią w zęby przygrzmocą, a to toporem twarz rozorają... Wymyśl coś. O tolerancji byłoby politycznie najlepiej, ale w to — westchnęła ciężko — nikt przecież nie uwierzy. Są granice cudownych nawróceń.  
      W tym właśnie sęk, że zrozumieć się coś niecoś dało. Będzie w raportach, które Rada i Saskia będą musiały przeczytać.  
      — Nie, mówił. Nawet miejscami zrozumiale. Tylko to, co mówił…  
      — Hasła rasistowskie? Drobiazg, nikogo to nie zdziwi, osłab je tylko jakoś, metaforycznie ujmij, Scoia'tael będzie zadowolone, ludzie nie bardzo urażeni…  
      Bard pokręcił głową.  
      — Marudził coś o Geralcie? Mięsem rzucał? Nic to, z każdego gówna można zrobić oddział, co umiera, lecz się nie poddaje. Nie klął? To o co… Majaczył może o którymś z tych jego ulubionych, honorowych niby wrogów, jak tam ostatniemu było, on ich co pół roku zmieniał, słowo daję, nigdy nie mogłam zapamiętać…  
      Jaskier pamiętał. Nie zamierzał się wszakże zdradzać z ową wiedzą, no bo naprawdę, po co wspominać skurwysyna, jeszcze nieszczęście przyniesie. A w końcu i tak czekała barda trudna misja poinformowania kobiety, że z nie jej…  
      — Z imieniem Aelirenn na ustach skonał. Podobno. Coś tam o niej i różach majacząc, tego już dokładnie nie usłyszano, bitwa była, wrzawa, hałasy, jęki umierających, krakanie ptactwa i wycie padlinożerców, zbierających się już w powietrzu i pod krwią nabrzmiałą ziemią…  
      Saskia przerwała mu lekceważąco-potakującym mruknięciem.  
      — Aelirenn. To czym ty się martwisz? — spytała. — Zupełnie dobre ostatnie słowa. Dowódcy Scoia'tael przystające, dla ludzi i królów nieobraźliwe, bo sprawa wedle ludzkich miar dawno niebyła... Nawet kłamać w balladzie nie będziesz musiał. Nie w tej sprawie, znaczy. Idź i pisz spokojnie, mistrzu.  
      Bard zamrugał. Mechanicznie się ukłonił – nadal zdumiony – odwrócił i miał już wychodzić, gdy dobiegł go jasny, spokojny głos kobiety:  
      — Ale pamiętaj, żeby koniecznie wspomnieć, że go kochałam. Co najmniej kilka zwrotek naszej miłości poświęć. I jakiś, ja wiem, cykl sonecików. Żeby przyszłe pokolenia i jakowiś… cyniczni historycy nie mówili, że go wykorzystałam.


	7. Uczta Vernona (sami się uczta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Perhaps I am somewhere patient, somehow kind, perhaps in the nook of a cousin universe I’ve never defiled or betrayed anyone. Here I have two hands and they are vanishing, the hollow of your back to rest my cheek against, your voice and little else but my assiduous fear to cherish_ Bob Hicok.

  
Baronówna była młoda, zapalczywa i głupia. Ale poza tym była ładną córką wpływowego ojca, należało więc słuchać jej durniutkich uwag z uśmiechem. Wpływowego ojca może by jeszcze Roche, pokląwszy i poskomliwszy królowi, obszedł, ale na kobiece wdzięki, fochy, fumy tudzież urazy Foltest był choler… wielce czuły.  
      Naiwna idiotka, niestety, katowała się aktualnie (obecnie, pouczyła Vernona duma, nie dodawaj jaśnie państwu dowodów pretensjonalności języka niższych stanów) dietą. Nie ruszała potraw – marnowała jedzenie, pomyślał z odruchową, mdlącą nienawiścią mężczyzna – nie było więc co liczyć na przerwę w potoku wymowy.  
      Gadała o ideałach, życiu, wierze, bytach, duszach i wszechświatach, prawach ludu i uczuciach, mieszała pieśni bardów z bajaniami elfów, porzekadłami krasnoludów, przesądami ludzi oraz teoriami magów. Doprawdy. Roche miał dosyć nieludzkiego chędożenia w życiu zawodowym, magów uważał za zdradzieckie kundle, bardów nie cierpiał, bo zwykle pracowali dla kilku stron, a oszukiwali wszystkie, lud zaś się ostatnio uparł nazywać go „chędożonym diabłem" w oczy i „kurwim synem" za plecami. Za baronównami Vernon w sumie też specjalnie nie przepadał. Nawet ładnymi. Już wolał młode baronowe, bo zwykle przynajmniej umiały coś w tym łóżku i miały mężów, których dzięki hojności alkowy połowic, można było przyłapywać na zdradach, oszustwach oraz machlojkach, a potem mieć materiały do szantażu. Panienkom na wydaniu nikt nie dawał kluczy do wszystkich pokoi, za duże były zaś na to, by nieopatrznie wypaplać, że goście tatusia spiskowali przy winie. Nawet małe dzieci były lepsze, więcej kłapały dziobem o wstydliwych konkretach.  
      Tak sobie dumał, zapijając winem rozważania dzierlatki o miłości. Mrocznej miłości. Nieszczęśliwej, niespełnionej, trudnej i pełnej cierni, ale koniec końców zwycięskiej, zmieniającej czarne serce kochanka…  
      Dzierlatka była wydekoltowana jak na swoją sferę prawie nieprzyzwoicie, z każdym słowem przysuwała się bliżej i oddychała głębiej, piersi niemal wyskakiwały z gorsu.  
      Cholera, cholera jasna, zaraza by to wszystko... Roche znajdzie skurwysyna, który rozmieszczał gości przy stole i ten jeszcze pożałuje. Fiut jeden.  
      — Ale waćpanna tak się naczytała ckliwych romansideł i do mnie aluzyje kieruje — spytał Vernon — czy chodzi o jakiegoś elfiego kochanka z wiewiórczym ogonkiem przy czapce, ślicznego, złamanego, chędożącego wierszem – bo przecież kutasy chujom nie stają – zasługującego na setną szansę, w przeciwieństwie do chłopskich kobiet i bachorów, brudnych i niecywilizowanych, które tenże biedny, prześladowany elfik pomordował? Jeśli to drugie, to zamieniam się w słuch. Zwłaszcza, jeśli by go ocalić od stryczka, chce pani wydać jego kolegów. Jeśli chce pani go wykupić… w inny sposób… to odmawiam. Nieodwołalnie. Apelacje przyjmuje kancelaria królewska, od południa do czwartej, w dni świąteczne nieczynna.  
      Więcej słów w tej oracji zmarnował niż przez ostatnie dwie godziny. Dwie bite godziny mlaskania i potakiwania przesłodzonym bzdurom. Co może tłumaczyło, czemu się tak rozgadał.  
      Dziewczątko najpierw zamarło. Potem się zakrztusiło, co wyglądałoby mniej komicznie, gdyby cokolwiek jadło albo piło w tym momencie. Potem poczerwieniało, pobladło, rękę położyło na biuście, pomachało wachlarzem, osunęło na krzesło. Najogólniej mówiąc, milczało. Roche się nie posiadał z radości.  
      Krótką była jednak owa radość.  
      — Nie myśleliście nigdy w innych niż takie, takie… trywialne i okrutne kategorie? — prychnęła baronówna. — Nie marzyliście nigdy o świecie, gdzie nie musielibyście zabijać, torturować, podpalać i podrzynać gardeł? Gdzie byście nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzili?  
      Chędożona poezja, jęknął w duchu Vernon, po trzykroć szyszką, jeżem i maczugą chędożona poezja świętej – chędożyć i słowniki, cholernej – cholernej naiwności. Niechże się już panna zamknie, ileż można za własne nerwy ręczyć?  
      — Nie. Nie marzyłem. W takim świecie — warknął, z nadzieją, że teraz dziewczę ucichnie na dłużej — umarłbym, lat mając naście, w jakimś rynsztoku, z rozwalonym łbem, w cudzych szczynach i własnych rzygowinach. Droga pani.


	8. Czerwień spłowiała

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _When is a monster not a monster... oh, when you love it_. Caitlyn Siehl, Start Here

  
Ludzkie kobiety piszczały histerycznie. No, to akurat w życiu Iorwetha nie było pierwszyzną. Po raz pierwszy jednak piszczały z histerią, ujmując eufemistycznie, aprobującą, nie pełną lęku. To się mu mniej podobało, było obrzydliwie… intymne. Jakby był niewolnikiem, oglądanym na targu, nie tryumfalnie i paradnie wjeżdżającym do Wyzimy, ekhm, bohaterem, ekhm, Temerii, ekhm, wyzwolicielem, ekhm, Północy, sojusznikiem…   
      — Zabiję Jaskra za te jego chędożone ballady — oznajmił Roche, jadący na koniu obok. — Jeszcze mi w życiu zalecających się bab brakowało. Albo cielęco zachwyconych szczeniaków. Autorytetem dla młodzieży podobno teraz jestem. Autorytetem! — parsknął. — Wyobrażasz sobie?   
      Elf spojrzał na piszczące wielbicielki i zachwyconych, rozgorączkowanych wielbicieli. Wyobrażał.   
      — W Scoia'tael też tak było. Dzieciaki, co to chciały umierać koniecznie w twoim komandzie, dziewczęta, co to miały wizje romantycznych pocałunków na tle płonących wiosek… Ale my przynajmniej jesteśmy bardziej powściągliwi — sarknął z niesmakiem.   
      Jakieś dziewczę z całkiem obnażonym biustem właśnie weszło mu w pole widzenia. Razem z chłopcem z założoną na prawe oko chustą.   
      — Oni wiedzą, że ja bym zdecydowanie wolał mieć pełne pole widzenia? Zwłaszcza w lesie? Że niezależnie od opisów w balladach Jaskra, przeżyłem dekady partyzantki, co oznacza blizny, wykręcone stawy, kalectwo, konieczność przeżuwania wszystkiego trzy razy dłużej paroma pozostałymi zębami…   
      — Z których dwa gniją — przypomniał uprzejmie Vernon, pozdrawiając nonszalancko tłum — i mięta nie zawsze wystarcza. Ale tamta kobieta z twoimi inicjałami na apaszce to wdowa po hrabim Poitres, bardzo bogata. Jeśli do niej uderzysz, na pewno ci załatwi komplet protez. Może i magiczną regenerację na czarnym rynku. Czarodziejom po bitwie pod Brenną nawet oczy odtworzyli.   
      Iorweth pobladł.   
      — Czy ty mi właśnie sugerujesz…   
      — Zanim dokończysz, wspomnij na to, czym się trudniła moja matka. I zastanów, czy przypadkiem twoje obruszenie nie obraża jej pamięci.   
      Dzieweczka rzuciła całować im strzemiona. Gwardziści odciągać musieli, bo harmonogram parady nie przewidywał niezaplanowanych postojów. Już i tak, z powodu tłumów na ulicach, mieli opóźnienie.   
      — Tak by się pięknie rezało — westchnął melancholijnie elf. — Tysiącami. Prosto byłoby tutaj zamach zrobić, pożar wywołać, łuczników na murach postawić, żeby ostrzeliwali główne drogi ucieczki… Setki by zginęły. I to młodzieży oraz kobiet, najbardziej bolesne dla społeczności straty. Nawet teraz, gdybym tylko ręką na komanda skinął.   
      Roche'a zaniepokoiło rozmarzenie w jego głosie.   
      — Pomogłeś nam osadzić na tronie dynastię i odzyskać niepodległość — przypomniał. — Wiem, że to był efekt uboczny, ale zawsze. Czemu miałbyś teraz to psuć?   
      — Bo mogę.   
      — Bardzo dojrzałe podejście. Godne niel… starszych ras.   
      — Niżej niż te piski i tak nie spadniemy. A piszczycie wy. — Wzruszenie ramion.   
      — Piszczą, bo nas uwielbiają. Miałbyś serce.   
      — Rzeźnicy zwykle mają sporo podrobów. Myślisz, że one tak z tym oddawaniem serc na poważnie? Mógłbym im je bez protestów wyrwać?   
      Vernon westchnął i odkopnął jakiegoś chłopaka, który się rzucił k'niemu z pytaniami o sens czy etykę, czy po prostu chcąc autograf. Tłum zaszemrał w podziwie nad smukłością łydki i płynnością ruchów (kobiety) oraz celnością i siłą ciosu (młodzieńcy).   
      — Kiedy zaczynasz mówić w ten sposób — zauważył Roche, wracając do rozmowy — to zawsze znaczy, że się bo… źle czujesz, kutasie złamany. Nie, żebym wiedział, co może być niepokojącego w pochodzie tryumfalnym i wiwatujących tłumach.   
      — Tłumy są niepokojące. Wystarczy słowo i zwracają się przeciwko tobie. Poza tym, jesteśmy odsłonięci. Na widoku. I nie lubię, jak się mnie… taksuje. Ocenia. A te wszystkie kobiety nas… — Zrobił nieokreślony gest ręką, zaraz wyprostował się w siodle i spróbował znowu wyglądać godnie.   
      — Cudze pożądanie zawsze nas zamienia w błyskotkę do podziwiania. Obiekt — odpowiedź była zdawkowa, nieuważna, Vernon się skupił na wypiętym bujnym dekolcie jakiejś panny.   
      Elfowi jednak dodała animuszu.   
      — Uprzedmiotowienie. Czyli kolejny przejaw ludzkiego szowinizmu. A. — Uspokoił się widocznie.   
      Roche parsknął śmiechem. Zaraz spróbował go stłumić, bo Natalis i Talar, i właściwie wszyscy napominali go setki razy, że ma wyglądać na paradzie w miarę dostojnie i poważnie, i w ogóle bohatersko. Uśmiechać się z radosną satysfakcją, ale nie błazeńsko, wulgarnie ani nie w sposób sugerujący paskudną śmierć.   
      — Elfy – wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte usta. — Jesteś jedynym znanym mi skurwysynem, który woli być męczennikiem niż tryumfatorem.


	9. Wilk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wymyśliłyśmy z Hasz i to dla niej, bo ona uwielbia Letha (a i ja sądzę, że to w sumie jedna z nielicznych rozsądnych, inteligentnych postaci w tym buhdelu jest).

  
Cesarz był człowiekiem słownym. A jeszcze bardziej – dalekowzrocznym i oszczędnym. Nie widział powodów, by pozbywać się sprawdzonych narzędzi. I w ten sposób Letho, powrócisz z misji, dostał swoją wymarzoną wiedźminską szkołę. Mógł uczyć małych chłopców, opowiadać im bajki i wpajać właściwy światopogląd.   
     — Żadnej neutralności! — grzmiał z katedry (prawdziwej, drewnianej katedry! Emhyr miał gest). — Neutralność nas osłabia i czyni wrogami wszystkich, neutralność oznacza, że nie wierzymy w nic i żyjemy bez celu, jak kamienie albo te bestie, które tępimy. Każdy, kto posiada nasze umiejętności, musi wziąć za nie odpowiedzialność. Udzielać się w świecie! Zmieniać go! Angażować się! Nie można stosować parawanu neutralności jako wymówki dla własnego egoizmu!   
     Chłopaki pokiwały głowami, ale jakoś bez przekonania. Mali jeszcze są, uznał wiedźmin, innej metody trzeba. Bardziej symbolicznej. Z fabułą najlepiej. Znaczy...   
     — Opowiem wam bajkę — oznajmił. — Był sobie raz wilk, który postanowił żyć samotnie. Nie tak, jak normalne wilki, co latem, jak są młode zwłaszcza, niekiedy prowadzą samotny tryb życia, a na zimę skupiają się w watahach. Nie, on się uparł żyć samotnie zawsze. Taki miał światopogląd. Co najwyżej czasem przygarnął sobie samicę albo szczenię, ale z nimi też zaraz się rozchodził. A tu szła zima, najsroższa zima od lat. Wszystkie zwierzęta, które nasz wilk spotykał, radziły mu życzliwie, by się schronił w jakimś stadzie, przynajmniej na czas mrozów. Wilk w odpowiedzi tylko obnażał kły, choć zimno było takie, że ziemia stwardniała nawet pod śniegiem, i choć wcale nie zanosiło się na ocieplenie, choć już było dawno po przednówku — westchnął, jakby melancholijnie, urwał.   
     Od strony sali doleciał go szmer zaciekawienia.   
     — Aż któregoś dnia, gdy zakradł się w obręb ludzkiego gospodarstwa, wpadł na żmiję — podjął znowu mężczyzna. — Żmija, jak wiecie, to bardzo sprytne i mądre zwierzę, całą zimę przespała więc u gospodarzy, którzy traktowali ją jak świętego węża i poili mlekiem. Powiedziała mu, że nawet jeśli mrozy nie robią na nim wrażenia – a była to grzeczność z jej strony, bo z naszego wilka pozostała już wówczas tylko skóra, kości oraz płonące szaleństwem oczy – ale choćby nie dbał o zimno, to idzie wielka ludzka obława. Ludzie też nie mieli bowiem co jeść i tym bardziej polowali na drapieżne zwierzęta. „Schroń się w wataże", powiedziała mądra żmija, „inaczej z pewnością dopadną cię myśliwi". Jak sądzicie, co zrobił nasz wilk?   
     — Obnażył kły i odmówił! — krzyknął jeden z chłopców.   
     Reszta mu potaknęła. Letho również.   
     — Właśnie. Obnażył kły, zawarczał na żmiję, ale ta zniknęła wśród słomy i popełzła do swojej miseczki z mlekiem. A wilk porwał wychudzą, starą krowę, poranił kilka sztuk bydła i psów i uciekł. Ludzie, kiedy tylko zorientowali się w stratach, przyspieszyli obławę. Na watahę nie poszliby, było ich bowiem za mało – a i ktoś w stadzie ostrzegłby pozostałe wilki. Na samotnego osobnika ruszyli jednak bez lęku. Otoczyli go pewnego pięknego, jasnego dnia i zatłukli kijami. Aż mu mózg wypłynął.   
     Dzieci patrzyły na niego, jakby rozczarowane.   
     — I to koniec? — bąkały. — Nie uciekł? Nie wylizał się z ran?   
     — Oczywiście, że nie. Był sam. Nie miał stada, by go wylizało, nakarmiło i pomogło w czas niedoli — odparł z cieniem refleksyjnego smutku wiedźmin. — A jaki z tego morał płynie?   
     — Że nie należy żyć samotnie.   
     Bystre dzieciaki.   
     — Właśnie. Samotnie nie można żyć, zdechnąć tylko można. Jak nasz wilk. A do kogo najlepiej się przyłączyć?   
     Odpowiedzi padło bez liku.   
     — Najsilniejszego!   
     — Najmądrzejszego!   
     — Najwaleczniejszego!   
     — Najodważniejszego!   
     — Tego, kto najlepiej płaci!   
     — Zaiste. Wszystko prawda. A kto — wzniósł głos Letho — jest najsilniejszym, najmądrzejszym, najwaleczniejszym, najodważniejszym i najhojniejszym panem na całym świecie?   
     — Najjaśniejszy Pan! Cesarz! Nilfgaard!


	10. Potrzeby świata tego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla imaginebrolin. Która chciała: "Iorweth i Roche w wesołym miasteczku! Czy raczej w jakimś bardziej zbliżonym do stylizowanych na średniowieczne realiów rodem z gier i książek odpowiedniku wesołego miasteczka. Kiermasz, obchody przesilenia czy równonocy - wybierz to, co ci najbardziej w duszy gra. Ważne, żeby było śmiesznie, crackowato i tak, aby oburzyło wszystkich przeciwników robiącego ostatnio karierę gendyryzmu. Tak z przymrużeniem oka. Na wesoło. Z dużą ilością pornografii dowolnego rodzaju. Może być również spożywany alkohol w przekraczających normę ilościach. Inwencję pozostawiam tobie". I to wszystko niby w drabble'u upchnąć. I jeszcze z moją inwencją własną. Skończyło się tym, że wątki albo ledwie wspomniane są, albo wykręcone szalenie. Jak to u mła bywa.

  
Jarmark. Świetna rzecz. Ludno, gwarno, kolorowo, muzyka gra, akrobaci pokazują sztuczki, przedstawienia teatralne się toczą, alkohol leje, zabawki terkocą, jedzenia w bród. Fantastyczna rzecz, naprawdę. Roche był bardzo kontent, że mu te trzy dni urlopu w okolicy przesilenia letniego się udało wyszarpać. I nawet wyjechał z Wyzimy na prowincję, żeby to wyglądało na taki uczciwy urlop, z odpoczynkiem. W stolicy co chwilę by go ciągnęło do roboty.  
      A tu na prowincji, proszę, kramik z drobiazgami muzycznymi. Instrumenty, ha, jasne, piszczałki i fleciki się tam też pewnie sprzedawało, zysk z tego szedł spory, ale Vernonowi jednego rzutu oka na czekającą klientelę starczyło, by ustalić, że poza tym musiano tutaj oferować świerszczyki spod lady. Sądząc z długości „ogonka" bardzo porządnej jakości świerszczyki. Może chłopakom kupię, zamyślił się kapitan, oni tam w końcu muszą burdel ogarniać, kiedy mnie nie ma, święto im przepada... Sekundę później przestał myśleć o takich głupotach w ogóle, porwany przez radosny tłum w kierunku barda. Nie Jaskra, bynajmniej, jakiegoś młodego i raczej nieznanego, za to odpowiednio urodziwego, śpiewającego ładnym, głębokim barytonem. No, wszystko jak trzeba.  
      Do wieczora nawet lepiej było. Dziewoje chętnie oddawały się za byle broszkę, muzyka przygrywała, sztuczki akrobatów tyle radości sprawiły Roche'owi, jakby znów dzieckiem był, czyli od groma i ciut ciut. Świat się mu stał krasny i nawet chłopi nie irytowali przesadnie.  
      W takim nastroju mijał ponownie kramik z instrumentami oraz materiałami zbereźnymi. Setny raz tego dnia pewnie, aczkolwiek o tej porze kolejka się nieco zmniejszyła, zamykano już powoli, właściciel pewnie chciał sobie też pochędożyć, nie tylko na obrazki zerkać.  
      — Elfki oczywiście — syknęło coś od strony sklepiku — sobie wykorzystujecie jako obiekt fantazji. Uprzedmiotowienie czyste. Dobry elf to martwy elf, ale elfka może jeszcze być żywa, byleby waszą była kurwą?  
      Cóż, nieludzie miewali takie odpały. Elfy tak jakoś źle znosiły fakt, iż ich córki i siostry ciałem muszą kupczyć, by ich dumni mężczyźni z głodu nie pomarli. Vernona to nawet śmieszyło.  
      Pomijając jednak kwestie rozrywkowe, to żadna nieludzka swołocz nie będzie psuła ludziom – i Roche'owi – jarmarku. Nie ma mowy.  
      — A co ty sobie, zarazo sakramencka, myślisz, że jak tobie nie staje, to innym też nie może? — sarknął, doskakując do kramu, chwytając kupującego za ramię i obracając z prychnięciem. — Chcecie wylądować w ciupie za podejrzenie o wspiera...  
      I tu go nieco przytkało. Albowiem kupującym – w biały dzień, dobra, biały wieczór, na publicznym targu, u ludzi, pod samym nosem Vernona – był nie kto inny, a Iorweth. Że Rzeźnik. Lis Puszczy. Którego teraz najwyraźniej zatkało mniej więcej tak samo, jak kapitana.  
      — Co ty tu robisz? — wyrwało się zresztą też obu na raz, zgrane, jakby setki razy ćwiczyli.  
      A potem zapadła cisza. W trakcie której panowie łypali na siebie podejrzliwie.  
      — Flet kupował — bąknął niepewnie sprzedawca. — Waszmościowie się znają?  
      — Wy nie udawajcie, cholero, że nie wiecie, kogo obsługujecie... Broń jeszcze może macie w wozie, co? A w nocy masakrę planujecie, zdradzieckie ścierwo? — warknął Roche.  
      Sprzedawca zamrugał oczyma, łącząc fakty. Elf. Bez oka. Wychudły, po partyzancku czujny.  
      — Że niby... To, to... To Iorweth jest? — wyjąkał.  
      — Ano, Iorweth — przez zaciśnięte zęby potwierdził Vernon. — A żebyś wiedział, kto twoje dupsko do ciupy za konszachty ładuje i że na prawie nie kadukowym jestem: Vernon Roche, dowódca Niebieskich Pasów, do usług. Gratuluję, właśnieście z całą wioską się znaleźli w mojej jurysdykcji.  
      Kramarz się zrobił bieluchny jak twaróg.  
      — Kurwa, już po wiosce, przecież jak nie wy, to elfy nas zabiją — jęknął płaczliwie. — Ale on tylko flecik kupował, naprawdę...  
      Elf spróbował się wyrwać. Kapitan natychmiast zapomniał o chłopie, zacisnął palce.  
      — Psujesz mi z resztą kretynów każdy dzień roboczy. Parę razy prosto z łóżka mnie wyganiały wasze zajaździki. Trudno, za to mi płacą, ale czy musisz mi — zapytał powoli watażkę — psuć także jeden jedyny w roku urlop? Złośliwa gnido?  
      Iorweth dumnie milczał. Roche westchnął ciężko.  
      — Cholera, przecież ja będę musiał do Wyzimy wracać, papiery wypełniać, tutaj nawet garnizonu nie ma stałego, będę się musiał do Biećwy kopnąć... Niech to wszyscy diabli, ja po godzinach przecież jestem, nie w pracy — marudził najzupełniej szczerze. — O. Właśnie. Nie jestem w pracy. To zrobim tak... Policzę do czterech i ma cię tutaj nie być, jasne?  
      — Nie kupiłem fletu — prychnął elf, jakby odzyskawszy animusz. — A stary mam złamany, potrzebuję...  
      — U was kuśki zawsze złamane — zauważył zimno Vernon. — No, to raz, dwa...  
      Puścił watażkę i odszedł na kilka kroków, coby mu ułatwić wmieszanie się w rzednący tłum. Elfia swołocz nie skorzystała z okazji.  
      — Flet. Normalny, żadne tam wulgarne aluzyjne, po prostu instrum... Po prostu flet — zwróciła się za to do sprzedawcy. — Poproszę.  
      Nawet wyjęła monetę z mieszka. Kapitana za to na tak jawny dowód lekceważenia szlag trafił.  
      — Co ja powiedziałem? — syknął.  
      — Skoro dałeś cztery sekundy, to i czterdzieści minut dasz — odparł sentencjonalnie watażka, spokojnie dokonując zakupu; kramarz wyglądał, jakby przed omdleniem chronił go tylko lęk, że tym klientów obrazi. — Nie chce ci się.  
      Owszem, Vernonowi się cholernie nie chciało, ale na takie dictum, to schwycił elfa ponownie, palce wbił mocno.  
      — Skoro tak ci do szubienicy spieszno — warknął — to proszę bardzo, urlop sobie popsowam, ale spełnię życzenie, niech nie mówią, że ja dla nieludzi serca nie mam...  
      Nieludź westchnął ciężko. Chłopina ni to sklął, ni to zapłakał.  
      — Roche, jak sam zauważyłeś, jesteś tu na urlopie. Bez swoich ludzi. Garnizon najbliższy w Biećwie, też nieduży. Zastanów się, jak ty chcesz mnie do tego więzienia doprowadzić? Ze strzałą w gardle skończysz nim kilometr ujedziemy. A jeśli nie, to do rana wszystkie wiochy stąd do Biećwy, łącznie z tą ostatnią, garnizonem i więzieniem, spalone do ziemi będą. Zbędne może okrucieństwo — zadeklamował Rzeźnik, z emfazą nawet, co już Roche wkurzyło niemożebnie — ale cóż ja poradzę, komanda są mi bardzo oddane, młode, zapalczywe, żarliwe...  
      Cholera jasna. Kapitan rozluźnił uchwyt.  
      — Nie mam ochoty sobie psuć urlopu — akcentował każde słowo. — Nie z powodu jednego fletu, do diaska. Jasne?  
      — Oczywiście. — Iorweth wzruszył ramionami. — Ja też cię puszczę, puszczam, bo nie mam ochoty psuć sobie jarmarku ani tobie urlopu, nie dlatego bynajmniej, że jeślibym cię palcem tknął, to Foltest nieludziom z tego regionu drugą pacyfikację pogórza mahakamskiego zrobi. A jak się nad tobą rozrzewni, to jeszcze cały kraj zdziesiątkuje...  
      — Zapakować? — spytał w tej samej chwili sprzedawca, głosem całkowicie wypranym z emocji, jak u goblińskiej zabawki. — Flet, znaczy. Znaczy, przepraszam, ale...  
      — Nie pakować. Pogram sobie zaraz. Tak mi jakoś... wzruszliwie na duszy. — Watażka uśmiechał się złośliwie. — Święto jest, wesoło jest, Dh'oinne pełno...  
      — Jak spróbujesz dać sygnał do ataku, skurwysynie...  
      — ...to w nim zginiesz i będziemy mieli pacyfikację. Nie. Ja tu po flet, Roche. Naprawdę. To jest też nasze święto, mój lud też się bawi. Nie mam powodu, by je psuć — ton odpowiedzi brzmiał całkiem niewinnie.  
      I chyba nawet szczera to niewinność była. Żadnych oznak przygotowań do ataku w końcu Vernon nie widział, pusto było, nic na horyzoncie, na jarmarku faktycznie nieludzi było sporo, podpalenie straty by w elfach przyniosło.  
      Rozluźnił palce. Iorweth bez słowa wywinął się spod jego dłoni, flecik – a ładny, taki porządniejszy, droższy, zupełnie profesjonalny, nie jakaś strugana fujarka – chwycił, płynnym gestem wyjął zbereźne obrazki spod lady i przywłaszczywszy sobie, chciał odejść.  
      — A to nie jest dowód uprzedmiotowienia aby? Obrzydliwa ludzka fantazja? — spytał drwiąco kapitan.  
      Kramarz, zgodnie z przewidywaniami oraz zdrowym rozsądkiem, milczał.  
      — Jest. Wtedy, jak wy to... wykorzystujecie — wyjaśnił z godnością watażka. — Wtedy to jest opresja i uprzedmiotowienie, i wyzysk symboliczny. Ale jeśli my, to nie, to jest rewindykacja i dekonstrukcja. Zabieramy Dh'oinne broń symboliczną i używamy dla własnej korzyści. Elf marzący o elfce to równowaga sił...   
      — Elf marzący o człowieku byłby uprzedmiotowieniem? — zainteresował się Roche.  
      — Tak, ale to by było dobre, bo człowiek jest oprawcą, jest po stronie władzy, więc to też byłaby zemsta, rewindykacja i dekonstrukcja — prychnął terrorysta.  
      — Czyli cokolwiek robicie wy jest dobre, a cokolwiek robimy my jest złe? — upewnił się kapitan, nawet z pewnym takim ubawieniem.  
      Iorweth otworzył usta. Zamknął. Otworzył znowu po sekundzie, burcząc „wcale nie, nie rozumiesz oczywiście, zbyt skomplikowany koncept dla Dh'oine" głosem dziwnie podobnym do tego urażonego, zapędzonego w kozi róg dziecka. Albo takiegoż arystokraty.  
      — Cokolwiek robimy my i jest dobre dla naszej rasy, to jest dobre z naszego punktu widzenia. Z waszego punktu widzenia odwrotnie — rozwiązał w końcu problem wewnętrzny watażka. — O, właśnie. To ja jeszcze te z Foltestem wezmę.   
      Foltest, niestety, za kolportowanie swojej podobizny w pisemkach erotycznych do wiezienia ładować nie pozwalał. Twierdził, że w sumie te wizerunki mu schlebiają, a miłość ludu do seniora to w ogóle rzecz piękna. Wobec czego Roche musiał zagryźć zęby i nie przyłożyć handlarzowi za znieważenia majestatu. Zamiast tego męczył dalej ideologicznie elfika.  
      — Aha. Ale w takim razie ten tu zdrajca, skoro sprzedaje ludziom obrazki roznegliżowanych elfek... o, i panów też widzę, macie — dodał, wyciągając głowę i przyglądając się kartkom w ręku watażki. — O, Isengrim, ha, ależ to ludzie mają fetysze... O czym to ja – a, o dupie. W takim razie chłopina robi dobrze, nie?  
      Terrorysta skinął głową.  
      — Z waszego punktu widzenia. Z naszego nie. Dlatego ja się na niego oburzyłem, a ty go bronisz.  
      — Ja go nie bronię — zastrzegł się Roche. — Mnie tam to, że Wiewiórki kradną, naprawdę nie dziwi. No, że pornografię, to może, bo u was z ciupcianiem raczej ciężko, ale że rabujesz nawet biednego chłopa, to akurat całkiem spodziewane. Żal by mi skarbu państwa było, ale szczęściem, jak znam urząd skarbowy, to go i tak z tych obrazków rozliczą, bo przecież nie udowodni, żeś je ukradł, musiałby się przyznać, że ci flet sprzedał, a za to stryczek...  
      — Jak się już tak w kruczki prawne bawimy — oznajmił dostojnie, już się dystansując od własnych słów jakby, elf — to tutaj jest też moja podobizna. A nie wypłacono mi nigdy honorarium z tytułu praw autorskich czy praw do wizerunku, więc mogę to chyba potraktować jako zajęcie na poczet odszkodowania i należnego mi procenta od zysków...  
      — A sprytne. — Vernon zakląskał językiem. — Tylko zapomniałeś, że skazani prawomocnym wyrokiem za morderstwa, zbrodnie wojenne, terroryzm i inne paragrafy, z których skazano właśnie ciebie, tracą prawa do ochrony wizerunku i pokrewne. Z wizerunkiem twoim i reszty Wiewiórek można sobie choćby papier do wychodka produkować, nic wam do tego.  
      — Dobrze. Policzcie mi — skapitulował terrorysta.  
      — Ja mogę za darmo dać — zapewnił szybko chłop.  
      — A potem na procesie Roche nie omieszka opowiedzieć, jak to kradłem zbereźne obrazki po jarmarkach — prychnął Iorweth. — Dobrego imienia mnie pozbawi, ze sławy pośmiertnej wyzuje. Nie ma mowy. Zapłacę za tę szowinistyczną ludzką propagandę...  
      — Jak tak patrzę na wasze urojone wyposażenie — wtrącił Vernon, przyglądając się obrazkom — to to zdecydowanie nie nasza propaganda jest. Właściwie wroga. Dywersja i sabotaż znaczy. Kto to rysuje? — spytał sprzedawcy. — Draniowi się wizyta służb należy, jak nic.  
      — Bo to fantazje — zachlipał kramarz. — Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że pornografia nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością nie ma. A kto rysuje nie mam pojęcia, ja tylko dystrybuuję...  
      — Nazwisko dostawcy.  
      — A faktycznie — mruknął watażka. — Scoia'tael też mu chętnie wizytę złoży.  
      — Panowie, zlitujcie się — załkał nieomal chłop. — Czasy ciężkie, ludzie z czegoś żyć muszą, dzieci też pewnie mają, a jak artyści, to kochanki, wiecie panowie, jak kobieta mężczyznę wydrążyć umie...  
      — Jak chcą żyć, to niech żyją z czegoś innego niż rysowanie mnie spół... w objęciach kejrana. Krabopająki też odpadają — wytknął elf. — Isengrim o te Zerrikanki może się nawet nie obruszy...  
      — Ale o ckliwe romansidła zaczynające się od Yaevinna w szpitalu ja się obruszam — oznajmił kapitan. — Byłem bowiem niedawno w odwiedzonym przez chuja szpitalu. Trupy z Wyzimy jeszcze nie ostygły. Rozumiem, że ludzie mają fantazje, ale niechże mają też trochę modestii! Grabą sobie radzą, jak potrzebują, w zaciszu domowym, a nie tu publicznie pomoce wytwarzają!  
      Sprzedawca się skulił.  
      — Ludzie... i nieludzie też — dodał szybko, zerkając na terrorystę — mają potrzeby. Ja tylko dostarczam, czego publika żąda. Kobiety lubią, wiecie przecież, panowie, takie scenariusze, jak to on, zły i mroczny, i okrutny dla całego świata, na jej widok mięknie i potem dla niej jednej się zmienia, łagodnieje, innych reza, a jej kwiatki przynosi, wszyscy wiemy, że to miraż i blaga, i idiotyzm, że tak w życiu nie ma, ale powyobrażać sobie panienkom miło, ja tylko reaguję na zapotrzebowanie rynku, co ja winny, że babom w głowach fiu-bździu siedzi?  
      — Tyle winny, że to społecznie szkodliwe jest, a ty kolportujesz — warknął Vernon. — Potem te durne szlachcianki Wiewiórek bronią, dostarczają informacji, jedna kretynka nawet do zamku wpuściła, jak się skończyło, wiadomo, ludzi w pień wyrżnięto, a z nią tak się ten jej kochanek zabawił, że wnętrzności prawie idiotce uszami wypłynęły i jej to mi zupełnie nie szkoda, żołnierzy żałuję.  
      — Roche oczywiście oczernia — pospieszył z zapewnieniami watażka. — Ale owszem, jak się te pisemka nie skończą, to czyjeś wnętrzności uszami wypłyną.  
      Mina kramarza wyrażała czystą rozpacz. Iorweth schował kartki za pazuchę i już miał odchodzić, gdy go kapitan powstrzymał.  
      — A gdzie ty z tym? Ja to rekwiruję. Dowód przestępstwa w końcu.  
      — Nie ma mowy. Znaczy, możemy się podzielić...  
      — To ja biorę te z tobą i florą tudzież fauną różnoraką.  
      — Po moim trupie...  
      — Chętnie.  
      — ...może potorturuj sobie chłopa i wydobądź zeznania, to jest równoważne z dowodem rzeczowym w sądzie, a zawsze ci dobrze szło.  
      Rzeczony chłop musiał się podtrzymać stoiska.  
      — Nie, bez dowodu rzeczowego sędzia sobie w pełni nie uświadomi... istoty zjawiska — odparł pogodnie Vernon. — Dawaj te obrazki, fiucie, albo ci gardło poderżnę, pal sześć wioskę.  
      Handlarz wtrącił nieśmiało:  
      — Ktoś już wcześniej takie kupił. W pakiecie. Wszystkich dowódców Scoia'tael...  
      — Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, wspólny był językiem urzędowym Temerii — wytknął kapitan.  
      Sprzedawca się natychmiast poprawił:  
      — Dowódców Wiewiórek. No, całkiem sporo nawet było takich, co kupowało. Może ich poszukacie, panowie, odkupicie... albo inaczej odbierzecie? — spróbował nieszczęsny kramarz, uznawszy słusznie, że woli stracić klienta niż wioskę.  
      Panowie zamarli.  
      — Ktoś to już kupił?  
      — No ba, ja przecież od samego rańca ruch miałem... Wielu kupowało. Te z panem — mówiąc, ukłonił się lekko Roche'owi — to już nawet wyszły całkiem, bo to nowa seria, próbna jakby, więc miałem mało, nie, że większy popyt na Pasy niż Scoia'tael... Wiewiórki jest... — jął tłumaczyć, zdawszy sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa.  
      — Zaraz. Ze mną też takie są w obiegu? — spytał powoli kapitan.  
      Przytaknięto.  
      — Z florą tudzież fauną? — dopytał elf.  
      — Nie, bo to elfy się z naturą kojarzą, więc o was to najwięcej... No co ja poradzę, ja wiem, że to stereotypy, ale fantazje na kliszach i stereotypach przeca żerują! Nie, o Pasach to głównie z krasnoludami i elfami, i ludźmi, ale takie... ostrzejsze, dla... dla znawców, no, że co wy tam niby tym złapanym robicie. Nawet takie z oboma panami są — chłop przełknął ślinę. — No, widzicie, panowie, ja wam wszystko mówię, uczciwie, nie ma powodu ciągać nigdzie, urlopu sobie psuć, flecik, zapewniam, pierwsza klasa...  
      — Jak to: z nami oboma? Że my na nich niby... uprawiamy...? — panowie spytali unisono; no, prawie unisono, takie unisono na słowo honoru novigradzkim targiem dane.  
      Sprzedawca skinął głową, burcząc pod nosem niewyraźnie. Roche zrekonstruował to na mniej więcej „niestety, prawa rynku, bardzo dużą popularnością się to cieszy". Jakby popularność miała tutaj cokolwiek ułatwić, polepszyć, lżejszym uczynić.  
      — I one już, oczywiście, zeszły? — retoryczność zapytania Iorwetha biła na kilometry.  
      — Ano, zeszły, panowie, wszyściutkie, mogę nawet pozwolić wóz sobie przeszukać...  
      — Pozwolić, dobre sobie — prychnął Vernon.  
      — Kupujących pewnie było wielu, z różnych klas i różnych miejscowości? — wtrącił watażka tonem męczeńskim.  
      Kupiec znów potaknął, jakbyście przy tym byli panie, a kobiety to już w ogóle brały, jak złoto.  
      — Daj temu spokój. — Elf położył dłoń na ramieniu kapitana, pociągnął do tyłu, od nieszczęsnego chłopa.  
      Roche uświadomił sobie, że prawie się rzucił tamtego dusić.  
      — Nie znajdziemy klientów. Za dużo osób się tu dzisiaj przewalało. Nawet nie wiem, czy jest sens artystów szukać, zaraz sobie ci, co kupili, porobią kopie, zaczną sprzedawać... Jak kamień rzucisz, nie powstrzymasz kręgów na wodzie. Samo minąć musi. Ostaw.  
      Bolesne, ale wiewiórcza swołocz miała rację. Vernon zacisnął zęby. Odetchnął.  
      — W porządku. W porządku. Kto na tym jarmarku najmocniejsze nalewki sprzedaje? Coś czuję, że będę potrzebował.  
      — O, zaiste. Ja też — wymamrotał Iorweth.  
      — Ty nie myślisz, skurwysynie, że ja z tobą pić będę?  
      — Nie ze mną, a w jednej melinie. Albo pod jednym kramem. Z tobą to nie zamierzam, spróbowałbyś zaraz ze mnie informacje wyciągać.  
      — O, na takie widowisko to ja mógłbym bilety sprzedawać. Zyskiem bym się z panami podzielił — zaoferował kramarz.  
      Zaraz, zgromiony spojrzeniami oraz doskakującym mu do gardła dłońmi kapitana (bo przecież kapitan naprawdę nic takiego nie zamierzał zrobić, same mu się rzuciły, no), jął przepraszać, zapewniać, że żartował, to ze stresu, niech się panowie nie urażają.  
      — Już bardziej urażony to ja nie będę — oświadczył teatralnym tonem watażka. — Ale przynajmniej mam kolejny dowód na podłość waszej rasy. I powód do słusznej pomsty.  
      — Już cię widzę, jak mordujesz wioski, krzycząc, że to za nieprzyzwoite obrazki. I za siebie z kejranem na tychże obrazkach. Gmin, jak to sobie unaoczni, przynajmniej trochę rozrywki będzie miał przed śmiercią.  
      Terrorysta się wzdrygnął. Sprzedawca, na skutek szoku reagujący z opóźnieniem, podał im adres przybytku z najlepszym, najmocniejszym alkoholem, takim zaprawianym czarami, ale „nie ślepnie się po nim, zapewniam".  
      — Dobra. To ja idę. Tobie, elfie, z litości też pozwalam. Napijesz się, wygadasz, lżej się na duszy zrobi...  
      — O kryjówkach Scoia'tael może jeszcze?  
      — Cóż, zastanów się, skąd niby artysta mógł mieć tak dokładną wiedzę o twoim wyglądzie? I anatomii? Ktoś w komandach ci świnię podłożył, opowiedział, złośliwa szuja, kto to takim fiutem mógł być... Yaevinn może...  
      — Namawiasz mnie do zdrady? Z powodu pisemek zbereźnych? Naprawdę?  
      — Każda okazja dobra. I nie do zdrady, a do słusznej odpłaty, bo przecież ten, kto cię do tych obrazków opisał, to straszliwa swołocz jest.  
      Szli już w kierunku źródełka najwyższego dobra, alkoholem zwanego.  
      — Myślisz, że ja się na to złapię? — parsknął elf. — Muszę nadzieje rozwiać.  
      — O, tak mówisz, póki trzeźwy jesteś. Pożyjemy — zaśmiał się Roche, z humorem nagle lepszym — zobaczymy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nim mi ktoś ten crack wypomni: owszem, wiem, Vernuś w grze sprawia wrażenie tak kochającego swoją pracę (aż miło patrzeć), że łapałby Iorwetha nawet na urlopie. Ale wtedy mniej śmiesznie.
> 
> Aaa, C. narysowała okładki-karty, pisemka pornograficzne. W ramach ilustracji do fika, takiej tam, artystycznej. Jak ktoś ciekaw, czym lud Temerii odbija sobie krzywdę wyrządzaną przez Scoia'tael, Pasy i złych suwerenów, to tu:  
> http://papierowybandyta.tumblr.com/post/101662665302/foltest-niestety-za-kolportowanie-swojej  
> http://papierowybandyta.tumblr.com/post/101709230392/previous-covers-cosmopolitan-jak-sie-juz


	11. Zgubne skutki chlania wódki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem pewna, że to też jakoś z Hasz obgadałyśmy, wygadałyśmy, przegadałyśmy, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, że się jej dedykacja należy. I basta. Poza tym: absurderska trochę. Komedyjka, o. Nie oczekiwać śmiertelnie poważnego realizmu.

        — Ja was zabiję. — Roche wychodził z siebie. — Ja was wszystkie zabiję, po torturach...  
        Garwena wzięła się pod boki.  
        — Ludu Flotsam! — krzyknęła — Pozwolicie, by tak za nic, za niewinność, dziewki wam wieszano?  
        Lud Flotsam zaszemrał gniewnie. Dziewki to dziewki, życie ciężkie, komendant uciska, podatki gnębią, jak tu bez dziwek, do popatrzenia choćby, kolejny tydzień przetrwać?  
        Garwena zwróciła się teraz bezpośrednio do komendanta, przypomniała, że obyczajówka w jego gestii leży, król już w grobie, świećcie nad jego dobrą duszą, komendanta żołnierze jej dziewczynki lubią i zawsze z rabatem dostają, wszyscy chłopcy, a chłopców przecież komendant trochę ma...  
        Loredo się zawahał, na wszelki wypadek groźnie marszcząc brwi. Finalizował umowę z Kaedwen. Wściekły lud byłby mu bardzo nie na rękę, kontrahent szemranie na pewno by wykorzystał, żeby zbić cenę. A i garnizon źle ubicie kurew zniesie.  
        „Chleba i dziwek!", rozległy się w tłumie pierwsze okrzyki. Żołnierze nieśmiało, odruchowo skinęli głowami, w pół ruchu przerywając. To zdecydowanie przeważyło szalę. Oddzialik tego chuja, Roche'a, się w końcu właśnie zmniejszył.  
        — Nie ma, kurwa, mowy — oznajmił lodowato komendant. — Że się chłop po pijaku potopi, to przypadek częsty. Że chłopy były pijane w cztery dupy, to pół miasta potwierdza. Zapłacili, panie usługę wykonały i wróciły do karczmy, do dalszej pracy. Spełniać potrzeby naszych, miastowych, lokalnych obywateli. Oni od stolicznych nie gorsi! — Te słowa zjednały mu półuśmiechy ludności. — To kurwy, nie niańki, do jasnej ciasnej pizdeczki! Swoje oskarżenia wsadźta sobie w dupę – pani w cipę, rzecz jasna — mruknął, zwracając się do Ves. — A jak się nie podoba, to na skargę do nieboszczyka lećcie. Ciekawym, co wam odpowie — dodał pod nosem.  
        Roche może i by skoczył na komendanta – bronionego przez dobre pół tuzina ludzi – ale Ves go przytrzymała, tłumacząc, że wiedźmin jeszcze wczorajszy, a bez jego pomocy mogą mieć z wygraną jednak pewne trudności.  
          
Garwena, wychodząc do lasu wieczorem, złorzeczyła Cedrikowi, aż się po ulicach niosło.  
        — Zabiją mnie przez tego ochlapusa, jeszcze mi strzały z dekoltu wyjmował będzie, cholera jedna, ubiję, tym razem przysięgam: ubiję, jak znajdę! Tymi dłońmi zaduszę, tymi paznokciami oczy wydłubię! Litości miała – nie będę!  
        Całe Flotsam znało owe wyrzekania, całe Flotsam machało na nie ręką i kiwało głową z ciężkim westchnieniem. Burdelmama, wiedziano, ma do starego pijaczyny słabość, z rowów wyciąga, z leśnych wykrotów wyprowadza, ziółka rano podaje, miski z karczmy organizuje, słowem: tuli, luli i z odmętów wódczanego upadku podnosi.  
        Niejeden z okolicznych chłopów na schwał owej troski elfikowi zazdrościł. Mawiano z przekąsem, że proszę, jak człowiek pijany przechodzi, to go wałkiem tudzież zawartością nocnika witają, ale jak pijanica ma już uszka spiczaste, to zaraz kołderka, kefirek oraz biust na utulenie, a w ogóle nie żaden pijanica, jeno wieszcz, niezrozumiany przez świat i cierpiący za dawne – zatarte już, zatarte! – winy, nadwrażliwiec i ofiara własnego geniuszu.  
        Na owo gadanie Garwena nie zważała. Po prawdzie nie zważała też specjalnie na Cedrika, już bardziej na swoje elfie pracownice – i na jednego jeszcze elfa, owszem.  
        — Hasło! — doleciało z ciemnej ściany lasu.  
        — Cycki sobie tutaj odmrażam, a wy niby nie poznajecie, łajzy jedne? Od fisstechu halucynacje macie czy od metanolu wzrok potraciliście? A my z dziewczynkami za was robotę odwalać musimy! Prowadzić do Iorwetha, bo trzewiki mi przemakają!  
        W komandach mawiano, że jeśli Garwena poda poprawne hasło, oznaczać to będzie, że przyszła pod przymusem, wojsko czeka za krzakami, i ogólnie strzelajcie, niedochędożeni kretyni.  
          
Przy Iorwecie Garwena nie klęła. Przy Iorwecie Garwena siliła się na starszą mowę, poduczoną u swoich elfek, niski, gardłowy głos, uprzejmy ton, wyszukane sformułowania i nadrabianie braków w teorii muzyki. Tak jakoś.  
        — To wyście grali? Śliczne było. Przepiękne. Fantastyczne. Ekstraordynaryjne — zaczęła, wchodząc na polankę. — Elaine... mil — dodała z płaskim, wyuczonym akcentem.  
        Watażka zrobił nieznaczny gest ręką, ni to zbywając, ni to dziękując, ni to „nic takiego, drobiazg, dawałem znacznie lepsze koncerty" wyrażając. Zaraz się jednak rozjaśnił.  
        — Oddanie sprawie i bohaterskie czyny pani oraz pani... pracownic... będą pamiętane w Scoia'tael. Sławione po oddziałach. Zadałyście cios, do jakiego my, niestety, od dłuższego czasu nie byliśmy zdolni.  
        — Nie mieliście okazji — mruknęła.  
        Biust jej falował, policzki nieco poróżowiały, wargi same z siebie się wydęły, a dłonie złożyły w małdrzyk.  
        — Nie umniejszaj, proszę, pani, waszego zwycięstwa — odparł gładko elf. — Zabić czterech członków Niebieskich Pasów bez najmniejszych strat własnych – piękne to i chwalebne, i godne pieśni.  
        — Straty prawie były, Roche się pieklił — mruknęła Garwena. — Ale powiedziałam, że się potopili po pijaku, zresztą — zaśmiała się, ciut może zbyt głośno — tak było, poleźli pijani nad rzekę i woda im wleciała do dróg oddechowy, wszystko prawda, dziewczyny tylko im trochę głowy przechyliły, przytrzymały... Wiedźmina nie dały rady, rzucać się zaczął, przestraszyły się, zostawiły go i wróciły — dodała skruszonym tonem.  
        — Wiedźmin to problem najmniejszy — zapewnił Iorweth. — Wiedźmina nie obchodzi polityka. Przy pierwszej okazji pryśnie Roche'owi do własnych spraw. Zawsze tak robił, mówią. Żebyś słyszała, pani, jak na niego driady narzekały... Ale nie o wiedźminie przychodzisz mówić, prawda?  
        Elf ze swojej strony nie używał przy Garwenie starszej mowy. Głównie dlatego, że mimo intensywnego szkolenia prowadzonego przez „jej dziewczynkę", wątpił, by zrozumiała, a na mówienie o Dh'oinne jakoś im nigdy nie zeszło.  
        — Nie, nie. Mam... Dziewczyny przyniosły wieści. I klucze. Znaczy, odbitki. Dacie radę z tego kopie zrobić? — spytała, wyjmując z kosza pieczołowicie przechowywane kawałki plastycznej masy, takiej, jak do zabawy dla dzieci.  
        Nie odkształciły się, na szczęście. Watażka skinął głową, zachęcił, by kobieta mówiła dalej.  
        — Roche się pokłócił w połowie imprezy z wiedźminem... Nad chłopami się znęcał, łajdak, a wiedźmin go powstrzymywał, no, w sumie, macie rację, to jeszcze porządny chłop, może dobrze, że nie utopiły... W każdym razie, Roche wyszedł, a jego żołnierze się spili albo dziewczynkami zajęli, więc te wolne, zaraz przejrzały papiery... Niby w szufladzie schowane, ale przecież sejfu im Loredo nie dał, więc byle spinki starczyło. Przyniosły mi, do rana przekopiowałyśmy z Lynnti – bo elfek do siebie to Pasy nie biorą, logicznie w sumie, Lynnti by im gardła poderżnęła, jakbym jej o rozsądek nie prosiła, brata jej pod Brenną zabili przecież, biedactwu – przekopiowałyśmy, dziewczyny dały radę odłożyć na miejsce. W większości głupoty, niestety, bo nie było czasu wybierać, ale może się na co przyda. No, to klucze, papiery, co jeszcze – a, kusze im jeszcze dziewczyny popsowały, na najbliższej wycieczce bezbronni będą.  
        — Pani, z pewnością słyszałaś to wiele razy i z ust niezbyt godnych – ale jesteście boginkami, jesteście duchami opiekuńczymi — wyszeptał elf, chwytając papiery chciwym ruchem. — Brat Lynnti nie umarł na darmo i będzie pomszczony, także dzięki jej wysiłkom.  
        Gdyby obok znajdował się jakiś pedant, to zauważyłby on może, że o ile w szczerość chciwości, z jaką Iorweth rzucił się czytać papiery wroga, nie dało się wątpić, o tyle głosowi, jakim komplement wypowiadał, brakło nieco ognia, a zapewnienie o pomście dodane zostało z pewną taką mechanicznością. Szczęściem żadnego pedanta w pobliżu nie było, a Garwena, znając elfy i Wiewiórki (oraz jeże Cedrika, ale to całkiem inna historia), niespecjalnie przejmowała się niedostatkami okazywanej przez nie emocjonalności. Za to zapał i styl watażki wydał się jej wzruszająco młodzieńczy. Takie to młode, takie śliczne z tymi sarnimi rzęsami, a już tak okaleczone...  
        Iorweth gwizdnął nagle przez zęby, bardzo ludzko, plebejsko prawie. Skinął na jednego ze swoich elfów.  
        — Bardzo istotne informacje znalazłem w tych przypadkowych papierach — stwierdził z nutą deklamacji. — W fakturach, wyobraź sobie. Frisve Kalvik z Wyzimy, o gnomich korzeniach, sprzedaje Pasom kusze. Gdyby zwykłemu wojsku, no, może bym zrozumiał. Ale chłopcom Roche'a?  
        Wezwany potaknął z miną pełną solennego, posągowego obrzydzenia. Oburzenia. Nieledwie zgrozy.  
        — Dam znać Yaevinnowi — westchnął watażka — on tam nadal w pobliżu stacjonuje, będzie wiedział, co ze zdrajcą zrobić. A ty, pani, nie masz aby jakiejś listy ludzi... utrudniających ostatnio koegzystencję ras?  
        Pedant-samobójca zwróciłby może uwagę, że najbardziej w okolicy utrudnia koegzystencję ras sam Iorweth. Pedanta wszakże nie było, a Garwena listę miała. W końcu młodość młodością, wzruszenie wzruszeniem, rzęsy rzęsami, interesa interesami. Scoia'tael jej za informacje i pomoc płaciło. Swoją walutą. Taką czerwoną.  
        Wyrecytowała z pamięci kilka nazwisk. Nauczą się, dranie, co to zwykli ostro tłuc jej dziewczyny, za uszy targać i wyzywać, bić bezbronne kobiety w tym getcie, dręczyć dzieciaki. No i ci, co to przeciwko jej przybytkowi wyrzekali, powoływali się na niebiosa i żądali zamknięcia – ta hołota też się nauczy, jaki kres czeka tych, co to uczciwej kobiecie utrudniają prowadzenie działalności gospodarczej. Co prawda wniosków już raczej ta zgraja nie wyciągnie, ale przez te parę ostatnich chwil życia z pewnością będzie pamiętać.  
        — Oni ci bardzo podpadli? — mruknął Iorweth.  
        — Różnie — odparła z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion. — Warciś Jontek, ten najbardziej. Źle krasnoludów traktuje, nawet dzieci. I żąda, by mi przedsiębiorstwo zamknąć, ale elfki to w dni targowe obłapia, świętoszek palcem rob... z bogów łaski. A czemu pytasz?  
        — Bo od tego zależy, co im zrobimy.  
        — To samo, co zawsze. Niech z lasu nie wrócą. Zastrzelcie.  
        — Możemy też zrobić inne rzeczy — podpowiedział łagodnym tonem watażka. — Ale jeśli twoje niewieście serce wzdraga się na myśl...  
        — A skądże! — wybuchnęła oburzeniem kobieta. — Na śmierć ich storturujcie! Do mrowiska wrzućcie! Jontka zwłaszcza! Wysmarujcie mu miodem jaj... genitalia i niech mróweczki używanie mają — dodała mściwie.  
        — Do mrowiska... Też można. Ale myślę, że raczej nimi nakarmimy Eallona.  
        — A kto to – co to takiego?  
        — Bławatek, w naszej mowie — oznajmił Iorweth, przymykając oczy; rzęsy mu długie cienie rzuciły na policzki. Czy raczej wystające kości policzkowe, bo wiele poza nimi tam nie było. — A nazywamy tym imieniem mojego... pupilka.  
        — Jastrzębia? — spróbowała zgadnąć Garwena.  
        Wizja ptaka, wyłupiającego oczy, a następnie pożerającego wnętrzności Wiciusiowi i paru innym lebiegom, bardzo jej przypadła do gustu.  
        — Nie, nie. Krabopająka. Też drapieżnik — zapewnił elf z uśmiechem nieco ironicznym. — Trochę większy. Nawet sporo większy. Taki, jak wasza karczma mniej więcej. Rzadkie zwierzątko. Zagrożone wyginięciem, a nie za wiele... odpowiedniego pokarmu zachodzi ostatnio w okolice, więc dokarmiam.  
        — Ludźmi? — zdziwiła się uprzejmie kobieta.  
        — Rzadko. Za dużo roboty i za mało za bramy wychodzi... Głównie utopcami, nekkerami, takim tałatajstwem. Ale skoro ci Jontek podpadł... — watażka zawiesił głos.  
        Garwena zastanowiła się chwilę.  
        — To będzie gorsze niż fiu... genitalia w mrowisku? — spytała wreszcie, sceptycznie. — Bo brzmi, jakby szybsze było.  
        — Szybsze, ale straszne — zapewnił Iorweth; komando ochoczo potaknęło. ktoś się uśmiechnął sadystycznie a błogo. — Dh'... Człowiek zwykle ucieka, o życie walczy, zupełnie na darmo, ale ta nadzieja mu sił dodaje, więc biegnie chyżo, błyskawiczna kuracja odmładzająca – a czasem taki próbuje walki – wielce to zabawnym znajduję. Gdybyś ty, pani, chciała kiedyś obejrzeć...  
        Pokręciła głową.  
        — Nie, dziękuję, nie trzeba. Już i tak mam reputację przez tę niby słabość do Cedrika starganą. Nie chcę, żeby myślano, że ja z nim po tych lasach libacje urządzam. Albo i orgie. Z Jontkiem i resztą mącicieli, to już zróbcie, co się wam żywnie podoba. Ja się na partyzanckich sprawach nie znam.  
        — Ale z pokonaniem wrogów poradziłyście sobie lepiej niż niejeden doświadczony weteran — przypomniał watażka. — Nie doceniasz się, pani. Siebie ani swoich podwładnych.  
        To było miłe i głębokim głosem prawdziwej wdzięczności powiedziane. Garwena poczuła, że ciepło oblewa jej dekolt i policzki. Doprawdy, przecież nie miała już dwunastu lat! Burdel, do cholery, prowadziła!  
        — To nam fortunnym trafem przyszło — zapewniła, spłoniona. — A mi już wracać pora...  
        Miała nadzieję, że elf ją poprosi o pozostanie – i poprosił. Co prawda zdawkowo, lecz jednak: zaproponował wino, skromny poczęstunek. Może by nawet została, kusiło, w końcu po winie wiele się zdarzyć może... Ale musiała jeszcze zgarnąć Cedrika, inaczej cała przykrywka na nic. No i wcale nie była pewna, czy to całe spłoszenie, spłonienie, za-am-ba-ra-so-wa-nie to na pewno dobra sprawa. Zadurzenie ładna rzecz, serce ogrzewa, interesa wszakże bardzo komplikuje, Na błędy wystawia. Interesa z komandami mogła zaś łatwo przypłacić głową, zwłaszcza teraz, po utopieniu tych fiutów. Jeden nieostrożny ruch – a po będzie po niej i po dziewczynach. Lynnti tymczasem czekała, wstawiła już pewnie wodę, ułożyła pościel, będzie wypytywać o plotki, co u Lisa Puszczy, co u chłopców z komand, część z nich przecież kojarzyła przez brata, cała będzie jak małe dziecko podekscytowana. Lynnti też była miłym zadurzeniem, też miała długie, gęste rzęsy, a nie komplikowała niczego.  
        Kiedy już wygrają, pocieszała się Garwena, wracając z mimo wszystko ciężkim sercem, kiedy się już Loreda przedstawi mrówkom, wtedy, to co innego, wtedy sobie poświętują, potańczą, pośpiewają, a może i inne „po" porobi, wtedy się elfowi te wszystkie razy, gdy zostać nie mogła, przypomni...  
       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak człowiek tak chwilę pomyśli, ile mogła taka Garwena Iorwethowi po jednej nocy jej dziewczynek u Pasów załatwić, to się aż szkoda robi, że twórcy w tę stronę z fabułą spisków i śledztw nie poszli.


	12. Ciemnozielone, wciąga, mętnieje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na mirriel dziewczyny z wielkim wdziękiem się pojedynkowały w moim aktualnym fandomie (http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=19&t=21729). Bardzo interesujący pojedynek ("Forma: Drabble lub też pół-drabble, półtora drabble'a, podwójne i potrójne drabble. Chcemy: refleksji na temat wiedzy Triss o przeszłości Geralta, której to wiedzy nie uznała za stosowne mu wyjawić"), żądał, żeby dużo upchnąć w małym. Dziewczyny w końcu napisały najkrótszą opcję, drabble, pojedynek się już zakończył, ale że mnie zainspirował, by spróbować podejść do tematu z tymi samymi ograniczeniami, to efekty poniżej.
> 
> Swoją drogą, potem w komentarzach się dopiero fascynujący pomysł pojawił, może nawet do upchnięcia w trzystu słowach. Może.
> 
> Dziewczynom gratuluję pojedynku i dziękuję za inspirację.

Gorzkie zioła. Moździerz. Rozbić. Geralt wrócił. Zaraz trzeba będzie zalać. Wrzątkiem. Bez Yennefer i bez Ciri, nawet bez pamięci. Złośliwość losu. Stuk-stuk o dno. Może one też wróciły – znów poszukiwania, krew, śmierć, jak lichwiarka, przez-na-cze-nie...  
        — Co tak mocno ubijasz? — Vesemir. — Trzonek złamiesz.  
        Yennefer by tak nie chciała, a już na pewno nie Ciri. Ciri pchnęła ich tam, gdzie będą (byli) bezpieczni. Gdzie ich nie dotknie ani historia, ani legendy i Triss to rozumiała aż za dobrze, sama wolałaby niejedno zapomnieć.  
        Cokolwiek spróbuje o Yennefer powiedzieć, nie odda sprawiedliwości. Jej ani Geraltowi, ani ich m... im razem. A tego Yennefer jej nie wybaczy, potem jeśli się – gdy się, bo przecież skoro on, to i ona, one – spotkają. Yennefer nie wybaczy jej popsucia pierwszego wrażenia, drugiej szansy na pierwsze wrażenie, przedwczesnym opisem. Zresztą, opisy i nadzieje rodzą rozczarowania. Albo tylko obojętność, to nie moje, nie pamiętam. Bez tamtych emocji, tamtych chwil, bez pamięci to przecież tylko kolejna ckliwa ballada Jaskra. Geralt zwykle je zbywał machnięciem ręki, a tego Triss nigdy by sobie nie wybaczyła.  
        Woda wrze. A jeśli się nie spotkają? Wrzucić zioła. Ostry zapach w powietrzu. Maź w garnuszku przypomina wodorosty. Więcej wody. Ani Ciri, ani Yennefer nie chciałyby dla Geralta cierpienia.  
        Cierpienie Triss nie grało roli, ale chyba aż tak źle jej nie życzyły, by kazać rozgrzebywać. Mieszać, konsystencja wreszcie dobra. Wspomnienia, które powinny być wspólne, dopowiadane w pół słowa, nie relacjonowane, jak Loży. A jeśli się czegoś zapomni i to akurat się okaże najważniejsze? Jest tyle rodzajów strachu, nie pokona się wszystkich. Jest też taka odpowiedzialność, że aż drżą unoszące garnuszek dłonie. Przelać do czarki.  
        — Wypij, Geralt. Wzmocni cię.  
        Przyda się z pewnością.  
        — Zabawne... Te zioła – to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale wydaje mi się – przypomniało się – że one nigdy nie bywały takie... słonawe.  
        Wzruszenie ramion.  
        — Dobrze pamiętasz, Geralt. Inna woda.  
         

 

I w wersji skróconej do stusłówki, w ramach... dopinania siebie pod wezwanie. Żeby było trudniej.  
                    
       

Gorzkie zioła. Moździerz. Geralt wrócił, słabuje. Zaraz trzeba będzie zalać. Wrzątkiem. Bez Yennefer, bez Ciri. Złośliwość losu. Stuk-stuk o dno. Może one też wróciły – znów poszukiwania, krew, śmierć, jak lichwiarka, przez-na-cze-nie...  
        — Co tak mocno ubijasz? — Vesemir. — Trzonek złamiesz.  
        Yennefer by tak nie chciała, a już na pewno nie Ciri. Ciri pchnęła ich tam, gdzie będą (byli) bezpieczni. Gdzie ich nie dotknie ani historia, ani wspomnienia, ani legendy. Triss rozumiała aż za dobrze, sama wolałaby zapomnieć.  
        — Wypij, Geralt. Wzmocni cię.  
        — Zabawne... Te zioła – to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale wydaje mi się – przypomniało – one nigdy nie bywały takie... słonawe.  
        — Pamiętasz dobrze. Inna woda.  
       


	13. Szkło i porcelana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekhm, ja sobie dałam prawo w opisie, ale jednak ostrzegę raz jeszcze: to nie jest, wedle ogólnych definicji, crack ani humoreska. Dramat prędzej. Właściwie coś takiego, jak _Gra_ do FFVII, tylko z minimalnie inaczej prowadzoną fabułą i trochę innym, szerszym, planem. Czyli redundantna głupotka, ale chodziła za mną.

  
Dzieciak miał jakieś pięć-sześć lat. Słodki był, ciemne włosy, błękitne oczy, pulchne policzki, uszka wydłużone, ale łagodnie zaokrąglone na końcach. Półelf.  
       Dzieciak był też gadatliwy, żywe srebro po prostu, chwytał co minutę inną zabawkę, pokazywał Ves, do czego służy, co robić potrafić. Dziedzic bogatego domu kupieckiego, więc w tych zabawkach tonął. Ale kobiety nawet jakoś szczególnie zazdrość nie chwytała, prędzej roztkliwienie. Widać było, że maluchowi w życiu dobrze, wygodnie – teraz się popisywał fikołkami na trawie – i podchodzi do tego życia z serdeczną wielkodusznością dla takich istot typową.  
       — Twój brat — spytała wreszcie dziewczyna, przełamując ściśnięcie gardła — też tak ładnie fikołki umie robić?  
       Chłopczyk – Jannus Tesith Leokint, zwany Jankiem – podniósł na nią jasne spojrzenie. Nieco zaskoczone.  
       — Mój brat umarł — objaśnił. — Jak byłem mały.  
       Ech, gdyby to była prawda. Ale nie, przyrodni brat smyka, Yaenl aep Dissarina, elf pełnej krwi, polazł do lasu. Jakby mu, cholera, jako pasierbowi jednego z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych obywateli Mariboru źle mogło być. Rodzina się zaklinała, że nic nie wiedziała o jego planach, a od tamtej pory nie widziała na oczy, listu nie dostała, żadnych kontaktów nie utrzymuje. Akurat. Jakby jakiekolwiek komando mogło sobie darować dostęp do takich zasobów i takich pieniędzy.  
       Normalnie Pasy by po prostu rodzinę wsadziły do ciupy i przesłuchały. Bezceremonialnie, w końcu czas się liczył, o życia tu chodziło. Ale że chodziło też o patrycjuszy, to trzeba było delikatnie, bez odpowiedzialności zbiorowej, irytowania rajców oraz burmistrza. Trzeba było dowody współpracy mieć, znaczy, nie żadne tam podejrzenia.  
       Roche'a państwo przyjęli w jadalni. Tam pewnie sobie nad herbatką z nim konwersują, drwiąco uprzejmie. Ves się wślizgnęła na pokoje, znalazła małego, znudzonego lekcjami, bez trudu namówiła na drobną przygodę zwaną ucieczką. I teraz wagarowali sobie, najpierw obchodząc kolejne pomieszczenia, potem chowając się w ogrodzie. Znaczy, nie miała wiele czasu, guwernantka albo służba za parę chwil ich znajdzie. Albo powiadomi rodziców... chociaż z tym raczej poczeka, żeby nagany i obcięcia pensji uniknąć.  
       — A jak żył, to się z tobą bawił? — ciągnęła dziewczyna, podsadzając małego na jedną z niższych i grubszych gałęzi.  
       — Mhm. Chyba tak. Uczył mnie chodzić na rękach, chyba. Nie pamiętam. Wejdzie tu pani do mnie?  
       Weszła, asekurując równocześnie dzieciaka.  
       — Nie tęsknisz za nim? Za bratem?  
       — Nie — odparło beztrosko dziecko, machając energicznie nogami. — Mało go pamiętam. A poza tym, on przecież jest teraz, tym, no, duszem... duchem. To jakby żył, prawda?  
       — Nie wiem — odparła ostrożnie Ves, tłumiąc falę smutku. — Mój brat też umarł i... i nie wiem. Niby tak, ale jednak... Ani z takim duchem porozmawiać, ani go zobaczyć, ani się pobawić... Na zawsze się traci — szepnęła.  
       Janek odwrócił ku niej wielkie zdumieniem oczy.  
       — To pani brat nie wraca? — prawie krzyknął. — Yaenl do nas czasem przychodzi, bawi się ze mną, z rodzicami rozmawia... Muszę się zapytać mamy, jak to się robi, że przychodzi, ona panią nauczy...  
       Nadal majtał nogami, teraz bardziej chyba z ekscytacji, radości, że może komuś pomóc, problem rozwiązać. Ves odruchowo go przytrzymała, bo niemal zleciał z konaru.  
       Przez jakąś sekundę chciała udać, że nic nie słyszała; dzień był ciepły, chłopczyk ubrany w koronkowe, delikatne sukienki, takie miłe w dotyku, błyszczące bączki i drewniane koniki leżały porzucone pod drzewem. Pachniało trawą oraz owocami z pobliskiego sadu. Dobrze było – byłoby – tak żyć.  
       Ale potem kobieta przypomniała sobie własną wioskę.  
  
Jadalnia była pełna bibelotów. Porcelana stała w przeszklonych kredensach, użytkowa i czysto ozdobna, kilimy i rzędy portretów zdobiły ściany, stopy grzęzły w grubych, miękkich dywanach. Albo się to grzęźnięcie tylko Ves zdawało, gdy szła te parę kroków, z nadal ubawionym dzieciakiem trzymanym za rękę. Roche patrzył na nią, zadowolenie kiełkowało w jego oczach. Kupiec, Herbert Leokint, też patrzył, zaskoczony. Jego żona, Livilenn, nawet jak na elfkę wyjątkowej urody, rude włosy, drobne nadgarstki, wysokie czoło, przymknęła z kolei powieki; gdy je podniosła miała już maskę zamiast twarzy i Ves natychmiast pojęła, że tamta wie. Ale jednak należało odegrać komedię, król im za to płaci, jak mawiał kapitan.  
       — Ze słów państwa syna — zaczęła dziewczyna urzędowym, neutralnym tonem — wynika, że co najmniej raz na kilka miesięcy widują się państwo z synem pani z pierwszego związku. Przyjmują go w swoim domu. To jest współpraca i wspieranie — dodała, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.  
       Roche się uprzejmie, łagodnie uśmiecha.  
       — Bardzo dobrześ postąpił, kawalerze, tak właśnie zachowuje się porządny obywatel, o ojczyznę dbały. Masz ciasteczko w nagrodę — głos ma ciepły, dłoń ze słodkością wyciąga do chłopca.  
       Mały oczywiście porywa ciasteczko, cały rozradowany. Elfka się uśmiecha melancholijnie. Kupiec otwiera usta, biały jak ten drogi obrus na stole. Otwiera i nie może wydać dźwięku. A dowódca, raz jeszcze się uśmiechnąwszy i pogłaskawszy smarkacza po włosach, przewraca stół.  
       Ves nie myślała, że trochę drewna, porcelana oraz srebrne sztućce może narobić tyle hałasu. Ale łomot jest prawie taki, jak przy bitwie. Dzieciak aż podskakuje, kupiec zrywa się na równe nogi, tłumiąc okrzyk oburzenia, część chłopaków wpada razem z drzwiami, reszta przemocą powstrzymuje służących. Kobieta w jakimś odruchu tkliwości popycha sługom dziedzica, niech go stąd szybko zabiorą. A potem przenosi wzrok na elfkę. Ta zsypuje właśnie na podłogę porcelanę i ciasto z sukni, zupełnie spokojnie, starannymi ruchami.  
       Roche w tym czasie, również systematycznie, pałką tłukł kredensy. Oraz ich zawartość.  
       — Gdyby tu przyszły Wiewiórki — opowiadał, przekrzykując trzaski i łoskoty — to by tak właśnie wyglądało, wszystko pobite, tkaniny podarte, meble spalone, czego one nie rozszabrują, to zniszczą. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Temerii wiedzą, wszyscy się tego boją... Poza państwem. Państwo sobie bowiem współpracują — to wyjaśnienie teatralnym tonem rzucono w stronę chłopaków — więc się o swój majątek, a już tym bardziej życie, bać nie muszą. Ci sami ludzie, z którymi interesy robią, w każdej chwili mogą strzały w gardle oczekiwać albo przynajmniej napadu na karawanę, a państwo sobie siedzą, współczują, kiwają głowami i zarabiają pieniądze, wspomagając morderców swoich kontrahentów. Widzicie, jaki sprytny system? Pieniądze państwu gwarantuje, powodzenie w interesach, a koszt mały, ot, pewnie czasem broni do zabicia sąsiadów dostarczyć...  
       Skończyły się rzeczy do zbicia. Dywany pokryte były białą warstwą, porcelaną i szkłem, szkłem i porcelaną. Herbert Leokint wyglądał na bliskiego zawału. Służba, teraz było słychać, lamentowała za drzwiami. Dzieciak płakał, wysoko, histerycznie, chciał, jeśli Ves dobrze rozumiała przez grube drzwi, do mamy.  
       — Ma pan ładny akcent, panie kapitanie — oznajmiła rzeczona, równym, spokojnym głosem; jakby o pogodzie rozmawiali. — Zwłaszcza, gdy pan deklamuje. W ogóle pańskiego wychowania nie słychać. Ani pańskiej dzielnicy, ani pańskiej matki. Może to po ojcu.  
       Mrugała powoli, rzęsy miała niesamowicie długie, jak u ozdobnych lalek; główka jednej leżała właśnie na ziemi, wśród ruin setek innych cacek, ona jedna nienaruszona, bez najmniejszej rysy.  
  
Leokintowie wylądowali w więzieniu natychmiast, przesłuchanie odbywało się tego samego wieczoru, po co odwlekać sprawy oczywiste i nieuchronne. Livilenn nadal miała na sobie elegancką suknię, tę, w której ją zgarnęli, ciemnozieloną, zapinaną pod szyją, z bufiastymi rękawami. Rzecz nawet się nie pogniotła za bardzo. Sama elfka zresztą też na wygniecioną – dotkniętą – nie wyglądała. A Roche nic z sobą do celi nie przyniósł, żadnych narzędzi, co Ves nieco zdziwiło.  
       — Jest coś, co mogę ci zaproponować? Zachowanie majątku, anonimowość, opieka nad młodszym synem? Zachowanie twarzy i spokój sumienia, czyli trochę tortur? — spytał po prostu. — Zastanów się, więcej nie zapytam, jeśli odmówisz, o świcie zawiśniesz.  
       Livilenn patrzyła przez chwilę, nie na nich, na własne dłonie, elegancko złożone na podołku.  
       — Nie — stwierdziła wreszcie, unosząc wzrok. — Ale to miło, że pan spytał. Kapłana nie potrzebuję. Mój testament i tak unieważnią. Opłatę dla kata proszę wziąć z mojej biżuterii, może ten pierścień ze szmaragdami, który miałam przy obiedzie. W sukni mogę iść tej. Coś jeszcze?  
       Kapitan mierzył ją spojrzeniem.  
       — Bynajmniej.  
       Obrócił się na pięcie, Ves za nim.  
       — Miło było pana poznać — dosięgło ich jeszcze na progu; Roche przewrócił oczyma, zmełł przekleństwo pod nosem, odwrócił się raz jeszcze, ukłonił, bardzo przesadnie, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi.  
       — Nie bijemy jej? — dopytywała dziewczyna.  
       — Po co? Mąż wszystko o interesach powie. Całe siatki handlujące z terrorystami wpadną.  
       — Ona pewnie wie więcej, jej się raczej syn zwierzał...  
       — Bez sensu, nie ma co roboty sobie dokładać. Ona nie powie nic. — Kapitan machnął ręką, jakby się od muchy opędzał. — Czasu szkoda tracić.  
       Kobieta miała już na wargach „skąd wiesz?" i podobne pytania, ale wtrącił się Krótki.  
       — To jej dzieciak, Ves. Ja też, choćby mi jaja obcęgami rwali, żadnego z moich bym na śmierć nie wydał, chociaż mam ich tyle, że niby jedno w tę czy w tamtą różnicy nie robi... Ale jakoś szkoda by, cholera, było. Przywiązuje się człowiek.  
  
Elfka, zaiste, zawisła. I wreszcie przestała przypominać lalkę czy obraz, przestała wreszcie być śliczna, dobrze jej tak, podłej suce, myślała Ves, ludzie ją z synem przyjęli, pozycję dali i majątek, a ona się zgadzała, by im gardła podrzynać.  
       Nim Livilenn zawisła, mąż zdążył już wszystko wyśpiewać. Standardem z chłopakami polecieli, czy chce jeszcze syna zobaczyć, czy chce mu jakiś majątek zostawić, czy go na ulice, do przytułku dla ubogich wysłać, przecież on wie, że z takich sierocińców się malce głównie do burdeli sprzedaje, będzie niby bachora gacha żony krył kosztem własnego, no, pewnie, że nie, aż takim chyba pantoflarzem to nie jest, zresztą, jak się mu, dziwka, odpłaciła za jego dobre serce, ni słowem jego albo Jannusa nie wspomniała, tamtego tylko uznawała, tamten jej syn, Jannus to mieszaniec, splunięcia ani łzy nie warty, czy choćby drgnęła, jak pod drzwiami wtedy wołał? nie, sarkastyczne uwagi rzucała, jak to elfy, a gdyby się kapitan zdenerwował i na małym mścił, to co wtedy? oczywiście, jej to nie obchodziło, racja, bo mieszańce elfów nie obchodzą, to taka zmyłka była, żeby bardziej Herberta do siebie przywiązać, żeby go łacniej wykorzystać, może od początku ten numer z terrorystami planowali, wciągnąć chcieli tak zacnego et znamienitego obywatela.  
       I w ten gust. Standard, pozytywka. Ale Roche i chłopaki byli w tym dobrzy, zadziałało pięknie, Herbert zdążył jeszcze, gruntownie przemaglowany, do cna wyssany z informacji, obok trupa żony zawisnąć, na swoją elfią bogdankę nadgniłą oraz nadjedzoną popatrzeć, straty z zaślepienia miłosnego wynikłe oszacować.  
       Roche miał dobry nastrój, siatka handlarzy wpadła, to znacznie istotniejsze niż jeden szczyl w komandzie, więc nawet dotrzymał umowy. Malucha umieszczono pod kuratelą rodziny, zostawiono też trochę majątku, by krewnym się ta kuratela opłacała. Znaczy, by oddali trefne, przeklęte dziecko „tej elfiej dziwki" przynajmniej do porządnego, płatnego sierocińca.  
  
Jannusa zbudziło wrażenie, że ktoś go dusi. Ale gdy się obudził, przerażony – od paru miesięcy zwykle się budził przerażony – pojął, że dłoń wcale go nie dusiła, nie krępowała mu nosa, tylko same usta. A potem usłyszał „ciii, nie bój się, to ja", zamrugał, i w słabym księżyca, wpadającym przez okiennice, zdało się mu, że rozpoznał rysy brata. Głos rozpoznawał z pewnością.  
       — Yaenl — szepnął z radością; rozejrzał się po pokoju, mina mu trochę zrzedła. — A gdzie rodzice? Myślałem, że skoro umarli, to będą przychodzić z tobą...  
       Dłoń przesunęła się jego policzek. Pogłaskała.  
       — Nie mogli przyjść ze mną dzisiaj. Potem ci wytłumaczę. A teraz musimy iść. Ubieraj się. Veloë.  
       — Ale następnym razem przyjdą? Tęsknię za nimi...  
       Narzucono na niego kubrak i kurtę, zaczęto spiesznie wciągać mu buty. Jannus, bogami a prawdą, nigdy się całkiem sam nie ubierał, w tym nowym domu też pani pomagała, więc nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Ale tamten – Yaenl, na pewno, teraz, gdy chłopiec się przyzwyczaił do ciemności, widział wyraźnie – załatwił sprawę dość szybko, choć mamrotał coś gniewnie o przebieraniu, jak pacynki.  
       Obok drzwi stał mały tobołek. Z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami, wytłumaczył Yaenl. Jannus zapytał, czy wzięli jego Jefkę, ulubioną szmacianą lalkę do spania – i brat się zawahał jakby, ale zawrócił, włożył mu przytulankę w łapkę, kazał pilnować, bo on się z zabawkami użerać nie będzie, a zawracać też nie będą mogli, jak Janek zgubi, to na zawsze, czy rozumie?  
       Chłopiec solennie potaknął. Ścisnął Jefkę, jak najmocniej potrafił. Yaenl chyba złagodniał.  
       — Powiedziałem braciom — szeptał, biorąc Jannusa na ręce, ostrożnie, cichutko znosząc go z drabiny (przygoda, powiedział wcześniej) — jak jest, że cię zabrać muszę, nim cię Dh'oinne zepsują... Rodziną się nie martw, twoje pieniądze im z braćmi odbierzemy, nie jednym sposobem, to innym. A rodzice... potem ci wytłumaczę... zemścimy się za nich, zobaczysz. Półelfy szybko rosną, nim się obejrzę, będziemy razem mogli iść do lasu...  
       — Powinienem się pożegnać z panią Ullą i panem Virkiem, i panem stróżem, i panią Magdalą — przypomniał sobie nagle chłopiec.  
       Miał wrażenie, że brat się zaśmiał, cicho, ale ostro, nieprzyjemnie. Wtulił się mocniej, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zeszli na ziemię, wyszli na drogę. Noc była ładna, całkiem jasna. Okolica spokojna, bo nowy dom się mieścił na wsi, ani świateł, ani straży nie było...  
       Albo i była, bo ktoś krzyknął właśnie, ogień zapłonął. Yaenl zastygł całkiem, potem nagle przygarnął Jannusa do siebie, mocno, mocno, tak, jak chyba nigdy – i to było miłe, tylko brat był czegoś smutny i to jego „va fail" też takie jakieś dziwne, straszne było. Straż coś krzyknęła i chłopiec pomyślał, że zna chyba ten głos. A potem nic.  
  
Ves chłopaki musieli odciągać, bo inaczej by chyba skurwiela zabiła. Maluch leżał, bezwładny, jakby sznurki zabawce jarmarcznej przecięto. Popsuto. I się naprawić nie da.  
       Pułapka za to zadziałała, wystarczyło poczekać te kilka miesięcy, zbierać dane z okolicy, wyłapać anomalie oraz przybycia obcych nieludzi, i proszę, kapitan wszystko trafnie przewidział, pojawił się wiewiórczy fiut. Wszystko kapitan przewidział, tylko nie to, że smyk tak skończy, jak szmacianka, do niczego nieprzydatna, nikomu już niepotrzebna. Ves chciała myśleć, że nie przewidział.  
       — Tak lepiej — mruknął Fenn — bo przecież bachor by nie zapamiętał, że ty mu pomóc chciałaś, że się nad nim zlitowaliśmy, tylko żeśmy mu całą rodzinę z szubienicą wyswatali. Ledwo by od ziemi odrósł, zaraz by do komanda poszedł i musielibyśmy...  
       — No, nasi następcy — wtrącił trzeźwo Trzynastka.  
       — ...gówniarza tak czy siak ubić. A jeszcze by problemów po drodze narobił.  
       — Nie o to chodzi — uciął dowódca, słusznie wyczuwając, że Ves chyba zaraz chłopaków spoliczkuje. — Ale stało się, trudno, nie ma co rozpaczać. Jak on dzieciaka zabił, to znaczy, że go kochał, Ves, kochał bardzo, głupio przez to postąpił, siebie już nie zdążył... Chcesz być na przesłuchaniu? Tylko uważać będziesz musiała, żeby nie zabić przypadkiem, ale on w niezłym stanie się nam trafił — mówiąc, kopnął butem w związanego i nieprzytomnego elfa — więc będziesz mogła sobie spokojnie pofolgować. To jak, chcesz?  
       A pewnie, że chciała. To nie złagodzi żalu, nie przegna obrazu dzieciaków z jej wsi spod powiek, ale przynajmniej się fiut, nim umrze, jeszcze, cytując Roche'a, społeczeństwu – i jej, Ves – na coś przyda.


	14. Brzegi rwie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siedziałam u Hasz. Dostałyśmy zwykły polski obiad, bardzo dobry. I oczywiście, zgodnie ze schematem, przyszły nam do głowy setki pomysłów. Na cracki i podobne. I pomyślałam, że może warto zacząć te cracki pisać, a nie tylko wymyślać, bo się przecież nigdy z nich nie wygrzebiemy (znaczy, nie wygrzebiemy się i tak, ale chociaż przybywać będzie wolniej).
> 
> Drobiazg poniżej dzieje się w uniwersum ze _Zła się nie ulęknę_ Hasz. I to jest, jak to u mnie, parada moich fetyszy i ulubiejek wszelakich, narracyjno-fabularno-emocjonalno-erotycznych, ubrana w sukienkę cracku. Ostrzegam.
> 
> Pour Hasz, rzecz jasna.

  
Arjan tonął. Panika dusiła go równie mocno, jak brak powietrza, niemal krzyczał, i tylko najbardziej podstawowy instynkt samozachowawczy zatrzymywał mu wrzask w gardle. Nos i płuca paliły, pękały, jakby coś je od środka rozsadzić miało. Całe ciało wierzgało, już zupełnie bez udziału woli, ale silne ręce je przytrzymywały.  
       Baronowi całkiem ciemno było przed oczyma, a bał się, jak nigdy dotąd, nawet przy walce, oblężeniu, torturach. I w końcu ten strach mu otworzył usta – mężczyzna łyknął wody, zaczął się dławić jeszcze bardziej, prawie tego nie zauważył z przerażenia...  
       Wyjęto go, głowę mu uniesiono. Zaczął parskać wodą, zaraz potem wodą rzygać, trząsł się i byłby upadł, gdyby go nie podtrzymywali ci sami pachołkowie, co go przed chwilą topili.  
       Jakaś jaśniejsza plama mu wyrosła przed oczyma. Obraz miał zamazany, ale wiedział, że to chędożony Radko. Król Radowid, znaczy.  
       — A wiecie — oznajmiał właśnie rzeczony; głos dochodził Arjana jak przez grubą warstwę tkaniny, woda jeszcze z uszu nie wyciekła — że mieliście rację, wtedy, w dzieciństwie. Podtapianie to jest świetna zabawa, jak się jest po waszej... waszej ówczesnej... stronie. Jak się trzyma, znaczy. O, otrząsnąłeś się już? — Poklepał Arjana po policzku; ten miał ochotę, lecz nie siłę, zaprotestować. — Dzielny chłopak. No, panowie, jeszcze raz.  
       Teraz siła się znalazła, baron zdążył całkiem gromko wrzasnąć „Ni..." nim głowę znów mu wsadzono do koryta. Przez owo „nie" trochę wody mu od razu do gardła wpadło i zaczął się rzucać wcześniej, nogami próbował kopać, rękoma się wyrywał, dłonie o drewno zdzierał. Radowid umierał ze śmiechu. Czeladź zgromadzona na podwórcu w Loc Muinne też. Co parę chwil Arjana wyciągano, dawno parę serdecznych prztyczków w nos, po czym zanurzano ponownie.  
       Zygfryd wyglądał na głęboko zafrasowanego. Zażenowanego. Zaambarasowanego. Skonfundowanego. Postawionego w niezręcznej sytuacji, najogólniej ujmując.  
       — Wasza Wysokość — spróbował po raz nie wiadomo który — myśmy przecież dzieciaki byli. I w ogóle nie chcieliśmy ci... Waszej Wysokości zrobić krzywdy, to szło o to, żeś się utyt... że się Wasza Wysokość raczył ubrudzić i chcieliśmy Waszą Wysokość umyć, żeby matka zła nie była. A skoro Wasza Wysokość nie chciał, to użyliśmy podstępu z tą zabawą... Intencje mieliśmy czyste — zapewnił.  
       — Ja też mam — oznajmił Radowid, szeroko uśmiechnięty. — Nie zrobię krzywdy ostatniemu męskiemu potomkowi La Valette'ów. Jakżebym mógł. Po prostu karzę właśnie buntowników, którzy na cześć i święte prawa mojego teścia nastawali. No, jednego buntownika. Zakon, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nie popiera rebelii przeciw władzy z wyroku bogów dzierżonej?  
       Zygfryd zaprzeczył. Nie, żeby miał wielki wybór. Król był w nastroju dobrym – czyli irytowanie go skończyłoby się nie konfiskatą dopiero co nadanych dóbr, a jedynie wrzuceniem do koryta również Zygfryda. Tego Wielki Mistrz wolał uniknąć. Ze względu na wizerunek Zakonu, oczywiście.  
       — No widzisz. Żona mi zmyje głowę za to, że go nie ukatrupiłem, to ja na zaś zmywam głowę jemu. Koło Fortuny. Czas zasiewu i czas żniw. Siał Arjan wiatr, a zebrał, cóż... — Radowid zrobił szeroki, nieokreślony gest ręką.  
       Zygfryd, chcąc nie chcąc, z powodów wymienionych wyżej, pokiwał refleksyjnie głową.


	15. Za niewinność

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalsze drobiazgi, napisane w ramach skreślania najkrótszych pomysłów z (bardzo długaśnej) listy. Tym razem rzecz głupiutka, bzdurniutka i w sumie pewnie niepotrzebna nikomu do szczęścia, ale od paru tygodni za mną chodziła.
> 
> Krasnoludzki, uznałam (prawem kaduka vel arbitralnie), jest fleksyjny. Chociaż trochę.

  
Saskii smocze pochodzenie najłatwiej byłoby chyba zgadnąć po objętości i sile płuc. Vel krzyku, jaki się z owych płuc (i gardła, i strun głosowych, przepona też miała swój udział) w tej chwili wydobywał.  
       — Co wam odbiło, żeby ubijać Henselta? Toż za królobójstwo nas będą ścigali do końca życia! Trybunał się już zebrał, rebelia nikogo na Północy nie obchodzi, ale królobójstwo jak najbardziej! Jak źle pójdzie, to całe Vergen zburzą i na wszystkich obrońców nałożą infamię!  
       — To nie my... — odważył się wtrącić Iorweth.  
       — A kto niby? Krasnoludy? Ludzie? Rycerze Stennisa?  
       — Geralt tam był... z Roche'em... o coś do Henselta pretensje mieli, może oni...  
       — Ta. I może jeszcze Roche jest odpowiedzialny za nieurodzaj w Dolinie Pontaru, powódź w Dol Blathannie i to, że słońce na wschodzie wstaje. Twoja obsesja — syknęła kobieta — ad absurdum zmierza. Po co oni mieliby mordować Henselta? Geralt miał dosyć kłopotów z oskarżeniami o zabójstwo Foltesta, a na co niby Roche'owi osłabiać Północ i samemu się w królobójstwo mieszać, skoro właśnie utracił protektora i już po uszy tonął w duvvelsheysse?  
       — To może jakiś zdesperowany ludzki chłop — podrzucił Iorweth. — Nie komanda. Myśmy wtedy własne kłopoty mieli, ledwie z życiem uszliśmy.  
       — Twoje wieczne zwalanie winy na ludzi będzie, zaiste, bardzo wiarygodnie wyglądać przed sądami.  
       — Ale to naprawdę nie moi! Byliśmy w zupełnie innym miejscu. Geralt szedł z Roche'em tam, gdzie Henselt zginął. Naprawdę. Zapytaj, czy tam nas widzieli...  
       Tu elf urwał, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że szukanie wiedźmina, to – przy tym osławionym geraltowym trybie życia – sprawa znacznie trudniejsza niż szukanie wiatru w polu. Za wiatr w polu odpowiadały latawice i podobne duchy, dało się je czasem złapać. Geralta, skoro postanowił się wypuścić na wyprawę o jakąś prywatę, zwykle w niewieściej postaci – nigdy.  
       — Roche'a mam niby zapytać? — Saskia przestała krzyczeć, teraz bardziej wzdychała teatralnie, wpędzając tym watażkę w poczucie winy. — Pewnie. Już widzę, jak Natalis pozwala mu pod przysięgą oznajmić, że zabił Henselta, królobójcą est i ogólnie „zetnijcie głowę mnie, niech hańbą się Temeria okryje, ale Wiewiórki niewinne". Już to widzę. Miałbyś odwagę się przyznać. Tylko mnie. Nie każę ci gardła dawać. Ukryjemy cię... się, właściwie, ja przecież za odpowiedzialności dowódcy też bym zawisła... Polecimy gdzieś, komanda się rozproszą.  
       — To nie my — wyrecytował Iorweth, dosyć mechanicznie. — Ale chyba tego faktycznie nie dam rady udowodnić, więc równie dobrze mogę ci skłamać, jeśli chcesz. Bloede cáerme — mruknął pod nosem — to mi dopiero opinię wyrobi. Zabójca królów. Isengrima jeszcze w wysokości nagród za głowę przeskoczę...


	16. Wybory i konsekwencje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejne z listy. Dla Hasz, bo sobie zażyczyła. To jest, nawiasem, nadal rozsądniejsze rozwiązanie niż to z gry (Geralt, jak ścieżkę Iorwetha lubię, jak za Vernonem jako postacią nie przepadam [bioderka się nie liczą, to nie postać], tak jesteś pod Vergen szuja wobec Roche'a).

  
Geralt, wpadłszy pod obozem Kaedwen na Roche'a, miał przyzwoitość nie przejść do swojej prośby – ze zdradą stanu graniczącej, i to od strony przekroczenia – w pierwszym zdaniu. Poczekał do trzeciego. Głównie dlatego, że pierwsze dwa mu zajęło przywitanie i wyrażenie zdumienia.  
       Vernon się uśmiechnął.  
       — Opowiedziałbym ci przypowieść, coś o konsekwencjach naszych wyborów — zaczął teatralnie — ale nic mi, cholera, nie chce przyjść do głowy. Krócej, więc. Zagadkę ci zadam. Skoroś mi zniknął z Flotsam po tym, jak uratowałeś temu skurwysynowi i królobójcy, któregoś mi obiecał pomóc łapać, życie...  
       — Walczyłem z Lethem — wtrącił Geralt; brzmiał, wystawcie sobie, na oburzonego.  
       Roche zaśmiał się sucho.  
       — Miałem na myśli Iorwetha. Znaczy, skoroś mi wtedy zniknął, to rozumiem, że polazłeś z komandem. Zagadka: jak nazywamy osoby, które się szlajają z oddziałami nieludzkich terrorystów?  
       — Cholera, Vernon, czasu nie mam, Triss i królobójca...  
       — Nie vernonuj mi tu, po imieniu tylko z przyjaciółmi jestem — warknął Roche. — A z co najmniej jednym królobójcą obecnie sam się zadajesz. Jadasz, sypiasz, srasz. Bez urazy, ale mało wiarygodny w tym pościgu za zabójcą jesteś. Poddajesz zagadkę?  
       — Dobra, Roche, przepraszam za tamto we Flotsam, mogłem powiadomić...  
       — Nie, nie mogłeś, sam bym ci sztylet w gardło wsadził — oznajmił słodkim jak miód głosem kapitan. — A co do zagadki: taką osobę nazywamy Wiewiórką. Zagadka numer dwa: co robią Niebieskie Pasy z Wiewiórkami?  
       Geralt, trzeba mu oddać, więcej oczyma nie przewracał, nie prawił morałów, nie przepraszał, nie próbował znaków ani argumentów – jeno po prostu wziął nogi za pas. W jak najsłuszniejszym odruchu samozachowawczym.  
          
Upiory pod Vergen, jak to upiory, poczucie własnej tożsamości miały szarpane. Znaczy, raz się utożsamiały ze światem żywych, raz odkrywały własne deficyty w zakresie funkcji życiowych i kultury respiroonormatywnej. Teraz akurat były w fazie drugiej.  
       Jeden z duchów, Heniek, trącił łokciem swojego dobrego kumpla, Zdenka. Żeby popatrzył, bo i było na co patrzeć. Oto wiedźmin, nie inny, a słynny Biały Wilk z koloru włosów sądząc, zasuwał przez pole, nie bacząc na klątwy ani otaczającego go zaciekawione zaświatowe cienie. Zasuwał tak, jakby go sto diabłów goniło. Gonił go wszakże jeden jedyny mężczyzna, fakt, że z obnażonym mieczem. Krzyczał coś o zdradzie, elfich synalkach i różnorakich pozycjach erotycznych – bogactwo tych ostatnich, choć dosadnie wyrażone, wskazywało na spore znawstwo i przyciągało znaczną część uwagi upiorów.  
       Zdenek, który za życia sporo zdążył doświadczyć i dochrapać się nawet tytułu kaprala, oceniwszy sytuację dwoma rzutami oka, schwycił Heńka za połę.  
       — Wiejemy — rzucił nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.  
       — Ale... ale czemu?  
       — Jeśli widzisz masowo uciekające zwierzęta, to znak, że nadchodzi klęska. A tutaj mam zwiewającego Białego Wilka. Ten drugi to Roche, poznaję skurwysyna, też nie tchórz. Zastanów się, jak co mogło aż tak przerazić dowódcę oddziałów antywiewiórczych i wiedźmina?  
       Heniek się błyskawicznie zastanowił. I równie szybko podjął decyzję.  
       — Nie wiem — bąknął, już w biegu. — Ale masz rację, zdecydowanie nie chcę tego czegoś spotykać. Chłopaki, chodu!  
          
I tak oto uniosła się przeklęta mgła.  
       Choć oczywiście Jaskier i paru wynajętych przez obie strony bardów przedstawiło rzecz trochę inaczej.


	17. Złote gody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny z długiej listy cracków-do-napisania. Fluff, naprawdę. Chyba. Jak na mnie, to fluff słodki do bólu, utrzymany w konwencji serialu animowanego, czyli gagi, głupotki i podobne. Realizmu fizycznego w założeniu miało nie być. Ale potem realizmy wszelakie i tak się chyba wkradły.

  
Wolna Dolina Pontaru była, jakby to ujął Golan Vivaldi, sporą inwestycją. Takowe wymagają pieniędzy. Ani Saskia, ani Iorweth nie mieli zaś oszałamiającej zdolności kredytowej. Właściwie nie mieli żadnej.  
       Wobec czego smoczyca zdecydowała się skorzystać ze swoich zapasów skarbów. No, tak właściwie, tłumaczyła elfowi, gdy już lecieli, to skarby zdobyte przez jej ojca: trochę sama z drobiazgów na codzienne wydatki odłożyła, trochę jej zostawił na dobry start. Ale skoro zostawił, dobrowolnie, to prawnie cała mała jaskinia złota i kosztowności należała do Saskii. Nie, żeby na całej Północy znalazł się prawnik-samobójca, gotów spierać się ze smokiem o kwestie własności. W Nilfgaardzie, o, to być może.  
       Gdy już wylądowali, smoczyca wyciągnęła się wygodnie na stosie kosztowności. Wygodnie, acz ostrożnie, nie chciała w końcu zgnieść swojego pasażera. Po chwili, odpocząwszy, westchnęła:  
       — To trzeba jakoś oszacować, wyczyścić, przyjrzeć się... Z bliska będzie wygodniej.  
       Potem, przypominając sobie ten moment, nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego, skoro przed sekundą myślała o Iorwecie, teraz umknęły jej implikacje nagłej zmiany formy.  
       Implikacje wyglądały następująco: elf się ześlizgnął z jej gwałtownie malejącego boku, a ona sama, zapomniawszy wcześniej wyliczyć, w jaki miejscu te stosy złota są w miarę stabilne dla stworzenia wielkości oraz kształtów człowieka, natychmiast zapadła się między skarby, straciła równowagę – potknęła się, mówiąc wprost, na grzęzawisku złotych monet – i runęła po zboczu. Obok watażki, który też nie dał rady utrzymać się na nogach.  
       Przekoziołkowali sobie w dół. Dobre kilkanaście metrów po monetach, zastawach, biżuterii, posążkach, jednych cenniejszych i bardziej antycznych od drugich. Saskia, gdy wreszcie poczuła mocniejsze uderzenie, kojący, wilgotny zapach ziemi oraz mchu, nadal miała wrażenie, że się toczy. Dopiero po paru sekundach przestało się jej kręcić w głowie i uwierzyła, iż to naprawdę koniec, zleciała, więcej nie będzie. Za to do świadomości doszedł ból poobijanego ciała.  
       Znośny, zdecydowanie znośny. Setki gorszych już zaznała, czasem nawet w zabawie z ojcem. Odetchnęła kilka razy, głęboko, wstała na nogi, w miarę dziarsko nawet, tylko z raz się zatoczywszy – błędnik wciąż nie doszedł w pełni do siebie – i wybuchła śmiechem.  
       No bo to taki głupi błąd był! A to, jak spadali z góry złota, niczym dzieciaki z wydmy, to przecież musiało przezabawnie wyglądać!  
       Nadal rozchichotana, zaczęła się rozglądać za Iorwethem. Leżał parę metrów od niej, obok wielkiego srebrnego sarkofagu, w którym pochowano dawniej jakiegoś ludzkiego dygnitarza. Leżał i się nie ruszał. Nie zareagował na wołania.  
       Chichot zamarł jej na wargach. Za to w myślach rozbrzmiało głosem – oczywiście – ojca głuche przypomnienie, że to elf. Elf. Jedna z tych małych, kruchych istot. Podatnych na zranienia, krzywdę, bardzo łatwo śmiertelnych.  
       Saskia nie była może ślepo zauroczona watażką, ale żyć, wiedząc, że zginął z powodu jej lekkomyślności – on, taki oddany, pomocny, taki, cóż, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, zakochany – zdawało się chwilowo możliwością raczej koszmarną.  
       — Iorweth? — teraz jej krzyk brzmiał zdecydowanie panicznie. — Iorweth? Żyjesz?  
       Dopadła go i z ulgą stwierdziła, że pierś się mu unosi i opada. Oddycha, żyje. Oby tylko nie był śmiertelnie ranny, oby nic mu...  
       Elf westchnął nagle. Odetchnął, głęboko, bardzo kontrolowanie. Zakaszlał, też kontrolowanie, przynajmniej na początku, bo kaszel zaraz przeszedł w spazmatyczne charczenie. Prychając, watażka usiadł, ostrożnie, nadal z zamkniętymi oczyma, oparł się trochę o Saskię i zaraportował, suchym, wojskowym tonem:  
       — Nic mi nie jest. Trochę siniaków, otarć, naruszone żebra, ale bez złamań, płuca i przepona w porządku. Reszta organów też. Nic nie przebite, nic nie złamane.  
       Dziewczyna miała ochotę zauważyć, że ani ona, ani trzy czwarte świata nie nazwałoby pękniętych żeber „niczym". Ale wówczas Iorweth odparłby, że trzy czwarte świata to obecnie Dh'oinne, Saskia przypomniała, iż umawiali się na nieużywanie i nieliczenie argumentów o podłożu rasistowskim, a dalej sprawy potoczyłyby się, jak zawsze. Doszłoby do kłótni, której temperatura i gwałtowność z pewnością nie służyłyby wzmiankowanym żebrom.  
       — Czemu nie otwierasz oczu? — spytała podejrzliwie.  
       — Kręci się mi w głowie.  
       Możliwe, uznała, nadal czujnie obserwując elfa. Drań z pewnością byłby gotów skłamać, żeby jej oszczędzić zmartwień, i w efekcie skazać ją na życie z traumą wiedzy, że wykrwawił się wewnętrznie, gdy ona metr dalej spokojnie pucowała złote patery.  
       — Na pewno nic ci nie jest?  
       Pokręcił głową słabo, drugi łokieć opierając o ten srebrny sarkofag. Otworzył powieki. Zamrugał szybko. Coś w tym mruganiu – jakiś błysk czy kolor – się Saskii zdecydowanie nie spodobało.  
       — Wpadło mi coś do oka... oczodołu — rzucił, nim zdążyła spytać. — Pewnie jakiś rubin albo inny brylant, biorąc pod uwagę, z czego się właśnie sturlaliśmy.  
       Spojrzała uważnie. I ledwie wstrzymała chichot. Iorweth wyglądał na po trosze ubawionego, po trosze zrezygnowanego.  
       — Jednak szafir? Przycisk do papieru? Figurka zbereźna?  
       — Nie, nie... — trudno było odsączyć głos z chichotu. — Pierścionek. Ze szmaragdem chyba. Takim dużym. Wyjmę ci.  
       — Nie trzeba. Dam sobie radę.  
       Wchodzili w rejony niebezpieczne.  
       — Pewnie, że dasz — odparła kobieta, starając się brzmieć możliwie najzwyczajniej, bez cienia współczucia, irytacji czy pobłażliwości. — Ale mi łatwiej będzie. Matka ci nigdy paprochów z oka nie wyjmowała?  
       Watażka zawahał się, przez chwilę była pewna, że jednak odmówi, w końcu jednak skinął głową. Dopiero gdy do niego podeszła, wyczuła, jak bardzo jest spięty.  
       — Właściwie, to można byłoby poprosić gnomy albo krasnoludów — rzuciła cokolwiek, pierwszą rzecz, jaka jej przyszła do głowy, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę — żeby ci takie sztuczne oko zrobiły...  
       Sklęła samą siebie najgorszymi słowy, ledwie zdanie opuściło jej usta, a elf spojrzał na nią ze słabo ukrywanym niepokojem.  
       — Potrzebowałabyś... wolałabyś, żebym ładniej wyglądał? Bardziej reprezentacyjnie? Przyjemniej dla ciebie? I otoczenia, i dyplomatów? — próbował brzmieć nonszalancko.  
       — Nie, nie, ja... tak tylko... myślałam, że ty chcesz, lekarze mówią, że to dla powiek, mięśni i skóry twarzy lepiej, podobno czarodzieje umieją sprawić, by takie sztuczne oko widziało, myślałam, że ty chciałbyś może... Dla mnie jest dobrze, jak jest — zakończyła żarliwie. — Naprawdę.  
       — W takim razie dla mnie też — głos Iorwetha był równy, twardy, pewny.  
       Potaknęła gorliwie, znów sięgając mu do oczu. Pierścionek był duży, z tych, które Filippa nazywała koktajlowymi. Oczko większe od paznokcia kciuka, gruba, zdobiona obrączka, te sprawy. Nie dziwota, że dał się radę zaklinować nawet w tej pustej przestrzeni oczodołu. Za to przynajmniej z zauważaniem i wyjęciem kłopotów nie było. Elf odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zabrał przedmiot – palce – mrugał chyba następną minutę.  
       — Pokaż to — zażądał. — Ładne nawet. Prawie mnie drugiego oka pozbawiło, ale ładne. Może powinienem oprawić, Dh'oinne pokazywać i przedstawiać jako mojego najgorszego wroga, niemal w końcu mnie zabiło, a jakby mi tak utkwiło w tchawicy... — słowa wylatywały szybko, sztucznie rozbawione.  
       — Iorweth, przepraszam. Przepraszam. Zapomniałam zrobić matematyki, ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że to najczęstszy błąd młodych smoków przy przemianach, potem to podobno tak wchodzi w instynkt, że się po prostu wie, czy można się zmienić, ale ja jeszcze nie mam wprawy... Przepraszam. Nie chciałam ci zrobić krzywdy.  
       Wzruszył ramionami, chyba zaskoczony jej wybuchem.  
       — Jasne. Przecież wiem.  
       — A co do tego oka, to po prostu myślałam, że może ty byś chciał, że ci może niewygodnie...  
       Znów wzruszenie ramion.  
       — Niewygodnie. Ale przywykłem. I od sztucznego oka się wygodniej nie zrobi. Trzeba to będzie codziennie myć, babrać się, przechowywać, tylko więcej kłopotów z taką drogą zabawką.  
       Chciała dodać, że nie są już w lesie, że mają teraz służbę, łaźnie, sypialnie i szkatułki na drogie zabawki. Chciała, ale ten instynkt – przemilczania – już sobie wyrobiła. Więcej głupich błędów dzisiaj nie zamierzała popełniać. Sięgnęła więc po posążek, zapytała, ileż to, zdaniem Iorwetha, może być warte, czy starszy na uzbrojenie oddziału albo na utrzymanie szkoły. Czekała z niepokojem na odpowiedź – i uspokoiła się całkiem, gdy ta padła, spokojna, trzeźwa, zawierająca w sobie porównanie cen broni chyba ze wszystkich większych miast Północy.  
       — Kocham cię. Uwielbiam — rzuciła dziewczyna, dalej grzebiąc w stosie rzeczy.  
       To jest, wiedziała, bardzo dobra odpowiedź, bo nie precyzowała czasowości, aspektu, teraz czy w ogóle, za wiedzę i spokój czy tak po prostu, kocham, bo potrzebuję, czy potrzebuję, bo kocham, co podobno było, jak tłumaczył kiedyś po pijaku Ciaran, szalenie ważną różnicą – nie, takie zdanie to wszystko po prostu elegancko pomijało. Niech się rozmówca sam domyśli, sam dopowie.  
       Co sobie dopowie Iorweth, to Saskia, przymierzająca właśnie do szyi naszyjnik z rubinami, zaśmiewająca się do rozpuku, łowiąca zachwycone spojrzenia elfa, w którego stronę z kolei rzuca paradnym jelcem miecza, wie na pewno.


	18. Uroki patriarchatu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z Hasz i dla Hasz.
> 
> A, coby nie było: **sytuacja a la gwałt** się niżej znajduje. To jest nadal crack, rzekłabym, ale Hasz się na przykład włącza w drugiej części empatia i dla niej mniej.

  
Życie nauczyło Roche'a akceptować – zwykle jako dopust boży, ale zawsze – wiele rzeczy. Przemoc. Hierarchię. Ludzkie preferencje seksualne. Bardzo mało dwuznaczne i równie słabo skrywane spojrzenia na swój tyłek.  
       Ale fakt, że obróciwszy się, zobaczył tym razem Białą Raylę oraz Słodką Trzpiotkę – rozchichotane! – już nieco Vernona zaskoczył.  
       — No dziewczyny — jęknął, podchodząc — dajcie spokój. A bo to tak damom przystoi?  
       — Z nas takie damy, jak z ciebie rycerz — prychnęła Rayla. —A poza tym, co niby, krzywda ci się dzieje? Zmieniłeś się w zakonnicę, że nawet popatrzyć nie wolno?  
       — Poznasz sobie, co my zawsze, w każdym jednym chędożonym obozie, znosimy — podrzuciła Julia. — Że niby co, mężczyźni nietykalni? Takie z was kwiatuszki delikatne, że od jednego spojrzenia więdniecie...  
       Zaśmiały się obie. Kapitan mógłby zauważyć, że kto, jak kto, ale on też już sporo spojrzeń znosił. I to jeszcze w czasach, gdy plotki, że jest już to szlacheckim bękartem, już to gachem – wedle niektórych samej Addy – nie chroniły mu tyłka. Mógłby zauważyć, ale nie sądził, by to cokolwiek, poza popsuciem mu reputacji, dało.  
       Przewrócił więc tylko oczyma, sklął panie w żywy kamień, z wojskową serdecznością łagodzącą nominalny sens słów, po czym wrócił do swoich spraw. Gorąco zresztą przez dziewczyny zachęcany. I odprowadzany równie gorącym wzrokiem.  
          
W nocy za to Rayla przyszła do niego. Towarzysza z namiotu mu wcięło, kobieta go pewnie czymś przekupiła albo przekonała, albo po prostu poprosiła o przysługę – wszystko to dostałaby bez trudu, bohaterka wojenna.  
       — Cholera, Rayla — jęknął Roche, wyrwany ze snu; dziewczyna wyćwiczonym, niemal obojętnym ruchem siadła mu na biodrach. — Nie mam ochoty. Nie lubię.  
       — Kobiet? — spytała konwersacyjnym tonem, nie przerywając delikatnego kołysania biodrami.  
       — Nie w tym rzecz.  
       — Nie staje ci? To się da obejść.  
       Pewnie, że się dało, wiedział nawet, jak, ale ta męska bolączka bynajmniej go nie dopadła. Zresztą, już teraz czuł instynktowny, wywołany dotykiem dreszcz przyjemności.  
       — Nie mam ochoty — powtórzył z naciskiem. — Po prostu.  
       — Nie podobam ci się? Bo mi łapę urżnęli? — głos był nadal mechaniczny, lekki, jakby dziewczyna pogawędkę o pogodzie na dworze toczyła.  
       Sięgnęła mu do spodni, zaczęła ściągać. Całkiem wprawnie, jak na kalekę i na kogoś, kto na owych spodniach właśnie podrygiwał.  
       — Cholera, nie, przecież ty śliczna jesteś, trzy czwarte obozu głowę dla ciebie traci — zapewnił Vernon, to akurat całkiem szczerze. — Po prostu nie chcę. Nie w tobie rzecz. We mnie. Moja wina.  
       Przez chwilę milczała. Spodnie spuściła już dość nisko, by przejść do rzeczy.  
       — Może i — stwierdziła wreszcie; usłyszał charakterystyczny szelest, musiała wzruszyć ramionami. — Ale ja chcę. Kobiecie odmówisz? — Nie widział jej twarzy, w namiocie było całkowicie ciemno, jednak był pewien, że się uśmiecha. — To ci dopiero opinię zepsuje... Co to za facet, który chędożyć nie chce? Elf chyba.  
       Fakt. A zepsuta opinia mogła kapitana bardzo drogo kosztować.  
       — Rayla, nie wygłupiaj się. Towarzyszami jesteśmy — przypomniał. — Nie robi się takich rzeczy...  
       — Żebyś ty wiedział, ile razy ja się musiałam nożem opędzać od „towarzyszy" — prychnęła, gładząc mu palcami brzuch. — Bo, faktycznie, śliczna byłam. A ty śliczny jesteś. I co niby zrobisz? Poskarżysz się? Że cię kobieta bije?  
       Obóz by umarł ze śmiechu. Przełożeni też. Roche mógł to sobie bez trudu wyobrazić, bo naprawdę trzy czwarte wojsk oddałoby wiele za chwilę sam na sam ze słynną wojowniczką. „Chwalisz się czy żalisz?" byłoby pewnie najczęstszą reakcją. To, zazdrość, niechęć, plotki, drwiny. Odepchnąć kobiety też nie mógł, zaraz by było, że bije bohaterki wojenne. Może i kiedyś Rayla się musiała opędzać nożem, teraz jednak obrońców jej czci by nie zabrakło.  
       Twoja matka, pomyślał Vernon, zły sam na siebie, że ma jakiejś fochy, oddawała się parę razy w nocy za kilka miedziaków, a ty się wygłupiasz, gdy o całą twoją reputację idzie. Idiota.  
       Wobec czego westchnął, przewrócił oczyma, sklął w duchu długo a rzęsiście, po czym rzucił:  
       — Dobra, skoro ci tak zależy. Gdzieżbym heroinie Północy odmawiał.  
       Zachichotała w odpowiedzi, bardzo dziewczęco, młodo. Usłyszał, wyczuł, że ściąga własne spodnie, rozpina mundur. Miał dość rozsądku, by wstrzymać odruch pomocy; Rayla by go za przypomnienie kalectwa chyba wytrzebiła. Sięgnął za to, skoro kobieta wróciła do kołysania teraz nagimi biodrami, do jej kikuta, mgliście przypominając sobie gadaninę matki i jej przyjaciółek (bo oczywiście nie miały nic lepszego do roboty, jak omawiać swoich klientów), że nic tak nie cieszy ludzi, jak pełna akceptacja ich braków.  
       Sięgnął, przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie, polizał ją wzdłuż blizny, pocałował to wgłębienie w środku po wyrwanej kości.  
       — Możemy już to zrobić porządnie, prawda? — wyszeptał ciepłym tonem; odgrywanym, jak wszystko inne, ale doprawdy, jego matka odgrywała czasem i tuzin razy w nocy, on mógł się szarpnąć raz na nilfgaardzki rok.  
       Rayla westchnęła głęboko, pocałowała go nagle, głęboko, kładąc się obok, wkładając kolano między jego nogi i spychając spodnie niżej, chaotycznym, mało zgrabnym ruchem. Czuł gęsią skórkę na jej piersiach, stwardniałe sutki.  
       — Możemy, jeśli chcesz — potaknęła ciemnym, niskim głosem. — Przecież nie o to chodzi, żeby ci krzywdę robić.


	19. Taśma na repeat (ale to już było)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ramach tłumaczenia strasznie dziwnej rzeczy: najpierw było tak, że Hasz wymyśliła uniwersyteckie AU. Potem jej w crack paring meme wyszło Iorweth/Garry z Ib (prościutka gierka z RPGmakera, przeczytać streszczenie fabuły można w pięć minut)... A nie, odwrotnie, najpierw paring, potem dorobiła AU!uniwersyteckie. Potem kiedyś (przed Świętami) domyśliłyśmy strzępki fabuły. A potem, dzisiaj, siadłam to wreszcie napisać. I wyszło jeszcze bardziej polityczne niż w planach (czyli bardzo, bardzo politycznie). Ale ja też w końcu muszę mieć jakąś przyjemność, prawda?
> 
> To jest farsa/crack, więc oczywiście nic tutaj się realiów nie trzyma (nie wiem, czemu to zaznaczam, skoro to farsa; ale tak dla pewności). Ani praca policji, ani sposób snucia intryg, ani nic. Realistyczny opis wymagałby dziesiątek tysięcy słów, więc poszliśmy w farsę i usprawiedliwianie owej farsy europejską specustawą.
> 
> A, to jest taka AU!Polska, imiona świadczą, więc chronologia realnych wydarzeń również się nie zgadza. Owszem.

  
Geralt Riwski, odwieczny, posiwiały już, doktor filozofii uniwersytetu w P., rzucił – najpierw okiem za okno, potem plikiem wydruków na biurko, a wreszcie się na wytarty fotel. Z jękiem.  
       — Czy ja widzę to, co widzę? — spytał kolegę po pokoju.  
       Rzeczony kolega, Letho, wykładowca staronilfgaardzkiego i wielbiciel Emhyra von Emreisa, spytał trzeźwo:  
       — Ale pytasz w sensie potocznym czy filozoficznym? Na to drugie trudno odpowiedzieć bez ustalenia struktury ontologicznej, leksykalnej i powstałej z przecięcia powyższych semantycznej, w obrębie której...  
       — W tym pierwszym.  
       — A. To owszem, widzisz protest. Studencki. Ale fortunnie odbywający się poza murami uniwersytetu, co pozwala naszej dzielnej policji go sprawnie pacyfikować.  
       — Dalej. — Geralt machnął dłonią ze zbolałą miną.  
       — I widzisz tam, zapewne, tego twojego szczeniaka, Iorwetha, który oczywiście w protestowaniu przekracza wszelkie rozsądne granice — zadeklamował ubawiony Letho Guleta. — Wobec czego go pewnie pakują albo zaraz wpakują do suki. A ty ani chybi polecisz wpłacać za niego kaucję, za co ci zmyje głowę twój inny znajomy, major Roche...  
       — ...który właśnie chwacko pałuje protestujących. Widziałem.  
       — Z tym pałowaniem to przesadzasz. Nie ta epoka — wtrącił trzeźwo Letho. — Zresztą, ciebie pałował i popatrz, wyrosłeś na ludzi. Na porządnego pracownika jednostki naukowo-dydaktycznej nawet.  
       Geralt zapadł się głębiej w fotel.  
       — Może udam, że tego nie widziałem i skupię na ocenianiu prac zaliczeniowych.  
       — Ja bym jednak wybrał wizytę na komisariacie. Mniej nudna. I młodość sobie przypomnisz...  
       — Ja walczyłem o wolność, nie o żadne drzewka czy inne badyle! — żachnął się Riwski.  
       Letho, który pamiętał raczej, jak na ową walkę Geralt podrywał dziewczyny – jak wszyscy na ową walkę, opowieści i siniaki po nocach w celi podrywali dziewczyny, lepiej nawet niż na gitarę, chociaż ją również Riwski miał w swoim ekwipunku donżuana – milczał teraz, wpatrzony nostalgicznie w dostojne, refleksyjne oblicze jedynego prawdziwego Cesarza. Ach, ubi sunt, ubi sunt...   

        
Ach, ubi sunt, ubi sunt, myślał boleściwie major Vernon Roche, magister po Szczytnie, ale wiedzy głodny, patrząc na grupkę protestujących, zebraną w celi aresztu. Gdzież są czasy, gdy by się młodym trutniom i durniom wlało trochę oleju do głowy dydaktyczną dawką przemocy fizycznej. Gdy by się najbardziej opornych recydywistów wywiozło do lasu, rozebrało do naga, kazało grób kopać, a potem zostawiło, niech sobie dziesięć kilometrów w bieliźnie do miasta wracają – co nawet jeśli nie zawsze odnosiło pożądany skutek wychowawczy, to zawsze pozytywnie wpływało przynajmniej na kondycję i ogólną sprawność psychofizyczną młodzieży.  
       Przeminęły te czasy marniej niż śniegi. Śniegu przynajmniej nikt na wiosnę nie potępia, niektórzy nawet za nim tęsknią. No, pewne głosy tęsknoty za dawnym systemem rozlegały się i dzisiaj, ale jednak potępienie owych Vernonowych niegdysiejszych śniegów przeważało.  
       — Kaucję. Wpłacam. Za Iorwetha. Tylko powiedz, ile.  
       O, proszę. Taki Riwski. Nadal uparcie nosi włosy w kucyk, jakby myślał, że tym przedwczesną siwiznę zrównoważy. I nadal potępia, tych swoich kretynów wyciąga, jakby nie widział, że im tym krzywdę robi. Na złe mu niby te parę razów pałką wyszło? Widać, że bynajmniej. Szczupły nadal, postawny, nie to, co te zgromadzone w areszcie mięczaki, co to już zaczynały siąpić nosami. Niektórzy z nich mieli już nawet zaczątki – żeby tylko zaczątki – brzuszka. Efekt spędzania życia przed ekranem, na tych ich forach i fejsach, gdzie się zwoływali, by burdelu narobić.  
       — A daj spokój, przecież to nawet do sądu nie pójdzie, gdzie kaucja... Trzymam tak w celach wychowawczych. Rodzice ich raz od nas odbiorą, złoją skórę, odechce się może gówniarzom mącenia.  
       Geralt nie skomentował słowem.  
       — To ja odbieram Iorwetha — odparł spokojnie. — Który zresztą jest pełnoletni, więc się może odebrać sam.  
       — Ta, wasz wieczny studencik. Ile on się doktoryzuje niby, setny rok? Czy dalej magistra robi, mylą się mi ci wasi wichrzyciele...  
       — Skoro nie dajesz do sądu, to go wypuść, Vernon. I resztę dzieciaków też. Większość już pełnoletnia.  
       — Czekam na potwierdzenia tożsamości. Dokumenty się im gdzieś w trakcie protestu zawieruszyły. W sumie nic dziwnego, gdy się protestuje półnago przykutym do drzewa...  
       — Roche, potwierdzić ich tożsamość mogłeś w trzy minuty.  
       Major wzruszył ramionami. Sięgnął po piłeczkę, zgniótł ją kilkakrotnie. Od czasu, gdy unijne zarządzenie zabroniło mu palić w biurze, nie miał, co robić z rękoma – dręczył więc czerwoną zabawkę. Zwykle co tydzień musiał sobie sprawiać nową. Podwładni szeptali, że to ze stresu, że tak te piłeczki zamęcza, aż pękają. Bzdury. Po prostu dzisiaj już nawet piłeczek dobrych zrobić nie potrafią.  
       — Najwyraźniej — wycedził przez zęby, nagle wściekły; szlag, plastry antynikotynowe zdecydowanie gorzej działają, może powinien zwiększyć dawkę — nie mogłem. Ty, rozumiem, potwierdzasz Iorwetha. Dobra. Papierki wypełnij, bierz gówniarza i spadaj.  
       — Prasa cię pożre żywcem. Iorweth jest niepełnosprawny — zagrał nieczysto Geralt; oczko chłopakowi w dzieciństwie zżarł nowotwór.  
       — Prasie się dostarczy ciekawszego tematu. O, proszę, pijany Marek R., poseł, prowadził samochód po autostradzie. Normalnie by się zamiotło pod dywanik, ale Marek R. to kawał chuja, a prasa się rzuci na info. Demonstracja spadnie na dziesiątą stronę. Nonparelem.  
       Riwski się skrzywił.  
       — Ty się nic nie zmieniłeś — oznajmił oskarżycielsko. — Jak przeszedłeś weryfikację, to nie mam pojęcia...  
       — I może lepiej nie miej. Co ja ci będę twoje filozoficzne sumienie brudną prawdą świata obciążał — oznajmił łaskawie Roche. — A poza tym wcale nie przeszedłem. Nie do końca. Czy ja teraz w służbach pracuję?  
       — Dali ci spokojną emeryturę w policji, teraz wydział antyterrorystyczny...  
       — Nie to samo, Geralt — westchnął major, posmutniawszy. — Zupełnie, mówię ci, nie to samo.    
        

Pierwsze pytanie, jakie zadał Geralt, gdy już dotarli do jego mieszkania, było wielce filozoficzne.  
       — Iorweth. co. ci. do. cholery. odbiło?  
       Dzieciak wzruszył ramionami. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Ogólnie: przybrał malowniczą pozę zbywania.  
       — Mogę zadzwonić do Garry'ego? Pan ma mój telefon, doktorze. Oddali panu razem z resztą rzeczy...  
       Garry był Iorwetha chłopakiem. Malarzem, fotografikiem, czymś tam jeszcze. Z ASP, znaczy. Z fioletowymi włosami, postrzępionym płaszczem i grzesznie wręcz obcisłymi dżinsami. Oraz, a juści, talentem do malowniczych póz. Razem ta dwójka stanowiła najprawdopodobniej najbardziej fantazyjną parę na całym uniwersytecie, ale Riwski nie był w nastroju na kontemplowanie ewolucyjnego doboru estetycznego. Zwłaszcza, że z tego akurat i tak dzieci nie będzie.  
       — On się ciebie i tak pewnie przed jutrem nie spodziewa, więc poszedł do galerii albo muzeum — uciął krótko wykładowca. — I żadnego wzruszania ramionami. Co ci odbiło? Przecież to już któryś raz. Masz kartotekę. Roche, jak się uprze, to cię kiedyś naprawdę wsadzi. Znajomego sędziego dobierze i nikt ci wtedy nie pomoże.  
       Tamten jakby oklapł. Na sekundę, potem odzyskał animusz.  
       — Pan powinien zrozumieć — stwierdził z wyrzutem. — Pan przecież też, w młodości...  
       Geralt miał już na końcu języka „nie walczyłem o badyle czy inne wieloryby – jakbyśmy w ogóle mieli jakieś morze z wielorybami! – tylko o wolność!". Miał też jednak skrupuły.  
       — Nie protestowałem po to, żebyście Roche'owi teraz dawali pretekst do obijania was z kolei pałami. Jednego pokolenia wystarczy.  
       — To go wyrzućcie.  
       — Nie można.  
       — No, ładną sprawiedliwość sobie wywalczyliście — zakpił Iorweth.  
       Zaraz jednak przeprosił.  
       — O zgodę na protest teraz nietrudno — przypomniał spokojnie Riwski. — Czemuście się nie postarali?  
       — Mieliśmy na protest. Na przypinanie do drzew pozwoleń nie wydają — oznajmił chłopak z godnością.  
       No kto by przypuszczał, sarknął w duchu Geralt, mechanicznie wstawiając wodę na herbatę (dla gościa któraś z tych nowomodnych, zielona albo biała).  
       — Ale nie używaliśmy przemocy — zastrzegł student, przygotowując dzbanek i kubeczki, krzątając się po geraltowej kuchni, jak po własnej.  
       Której właściwie nie miał czy raczej: miał pustą. Żywili się z Garrym w wege barach na mieście. Ewentualnie kupowali gotowe danie w sklepach z tradycyjną, zdrową żywnością – paradoks, który Riwskiego by zastanawiał, gdyby nie to, że problem był, filozoficznie patrząc, banalnie prosty, a odpowiedź zawierała się w haśle „kapitalizm".  
       — Akurat — rozległo się od przedpokoju; obaj zamarli. — Aspirant Fenn został pogryziony. I jest prawie pewien, że przez ciebie, Iorweth.  
       — Nie zamknąłem drzwi? — zdziwił się Geralt.  
       — Nie, nie przejmuj się, jeszcze nie masz demencji — odparł pogodnie Roche. — Po prostu dorobiłem sobie klucze. Zaraz po przemianach. Nie byłem pewny sytuacji, a znałem ślusarza... Zresztą, sam do mnie przyszedłeś, bo zmieniałeś zamki i potrzebowałeś człowieka na wczoraj. Przecież wiedziałeś, że mi drugi komplet da.  
       — A. Fakt. Teraz pamiętam. Miałem potem zmienić zamki znowu, już na spokojnie, ale jakoś odkładałem na później. — Doktor pokiwał głową. — Chcesz herbaty?  
       — Byle nie tego wstrętnego zielska.  
       Iorweth prychnął, sięgnął po torebkę Liptona i włożył do trzeciego kubka. Tego wyszczerbionego.  
       — Myślę, że możemy jakiegoś assama zrobić w dzbanku — dumał głośno Vernon. — W końcu wielbiciele zielska są tutaj w mniejszości. Ale niech gospodarz zdecyduje.  
       Do Riwskiego dotarła powaga sytuacji. Na szczęście był tym badaczem filozofii.  
       — Może zróbmy w trzech kubkach. Każdemu wedle potrzeb. Długo tu w końcu nie posiedzicie, Iorweth chce wracać do siebie, do Garry'ego, ty na pewno też masz masę roboty z papierkami...  
       — Nie, zwaliłem na Ves, niech się uczy dziewczyna. — Major błysnął zębami. — Ale że mam robotę, to prawda, czysta prawda... Czekam tylko... Na twoim miejscu, chłopcze, to ja bym szybko do tego mieszkania leciał. — Zmierzwił Iorwethowi włosy; ten przysunął się do Geralta.  
       — Nie strasz dzieciaka.  
       — Nie straszę, tylko dobre rady daję. Ja przecież mojemu ulubionemu lokalnego terroryście...  
       — ...no to jest dopiero nadużycie semantyczne...  
       — Terroryzm na miarę naszych możliwości, panie doktorze. W każdym razie, ja ciebie, lokalny wichrzycielu, lubię. I nie chcę, żeby twojemu chłopakowi się krzywda stała. To artysta, pracuje rękoma, jakiś złamany w proteście nadgarstek może mu karierę albo przynajmniej zaliczenie roku zrujnować...  
       — Vernon — głos Riwskiego się niebezpiecznie obniżył — nawet nie próbuj.  
       Major wybuchnął jowialnym śmiechem. Poklepał zastygłego Iorwetha po dłoni.  
       — No przecież żartuję. Żartuję tylko. Epoka nie ta. I przecież byście mi waszego „elfika" skrzywdzić nie dali.  
       Iorwethowi przezwisko „elfik" zapewniło zacięcie proekologiczne, artystyczna dusza, kolczyki w uszach, kolorowe stroje oraz pasje do języków galijskich. W tym walijskiego. Fakt, że jego ojciec z tej Walii pochodził zapewnił mu z kolei imię, które i tak wszyscy wymawiali z polska – przez „w", nie „ł", znaczy.  
       — To ja już pójdę — warknął teraz, bojowo, owijając się skórzanym płaszczem (zacięcie elfika szło w kierunku ekologii jednak jako nauki; zwierzęta hodowane na skóry nie psują ekosystemu, bary wege były po prostu tanie i pasowały bardziej romantycznemu Garry'emu).  
       — Do fundacji praw człowieka, donos na mnie składać? — zainteresował się Vernon, spokojnie pijąc wrzącą prawie herbatę.  
       — Do domu. Garry już pewnie wrócił z wystawy. Martwi się.  
       — Nie. Pali zioło i o niczym nie pamięta — oznajmił bezlitośnie Roche. — Mamy was niekiedy pod obserwacją od czasu tego wybryku z protestem przeciw więzieniom CIA, europejska ustawa antyterrorystyczna daje nam prawo...  
       — ...dyskryminować muzułmanów!  
       — Nie, do Tatarów nic nie mamy, prawdziwi patrioci. Daje nam prawo obserwować ciebie i twojego chłopaka, jak nam ochota przyjdzie, więc przystopujcie z tymi narkotykami, bo kiedyś was za nie zgarną.

        
 Iorweth wpadł do dwupokojowego mieszkania jak burza. Zaniepokojony. Stęskniony. Pełen wrażeń, które koniecznie chciał opowiedzieć.  
       Wpadł i zamarł. Garry siedział przy ich salonowym stole z jakąś kilkuletnią, ciemnowłosą dziewczynką. Rysowali. Oboje z równym zapałem.  
       — O, Iorweth. Hej. Herbata jest na stole, biała jaśminowa. Jak protest?  
       — OK — wykrztusił oniemiały chłopak.  
       — Jak areszt?  
       — W porządku.  
       — Byłeś jeszcze u doktora Riwskiego, prawda? Co u niego?  
       — Wszystko dobrze. Co to za dziecko?  
       — A, ona. Nie wiem. Przyplątała się do mnie w galerii. Nic prawie nie mówi, ale ma imię chyba Ib. Nie chciała mnie puścić, a już zamykali, poczekałem na jej rodziców przed galerią, ale nikt nie wyszedł. To ją ubrałem w mój płaszcz, żeby nie zmarzła, wziąłem z sobą, nakarmiłem wczorajszym tofu. Rysujemy sobie. Jak mi powie, gdzie mieszka, to ją odprowadzę...  
       Iorweth w tym mniej więcej momencie wyszedł ze stanu szoku. I popadł w załamany stupor. Ześlizgnął się wzdłuż ściany na podłogę, głowę oparł o kolana, nakrył ramionami.  
       — Za chwilę będzie tu Roche z nakazem przeszukania — oznajmił spokojnym, matowym głosem człowieka za skrajem załamania nerwowego. — Chciałem cię prosić, żebyś ewentualne podejrzane substancje spuścił w łazience. A ty musiałeś porywać dziecko.  
       — Nie porwałem! Samo się przyplątało! Nie pamiętam do końca, jak, w ogóle mało z wystawy pamiętam, ledwo wszedłem, a zanim się obejrzałem i naoglądałem, już zamykali, zupełnie, jakby mi czas przepadł, potęga wielkiej sztuki...  
       — Ty to chcesz powiedzieć Roche'owi? — upewnił się zawodowy protestujący. — Boże, Garry, przecież on nas zabije.  
       — A skąd w ogóle wiesz, że z rewizją wpadnie? Zapowiadają to teraz? To by ładne było, państwo prawa wreszcie... — Garry nadal spokojnie rysował.  
       Dziewczynka też. Rzeczy raczej straszne, kobiety wychodzące z portretów, poszarpane lalki i dużo czerwieni. Iorweth był dziwnie pewien, że mała, zapytana przez Roche'a, nazwie ową czerwień krwią.  
       — Dał mi do zrozumienia na herbatce u doktora Riwskiego. Garry, nie trzymasz tu żadnych narkotyków, prawda? Tak, jak prosiłem?  
       Kiedy się zameldował poinformował chłopaka, że ten musi być niemal jak żona Cezara: poza podejrzeniami. Narkotyki w domu, chodzenie na chłopaczków, nawet głupie ściąganie... rozpowszechnianie przez torrenty, to wszystko mogło zostać wykorzystane przeciwko nim obu.  
       — Nie, nie mam, nigdy nie znoszę... Chociaż, czekaj, ostatnio był Kudłaty, on jest taki roztrzepany, mógł zostawić...  
       — Aha — oznajmił Iorweth. — Aha. A możesz być tak miły i poszukać... nie, ja to lepiej zrobię... wziąć małą na spacer na komisariat? Powiedzieć, że znalazłeś dziecko, nie znasz rodziców, odprowadzasz małą jako porządny, zatroskany obywatel?  
       — Przecież oni na tych rodziców zaraz napuszczą opiekę społeczną! — żachnął się Garry. — Państwo nie powinno wtrącać się w...  
       — A jak zamierzasz znaleźć jej rodziców? Przez ogłoszenia w prasie?  
       — Powie mi w końcu.  
       — Powie ci. Ale może na spacerze, OK? Weź małą i idźcie. Jak nie dla mojego dobra, to dla niej. To nic miłego, takie przeszukanie, trzeba dziecku oszczędzić...  
       — Roche tak sobie pewnie żartował tylko. Czemu niby mieliby nas przeszukiwać? O te twoje drzewka?  
       — O arabskich terrorystów. Za te akcje z Wiewiórkami, protesty przeciwko torturom na Mazurach. Nowa ustawa europejska im pozwala.  
       — O, a to jest skandal! — Garry zaczął wstawać; mała z nim, trzymała się kurczowo jego płaszcza. — Trzeba będzie napisać...  
       — Do więziennej gazetki będziemy pisali, jak się nie pospieszycie z wyjściem. — Chłopak chwycił małe buciki z korytarza, zaczął nakładać dziewczynce na nogi, z pośpiechu zapominając nawet, że mogłaby to zrobić sama.  
       Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy jej dotknął, lecz nie protestowała. Wyglądała na straumatyzowaną, co oczywiście na pewno zaniepokoi ludzi Roche'a. Iorwetha na ich miejscu też by zaniepokoiło. Niemniej, dał radę, właściwie dali, on i Garry, któremu Ib najwyraźniej ufała, ubrać gościa w buciki, opatulić wygrzebaną z szafy jesionką.  
       Wówczas rozległo się walenie do drzwi. Mała podskoczyła z przestrachu. Garry też. I Iorweth by podskoczył, gdyby nie było mu już wszystko jedno. Wepchnął pozostałą dwójkę do pokoju, a sam otworzył, z męczeńskim, „tak wiem, macie nakaz", na ustach.  
       Mieli. Roche i jego weseli podkomendni, z jakiegoś powodu nazywani Pasami, wparowali do salonu akurat w momencie, gdy Garry wystawiał Ib na balkon. Pod wpływem paniki, miał szczerą nadzieję Iorweth, nie założenia, że dziecko można schować podczas policyjnego przeszukania na balkonie – jak jakąś choinkę. Albo nawet wyrzucić przez okno, jak nie do końca legalne materiały.  
       Wparowali do salonu, tak czy siak. I się nawet uprzejmie zdziwili.  
       — To dziecko kuzynki. Ib. Miałem właśnie odprowadzać... może odprowadzę, żeby się nie stresowało sytuacją — zełgał rozpaczliwie Garry.  
       — Dziecko kuzynki — powtórzyła podejrzliwie blondynka z drużyny Vernona, Iorweth nawet wiedział, że to właśnie Ves. — A ta kuzynka ma jakiś numer telefonu? Adres?  
       Chłopak potrząsnął fioletową grzywką. Zacukał się.  
       — Porywacie dzieci? Boże, o to was nigdy nie podejrzewałem... Nawet ja... Trzeba mieć jakieś zasady — wydukał major, ewidentnie zaskoczony.  
       Podporucznik Czyżyk, wysnuwszy pochopne wnioski, skoczył ku studentom z wrzaskiem „pedofile!". Iorweth stał pod ścianą, zrezygnowany, Garry mrugał, zbyt zdumiony, by się dorzecznie bronić. To Roche, oceniwszy sytuację, powstrzymał podwładnego.  
       — Nie no, przecież oni są razem. Znaczy, wolą chłopców.  
       — Mogą przerzucać...  
       — Artysta-narkoman i działacz polityczny? Pod wieczną obserwacją? Siatka pedofilska nie jest, niestety, tak głupia. Spokojnie, aspirancie. A wy, panowie — zwrócił się dobrotliwie do chłopaków — może mi wszystko wytłumaczycie. Na komendzie. Na którą jako podejrzani o porywanie dzieci i tak musicie trafić, a pewnie jeszcze narkotyki dojdą...  
       — Tu nie ma żadnych narkotyków — zapewnił Iorweth.  
       — A już na pewno nie nasze — wtrącił Garry.  
       Vernon się uśmiechnął. Pobłażliwie.  
       — Znaczy, jeśli nie podrzucicie żadnych, to tu nie ma... — plątał się w zeznaniach artysta.  
       — Policja w naszym demokratycznym kraju nie podrzuca dowodów — wytłumaczył uprzejmie major. — Swoją drogą, pańska ciotka musi być przeszczęśliwa z pańskiego związku: najpierw musiała tutaj was zameldować i zacząć podatek od wynajmu płacić, teraz będzie musiała sprzątać po przeszukaniu... No i jutro cała prasa będzie miała używanie, niby działacze, a porywają dzieci...  
       — Odpuściłby pan Garry'emu — poprosił lojalnie Iorweth. — On z tym nic wspólnego nie ma.  
       — Aha. Niby zdążyłeś porwać dziecko między pobytem w areszcie a herbatką u Geralta?  
       Mała patrzyła na zgromadzonych ludzi, wyraźnie skonfundowana.  
       — Nikt nic nie porywał — szepnął bez większej nadziei chłopak. — Naprawdę.  
       — Wyjaśnicie na komisariacie.  
       — Nikt niczego wyjaśniał na komisariacie nie będzie. — W przedpokoju stanął Geralt. — Wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko u mnie. Przy herbacie.  
       Roche się zakrztusił.  
       — Nakaz mam.  
       — Jeśli na mocy tego europejskiego kitu, to nie od sądu, a na zasadzie twojego kaprysu. Pewnie nawet nigdzie go dotąd nie zgłosiłeś. A jak zgłosiłeś, to bez trudu odkręcisz. Ty się znęcasz nad dzieciakiem, bo cię to bawi — wytknął Riwski bez cienia wyrzutu w tonie. — Zostaw ludzi, niech mieszkanie rozgrzebią, skoro muszą, weź chłopaków do mnie na herbatkę i sobie wyjaśnijcie sprawę drzewek i wielorybków.  
       — Nie w drzewkach rzecz. O porwanie dziecka tu chodzi — sarknęła Ves.  
       Geralt rzucił okiem na małą. Łypnął podejrzliwie na Garry'ego.  
       — Pewnie sąsiadów.  
       — Bynajmniej.  
       — To czyja?  
       Zapadła cisza.  
       — Przyszła za mną. W muzeum. Przyplątała się. Nie wiem... nie pamiętam, skąd. To wziąłem, żeby nie marzła. Ma na imię Ib. Jak mi powie, gdzie są jej rodzice, to odprowadzę — wydukał artysta.  
       — Nie pamięta, skąd wziął dziecko — westchnął teatralnie Roche. — Typowe objawy regularnego nadużywania marychy, luki w pamięci, rozmawiać się z takim nie da, nie pamięta przy trzecim zdaniu, co powiedział w pierwszym...  
       — Garry nie nadużywa — pospieszył z zapewnieniem Iorweth. — Obiecał mi. Nie bierze. Prawda?  
       Zapytany trochę jakby poczerwieniał, ale potaknął.  
       — O. Znaczy, chłopak się zajął dzieckiem, bo było głodne i wychłodzone, ratował mu życie, nie miał czasu informować policji, stan wyższej konieczności. A jak już je nakarmił i ogrzał, to zaraz policja została o sytuacji zawiadomiona. W końcu tu jesteście. Chłopcy wszystko zrobili, jak porządni obywatele powinni — oznajmił z naciskiem Riwski. — A teraz chodźmy do mnie. Mam trochę alkoholu, strzelisz sobie, Vernon...  
       — Nie piję na służbie.  
       — A kiedy nominalnie kończysz? Odczekamy z otwieraniem.  
       — To ciebie stąd jest dobre dziesięć kilometrów.  
       — Nie mówię „do mieszkania". Mam jeszcze pokój na uczelni, prawda? — Doktor zadźwięczał kluczami. — Letho dzisiaj egzaminuje, jak go znam, to przed dwudziestą drugą nie skończy.  
        

Letho na ich widok zachował oblicze tak kamienne, jak posągowy marmur Emhyra (choć bardziej łyse, bo cóż, włosy postradał szybko i całkowicie). Skinął jedynie na abiturienta.  
       — Ma pan szczęście. I pańscy koledzy. Zmierzał pan prostą drogą do dwói, panie Serricie, ale w takich warunkach, pod dozorem policji i specsłużb, to ja egzaminować nie zamierzam. Mam jakieś zasady. A pan ma tydzień na douczenie się. Kolegom proszę powiedzieć to samo.  
       — Dobry wieczór, panie doktorze. — Roche zasalutował niemal, z pewnością szurnął nogami.  
       Letho wykładał swego czasu w Szczytnie. Nie staronilfgaardzki, skądże, raczej jego nowe odmiany. Oraz etykę zawodową, do której, jak twierdził, starał się przemycić, ile mógł, z dobrych manier. I tak się składało, że major, zmierzając po magisterkę, chodził na wykłady doktora Gulety. Odruchy hierarchiczne mu zostały.  
       — A, magister... major Roche, proszę wejść. — Letho się uśmiechnął. — Nie rozmawialiśmy dawno... Chociaż widziałem pana dzisiaj. Wszyscy widzieliśmy. Z okna jest świetny widok na park.  
       Vernon prawie się spłoszył. Ale doktor (habilitowany!) zaraz zwrócił uwagę na pozostałych. Dogadał „najbardziej malowniczej studenckiej parze", Geralta zganił za przeszkadzanie sobie w pracy, a na widok małej po prostu trochę zbaraniał.  
       — Dziewczyna po latach podrzuciła ci progeniturę, o której nie miałeś pojęcia, i zażądała odsetek za alimenty, więc przychodzisz po pożyczkę? — spytał Riwskiego, wstawiając, oczywiście, wodę na herbatę.  
       Czarną. Letho był tradycjonalistą.  
       — Najbardziej malownicza studencka para ją porwała — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem major. — A przynajmniej u nich w mieszkaniu dziecko znaleziono. I ono nie mówi albo raczej: mówi mało. Za to rysuje makabryczne obrazki.  
       — Naśladuje moje — wciął się Garry. — Zaraz po powrocie z wystawy nas oboje wzięło. Dzieła Guerteny bardzo działają na wyobraźnię, nic dziwnego, że po wizycie w galerii rysujemy inspirowane nimi prace...  
       — I nie pamięta, skąd wziął to dziecko. Sztuka go znarkotyzowała, twierdzi.  
       — Ale na będącego pod wpływem substancji bardziej materialnych to akurat nie wygląda — zauważył Guleta, okiem fachowym oceniwszy.  
       — Bo Garry nie bierze, skoro mi obiecał — rzucił Iorweth z urazą. — Mówiłem.  
       Letho przewrócił oczyma. „O święta naiwności", pokazał bezgłośnie ustami. Roche i Geralt potaknęli, również bezdźwięcznie. Vernon zrobił dodatkowo taki gest, jakby chciał chłopaka poklepać po głowie. Riwski schwycił jego dłoń w pół ruchu.  
       Ib przycupnęła na największym fotelu i rysowała.  
       — Dobrze. Znaczy, mamy zaginione dziecko. Mogę wiedzieć, czemu służby przyszły z tym do mojego pokoju na uczelni? Przerywając mi pracę dydaktyczną?  
       — Bo u Iorwetha i Garry'ego Roche postanowił dzisiaj urządzić małą rewizję — wytłumaczył oschle Geralt. — Europejska specustawa mu pozwala. To w sumie czyste bezprawie...  
       — To stan wyjątkowy. Czy stan wyjątkowy jest prawem, czy bezprawiem, pasjonujące dyskusje toczył Walter Benjamin z Carlem Schmittem. Opowiadał nam pan, panie doktorze — nuta rzadkiej gorliwości pojawiła się w głosie majora.  
       — Cieszę się, że moi studenci nadal pamiętają. — Guleta, sądząc z uśmiechu, naprawdę się cieszył. — A jakie stanowisko zajęlibyście w tym sporze? Pytanie do wszystkich, oczywiście.  
       Vernon się jakby zacukał. Czy przynajmniej zastanowił. Geralt jął odpowiadać rozwlekle, streszczając Garry'emu problem i ważąc racje.  
       — W sporze między nazistą a Żydem? Zawsze Żyda — oznajmiła, wkraczając do pokoju, Smoczyca... to jest, Saskia, młoda, wedle obowiązujących kanonów piękna i niesamowicie wymagająca, doktor języków celtyckich, pewnym krokiem zmierzająca do habilitacji.  
       Jedynym chyba człowiekiem, który serio uważał na jej wykładach i ćwiczeniach, był Iorweth. W efekcie dziewczyna, też zaangażowana społecznie, widziała w nim swojego akademickiego sukcesora, toteż Riwskiego bynajmniej nie zdziwiło, gdy teraz zarzuciła majora gradem zarzutów. Potem, jak już wypomniała Lethowi, że sprzątaczki po godzinach zatrzymuje.  
       — Mogę wiedzieć, czemu służby państwowe naruszają przestrzeń uniwersytetu?  
       — Major tu jest prywatnie — zapewnił Guleta.  
       — Dokształca się?  
       — Przyszedł ze mną — oznajmił lojalnie Geralt. — Na herbatę wpadliśmy.  
       — Rewizję w mieszkaniu nam robi — poskarżył się Garry. — I oskarża o porywanie dzieci, a ona się całkiem sama przyplątała...  
       Iorweth kopnął go w kostkę.  
       — Jaka ona... A. Ta. Czy służby nie powinny się zająć zaginionym dzieckiem i poszukiwaniami jego rodziców? Zamiast siedzieć na herbatce?  
       — Rewizja w mieszkaniu, gdzie znaleźliśmy dziewczynkę, ma na celu między innymi znalezienie śladów, wiodących, być może, do ustalenia jej personaliów...  
       — To jakaś bardzo pokrętna droga — prychnęła Saskia. — Myślałby kto, że rysopis i baza zaginionych się sprawdzi lepiej. Zwłaszcza w dobie internetu i testów DNA.  
       — Ja ją tylko znalazłem i chciałem się zająć — powtórzył Garry. — Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Nic nie mówiła, wyglądała na zmarzniętą...  
       — Trzeba było odprowadzić na komisariat, ale cóż, stracił chłopak głowę. Grunt, że wykazał właściwy instynkt i się o małą zatroszczył. Szkoda z tego nie wynikła, nawet lepiej, że dziecko jest nakarmione i ogrzane. To w sumie stan wyższej konieczności, myślę. A policja, jak widzę, i tak o sprawie się dowiedziała. — Kobieta wzięła się pod boki. — To w czym problem? Chcecie ludzi karać za dobre, ludzkie odruchy? Lepiej by niby było, jakby małą na dworze zostawił? I czego właściwie w mieszkaniu panów szukacie?  
       — Zioła. Albo czegokolwiek, za co można by ich przyskrzynić i skaptować — podpowiedział beznamiętnie Letho, wpatrzony, męczeńsko, w popiersie Cesarza.  
       — Propagandy terrorystycznej — sprostował wyniośle major.  
       Telefon Saskii zadzwonił. Dziewczyna rzuciła okiem na wyświetlacz, westchnęła „rychło w czas", przeprosiła, po czym odebrała.  
       — Tato!  
       Jej ojciec, dawniej również wpływowy akademik, jeszcze dawniej znany opozycjonista, należał teraz do grupy trzymającej władzę miasta P. Roche się skrzywił. Potem z każdym zdaniem krzywił się bardziej.  
       — Nie, przepraszam, nie zdążę. Policja przeszukuje mieszkanie tego mojego studenta, opowiadałam ci, tak, tego od walijskiego... No, pewnie, że kochany chłopak, bardzo zaangażowany społecznie... Za co? Major Roche go o terroryzm oskarża... Tak, Roche... Cha, cha, no właśnie. — Odsunęła na chwilę telefon. — Tata prosi, żeby panu przekazać, że nic się pan, widzi, nie zmienił.  
       — Ja też pozdrawiam — wysyczał przez zęby Vernon.  
       Letho przeniósł na niego zaciekawione spojrzenie.  
       — To i Borcha pan pałował? — spytał, trochę ubawiony.  
       Major tylko przytaknął. To Geralt, ubawiony zdecydowanie, rozwinął.  
       — Owszem. I Borch to mniej pobłażliwie niż ja wspomina.  
       — No właśnie, pobił dzisiaj chłopaka znowu, po demonstracji, tak, tej z drzewami. — Smoczyca chodziła po pokoju z telefonem przy uchu. — No ja wiem, że to trochę nadgorliwe, z tą nagością i przykuwaniem, ale młodość, nie takie rzeczy robiliście, a o głupią demonstrację do aresztu brać, to jest, przyznasz, tato, jednak przesada... Chcą chłopaka złamać, ja wiem, tato, wiem, ciebie też... Tak, opowiadałeś. — Przewróciła oczyma.  
       — Też nie lubię kombatanctwa — westchnął Letho, sobie a Emhyrowi.  
       — Nikogo nie biłem — wtrącił Roche. — A już na pewno nie znajomych Geralta i pupilków Borcha.  
       — Mówi, że nikogo nie bił. Noo, pewnie, znasz te ich metody przesłuchań, równie dobrze by mogli... No właśnie, właśnie, wiem, nie muszę ci nic mówić, sam pamiętasz. Jasne. Jasne. Tato prosi — znów się zwróciła do Vernona — żeby panu złożyć kondolencje z powodu przedwczesnej śmierci Foltesta. Na pogrzebie coś się nie mógł dopchać.  
       Major wykrztusił z siebie podziękowania. Tonem, którym zwykle rzuca się przekleństwa. Foltest też należał do grupy trzymającej władzę w garści. Twardo. Był największym protektorem tak ludzi z dawnych służb, jak samego Roche'a, którego uważał za kogoś w rodzaju przybranego syna.  
       — Aluzję paniali — prychnął teraz Vernon. — Przerwę przeszukanie. A małą podrzucę rodzinnemu... I niech będzie, że się nią zajęli, nie porwali.  
       — Bo tak było — wtrącił Garry znad herbaty.  
       — Ale proszę przekazać ojcu — dodał refleksyjnie major — że jak mu wtedy mówiłem, że gdyby władzę zdobyli, to by się całkiem tacy sami jak my... jak ja... stali, to nie wierzył. A teraz proszę. Czuję się zwycięzcą dyskusji.  
       Saskia obrzuciła go zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Przekazała wszakże. Borch poprosił o głośnomówiący.  
       — Majorze! — rozległo się serdecznie. — Cytując pana z tamtych lat: „albo przestaniecie mi tu, obywatelu, pierdolić o filozofii, albo ja wam tę policyjną pałką nie po plecach przelecę, a w dupę wpierdolę i to tak, że wam zęby od środka wybije". Koniec cytatu.  
       Garry zasłonił Ib uszy. Roche tłumaczył doktorowi Gulecie, że to było jeszcze przed jego zajęciami z etyki i dobrych manier. Doktor rozumiał. Geralt, zamroczony nostalgią, uronił łzę do herbatki.  
       — Parafrazując inny klasyk pańskiego ulubionego ustroju: „i oto nadszedł dzień zapłaty, sędziami dziś jesteśmy my". Nie wiem, czym panu student mojej córki podpadł. W dupie to mam, szczerze mówiąc, jestem pewien, że podpadł panu mniej, niż pan mnie, zgarniając prosto spod porodówki i potem odmawiając informacji o stanie żony.  
       „Boże, ile ja się o tym nasłuchałam", naskrobała Saskia na kartce. Ib podniosła na nią głowę, chyba zdumiona, popatrzyła chwilę, podała jej kilka jeszcze kartek ze stosika, po czym wróciła do rysowania.  
       — Co ten studencina robi? — pieklił się Borch. — Rybek broni? Drzewek? Arabskich terrorystów? Zielsko pali?  
       — Nie palę — prychnął urażony Iorweth. — I nie piję dużo, to niezdrowe. I chodzi nam o wieloryby, a to ssaki...  
       — O, nie pali i nie pije nawet — zaskrzeczał telefon. — I się gorliwie uczy walijskiego. I znosi moją córkę. Boże, jakie to grzeczne dziecko być musi. Majorze, sam połowę weteranów Al-Kaidy pan szkolił, żeby z imperialistycznym Zachodem walczyli, a pańska matka, przepraszam, że w to wciągam nieboszczkę, ale pan moją wtedy też wciągnął, pańska rodzona matka połowie tych szejków dupy dawała. To, że pan młodemu życie rozwala o protesty przeciw torturom i ulotki, to jest szczyt. Nie, żebym pana podejrzewał o przyzwoitość, ale to jednak jest szczyt. No chyba, że młody sypia z następcą ibn Ladena...  
       — Nie. Sypia ze studentem ASP — wyjaśniła szybko kobieta, wyciszając głośnik. — Tato, ale możesz skończyć? Tu są dzieci. O tej porze? No bo chłopcy właśnie znaleźli, pałętała się taka dziewczynka, to ogrzali i chcieli iść na policję, ale ta rewizja... Właśnie. Właśnie. To samo powiedziałam. Karze się ludzi za dobre uczynki. Rozbija więzi. Zawsze te same gestapowskie metody. No, pa. Też cię kocham. Pa, pa, tato.  
       — Za porównanie z gestapo czuję się urażony — oznajmił z emfazą major. — A pani ojciec zupełnie inaczej śpiewał, jak siedział w więzieniu i chciał córkę choć raz zobaczyć...  
       W spojrzeniu Saskii zalśnił niepokój. Tym razem zainterweniował Geralt.  
       — Przestałbyś, Vernon. Borch od razu wszystkim powiedział, że podpisał lojalkę, żebyście go puścili. Od razu. I że wam nic nie powie, zwodzić spróbuje. Nawet się ze swojemu kryptonimu nabijał, z tych „Trzech Kawek"... Za brak współpracy go przecież po niecałym kwartale znowu zgarnąłeś.  
       — Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz — westchnął sentencjonalnie Roche — ale ci z prasy albo IPNu?  
       — Nie. — Letho bawił się dzisiaj w suflera. — Chryja by w mediach była niezgorsza.  
       — Dobra. Nie będziemy się licytować na pogróżki. — Dziewczyna uniosła ręce w górę. — Przepraszam za gestapo, pan nie robi chłopakom przykrości o małą, bo i czemu, rewizja...  
       — Rewizja może oficjalnie nic nie znaleźć. Ale co ja sobie prywatnie w kajeciku, taki staromodny jestem, zapiszę, to moje. Umowa stoi?  
       — Nie — oburzył się Garry. — Bo to nieuczciwe. My po prostu jesteśmy niewinni i nic by pan tam nie znalazł, a dziecko się przyplątało, nie pamiętam, jak...  
       — Dałbyś już spokój dziecku — westchnął Iorweth; kurczowo ściskał w dłoniach kubek z herbatą i to go wyraźnie uspokajało. — Za „niewinność" to się najwyżej trwoni młode lata po aresztach. Dziękujemy pani, pani doktor, za pomoc.  
       — Co ja bym zrobiła bez mojego jedynego uczącego się studenta? — spytała retorycznie Saskia. — Zajęcia by mi ściągnęli, a potrzebujemy jako instytut tych punktów dydaktycznych, katedrze zamknięcie grozi...  
       — Mam niezłe haki na rektora — podrzucił uprzejmie Vernon, który w sumie nie był stworzeniem pamiętliwym, a Geralta i resztę wydziału, łącznie z Iorwethem, traktował jako coś w rodzaju swojego prywatnego teatrzyku.  
       — Borch — Letho nadal suflerzył — z pewnością też. Inaczej ten drań by nie był rektorem.  
       — O tym, że rektor był TW, to nawet ja wiem — mruknął Iorweth, powoli rozluźniając uchwyt na kubku.  
       — E, o tym, że świnia donosi, to zawsze było wiadomo. Wszyscy się przy nim pilnowali, a ja specjalnie wybrałem jego instytut, bo wiedziałem, że jak mu będę przydatny, to mnie przed tobą, Roche, trochę osłoni. — Geralt machnął ręką. — I wiadomo, że sfałszował badania do swojej habilitacji. I że to podły mizogin. Nie wiem, co ty na niego masz, czego jeszcze  **nie**  wiadomo.  
       Major, z braku piłeczki, bawił się zestawem długopisów. Trzeci długopis leżał już połamany na blacie, na przezornie podłożonej warstwie kilku kartek.  
       — Skoro nie potrzebujecie, to co się będę haków pozbywał. Ale jakbyście chcieli, to walcie, jak w dym. Wszystko dla moich ulubionych lokalnych wichrzycieli. — Rzucił Iorwethowi długopis. — Dobra, a teraz pisz.  
       — Co mam niby...  
       — Donos. Znaczy, skargę. Do fundacji, komendanta i wszystkich świętych. Na pułkownika Kimbolta. Że ciebie, biednego kalekę, źle potraktował. Że z twojej orientacji i niepełnosprawności drwił. Że cię pobili w areszcie. Cokolwiek. Ty tu jesteś humanistą, nie? Niech ci doktorowie i artysta coś podrzucą, ja wracam do herbaty, bo mi stygnie.  
       — To pułkownik był na proteście? Nic mi nie mówiłeś! — obruszył się Garry.  
       — Był. Przez jakieś dwie minuty. Z boku — mówił bardzo powoli, sylabizując prawie, Iorweth. — I nic właściwie nie robił, co pewnie mają na kamerach...  
       — Powiesz, że ci w suce lutnął. — Roche dolał sobie herbaty. — Albo na komendzie. Spokojnie, mam już kogoś, kto nieoficjalnie da prasie cynk i potwierdzi twoją wersję, a przed składaniem zeznań cię osobiście przećwiczę, ty zresztą talent aktorski masz. Shani ci wypisze ładną obdukcję, bo i faktycznie potarmosiliśmy cię trochę przy odczepianiu od miejskiej flory. Nawet nie będzie kłamać, to dobrze, to porządna kobieta jest...  
       — Co ci Kimbolt zrobił? — spytał Geralt, zajęty ostatnio raczej filozofią vel dobijaniem punktów dla instytutu niż lokalną polityką.  
       — Nic. Nic. Tytuł generała się mu szykuje, awans, te sprawy. Ale ja przecież widzę, że biedak jest przemęczony, zamęczony wręcz. Kolejne obowiązki go wykończą. Tylko to patriota, nie odmówi ojczyźnie...  
       — Dla jego dobra wyślemy go więc na przedwczesną emeryturę — dokończył Letho. — Z tytułem pułkownika to i tak niezła będzie.  
       — Kimbolt przeciwko Foltestowi knuł, kiedy stary już ledwie ciągnął — wytłumaczyła Saskia. — Wiesz, takie małe świństewka, strasznie podłe, bo z Foltestem już naprawdę źle było, a ten jeszcze byłą żonę i młodsze dzieciaki podjudzał, na firmę męża Addy kontrole nasyłał... Ten typ intryg. Bardzo niskie.  
       — I się doczekał, szuja, za te wszystkie intrygi, że ma być generałem. To faktycznie o pomstę do nieba wola — przyznał Guleta.  
       — Namalowałam całą historię — oznajmiła tymczasem Ib. — I już mi lepiej. Mogę iść do domu?  
       Przerzucili na nią uwagę. Zasypali pytaniami. Spłoszyła się znowu, ale po paru minutach wyciągnęli od niej adres zamieszkania i nazwiska rodziców. Którzy to rodzice, ustalił szybko Roche, od paru godzin dosłownie umierali z niepokoju, bo dziecko im wcięło w galerii sztuki.  
       — Ta skarga, Iorweth, to ma być kwiecista. Barokowa — mruczał Vernon. — Że ja wam taki wybryk odpuszczam, taki środek nacisku marnuję... Ma być taka skarga, że Kimbolt się będzie bał na ulicy pokazać.  
       — Napisz, że cię trochę zmolestował, propozycje składał, bo woli chłopców. Wszyscy w sumie wiedzą, że czasem i owszem. Wszyscy, oprócz jego żony, a to krewka kobieta, mimo wieku. Wywali go na wycieraczkę. Będzie pan miał ubaw, panie majorze — podpowiedziała Saskia.  
       — O, to jest myśl, nie za darmo dali pani ten doktorat. A w ogóle proszę mi mówić po imieniu, bo się staro czuję — zaproponował radośnie Roche. — Borch się z pewnością ucieszy.  
       W złowieszczy śmiech majora wdarł się – powiększając ogólny chaos – jęk Geralta.  
       — Jezuuu... Ona rysowała na moich pracach zaliczeniowych!  
       — Nie masz sprawiedliwości na tym świecie i każdy dobry uczynek będzie prędzej czy później ukarany. Raczej prędzej niż później — rzucił sentencjonalnie Letho; cienie tak jakoś padły na popiersie, że przysiągłbyś, iż Cesarz przytakuje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisałam to na przełomie grudnia 2014 i stycznia 2015. Teraz, w lutym i marcu 2016, tylko tak informuję o dacie. Człowiek się czuje, jak jakiś wieszcz i jest tym dobity, bo jemu się wcale jego wróżby nie podobają.  
> Każdy profetyzm wynika z analizy przeszłości. Ale, losie, jeśli ja coś opisuję w fikach, to terapeutycznie, a nie po to, żebyś mi ziszczał.


	20. Docere et delectare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowane przez ten wątek komentarzowy (i to jest równocześnie ostrzeżenie, jeśli kogoś tematy w wątku triggerują): http://archiveofourown.org/comments/20558414
> 
> Z inspiracji i dedykowane wobec tego LL i Yuri_Onnie, i Hasz.

  
Zygfryd, pobożny rycerz świętej sprawy, nie chadzał na randki. O sprawie zakonnych – niestety, zakonnych – mutantów chciał zaś jak najrychlej zapomnieć. Korupcją ni nepotyzmem czy kolesiostwem rąk sobie nie kalał. Cóż, gdy Shani, ta sama, co go po całej tej rzezi w Wyzimie łatała, dowiedziawszy się, że w theatrum anatomicum mają przeprowadzać sekcję co ciekawszych zmutowanych okazów vel wrogów, zaczęła upraszać go o załatwienie wejściówki? Normalnych biletów dostać nie można było, rozeszły się na pniu jeszcze w tych pierwszych pobitewnych godzinach, które dziewczyna spędziła w szpitalu.  
       Gdy kobieta, której białym dłoniom – oraz nieskończonej dobroci i wielkiej mądrości – zawdzięczał życie, prosiła go o drobną przysługę, o pomoc w opresji, nie mógł przecież stchórzyć. Wobec czego powlókł się do tych z niedorżniętych braci, którzy zajmowali się intendenturą, kontaktami z możnymi tego świata, a przynajmniej Temerii, tudzież wymianą dóbr sensu wielce largo.  
       Brat Victor, szczwany, wyszczekany, jak to południowiec (pochodził z Cintry), wysłuchał tłumaczeń Zygfryda z domyślnym uśmiechem. Nowy Wielki Mistrz potrzebuje się dokształcić, pewnie. Z młodą lekarką, jasne. Potrzebuje się pokazać w towarzystwie, a ta sekcja będzie wydarzeniem roku, zaiste. Potrzebuje się pokazać z młodą lekarką u boku, a juści. On, Victor, wszystko rozumie. I ma akurat na podorędziu jedno zaproszenie. Dla nowego Wielkiego Mistrza właśnie, od samej królowej Addy załatwione. Podwójne.  
       Zygfryd jął zapewniać, że to nie tak, że on chce zaproszenie pojedyncze, zwykłe. Dla Shani, nie dla siebie, jemu jeszcze w pieleszach leżeć, zdrowie nadwerężone reperować. Brat Victor nieledwie się obraził. On tu załatwia, po kursie bardzo korzystnym, zapewnia, on tu dba o nowego mistrza, nie, jak co poniektórzy, spiskujący po kątach, a Wielki Mistrz skorzystać nie chce, grymasi. Co on sobie myśli, że jak niby obecnie wygląda sytuacja polityczna Zakonu? Dobrze? Że można tu się targować, królom marudzić, nosa zadzierać?  
       I tak oto Zygfryd wrócił do Shani z podwójnym imiennym zaproszeniem. Dziewczyna w swej anielskiej dobroci nie okazała rozczarowania, ale był pewien, że w duchu wzdycha z żalu. Na pewno wolałaby zabrać z sobą koleżankę, skoro już Geralt, do medyczki smalący cholewki, cichcem z Wyzimy wybył.  
       Miejsca mieli dobre, choć nie w loży: w jednym z pierwszych rzędów, z doskonałym widokiem na samą operację. Zresztą, dzięki sztuce czarodziejskiej nad sceną wyświetlano obraz w powiększeniu. Ze względu na stopień modyfikacji tkanek mutantów tudzież niezwykłość sprawy zrezygnowano ze zwyczaju nieprzeprowadzania sekcji na mieszkańcach miasta, gdzie się odbywała – rodziny raczej i tak nie miały szans swoich rozpoznać. Jedynie od trupa Białej Rayli magów, lekarzy oraz resztę naukowej hałastry odpędzono, powtórny jej pogrzeb był cichy, potajemny, ale odbyty ze wszystkimi honorami, kapłanami, wojskowymi, wysokimi rangą przedstawicielami władzy (Foltestem, Addą, Radowidem).  
       Shani z Zygfrydem siedziała w podwójnej loży – mężczyzna głośno wyklinał projektanta, który owo podwójne miejsce zaplanował wyjątkowo poskąpił na przestrzeni, wyszło takie na półtorej osoby raczej, wobec czego musieli się z dziewczyną tłoczyć. Ściskać. Mało przyzwoicie.  
       Przepraszał ją za to kilkukrotnie. Właściwie za każdym razem, gdy ją tracił kolanem. Albo dotknął dłoni. Czyli mniej więcej co piętnaście sekund. Aż kazała się mu zamknąć, bo jedyne, co jej przeszkadza, to jego gadanie.  
       Sekcja z punktu widzenia Zygfryda była rzeczą dosyć nudną: no, podroby. Krew. Cięcia. Jakby tego mało widział. Niespecjalnie interesowały go drobne różnice anatomiczne: co go obchodzi, że powodem, dla którego potwór walczył wściekle, nie zważając na rany, był przerost gruczołów nadnerczy, produkujących adrenalinę?  
       Aczkolwiek niektóre te uwagi wstępne, poprzedzające sam pokaz – na przykład o wzmocnionych kościach czy innym ułożeniu żeber, chroniącym serce – miały dla niego nawet pewną wartość praktyczną. O ile jeszcze kiedyś będzie się z tymi abominacjami walczył, czego miał szczerą nadzieją uniknąć.  
       Zygfryd był więc uprzejmie znudzony. Shani profesjonalnie zaciekawiona, miała nawet na kolanach pergamin, robiła rysunki i notatki. Pozostali widzowie – radośnie zafascynowani, choć fascynacją nieuważną, taką przez palce, pełną okrzyków zachwytu, pisków miłego przestrachu oraz mlaskania głodnych szczęk. Fakt, bitwy, rzekł Zygfryd, i sekcje, rzekła Shani, zawsze zwiększają apetyt, rzekł Zygfryd, każdy rodzaj apetytu, rzekła Shani, rzucając mu dziwne, oceniające spojrzenie (może się martwiła o jego zdrowie?), jakby się zmarłym chciało pokazać, że ha-ha, a my jeszcze możemy.  
       Wzmiankowane szczęki miały zresztą, co mleć. Mieszczanie, radzi powetować sobie niedawne straty, rzucali się na każdą okazję zarobku niczym stado wygłodniałych nekkerów na niemowlę. Galerie i schody theatrum anatomicum zapełnione więc były stoiskami gastronomicznymi. Pieczone szczury, podroby wszelkiej maści, gulasz z łabędzia, faszerowane gołąbki albo przepiórki, szaszłyk z wróbla, słodycze w kształtach anatomicznych – z marcepanu, cukru, piernika. Ciastka zwane „elfie uszka” (oraz prawdziwe elfie uszka, ale te sprzedawano spod lady i tylko określonej klienteli). Dużo wszelkiego dobra, znaczy.  
       Zygfryd udał się w przerwie (między sekcją części brzusznej a piersiowej) do owych kapliczek garmażerii, by podatkiem obrotowym oddać królowi, co królewskie. Shani poprosiła o coś do przekąszenia, założył, że chodzi o słodycze, spędził więc praktycznie całą ponadgodzinną przerwę stojąc w kolejkach po te pierniki, tatarskie ziele w cukrze, pierożki drożdżowe ze smażonymi w miodzie płatkami róży oraz podobne specjały. W efekcie do stoisk z mięsiwem dotarł już prawie przy dzwonku, a porcję ryby w sosie limonkowym, gulaszu oraz różnego rodzaju pieczystego zdobył ładne kilkanaście minut po rozpoczęciu kolejnej części spektaklu.  
       Gdy się przedzierał z powrotem na miejsce, towarzyszyły mu oburzone mruknięcia, gdzie się pcha, proszę, ubrali młodzika w lśniącą zbroję i już sobie myśli, że może się między starszymi przepychać, damom w słusznym wieku na nagniotki następować, ojcom dzieciom a dziadkom wnukom widok zasłaniać!  
       Zygfryd się sumitował. Przepraszał. Zapewniał, że niechcący, nie śmiałby, że tłok, że oczywiście, jego wina, że jeszcze raz przeprasza i nie zamierza...  
       Skutkiem czego, gdy doszedł do Shani, ta posłała mu spojrzenie, które nawet cnotliwy jak lelija rycerz-zakonnik rozpoznawał nieomylnie: spojrzenie głodnej kobiety. Kobiety, która wysłała cię, byś zdobył pożywienie, upolował tura czy tam smoka, a którą ty zawiodłeś. Kobiety wściekłej.  
       Jął się sumitować jeszcze wylewniej, rozpaczliwiej i pokorniej niż przed chwilą. Wyciągnął upolowane łakocie, ale lekarka, zbywszy je wzgardliwym ust wygięciem, bez wahania sięgnęła po potrawy mięsne. Zygfryd nawet nie próbował prosić, by coś mu w miłosierdziu swoim zostawiła; postanowił konieczność zjedzenia koszyczka słodyczy nazwać pokutą. Jął za to tylko, bo wzrok panna nadal miała pochmurny, wbity w scenę, towarzysza starannie omijający, przepraszać ponownie.  
       Z tyłu natychmiast rozległy się syki irytacji. Jak się chcą migdalić, warczano, to prywatnie w kurnej chacie, po karczmach, po jakichś pokątnych uliczkach, ewentualnie w jakimś plebejskim, wulgarnym teatrze, a nie tutaj, ludziom serce i płuca zasłaniać, uwagi prowadzącego zagłuszać, co sobie tam młodzież myśli w ogóle, upadek obyczajów, o, tempora, o mores, nic szacunku dla nauki, posłuchaliby lepiej, niedouki jedne, tutaj takich mądrych rzeczy się dowiedzieć można, taki słynny profesor prowadzi, taki znany, mądry, tak, pewnie, i przystojny taki jeszcze, no, chociaż ten asystent jeszcze ładniejszy, wyższy trochę, szczuplutki, profesorowi już się brzuszek spod szaty odcina, ale spójrzcie na tę pomocnicę, to dopiero rasa, klasa, nogi!...  
       Zygfryd słuchał w milczeniu. Shani najwyraźniej nie zamierzała, bo odwróciła się gwałtownie, z ustami pomazanymi żarłocznie pochłanianymi podrobami (kaszaneczką w tej chwili) vel cieczą z owych podrobów, vel krwią, i rzuciła scenicznym, złowrogim szeptem:  
       — Więcej rejwachu niż cały nasz rząd robicie! Zawrzeć jamy ustne! Ja się tutaj uczę!  
       Że też ta łagodna, cierpliwa, najkochańsza na świecie kobieta mogła z siebie tak.. ordynarny ryk wydać, dumał rycerz, zadziwiające. Ach, zmienność niewieściej natury! Ileż twarzy przybiera!  
       Shani burczała tymczasem pod nosem, zaraz jednak wciągnęła się w prezentowany właśnie temat (powiększone serce mutanta i jego, zakładano, większa częstotliwość skurczów). Reszta sekcji upłynęła im już spokojnie, chociaż Zygfryda koło trzeciej napoczynanej słodkości zaczęły boleć zęby. Dziewczyna, już chyba ułagodzona, podała mu kawałek chłodnego pieczystego, w zamian schwyciwszy stos pozostałych łakoci. Mężczyzna roztkliwił się nad jej czujną, troskliwą dobrocią.  
       Problemy pojawiły się już przy końcu przedstawienia, gdy publika, gorąco zapraszana na dzień następny (badać miano głowę), zaczęła się powoli rozchodzić. Falami. W jednej z tych fal na medyczkę i rycerza wpadł nie kto inny, a Talar.  
       Zygfryd zmartwiał. Dziewczyna się ucieszyła. Mówiła agenciurze po imieniu, wspominali jakichś wspólnych znajomych – w tym Geralta, o którym, fortunnie, i nowy Wielki Mistrz mógł się wypowiedzieć, choć czynił to, z uwagi na proweniencję tudzież profesję jednego z rozmówców, skąpo – jakieś dawne sprawy. Z rozrzewnieniem, jeśli nie czułością.  
       Co oczywiście absolutnie nie było sprawą zakonnika. Zakon miał być apolityczny, to raz, jego członkowie nie winni odczuwać niskich, posesywnych impulsów w kierunku zbawczyń ich żywotów, to dwa.  
       Pierwszy wśród równych członek Wiecznego Ognia milczał więc, rozdarty między chęcią powtarzania w duchu modlitw a logicznym nakazem słuchania, co też interesuje obecnie pierwszego wśród równych szpiega Wyzimy. Pozornie nic ciekawego, ktoś postronny mógłby wręcz uznać, że Talar się po prostu do Shani zaleca, nawet prostoduszny Zygfryd zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, iż w tym przypadku musi to być raczej gra polityków i wywiadów. Co najmniej poczwórna intryga.  
       — Dziękuję wam za miły wieczór. To widzimy się jutro? — Uśmiechnęła się Shani, gdy już ją, obaj, rycerz jak zwykle, Talar, jak nie on, pełni galanterii, odprowadzili pod same drzwi.  
       — My tak — stwierdził agent, również błogo uśmiechnięty. — Znajdę ci nawet lepsze miejsca w theatrum. Ale co naszego przyjaciela... — westchnął — ...obawiam się, że ma on jutro wyznaczone pilne spotkanie z Jego Wysokością. Jego Wysokościami nawet. W sprawach Zakonu i jego pewnych trudności... kwaterunkowych.


	21. Istoty księgi i flaszy (oraz kości, blefu i paru innych rzeczy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, Hasz już mi uświadomiła, że moich ulubionych bohaterów entego planu nikt nie pamięta, ale: we Flotsam jest sobie księgarz-hazardzista, który przy okazji pełni funkcję nieoficjalnego przedstawiciela lokalnej nieludności. Znaczy, jak mu zaraz krzepiąco zwraca uwagę Geralt, jest narażony na zarzuty o kolaborację i śmierć z rąk takich pewnych wojowniczych ~~żółwi ninja~~ gryzoni. Księgarz odpowiada, że tak-tak-tak, ale sobie parę razy z Iorwethem gadał i cóż, nie przekonali się nawzajem do swoich wizji.
> 
> I ja oczywiście księgarza uwielbiam, bo, raz, to podpada pod pewien podtyp mojego ulubionego rodzaju relacji, dwa, odwaga cywilna to jest jednak piękna, imponująca rzecz.
> 
> W każdym razie, komedia, ale nie taki całkiem crack. Nadal, komedia.
> 
> W każdym razie secundo, jeśli ktoś potrzebuje przypomnienia postaci entego planu - 15:17:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPC_Zm7YT_0

  
Kiedy Einar Gausel po raz pierwszy został wyciągnięty z łóżka w środku nocy i zawleczony z przepaską na oczach przez doki do lasu, zdążył w ciągu kwadransa tej podróży odmówić wszystkie modlitwy, jakich uczyła go matka. Wszystkie. Nawet te, których nie słyszał od dziecięctwa, których nie pamiętał, że zapomniał.  
       Wobec czego przed Iorwethem stanął przygotowany. Przynajmniej metafizycznie. Psychicznie ani fizycznie niespecjalnie, co się okazało, gdy rozwiązano mu oczy i  rozpoznał polankę, na której właśnie stał. Leże krabopająka.  
       W tej sekundzie z kolei Einar przypomniał sobie wszystkie przekleństwa we wszystkich znanych mu językach. Te znane z książek i praktyki, te archaiczne i skrzące się neologizmami.  
       — Krabopająk zajada się nekkerami — dobiegło go z góry. — Mamy czas porozmawiać.  
       Uniósł głowę. Przy dowódcy, oświetlonym pochodniami niczym bard na występie, stało kilkoro elfów. Niby rozluźnionych, ale z łukami w ręku. I na ten widok Gausel wybuchnął śmiechem.  
       Później, gdy analizował sytuację, to dochodził do wniosku, że może mu ten śmiech uratował tyłek. Chociaż raczej nie, poprawiał się trzeźwo, planowaliby zabić, oczu by nie wiązali.  
       — Cieszę się, widząc mojego gościa w tak dobrym nastroju — prychnął Iorweth.  
       Krasnolud otarł łzy.  
       — A bo to niby nie zabawne, że dowódca Scoia’tael, bojowników o wolność zaprawionych dekadami bojów, tak bardzo się boi jednego bezbronnego, zaspanego cywila w samych gatkach, że rozmawia z nim ze skarpy i w otoczeniu ochrony, której palce na cięciwach drgają? Że na niego krabopająki napuszcza, a sam bezpiecznie z góry obserwuje? Jakby już strzały nie mógł po prostu puścić między oczy?  
       Watażka przechylił głowę.  
       — Jakaś racja... — przyznał.  
       I ześlizgnął się na dół, do Einara. Ktoś na górze jęknął, ktoś inny prawie zleciał, próbując dowódcę zatrzymać.  
       Krasnolud westchnął, pogładził brodę.  
       — Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłem na to, że mnie wciągniesz — wyznał — nie, że obaj polegniemy heroiczną śmiercią z rąk zwierzyny leśnej. Żeby chociaż Loredo nagrodę mojej rodzinie wydał...  
       Błysk ostrza przy szyi mu przerwał.  
       — To jest kolaboracja.  
       — Nie — zauważył księgarz z tym rodzajem straceńczej odwagi, który pozwolił mu działać na rzecz nieludzi we Flotsam, mimo pełnej wiedzy, że każdy krok może przypłacić albo szubienicą, albo strzałą w plecach. — To jest dowcip.  
       Ale wy, elfy, zawsze miałyście kije w rzyciach, dodał. W duchu. Między straceńczą odwagą a samobójczą głupotą, jest jednak pewna subtelna różnica. Dla księgarz widoczna. Dla Scoia’tael... cóż, dobre pytanie. Ostatnie pół minuty przekonywało krasnoluda, że bynajmniej.  
       Watażka cofnął ostrze.  
       — I ja żartowałem — oznajmił zimno.  
       Aha. Akurat.  
       — Wybaczcie. Jakoś tak w pracy księgarskiej odwykłem od humoru bardziej... praktycznego. Rozumiem, że jak krabopająk wróci, to się okaże, że to schodzenie też było żartem i pożarty zostanę jedynie ja?  
       — Zostawiłem mu dużo nekkerów. Takich zdrowych, chyżych. Długo ich nie złapie. — Elf wzruszył ramionami. — Mniemam, że tak uczony człowiek domyśla się, o czym chciałbym z nim porozmawiać?  
       — O tym, że ratuję życia elfom i krasnoludom? Że robię wszystko, by nie doszło do pogromu? Że dokładam starań, byśmy mogli jakoś żyć w tej przeklętej faktorii?  
       — Wspierasz Loreda. Publicznie. Zbierasz podatki. Zabijasz ducha. Dokonujesz ustępstw na rzecz władzy. Odżegnujesz się od naszej walki.  
       — Każdy, kto chce żyć, to robi. Nie ja będę zbierał podatki, to zaczną to robić zbiry Loreda i dopiero będzie, żadnej dziewczynie przy okazji nie przepuszczą. — Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami. — Ale oczywiście rozumiem. Chodzi o to, że legitymizuję reżim, pozbawiam was monopolu na interpretację dziejów, władzy nad symbolami...  
       — Jak sam zauważyłeś, nie jestem księgarzem, tylko istotą czynu — sarknął Iorweth.  
       — To tak, jak ja. Ty mieczem, ja piórem. Jak to szło? Raz piórem, raz mieczem, tyranów usieczem? Działam we Flotsam.  
       — Kolaborując.  
       No doprawdy, ileż można.  
       — Ratując życia. Umożliwiając nam godną egzystencję.  
       — Żebranie o łaskę. Taką definicję godnej egzystencji wyniosłeś z książek?  
       I tak w koło Macieju, westchnął w duszy Einar. A krabopająk coraz bardziej syty.  
       — Nie chcę żebrać. Chcę pozwolić naszej wspólnocie żyć, możliwie wygodnie i bez lęku. Przed kim teraz... — Chciał powiedzieć, cytując klasyka folkloru politycznego, „rżniesz głupa”, ale instynkt przetrwania się włączył: — ...odgrywasz dziecinną prostotę? Przed dzieciakami w komandach? Sam niektóre z nich na rękach nosiłem. Dlatego nie wziąłeś z sobą krasnoludów? Bo tak bardzo im ufasz? Bo tak bardzo jesteśmy niby w lesie i losie równi? Tak bardzo nie ma u was dyskryminacji i podziałów?  
       Może niepotrzebnie podniósł głos. Ale łucznicy nie drgnęli. Iorweth zresztą też nie.  
       — Wszyscy chcemy pokoju — stwierdził, miękcej, jakby od rzeczy. — Ale Loredo go nie da. Ludzie go nam nie dadzą. Odczekają tylko, zbiorą siły i zaatakują ponownie.  
       — I z tą fatalistyczną myślą — Gausel starał się mówić powoli, łagodnie, jak do dziecka — walczycie? Poświęcacie życia? W imię... niczego? Braku nadziei?  
       — To takie dziwne?  
       — To duvvel... ładne kłamstwa. Widziałem istoty pozbawione nadziei. Dbają tylko o siebie, zarabiają pieniądze i zamknięciem drzwi luksusowej kamienicy zapominają o sprawach tego świata, a nocami grzeją tyłki przy kominku. Śpią dobrze i głęboko. To podły los, ale nie ma w nim walki. Nikt nie walczy, gdy nie ma nadziei.  
       Iorweth zaklaskał.  
       — To też ładnie powiedziane — przyznał. — Znać osobę ksiąg. W takim razie: zemsta. I zachowanie honoru. Możesz to nazwać naszą nadzieją.  
       — Duma ponad życie? — „Butny szczeniaku”, oczywiście, zostało w jego głowie.  
       — Godność ponad skamlenie.  
       Krasnolud westchnął ciężko. Kolejny raz te same argumenty, jakby któryś ze swoich krótkich wprowadzeń do dziejów idei albo historii filozofii czytał.  
       — Wymarcie ponad skamlenie — poprawił. — Przyznaj, gdyby Aelirenn nie poszła z powstaniem, to bym wam, elfom, łatwiej dzisiaj było. Szanse jakby większe...  
       Watażka się zaperzył.  
       — Aelirenn...  
       A Gausel nie miał czasu – krabopająk, sądził, nie miał czasu – na słuchanie całych poematów, ód i hymnów ku czci. Spróbował sobie przypomnieć wszystkie plotki, jakie słyszał o dowódcy Scoia’tael, coś, co mogłoby zmienić przewidywalny tor i koniec rozmowy...  
       — Naprawdę chcesz się wdawać w dysputy z inteligentem? Na oczach kilku dzieciaków z komand?  
       — Nie boję się dyskusji. Jestem pewny swojej racji. Wierzę.  
       — I właśnie to czyni dyskusję jałową — Einar słyszał irytującą manierę belfra w swoim głosie, ale nie umiał jej powstrzymać. — Wiara twoja jak marmur, nie wątpię, żaden sofizmat jej nie skruszy... — ani żaden fakt czy elementarna logika — ...choćby najpiękniejszy, lecz czy jesteś tak samo pewien wiary wszystkich swoich braci?  
       Nie, żeby sądził, iż zna argumenty, które mogłyby zwrócić komanda przeciw Iorwethowi. Dzieciaki go uwielbiały najgłupszą, szaleńczą, ślepą miłością. No ale przed krabopająkiem stojący nekkera się chwyta.  
       — A jeśli już dysputa, to może następnym razem. Jak twoi chłopcy dadzą mi się przygotować. Ubrać porządnie, na przykład — starał się brzmieć dostojnie, mawiano, że przy partyzantach nie wolno okazywać strachu. — Nawet miód mógłbym z domu zgarnąć...  
       — Chcesz rozpijać komanda? A następnego dnia sprowadzić nam na karki żołnierzy?  
       Krasnoludowi zaschło w gardle.  
       — To jest pewne nadużycie seman... nieporozumienie.  
       — Nie. To jest dowcip.  
       Na polance nagle się zrobiło cicho i w pierwszej chwili krasnolud nie mógł złapać, czemu. Potem zaś zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po krzyżu. W powietrzu zabrakło nagle wrzasków nekkerów. Nawet pojedynczych.  
       — Boisz się — stwierdził naraz Iorweth. — A przecież, twierdzisz, pomagasz naszym, nie jesteś zdrajcą. Ja nie krzywdzę nikogo poza Dh’oinne i zdrajcami, więc czemu się boisz?  
       — Komanda wyciągnęły mnie z łóżka i postawiły w bieliźnie na środku polanki krabopająka. Być może jest to partyzancka wersja zaproszenia na elegancką kolację. Ale ja jestem cywilem — do głosu krasnoluda przekradło się znużenie; nerwy zrobiły swoje i teraz było mu już po prostu wszystko jedno. — Więc tak, boję się, do cholery. W ogóle tchórz parszywy ze mnie. Boję się, jak na mnie krzywo na ulicy człowiek spojrzy. Boję się, gdy idę do Loreda negocjować w imieniu nieludzi we Flotsam. Boję się, bo chuj mi już nie raz szubienicą groził, nie raz ze schodów spuścił, obić kazał, nocniki na mnie wylewał. Boję się, chociaż wiem, że muszę, że nikt inny nie pójdzie, bo oni z kolei drżą przed strzałą w plecy. Ba, ja, tchórz parszywy, też drżę. Tak że zostaw tu na pożarcie, idź i powiedz komandom, że zabiłeś zdradzieckiego tchórza, że ci nawet szkoda chędożonych strzał marnować było, idź i im to tak tłumacz z sumieniem czyściutkim, jak kamienny fiut Mahala, bo tak, cholernie się boję!  
       Iorweth chwycił go nagle, pchnął na ścianę kotlinki. Elfy z oddziału wyciągnęły ręce, zeszły parę kroków. Żeby mu pomóc wejść prawdopodobnie, ale gnany strachem, dał radę się wdrapać sam. W świetnym tempie, był chyba na górze sekundę przed watażką.  
       Najedzony krabopająk majestatycznie wkraczał właśnie na polankę. Iorweth spojrzał na niego, na minę krasnoluda – i się zaśmiał. Ze szczerą radością. Wariat, pomyślał Gausel, jesteśmy wszyscy we Flotsam zdani na łaskę wariata. I zaraz dodał: żeby to jednego.  
       — Przemawiający krasnolud! Bardzo to piękne było. Podnoszące na duchu. Znać znajomość książek... Może ja bym wam komendę nad oddziałem dał, tak dobrze sobie retorycznie radzicie.  
       Einar odetchnął głęboko. Serce przestawało mu powoli galopować.  
       — To jest dowcip — oznajmił w miarę spokojnie.  
       Watażka uśmiechnął się. Cokolwiek wilczo.  
       — Rad jestem, że zsynchronizowaliśmy nasze poczucia humoru. To zawsze dobrze wróży znajomości.  
          
          
          
Rano, upewniwszy się po ubłoconych stopach – strzeliwszy sobie butelkę poszedł bowiem Einar prosto do łóżka – że spotkanie nie było snem, Gausel udał się prosto do Cedrica. Urżnąć się.  
       — Najmocniejszy spiryt, jaki masz na stanie. Nielegalny. I tak, celowo mówię „spiryt”, nie alkohol.  
       Cedric nie powiedział słowa, dał nalewki. Krasnolud nie pytał, z czego, nie dla smaku mu rzecz potrzebna była. Po kilku porcjach potrzeba została zresztą spełniona. W Einarze zabłysła nadzieja, że może jednak da radę przeżyć. Jeśli coś zrobi.  
       — Cedric, wiesz coś o Iorwecie?  
       Elf spojrzał na niego z niebotycznym zdumieniem. Potem na gliniane czarki, z których pili. Jeszcze raz na krasnoluda.  
       — To samo, co wszyscy — oznajmił powoli. — Plotki i oficjalne komunikaty. Do obu masz, jak sądzę, równie dobry dostęp.  
       Gausel zaczął nerwowo tłumaczyć, że nie o to chodzi, że nie chce nikogo wsypać, nie doniesie, że tak, z prywatnej ciekawości, że...  
       — Ludzie Loreda każdy krok mój śledzą. Nie ma tygodnia, żeby nie podpytywali. Wybaczysz więc, jeśli nie będę dowierzał tej twojej nagłej ciekawości.  
       Krasnoluda, podbudowanego alkoholem oraz strachem, rzeczona uwaga, tonem uciskanej niewinności, z jakimś szczególnym naciskiem na „twoim” wypowiedziana, cokolwiek wkurzyła.  
       — Chłopcy od „Rzeźnika” byli u mnie dzisiaj w nocy — syknął. — Z łóżka do lasu zaciągnęli. Rozumiesz?  
       Cedric nalał mu pełną czarkę. Po czym, jakby się zreflektowawszy, machnął ręką i po prostu oddał Einrowi całą butelkę. Ten pociągnął sobie solidny łyk. Nie jeden.  
       — Żyjesz — podsumował elf.  
       — Żyję.  
       — I widziałeś Iorwetha.  
       — Widziałem.  
       — Jak wrażenia?  
       — Ogniem nie zionie, kły mu z gęby nie wystają, we krwi pacholąt umazany nie chodzi, ciemności ani śmierci w oczach nie ma, ani białymi różami, ani trupami nie pachnie, tylko normalnie, jak to na wojnie, machorką. — Spiryt rozkręcał Gauselowi powoli język. — Zwykły sadystyczny sukinsyn.  
       — Jak ci, co go ścigają — w tonie Cedrica zabrzmiał cień urazy.  
       — Taki sam właśnie. Powiedz mi, co ja mam zrobić?  
       — Pić — podpowiedział elf filozoficznym tonem. — Ja tak robię.  
       — Ale ciebie Scoia’tael nie ruszą, bo osobiście, tymi drżącymi przed pierwszą poranną czareczką rękoma, którymi dzisiaj bimber mieszasz, burzyłeś ongi Shaerrawedd! Mnie wtedy jeszcze na świecie nie było!  
       — Ciesz się.  
       — Cieszę się, cieszę! Ale mnie ta radość nie ochroni! Sukinsyn mną prawie nakarmił krabopająka!  
       Cedric westchnął.  
       — Mogę ci zrobić oleje odstraszające, ale to cuchnie bardzo, Scoia'tael zauważą... On cię nie zabił. To już dobry prognostyk. Zresztą, czemu mielibyście nie dogadać? — Nim krasnolud stwierdził, że to bardzo słaba pociecha, tamten dodał: — On też hazardzista. Znaczy, dosłownie. Uwielbia pokera.  
          
          
          
Einar zaczął sypiać z zestawem kości przy sobie. Przydał się już kilka tygodni później, gdy znów go wywleczono nocą z sypialni – tym razem pozwoliwszy założyć przynajmniej szlafrok – i postawiono przed obliczem Iorwetha.  
       Krasnolud od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.  
       — Przyniosłem kości — oznajmił; tamtemu błysnęło w oczach zainteresowaniem, drapieżnym, ostrym, charakterystycznym dla nałogu. — Bo właśnie, bardowie i inni nieznający się na rzeczy twierdzą, że się polityka rymuje z szachami czy warcabami — Zdawał sobie sprawę, że plecie, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, a cel owego plecenia majaczył dopiero na horyzoncie: — ale to bujda przecież. Tamto to zestaw regułek, co jedne, to bardziej skomplikowane, a w wojnie i polityce wygrywają ci, co regułki łamią, a w ogóle zasady są dość proste, siła i szczęście, i blef... I właśnie, dlatego poker jest najprawdziwszą polityką wśród gier. Poker. Nie żadne tam skomplikowane figurki...  
       — Umiem też grać w szachy — wtrącił watażka.  
       Pięknie, pomyślał z rozpaczą Gausel, uraziłem pychę. Gadał jednak dalej, w końcu co szkodziło.  
       — Nie wątpię, ale trudno byłoby mi tutaj przenosić szachownicę. A to właśnie chodzi, że ja też jestem wytrawnym graczem. Uwielbiam rżnąć. W kości. Całe noce mógłbym przepędzać.  
       — Że niby Loreda też ogrywasz?  
       Einar uśmiechnął się, miał nadzieję, chytrze. Właściwie gadaniem grał po prostu na czas, niechże sobie wszakże tamten, jak chce, interpretuje.  
       — On z nieludźmi w kości nie grywa... W każdym razie, czy skoro życzysz sobie mnie widywać — bardzo podkreślił czasownik, mając nadzieję, że elf zna wspólny dość biegle, by zrozumieć aspekt niedokonany, starszej mowie nieznany — to może przepędzilibyśmy ten czas milej niż na powtarzaniu starych, wytartych dyskusji,  w których i tak żaden z nas nie przekona drugiego...?  
       Watażka się zastanowił.  
       — Bez stawki nie ma emocji — mruknął w końcu.  
       — To grajmy na stawkę.  
       — Nie będę przegrywał pieniędzy Scoia’tael — ton, na wpół obronny, na wpół gniewny, wskazywał, że i owszem, takie pokusy demon nałogu musiał już kiedyś Iorwethowi podsuwać.  
       — Ja też wam żadnych moich pieniędzy nie zostawię — prychnął krasnolud. — Doszłoby do jednych niewłaściwych uszu i już wiszę na szubienicy za finansowanie terroryzmu.  
       — To zagrajmy pierwszą na guziki. — Elf przysiadł na ziemi.  
       Znaczy, grajmy na życie i lojalność, bo ładne, szerokie guzy, którymi Gausel podpinał sobie odzież były ozdobą dość charakterystyczną – jak to zwykle takie drobiazgi – by każdemu we Flotsam natychmiast podać imię swojego właściciela. Stanowić dowód kontaktów. Posłać na szubienicę.  
       — Nie ufasz mi — żachnął się krasnolud, cokolwiek teatralnie.  
       Iorweth przytaknął nieuważnie.  
       — A o co będzie druga? O to, czy mnie rzucić krabopająkowi?  
       Wzruszenie ramion.  
       — I co stawiasz ty? Informacje?  
       — Nie podałem ani cienia informacji ludzkim śledczym, a miałbym o nie grać w pokera?  
       No, poczucia humoru najwyraźniej nadal się nam nie całkiem zsynchronizowały, pomyślał z rezygnacją Einar, siadając obok, wyciągając kości i przy okazji z ciekawością spozierając na zestaw przeciwnika.  
       Ładny był, choć wytarty. Nawet nie bardzo zniszczony, co, biorąc pod uwagę tryb życia właściciela, świadczyło o dużej dbałości: kości nadal bieluchne, kropki wyraźne, znać, że farbę często uzupełniano.  
       — Mam... dostęp... do wielu produktów. Czasem całkiem cennych. Czasem po prostu przydatnych.  
       Znaczy, zamordowałeś ostatnio sporo kupców i masz kryjówkę pełną tysiąca i jednego drobiazgu, westchnął zgryźliwie Gausel.  
       — Dla mnie to śmierć, pokazać się we Flotsam choćby z żołędziem od Scoia’tael. Nie mówiąc już o kontrabandzie.  
       — Możemy odłożyć u nas. Na lepsze czasy. Ty możesz nam odłożyć książki.  
       Kości zaterkotały; watażka wyrzucił dwie pary, trójek i piątek oraz jedynkę i dwójkę. Einarowi trafił się mały strit. Potem grali ze zmiennym szczęściem, wśród którego jedynym spektakularnym momentem był ten, gdy watażka, nie mając nic przeciwko karecie, przerzucił jedną kostkę i przyszedł mu poker.  
       — Przy grze — mruknął krasnoludowi na pożegnanie — można poznać czyjś charakter. Ale z tą służalczością wobec władzy nie przesadzaj, bo będę zmuszony podjąć kroki.  
        

 

Kiedy zdobywał jakieś książki... z obrazkami... od razu informował Garwenę. Poza tym spotykali się rzadko, ot, tyle co czasem w karczmie. Bardzo więc się Gausel zdumiał, gdy burdelmama zapukała pewnego ranka do jego drzwi.  
       —Ty jesteś porządny chłop, Einar — westchnęła. — Z pewnych źródeł słyszałam, a i sama widzę, ile dla nieludzi... dla nas wszystkich, tak naprawdę... robisz. Datku ci nie złożę, Loredo by się wściekł, wiesz, jaki on podejrzliwy ostatnio, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli jednak kiedyś zdecydujesz się zajść do dziewczynek, to przyjmiemy cię na mój koszt. My, którzy zbieramy to miasto do kupy, normalne istoty — położyła nacisk na tych słowach — nie żadni tam politykierzy czy wojownicy, musimy się wśród tych wariatów i durni trzymać razem.

  
          
          
Charakteru Gausel był, sam twierdził, marnego, cywil, księgarz, inteligent. Toteż gdy został znienacka zaproszony na kolację do komendanta, do którego dotąd był co najwyżej wzywany, by zostać obsobaczonym od góry do dołu, zareagował paniką. Większą niż zazwyczaj.  
       Ale na kolacji u komendanta nie podawano małych krasnoludziąt. Nie było też strażników, gotowych Einara zawlec na szubienicę. Było za to naprawdę porządne menu. Miód pitny. Mięsiwa. Chleb prosto z pieca. Oraz Loredo, znienacka nie wyzywający, a mówiący po imieniu, wstrzymujący wulgaryzmy.  
       — Einar, Einar, ty przecież wiesz, że ja ci zawsze przychylny byłem. Przychodziłeś do mnie z najbardziej popier... niedorzecznymi żądaniami nieludzi, a ja, zamiast ciebie i ich kazać oćwiczyć, wysłuchiwałem, łagodziłem, szukałem rozwiązań, jako dobry pasterz wam byłem, owieczki wy moje.  
       Gausel miał opinię nieco inną. Na szczęście zjadane łapczywie kawał szynki dawał mu dobrą, honorową wymówkę, by owej opinii nie wyrażać.  
       — Ujmę krótko, Einar. To, że ty, przy swojej funkcji i poglądach, jeszcze żyjesz, to jest zadziwiające. Strzałę w gardło powinieneś dostać dawno.  
       Krasnolud zmartwiał.  
       — Ciebie ten skurwysyn musi lubić. Jakoś. Aprobować. Przydajesz się mu do czegoś, tutaj, w mieście.  
       Posiłek podszedł mu do gardła. Dał jednak radę utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy, przełknąć resztki szynki i oznajmić spokojnie:  
       — Może po prostu docenia to, co robię dla lokalnej społeczności? Dla nieludzi? On przecież ich krzywdy chyba nie chce...  
       — Te skurwysyny chcą krzywdy wszystkiego, co normalnie żyje, los nieludzi tak samo, jak ludzi, w piździe mają, celowo mówię w piździe, bo terrorysta to nie jest mężczyzna dla mnie... Ale, Einar, ty się tak nie trzęś! Ja wiem, że ty z nim żadnych kontaktów nie masz, pewnieś go na pier... oczy nigdy nie widział, zresztą dobrze, bo bym cię powiesić musiał, a mnie też przydatny w chu... wiele pożytku ma z ciebie gmina.  
       Gausel wybąkał jakieś korne podziękowania. Z miną, tuszył, nie bardziej niż zwykle przerażoną.  
       — Znaczy, on ciebie nie zna, ale jakaś jego wtyka pewnie uznała, że się nadajesz. I dobrze. Nie, spokojnie, Einar. — Uniósł dłoń w dobrotliwym geście. — Nie chcę, żebyś się zastanawiał, kto to, nazwiska mi przynosił. Nie nadajesz się na do takiej roboty, za miętki w gaciach jesteś. Sam tylko rusz głową, masz te swoje księgi, uczonyś, kto to być może. I daj im jakoś do zrozumienia... No, tak z nimi pogadaj, żeby do Iorwetha to, co teraz mówię, doszło. Kapujesz?  
       Kapować, kapował. Zadanie było nawet prostsze, niż komendant myślał.  
       — I tak im przekaż, żeby skurwysyn zrozumiał, że albo posłucha, albo nieludzi we Flotsam koniec.  
       A to z kolei zakrawało na niemożliwość, więc ostatnia część zdania zwinęła krasnoludowi żołądek w supeł.  
       — I niestety, koniec z wami naprawdę będzie. Nie z mojej winy — zapewnił szybko Loredo. — Chodzi o te napady na transporty. Skurwysyn już nawet żywności nie przepuszcza. Owszem, mamy w okolice wsie, ale ostatnie lata nie były urodzajne, chłopi uciekają, ci, co nie uciekają, giną zastrzeleni... Radziliśmy sobie dzięki dostawom wodą, ale teraz, przez to pierdolone bydlę, jesteśmy praktycznie odcięci. Do zimy spokojnie wytrzymamy, jeśli jesień urodzajna będzie, ale potem...  Potem będę musiał wprowadzić reglamentację żywności. I nieludzie, zapewniam cię, Einar, druhu, nic a nic nie dostaną. Pierwsi do śniegu pójdziecie, jasne? O ile się mi w ogóle was grzebać będzie chciało, nie do lasu wyrzucać. Przekaż to jakoś tym skurwysynom: jak chcą głodem zamorzyć miasto, to najpierw własne rodziny zamorzą. Ka-pe-wu?  
       Gausel potaknął, bo i co miał robić.  
       — No, to świetnie. — Loredo się rozpromienił. — Daj im też do zrozumienia, że parę transportów broni potrzebuję, bo jak nie, to ta żywność... zawsze się może kwestia bardziej paląca, niż przypuszczałem, okazać, nie? — mruknął niemal filozoficznie. — Smakuje ci wino, Einar? Heh, samem na nabrzeżu rekwirował...  
          
          
          
       — Co ja mam robić, Cedric?  
       Elf bez słowa podał mu butelkę.  
          
          
          
          
Trójka i para. Einar miał dobrą noc w pokera. Usilnie starał się zapomnieć o wiekach tradycji, zgodnie z którymi znaczyło to pecha w każdym innym aspekcie życia.  
       — Jak to wszystko przejdzie, jestem ci winien — wymruczał watażka — ładny monokl w szylkretowej oprawce. Akurat na czas po wojennej zawierusze.  
       — Iorweth — zaczął ostrożnie krasnolud — zapomnijmy o monoklach.  
       — Gra bez stawki to żadna gra.  
       — Nie o to chodzi... Loredo... dał mi do zrozumienia... mało dwuznacznie...  
       Elf zerwał się na równe nogi z lękiem w oczach. Łucznicy sięgnęli po broń, cali napięci.  
       — Zdradziłeś nas?  
       Gausel pokręcił głową, nagle zmęczony.  
       — Nie. Komendant chciał, żebym coś przekazał osobom powiązanym z Wiewiórkami. Pomyślałem, że nie będę kluczył i po prostu tobie powiem.  
       Wysłuchawszy reszty, watażka, tak, jak się tego krasnolud obawiał, bynajmniej nie wrócił do kości. Stał na środku polanki. Einarowi przypominał, tak zupełnie bez sensu, bo to przecież terrorysta i wojownik, zgonione przez psy zwierzęta.  
       — Nie napadamy na transporty żywności. Chociaż ona i tak idzie do garnizonu.  
       — Wiem — szepnął krasnolud; zmęczenie go nie opuszczało. — My nie dojadamy, żołnierze syci. Jak zwykle. Jemu chodzi o te transporty broni. To taka... mało zawoalowana groźba była. Nie wiem, po co w ogóle udawał, dla własnego sumienia chyba tylko...  
       — Chuj nie ma sumienia — wyrwało się komuś z boku.  
       Po głosie Gausel rozpoznał Fastkę, najmłodszą córkę Lillkerdów. Znaleźli jej ubrania pokrwawione w lesie, rozwłóczone, Cedric, na rozkaz Loreda podtopiony trochę, by wytrzeźwiał, się na owo trzeźwo zaklinał, że szczątki wśród nich to krasnoludzkie, nikt nie miał ochoty się tym ochłapom mięsa i kościom przyglądać dokładniej.  
       Cóż, Cedric łgał i krzywoprzysięgał, najwyraźniej. Ale Loredo mu uwierzył. Lillkerdowie uniknęli szubienicy, na której by bez ochyby zawiśli za niedopilnowanie progenitury... wspieranie, znaczy.  
       — Nie możemy puszczać transportów broni. Z niej później do nas strzelają. Nie będę sam uzbrajał garnizonu.  
       — Każdy transport jest chroniony. Ataki na nie też kosztują życia. — Einar sam nie wiedział, po co próbuje.  
       Może dlatego, że miał pod powiekami wizję najbliższej zimy. Z reglamentowaną żywnością. Żywnością, której dla nieludzi zabraknie.  
       — Co niby wtedy zrobisz, dasz nam te swoje korzonki? — spytał głośno. — A, nie. Ciebie już tu na zimę nie będzie. Nie będziesz musiał patrzeć, jak umieramy z głodu. To cię nie musi obchodzić.  
       Iorweth odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
       — Zrobiłeś, czego tamten chuj chciał. Przekazałeś wiadomość, ludzki posłańcze — ostatnie słowa były sykiem. — Reszta to moja rzecz. Możesz powiedzieć swojemu panu, że pomyślę.  
       Byle, kurwa, usłyszał krasnolud w głowie głosem Loreda, krótko.  
          
          
          
       — Nie możesz na chwilę oderwać się od butelki i mi wywieszczyć, co mam powiedzieć, jakich argumentów użyć, żebyśmy wszyscy przeżyli najbliższą zimę? Cedric?  
       — Jedyna zima, którą widzę, to Białe Zimno, Czas Miecza i Topora. Czas... Ech, co ja ci będę mówił, sam czytałeś. A wcześniej rzeki starszej krwi. Nie, Einar, przyjacielu, nie zamierzam się odrywać od butelki.  
          
          
          
Gdy Jaskier, we Flotsam przebywający – przynajmniej oficjalnie – by pomagać Zoltanowi topić w alkoholu smak czarnej polewki, zaproponował Einarowi, że może napisać balladę o nim i jego lawirowaniu między przeciwnymi siłami, jego walce o pokój, pracy u podstaw, poświęceniu dla dobra lokalnej społeczności, słowem, oznajmił, że widzi w jego życiu materiał na poezję, księgarz sięgnął po zapasy od Cedrica i pił całą noc.  
       Po pierwsze, Loredo takiego publicznego ośmieszenia nie zniesie. Po drugie, wątpliwe, czy Iorweth ucieszy się na wieść, że słynni bardowie wolą opiewać kolaborantów niż bojowników. Po trzecie, pieśni, jak wiadomo, przynoszą swych bohaterom nieszczęście. Cedric żywym przykładem.  
          
          
          
       — Jak ty to wytrzymujesz, Cedric? To szamotanie między dwoma sadystycznymi megalomanami u władzy?  
       — Piję.  
       — Też piję. Z tobą. I sam widzę, że to nie wystarcza.  
       Wzrok elfa zmętniał. Ramiona drgnęły, jak do wzruszenia, potem powoli opadły.  
       — Nie, nie wystarcza. Ale, Einar, stary druhu, wolałbyś niby znosić to na trzeźwo?  
          
          
          
Następny transport z bronią – a w tym transporcie balista – przeszedł. Może dlatego, że był obstawiony po zęby, dobrych kilkunastu ludzi, Wiewiórki mogłyby nie dać rady. I szedł z północy, nie z Wyzimy. Niecodzienna droga.  
          
          
          
Pojawienie się wiedźmina z Pasami Einar powitał z niebotyczną ulgą. Jeśli opowieści o Geralcie nie przesadzały, a z pewnego źródła je słyszał, to Białemu Wilkowi przekazana zostanie teraz niewdzięczna rola języczka u wagi, ośrodka zainteresowania wszystkich okolicznych politykierów oraz wojskowych, miecza przeznaczenia, ogólnie – jemu odtąd będą truć dupę. I tak być, szlag by to, powinno, mruczał pod nosem Gausel. W końcu wiedźmin jest znacznie wdzięczniejszym tematem opowieści niż księgarz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W sumie, Garwena, Cedric i Einar mogliby robić we Flotsam za taką wieloetniczną Lożę, cudem balansującą między stronami i utrzymującą równowagę. Gdzie-to-kiedyś-muszę-napiszę.


	22. Delicje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cała radość Pasów z tej sytuacji prawie mnie skłoniła do nazwania tego fluffem. Znajomość konwencji tego świata mnie powstrzymała. ;)  
> Ale nie, nie, to jest jednak crack w tonacji czarnego poczucia humoru. Tak jakby. I wymaga wobec ostrzeżeń, bo w sumie tutaj się, przy całej słodyczy opisu, złe rzeczy elfikowi dzieją. Znaczy: tortury, coś w stylu kanibalizmu (ale ze względu na słodycz i Wielki Post, i moje preferencje - nie ma niczyjej śmierci).

  
       — No już, już, zjedz trochę, ty taki chudziutki — głos Roche’a ociekał słodyczą. — Za sprawę, za Aelirenn, za cesarza...  
       Iorweth trzymał wargi szczelnie zaciśnięte. Musiało go to kosztować trochę wysiłku, bo wyglądał, jakby cudem wstrzymywał nudności. Nawet zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę, że na podtykanym mu do ust czubku noża wisiały strzępy jego własnego ucha – ugotowane zgodnie z przepisem z księgi kucharskiej trolli, która resztkom Pasów wpadła w ręce przy okazji jakichś eskapad Geralta.  
       Księga kucharska miała obrazki. Dużo obrazków. Łatwo było zrozumieć.  
       — Nie chcesz? — spytała troskliwie Ves, przeglądając rzeczone tomiszcze i pokazując watażce wybrane przepisy. — Ale to tak ładnie pachnie... Z cebulą. Elf z cebulą, twierdzą te trolle, dobry. Jak pomidor — dodała, wskazując na konkretny obrazek: elfa dało się na nim wyróżnić po większych niż głowa uszach, cebula i pomidor narysowana były za to całkiem wiernie.  
       Roche podetknął Iorwethowi mięso pod nos. Watażkę zemdliło najwyraźniej jeszcze mocniej, bo zgiął się w pół. Przegryzł wargę, chyba po to, żeby nie kaszleć.  
       — Może on nie lubi pomidorów — podrzucił z boku Trzynastka, wyraźnie ubawiony. — Trzeba było zapytać jaśnie pana, co mu smakuje, bo widzisz, że samych starań to jego elfia wysokość nie docenia.  
       Ves westchnęła.  
       — To może na słodko? — spytała, prawie szczebiocząc. — W karmelizowanym cukrze? O, patrz, to stąd się pewnie elfie uszka, te ciasteczka, wzięły...  
       — To już podduszone w cebuli i ostrych przyprawach. Na słodko nie zrobisz, breja wyjdzie — wypomniał Vernon. — Niech on raczej nie grymasi i zje. Jak grzeczny mały elfik. Bo wiesz, Iorweth, co się z niegrzecznymi elfami dzieje, prawda? Pasiaste przychodzi licho i...  
       — To nic miłego, jeść, jak nie smakuje. I dla kucharza żadna radość — wtrąciła Ves obronnie.  
       Watażka zbielał.  
       — Ale mamy jeszcze składniki — dokończyła. — Tylko to już ostatnie, elfie, więc lepiej, żeby tym razem ci pasowało... Chociaż, tu jest też przepis na paluszki w miodzie. I marynowane języczki!


	23. Syn smutnej mowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kontynuujemy cykl o Flotsam.

Cedric, gdy był w pijackim, podniosłym nastroju, mawiał niekiedy, że alkohol pomaga mu zapomnieć przeszłość i przyszłość, że jest, inaczej niż zazwyczaj, jedynym środkiem osadzającym w rzeczywistości; no, rzeczywistości teraźniejszej. Niemniej, dodawał, gdy mu poziom owego remedium wzrastał we krwi – a wraz z nim stopień rozrzewnienia – środek ów jest aep arse thakke. Ani przeszłość, ani przyszłość nie chciały odejść. Odruchy partyzanckie trzymały się mocno. Odruchy staruszka pouczającego młodzież też.  
       A na przecięciu owych odruchów czaiła się odpowiedź na cichutki szelest liści i zapach machorki:  
       — Nie podchodź tak blisko miasta.  
       — A co, wydasz mnie?  
       No ale jak tu nie pouczać? Cedric westchnął, upił kolejny łyk, oparł się plecami o pień wygodniej.  
       — Nie. Loredo by mnie powiesił, uznawszy, słusznie, że ta wiedza tak nagle na mnie nie spłynęła, tylko dotąd was ukrywałem. Twoje komanda przypuściłyby szturm. Po szturmie byłby pogrom. Krew uważam za cenną. Nie szafuję nią.  
       — Nie przyszedłem tu po kazanie.  
       — To po co? Po nalewkę?  
       Iorweth westchnął z bardzo dziecinną irytacją. Siadł obok. Cedric obrzucił ogniska straży niespokojnym spojrzeniem. Co prawda sam pełnił wartę – pił – w ciemności, ale nie dałby głowy, że jeśli tamten się wychyli – księżyc zalśni, zamigoce płomień, cokolwiek – że Dh’oinne nie zauważą. Choćby cienia. Cień wystarczy.  
       Watażka dostrzegł jego zaniepokojenie. Oczywiście. Tyle to umiał.  
       — Ty i tak nie żyjesz, tylko wegetujesz. Co ci za różnica. Przynajmniej z honorem byś...  
       Cedric zastanowił się – sekundę – czy są w starszej jakieś dość silne odpowiedniki „nie pierdol”. Były. Całkiem sporo. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że z połowę wymyślili w trakcie powstania.  
       Rzucił teraz wszystkie. Przez zaciśnięte na ustniku butelki zęby. Przerywać picia się mu na te bzdety nie chciało.  
       — Pogrom. — Warknął jednak po chwili. — A wśród ocalałych Loredo poszukałby spiskowców i powiesił. Z pół gminy. Bo na moim przykładzie widać, że nieludzie to sami zdrajcy i sprzedawczyki, ufać nie można.  
       — O, bo to takie właśnie wspaniałe i cenne, to życie. Drżycie przed byle Dh’oine, jeden jego kaprys może was wszystkich posłać na szubienicę. I nawet wrogów przedtem nie zabijacie. Jak króliki hodowlane. Rzeczywiście. Bardzo cenna rzecz. Aż zazdroszczę.  
       Naprawdę, nie było sensu odrywać ust od butelki.  
       — N’te gwyannth — mruknął Cedric wpółsennie. — A bo to wiewiórki to drapieżniki?  
       Iorweth syknął. I wychylił się gwałtownie do przodu, nad kładkę. Cedric ledwie go złapał, pociągnął do tyłu, zawrócił.  
       — Przecież bym nie... Sprawdzałem tylko, czy nie jesteś zbyt pijany, by z tobą rozmawiać...  
       Palce Cedrica zacisnęły się na gardle watażki. Tak same z siebie. Odruchy.  
       — Nie jesteś od sprawdzania mnie — oznajmił, od niebezpieczeństwa nagle otrzeźwiały, a przez to jeszcze bardziej wściekły. — Jeszcze raz spróbujesz, a zabiję. I dam radę, przysięgam. Niech potem strzałę w plecy dostanę, przynajmniej faktycznie, z honorem. Ochronię Aen Seidhe przed twoją głupotą.  
       — Przecież bym się nie pokazał — powtórzył tamten; nie spróbował się wyrwać. — Puść. Nic mi nie zrobisz.  
       — Powinienem. Po co tu przylazłeś? Siebie i komanda, i nas wszystkich narażasz — warknął Cedric.  
       Ale puścił. Czuł się naraz bardzo weteranem. I bardzo, bardzo stary.  
       — Posłuchać kazania — stwierdził Iorweth.  
       — Gwaynnthar’te — wycedził Cedric, sięgając po butelkę. — Alkohol się przez ciebie wylał.  
       — Nie, naprawdę. Posłuchać kazania. Tak myślę, że właściwie... właściwie o to mi chodzi.  
       Weteran jęknął w duchu, odwrócił się i zaczął szukać w schowku kolejnej butelki. Tamten cierpliwie czekał. Znaczy, nie jest dobrze.  
       — Zmienny jesteś dzisiaj jak dziewica-baronówna w łóżku markiza. I chciałaby, i się boi, i pozory zachowywać musi.  
       — Musisz stosować takie porównania?  
       — Że jak Dh’oinne? Muszę. Wylałeś mi alkohol.  
       — I co? Sekundy bez procentów nie wytrzymasz? Od razu Białe Zimno widzisz? Czy Aelirenn? — prychnął Iorweth.  
       Większość dowódców Scoia’tael miała, niestety, tę irytującą rasową cechę, pomyślał Cedric, zaciskając zęby, tym razem, by nie wybuchnąć i nie ściągnąć uwagi wartowników głośnym potokiem nieprzystojnych wyrażeń – chociaż tam, na delirkę pewnie by zwalili, powiedziałby, że widział gryzonia w koronie i obwieszonego orderami, poniekąd by nawet nie skłamał – tę przeklętą cechę Aen Seidhe: nie umiała być uprzejma nawet, gdy prosiła o przysługę. Zwłaszcza, gdy prosiła o przysługę.  
       — Twoją śmierć — odparł więc beznamiętnie, prawie nieuważnie. — Paskudna.  
       Tamten jakby drgnął. Ciekawe, dotąd śmierć wywoływała w nim raczej entuzjazm niż niepokój. Opanował się jednak w sekundę.  
       — Bez honoru? Zdradzę?  
       — W łóżku. — Cedric pociągnął najmocniejszej nalewki, w gardle aż zapiekło, zdawało się, że ciecz paruje, nim dotrze do żołądka; od razu poczuł odruchową ulgę. — Gangrena ci kończyny zjada, nic się zrobić nie da, zakażenie kości przeżera, żadna ilość fisstechu bólu nie zmniejsza. Ale na pościeli leżysz, jeśli ci to humor poprawi — teraz, razem z ulgą, wracał mu sarkazm. — Takiej w bławatki haftowanej. A na ścianie naprzeciwko jest akurat kalendarz i zegar, żebym ci mógł datę z godziną podać.  
       Iorweth się chyba żachnął. Rasowo, czyli skurczem warg, drżeniem powieki – ale Cedric sam był elfem. Złagodził ton:  
       — To tak nie działa — zaczął, po raz sam nie wiedział, który. — Widzę strzałę, ale nie tego, kto ją wypuszcza. A czasem tylko cel strzały. A czasem tylko grot. A czasem coś tak mętnego, że nie mam pojęcia, do czego w tym porównania to przystawić.  
       — Rozumiem — mruknął watażka.  
       Ewidentnie nie rozumiał, lecz tę uwagę Cedric, ani chybi w przypływie alkoholowej szczodrobliwości, zostawił dla siebie.  
       — Zresztą, do jednego celu prowadzi nieskończenie wiele dróg, do tego, co widzę, może dojść na tysiące sposobów. Niektóre wizje to tylko... możliwości, mogą się nie stać w ogóle albo stać w innym świecie. Albo może się już stały, tylko przypadkiem... przechodzą i się odbijają u mnie.  
       — Spirala. Wiem.  
       Gówno prawda. Nikt, kto nie Widział, nie wiedział. Nawet ci nadęci Aen Saevherne, pełni mądrych tez i ślicznych interpretacji.  
       — To jakby sprowadzić świat do królewskich traktów — prychnął Cedric. — Spirala to sposób poruszania się dogodny dla naszych niedoskonałych ciał. Uproszczenie. Sposób porządkowania. Sama struktura jest... — zdał sobie sprawę, że się zapędził, że ani nie zna prawdy, ani nie zna słów, by wyrazić własne przeczucia, ani też wreszcie temat rozmówcy nic nie obchodzi. — Nieważne. Twoja śmierć, wybacz szczerość, nie jest wydarzeniem na miarę Białego Zimna. Jak każde wydarzenie niskiej rangi może zajść tak, jak widziałem, ale nie musi. Zależy, jak się te istotniejsze ułożą. Za tobą śmierć, prawda, ale taka zwykła, polityczna. Mieczem przeznaczenia to ty nie jesteś.  
       — Nie mniemam się.  
       Akurat. To znaczy, tak, ty się nie mniemasz niczyim mieczem. Dziecko, westchnął w duszy Cedric.  
       — Chciałeś porozmawiać — przypomniał. — Czy może chciałeś wróżby? Od razu uprzedzam, że tak to też nie działa. Wieszcz to nie wróż ani szeptucha, deszczu nie zaklepie, krowy nie wyleczy, czyraków na sąsiada nie sprowadzi, w spekulacji walutą nie pomoże... Takie to bezużyteczne.  
       Straszliwie bezużyteczne. Nawet powstrzymać nie może. Tylko czekać i patrzeć, jak się przed oczyma rozwija historia świata, jak bele materiału. Zgodnie z bloede caérme.  
       — Planuję coś. Kilka rzeczy. I one wszystkie są... — Iorwethowi jakby zbrakło słów: — ...być albo nie być. Ryzykowne. Z ważkimi następstwami. Dla całej Północy. Kształtu świata — to ostatnie było powiedziane z tą delikatną nutą ironii, dystansowania się od własnych słów, która natychmiast przekonała Cedrica, że tym razem watażka nie przesadza.  
       Gdyby hiperbolizował oratorsko, to by się nie bał. Na dobitkę Cedric... próbował nie wiedzieć, że wielkie kłębowisko mocy i przeznaczenia jest, tak się składa, o krok czasu od Północy. Takie na miarę ostatniej wojny z Nilfgaardem. Jakaś większa akcja nieludzkich powstańców pasowałaby sytuacji idealnie. Jak, a juści, ostatnio.  
       Wobec czego odsunął butelkę od ust.  
       — Bloede pest. I niby co ja mam... Chcesz mojego błogosławieństwa? Czy żebym cię odwiódł? — sarknął.  
       — Jeden ci się powinien spodobać — szepnął tamten. — Drugi nie, ale on... Sam przyszedł. Na boku. Nagle. Pierwszy też właściwie gwałtowny, korzystamy z sytuacji, ale jednak trochę... Nieważne. Ale to jest właśnie takie jak z twoich kazań. Wolne państwo. Ludzie i nieludzie razem. Pokój. Dla cywilów. I dla nas. Współpraca, współżycie. Tak, jak mówiłeś.  
       Cedric nie dał rady powstrzymać gorzkiego, krótkiego śmiechu.  
       — Zawsze się walczy o pokój. Marzy o dniu po zakończeniu wojny. Ostatnio niby inaczej było? Nilfgaard, gdyby wygrał, też by was raczej nikomu nie wydawał.  
       — Ufam jej bardziej niż Emhyrowi... To znaczy, osobie stojącej za tym projektem...  
       Nawet i bez nagłego poruszenia, zmiany głosu, wreszcie tej niezdarnej próby ucieczki Cedric by odgadł. Do tego akurat nie trzeba było talentu wieszcza.  
       — Zakochałeś się — stwierdził, tak bardzo zaskoczony, że w efekcie mówił całkowicie płasko, bez cienia intonacji. — Zakochane istoty płci męskiej zawsze chcą podarować obiektowi uczuć świat, ale to...  
       — Nic jej nie muszę darować. Sama sobie może wziąć.  
       — Sama może sobie wziąć — powtórzył Cedric. — I jest zainteresowana polityką oraz wojną. Kto jest? Królowa raczej nie. Czarodziejka? Nie zakochuj się nigdy w czarodziejkach, to suki, wykorzystają cię i...  
       Sięgnął na oślep po butelkę, pił haustami, chociaż miał wrażenie, że nalewka wypala mu nie tyle przełyk, ile błonę śluzową nosa. Iorweth patrzył na niego w zdumieniu.  
       — Los — wychrypiał Cedric — właśnie chciał mi coś powiedzieć. Bardzo usilnie. Ale się obroniłem.  
       Dzieciak pokiwał głową. Nie, żeby wierzył. Sądził, że sobie kpi z niego, złośliwy pijaczyna. Ale to i lepiej. Zdecydowanie lepiej, by watażka nie próbował żadnych wróżb z plątaniny słów Cedrica wydobyć. Mówienie o losie nic nie zmieniało. Poza tym jednym, że wszystkim zainteresowanym było znacznie ciężej, bo dostrzegali nagle że to bagno, które ich oplatało, z którym walczyli, że ono powietrze.  
       — Cokolwiek sądzisz czy widzisz, czy sądzisz, że widzisz: nie zatrzyma się już.  
       O właśnie.  
       — Można najwyżej jeszcze zdradzić — dodał po chwili Iorweth, bardzo cicho. — Ale tego nie zrobię.  
       I Cedric mimo wieków doświadczenia, odłożył alkohol. Daleko od siebie, precz poturlał. Zamknięty. Obiecując sobie, że do świtu się nie tknąć postara.  
       Przeznaczenia świata nie zmieni, pewnie, ale ten tutaj dzieciak, jak mu sam przed chwilą wypomniał, nie jest żadną ogniskową. Chociaż, bloede caérme, ono jedno naprawdę bloede, wieszcz widział też, że się moc losu piętrzyć zaczyna naokoło.  
       — Zdrada jest przy tobie. I przeznaczenie się wije. Nie jesteś ważny, ale przetniesz drogę. Nie jesteś ważny, rozumiesz? — powtórzył z sykiem. — Nie wpadaj w pychę. Możesz być jak zioło, z którego zrobią maść ratującą bohatera. Jak róża, którą bohater podaruje w bukiecie ukochanej, a ona go przyjmie, co zapoczątkuje wielką i sławną balladę.  
       Możesz być też czymś większym, pierwszym grzmotem, wołaniem puszczyka, przyjacielem, wrogiem, drogowskazem lub ścieżką. Ale elfy i tak miały problem z dumą. On, Cedric, pierwszy, a Iorweth również nie ostatni.  
       — Rozumiesz?  
       Watażka pokiwał głową. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, ni to przestraszone, ni to płonące; w nikłym blasku gwiazd, przedzierającym się przez liście, tyle jeszcze Cedric dostrzegał. Albo może nie dostrzegał, może w ogóle ani razu dzisiaj nie dostrzegł twarzy tamtego, może cały czas tylko... podpowiadało mu.  
       — I przerwij, kolekcjonerze, swoje zbieranie odznak. Nie próbuj zabijać Vernona Roche’a — dodał, nagle tak bardzo zmęczony, tak tęskniący za butelką, która przynosiła ukojenie już odruchowo, jeszcze przed pierwszym łykiem, samym ciężarem w dłoni. — Nie dasz rady. Nikt nie da. Przy was teraz takie przeznaczenie, że choćby was związanych i nieprzytomnych w płonącym domu zostawić, to ulewa z jasnego nieba spadnie. Albo wiedźmin akurat mimo przechodzić będzie. Nie ścigaj Roche’a. Nie marnuj hen ichaer.  
       Iorweth coś ewidentnie kalkulował.  
       — Przy nas — powtórzył powoli. — Przy mnie też.  
       Bloede pest. Tego właśnie zawsze się chciało uniknąć. I proszę, masz, czegoś chciał, głupi pijaczyno, stoisz se u mądrości wrót i tyle wiesz,  coś wiedział wprzód.  
       — To nie jest szczęście — warknął Cedric, wściekły właściwie bardziej na siebie. — Może się stać, że będziesz patrzył, jak wszystko, co kochasz, w pył się obraca, jak twoje imię wiatr pędzi i trwoni, i o osty zaczepia, i będziesz szukał śmierci, honoru, a one przed tobą jako mrok przed ogniem pierzchać będą. Im bardziej będziesz próbował, tym więcej bliskich ci rzeczy spopielisz. W końcu nie zostanie ci nic poza patrzeniem w bielmo mgły; ona ci drogie widma przed oczy stawiać będzie, w tumanach się kształtów dni minionych doczytasz – i sam będziesz jako mgła, i nie słodkim będzie twój smutek. Będziesz ślepy na wszystko poza majakami przesz...  
       Poczuł chłód szkła  na wargach, przyciśnięty mocno, gwałtownie, prawie kaleczący. Zaraz potem gorąco alkoholu w ustach i przełyku. Zakrztusił się.  
       — Pij — mruknął Iorweth szorstko.  
       Napięcie, może nawet przestrach czaiło się gdzieś: w głosie watażki albo Cedricowym przeczuciu. Ale starszy elf wiedział, że im niżej upadniesz, tym ważniejsze stają się granice. A on, nie zamierzał ukrywać, upadł bardzo, bardzo nisko. I skoro powiedział sobie, że nie będzie pił, to nie może. Odtrącił dłoń.  
       — Teraz ci nie odpowiada moja trzeźwość? To po coś tu wreszcie przyszedł?  
       Watażka odwrócił głowę. Pomilczał.  
       —  Ten oddział, co go ostatnio rozbili, Loredo trupami się chwalił... Ciaran go prowadził. I nie wrócił.  
       Cedric sklął w duszy. Gdyby w ogóle nie pił, gdyby chociaż się na warcie wstrzymał, gdyby dzisiaj – przeczucie powiedziałoby mu wtedy, wskazało śmierć. A gdyby wiedział, całą rozmowę, od pierwszego słowa, prowadziłby zupełnie inaczej, bo wtedy rozumiałby, głupi, pyszny starzec, po co tamten przychodzi.  
       — Loredo o nim nie mówił.  
       — Wiem.  
       Nikt nie musiał dodawać, że to dziwne. Niepokojące. W końcu Ciaran byłby ostatnim ze wszystkich elfów, który mógłby wykorzystać wyrżnięcie komanda do dezercji.  
       — Może jeszcze żyje. Może go przesłuchują i nie chcą... rozgłosu.  
       — To by dla niego znaczyło cierpienie. Nie życzę mu... Zresztą, zaufana osoba widziała trupy, Ciarana pośród nich. Tylko nimeśmy z komandem zdążyli zebrać, pochować, przyszedł oddział komendanta.  
       — Zdrada koło ciebie — przypomniał Cedric. — Nie masz zaufanych.  
       — A ty?  
       To było wreszcie proste pytanie.  
       — Nie. Nie rób tego. — Cedric pokręcił gwałtownie głową. — Nie jestem. I nie próbuj mną manipulować.  
       Iorweth nie odpowiedział. Nie odpowiadał długo i w końcu starszy elf, skląwszy własną sentymentalność, poszukał go dłonią, spróbował – ręka na ramieniu, łyk alkoholu. I się omylił, bo tamten umknął jego palcom. Ale nie wstał, nie burknął „va faill”. Siedział po prostu, wpatrzony przed siebie. W mury miejskie.  
       Cedric, gdyby dalej kierował się odruchami pouczającego, wszystkowiedzącego starca, mógłby zapytać, czy tamten tęskni za piecem w miejsce ogniska. Czy próbuje uświadomić sobie cenę swoich wielkich planów, jakiekolwiek by one były, i jakoś pokrętnie oddać hołd przyszłym stratom. Cierpieniom – nawet tych marnych cieni. Czy po prostu ćwiczy własną nienawiść.  
       Mógłby. Miał jednak te minimum kontroli nad sobą. I dosyć błędów jak na jedną noc. Milczał więc. Długo. Bezruch przypominał sen i w końcu niebo zaczęło szarzeć, daleko, cieniuteńki paseczek tuż nad horyzontem, jak kreska piany wśród morza.  
       — Powodzenia więc. — Cedric się przeciągnął, po trosze, by zwrócić uwagę towarzysza, po trosze by naprawdę rozprostować mięśnie. — Va faill. Weź nalewkę. Sobie. Komandom.  
       Tamten prychnął.  
       — Obejdzie się. Ty potrzebujesz bardziej.  
       — Nie — to było przeczucie, zalewające nagle, jak fala światła i żaru od czarami rozpalonego ogniska. — Mnie... mnie tyle wystarczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Też nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby pisać Cedrica i równocześnie czytać _Pieśni Osjana_. Tak, prawie wszystko, co ładniejsze (łącznie z tytułem), z nich kradzione.


	24. Gniazdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, co to ma być. Samo przyszło. Łasiło się podczas grania w karciankę. Drobiazg. Ciężka głupota. Nie, że crack, ale w sensie przydatności światu, fandomowi, czemukolwiek. Do niczego to bowiem nieprzydatne i wszystko-już-było.
> 
> Znaczy, mnie najwyraźniej potrzebne, skoro przyszło. ;)
> 
> A w sumie jest, bardzo może odlegle, ale dla mnie istotnie, oparte o kawałki LL z tym wcieleniem Iorwetha i części Scoia'tael do armii północnych. To znaczy, pomysł jest logiczny i w rozmowach wszyscyśmy go milion razy rzucali i nikomu nie można przypisywać autorstwa, ale do tego tutaj mnie na pewno kawałki LL zainspirowały.

Roche, skoro go coś obudziło, od razu sięgnął po broń, zerwał się na równe nogi. Ves uprzedzała, że idzie dzisiaj z którymś młodym żołnierzem na noc, a nikogo poza nią się przy swoimi posłaniu nie spodziewał.  
       — Potrzebuję maści i opatrunków, Dh’oine.  
       Iorweth. Pytanie, co Iorweth robi w jego namiocie, dostało już poniekąd odpowiedź. Tylko była ze wszech miar nielogiczna, bo elf powinien mieć opatrunki u siebie, w nieludzkiej części obozu. Albo jeśli jakimś cudem nie miał, pójść do medyków. Po co się fatygował aż do Vernona? I na co mu w ogóle opatrunki?  
       — Nie grzeb w moich rzeczach. Dam ci.  
       Mężczyzna, wbrew mamrotanym protestom elfika, zapalił pochodnię. Sięgnął do plecaka, rzucił rolkę opatrunków z płynem odkażającym. Podniósł wzrok na Iorwetha. I sklął, raczej z zaskoczenia niż przejęcia – aż tak źle to tamten nie wyglądał.  
       Rozwalona warga, łuk brwiowy, trochę broda. Nadszarpnięte ucho. Nos, o dziwo, niezłamany, choć we krwi. Do wesela się zagoi.  
       — Dziękuję — mruknął obojętnie gość, chwytając materiał i odwracając się na pięcie.  
       Major zawrócił go niemal na progu. Czy raczej płachcie.  
       — Z kimżeś się znowu bił?  
       — Nie twoja rzecz.  
       Roche mógłby – powinien, właściwie, był starszy stopniem – powtórzyć to, co już sto razy i ludziom, i nieludziom mówili kolejni oficerowie: że jak najbardziej jego rzecz, bo co za armia, w której biją się głównie między sobą, to śmiech Nilfgaardu budzi, lekarzom dodaje roboty, morale obniża, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to przed wojskami Emhyra same kaleki i ciężko ranni staną, a to wszystko przez spory wewnętrzne!  
       — Załatwiłeś go chociaż? — spytał zamiast tego, możliwie lekkim tonem.  
       Elfowi skurczyły się wargi, przez chwilę, jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech.  
       — O, taak. Powinieneś go zobaczyć...  
       Błąd. Tyle Vernonowi wystarczało.  
       — I gdzie on jest? Lekarze go widzieli? Upewniłeś się, że nie ma obrażeń wewnętrznych, że nic mu nie będzie? — syknął. — Czy się teraz wykrwawia na ziemi, a ciebie czeka karcer za okaleczenie sojusznika, jeśli nie sąd wojenny za...  
       — Drań żyje, Dh’oine — burknął Iorweth.  
       — Sam sprawdzę. Nazwisko, stopień, przydział. Albo zawlokę cię do karceru, jutro cię oficjalnie przepytają.  
       Cień uśmiechu zniknął elfowi z twarzy.  
       — Trass Fritter. Podporucznik. Piechota. Bloede Dh’oine.  
       — Jego czy mnie masz na myśli? — warknął Roche.  
       — Uderz w stół, a nożyce... Dziękuję za bandaże, Dh’oine — podkreślał to słowo w ten głupi, pretensjonalnie ostentacyjny sposób. — I za nauczkę.  
       — Pozwoliłem odmaszerować?  
       Oczy terrorysty – kapitana, teraz kapitana Temerii – zwęziły się w szparki.  
       — Nie jesteś moim przełożonym. Szarża nie daje ci...  
       — Przyszedłeś tutaj, poinformowałeś wyższego stopniem oficera o złamaniu prawa, w którym brałeś udział. Sam mi związałeś ręce. — Major rozłożył rzeczone teatralnie. — Nie mogę tak po prostu przymykać oczu na...  
       Iorweth prychnął, bardziej z rezygnacją niż drwiną.  
       — Co chcesz jeszcze wiedzieć?  
       — Choćby: kto zaczął.  
       — Jesteś wychowawcą klasztornym?  
       Cierpliwość Roche’a się wyczerpała.  
       — Nie, oficerem Temerii, który próbuje ustalić, czemu jego podwładni ułatwiają sprawę wrogowi. Ty i tak jesteś podejrzany, elfie. Trudno znaleźć w armii osobę, która nie widzi w was dywersantów, którzy w kluczowej bitwie strzelą nam w plecy. I tu, proszę, jeden z was atakuje temerskiego oficera...  
       — Nie zaatakowałem go.  
       To już coś. Vernon się minimalnie uspokoił, jak zawsze, gdy zaczynał wreszcie dostawać informacje.  
       — On ciebie? Czy któregoś z twoich i uznałeś za wskazane się przyłączyć? Czy może któryś z twoich...  
       — Nie próbuj mieszać w to moich. Oni o niczym nie wiedzą. Myślisz, że inaczej bym przychodził się opatrzyć do kata starszych ras?  
       O tajemnicę chodziło, więc. Elf nie chciał zadrażniać sprawy, prowokować odwetu, spróbował ukryć bójkę przed swoimi. Przed medykami też musiał – lekarze święci, ale plotkują, jak wszyscy.  
       To właściwie było oczywiste i majorowi zrobiło się niemal głupio, że sam nie odgadł. Obudzenie w środku nocy nie wystarczyło za wymówkę dla takiej niedomyślności.  
       — Czemu on na ciebie naskoczył? Tak po prostu? Czy coś komentowałeś, jak to wy, elfy, lubicie? — ciągnął, już mniej ostro.  
       — Nic nie zrobiłem.  
       — Sam z siebie się na ciebie rzucił? — Roche pozwolił sobie na nutę sceptycyzmu.  
       — Właśnie tak.  
       — I nie przedstawił, rzucając się, żadnego powodu?  
       Elf zwijał i rozwijał płótno na opatrunki, trochę, o kilka centymetrów tylko. Major sięgnął, wyjął mu z dłoni maści oczyszczające.  
       — Daj, ja to zrobię.  
       — Nie...  
       — Nie potrzebuję do tego lustra. Szybciej pójdzie. Nie kłóć się o oczywistości. Siadaj, zmęczony jestem, stać mi się nie chce.  
       Iorweth stężał widocznie. Ale usiadł, cały napięty. Zaciskał pięści – i kiedy to zauważył, sam je rozluźnił, położył płasko. Vernon nie skomentował, wziął trochę maści na czysty materiał, podniósł elfowi twarz do świata, lekko, czubkami własnych palców.  
       — I tak rano zauważą — mruknął. — Siniaki będą.  
       — Niekoniecznie. Krew poszła.  
       — Nie tutaj. — Roche przeciągnął płótnem po lewej kości policzkowej. zbierając zaschłą krew; starał się nie trzeć mocno. — Mówiliśmy o powodzie.  
       — Ty mówiłeś.  
       Major zagryzł zęby, by nie palnąć elfa mewką, lekko w tył głowy, jak rodzice niegrzeczne dzieci zwykli.  
       — Ja  p y t a ł e m. Przedstawił jakiś? Zamknij oko, bo ci jeszcze wypali.  
       Przynajmniej ostatniego Iorweth usłuchał. Vernon odkażał dalej – nad i pod łukiem brwiowym, ucho, policzki, broda – czekał.  
       — Przedstawił — westchnął wreszcie kapitan. — Brata mu zabiłem. Podobno. Ale pewnie tak. Czemu nie? Zabiłem wielu braci.  
       Podniósł powiekę, jakby chciał, przeteatralizowany drań, patrzeć mu dumnie w oczy, wypowiadając te słowa. Niedoczekanie jego. Major ścisnął mocniej płótno, krople poleciały elfowi wzdłuż przegrody nosowej do oka. Tamten zamrugał, oczywiście, kilkanaście razy, zaczął łzawić – bynajmniej nie godnie.  
       — O, przepraszam. Ale mówiłem, zamknij oko. Nie trzyj — dodał szybko, chwytając Iorwetha za unoszoną instynktownie dłoń. — Już ci zbieram.  
       Zebrał, łagodnym, profesjonalnym ruchem, przykładając materiał naprawdę delikatnie. Ale elf i tak drgnął, podkulił nogi, trochę jakby próbował się wyrwać i w pół ruchu opanował. Oddech mu przyspieszył.  
       Vernon pogładził palcami trzymaną dłoń. Nie był tak głupi, by puścić.  
       — To tylko trochę ziół i spirytus. Nic ci nie uszkodzi, najwyżej poszczypie — mruknął. — O, już, już po wszystkim.  
       — Zrobiłeś to specjalnie — warknął Iorweth, nadal szybko mrugając i nabierając tchu z każdym ruchem powieki, ale już w miarę pewnym tonem typowej elfiej urażonej godności.  
        — Nie — zełgał gładko Roche, po czym wrócił do tematu, w którym był niewinny. — Zabiłeś tamtemu brata. Cóż, wybaczono ci, przyjmując na służbę.  
       — Nie potrzebuję wybaczenia — oznajmił obojętnie elf. — Zresztą, co tu wybaczać? Mnożycie się jak króliki. Powinien raczej poprosić swoich rodziców, żeby mu zrobili następnego...  
       Major nie trzepnął go w twarz. Za to włożył palce do oczodołu. Palce wolnej ręki – nie musiał już Iorwetha trzymać, ten po prostu skamieniał, ledwie poczuł. Irracjonalnie, tak naprawdę, z tych dwóch rzeczy, to ruchu przy pozostałym oku powinien się obawiać bardziej. Ale lęki rzadko bywają rozsądne.  
       — Przeproś. Mnie, bo mnie swoim chędożeniem obraziłeś — rzucił Roche, kończąc równocześnie przemywanie; elf wyglądał już prawie całkiem normalnie, zostały tylko opuchlizna i rozcięcia, te wszakże widoczne jedynie z bliska.  
       No i proszę, Wiewióreczki się najwyraźniej nie aż tak wiele zmieniały, jak się im dało stopień i chwilową, zawieszoną amnestię, bo metoda zadziałała doskonale: w „przepraszam” kapitana nie było nawet cienia drwiny. Nie było też jej w „dziękuję”, gdy Vernon zabrał palce i oznajmił, że skończone, proszę, bandaże czy opatrunki nawet niepotrzebne.  
       — Nie, nie, zostań. — Major położył jednak elfowi rękę na ramieniu, ledwie ten zaczął wstawać. — Lepiej nie wracaj tak do swoich. Jak cię zobaczą, koniec sojuszu, obóz nam wyrżną. A Ves dzisiaj i tak gdzie indziej śpi. Zostań — spróbował złagodzić głos. — Dam ci ziół.  
       Argumentacja była wyjątkowo wątła, ale elfowi musiało coś jeszcze z momentu potulności płynąć we krwi, bo nawet niespecjalnie protestował. Wyciągnął się na sienniku Ves, przykrył dodatkowym, niczyim kocem, ziółka wypił całkiem obojętnie – i zaraz spał.  
       Roche patrzył przez chwilę, upewniając się, że go drań nie zwodzi, po czym wstał, ubrał się, klnąc pod nosem, i nadal klnąc, tylko gorzej, poszedł prowadzić śledztwo.  
          
          
          
Trass był lubiany. Załatwiał różne drobne sprawy dla podoficerów i szeregowców – nie zawsze legalnie, jednak mieścił się w typowej szarej strefie handlu usług oraz towarów. Nie szkodził armii. Cokolwiek Iorweth do Frittera miał – a musiał mieć sporo, skoro przyszedł aż do Roche’a i udawał, że wcale nie przychodzi – nie mógł tego załatwić wprost, odbiłoby się na nieludziach.  
       Co jednak nijak nie tłumaczyło, więc Vernon pogrzebał mocniej. Niewiele mocniej zresztą, bogami a prawdą. Wystarczyło powiedzieć paru osobom, że ich dobry druh Trass może mieć problemy z nieludźmi, poważne problemy. Tak, takie karcerem się kończące. I tak, Roche wie, że to nieuczciwe, że chędożeni nieludzie się tak rozpychają, kurwy i mordercy, wie doskonale, ale cóż poradzić? Cholerni Czarni. Tak, spróbuje coś załatwić i złagodzić, pewnie, królewska kancelaria go słucha. Ale musi wiedzieć o co dokładnie poszło, bo póki co maja tylko mętne oskarżenia ze strony nieludzi. Czym tym chujom Fritter podpadł?  
       Przed świtem miał już swoje odpowiedzi. Trass zajmował się też organizowaniem w obozie nielegalnego hazardu. Takiego na spore stawki, chociaż z przestrzeganiem zasad: żadnego oferowania nocy z siostrą czy żoną albo rodzinnej ziemi. Nieludziom podporucznik czynił wstręty, ze względu na brata, ale pozwalał przystępować, jeśli stawiali odpowiednio dużo. A dawne Wiewióreczki miały niezły żołd, czymś w końcu Temeria musiała drani skusić.  
       — Iorweth przegrał może dużo ostatnio? — spytał Vernon lekkim tonem. — Bo słyszałem, że z niego hazardzista tak wielki, jak skurwysyn...  
       Informator, Javve Tertor, młody kapral, potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. Roche miał na niego wyjątkowo mocne haki: kapral uwikłany był w gwałt na córce jednego z bogatszych kupców Wyzimy. Vernon dowody trzymał dla siebie, bo jako źródełko informacji Javve był nieoceniony; a poza tym wzmiankowany kupiec był zawsze podły dla dziwek.  
       — On z nim nie grywał — tłumaczył Tertor. — To oficer, a podporucznik organizuje dla szeregowców i podoficerów. Zresztą, sądzę, że podporucznik i tak by się nie zgodził, ze względu na brata.  
       Nieprzyzwoite by to było, potaknął major.  
       — Ale ostatnio była... sprawa z Iorwethem. Tak jakby. Ale... Ale podporucznik jest naprawdę porządny, panie majorze. Proszę, niech pan o nim źle nie..  
       Roche przerwał mu gestem dłoni i kapral przeszedł do rzeczy.  
       — Bo czasem podporucznik... Wypłaca nagrody w fisstechu. Ale tylko nieludziom, przysięgam, ludziom brać nie pozwala, jak u kogo znajdzie, to zaraz kazanie, naszym do ust tego cholerstwa nie daje...  
       Major natychmiast pojął. I szlag go trafił. Póki co jeszcze utajony.  
       — Iorweth o to się wściekać musiał? — zagaił neutralnym tonem Roche.  
       — Nie wiedział chyba do niedawna. Ale w końcu wyniuchał sprawę.  
       — I?  
       — I nic — prychał Javve. — Ustawili go do pionu, nieludzia chędożonego. Podporucznik sam się chwalił, że jak do niego przyszedł, to zaraz poszedł precz, jak zmyty, bo nic zrobić nie mógł, bo podporucznik taki system wymyślił, że jak coś, to przed sądem byłoby, że on tylko organizował hazard, a nieludzie sami narkotyki rozprowadzali. Wiadomo, za co gorsza kara. A ma, podporucznik znaczy, materiały podobno na połowę nieludzi w obozie...  
       Przesada, ocenił Vernon. Fachowo, obojętnie. Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem, bo gdyby teraz dopadł Trassa, chyba by fiutowi nogi z dupy porywał. Fiuta zresztą też.  
       — Jak się Iorweth dowiedział? — dopytał dla pełniejszego obrazu.  
       Kapral wybuchnął drwiącym śmiechem.  
       — Jeden z tych jego nieludzi ukradł fisstech jemu, bo nie miał czym kupić, przegrał wszystko, a go przypiliło... Heh, a mówią niby, że nieludzie takie lojalne, takie wierne, że w ogień by za swoim dowódcą poszły, a tu: proste złodziejaszki.  
       Tylko nieludzie byli wobec Iorwetha naprawdę niesamowicie lojalni. Tamtego jednego nałóg musiał dosłownie zamroczyć. Roche podejrzewał zresztą, że wie, który to był. Ten sam, co go dwa dni temu przywlekli do namiotu szpitalnego po próbie samobójczej.  
       Tertor perorował beztrosko, milczenie majora i jego obojętną  minę biorąc za przyzwolenie:  
       — Swoją drogą, jaki z fiuta hipokryta, sam ma, a innym brać nie daje...  
       Iorweth brał, owszem. Rzadko, małe, wydzielane przez lekarzy dawki. Oficjalne, skrupulatnie notowane w rozliczeniach. W ten sposób radził sobie z przypływami bólu: fantomowego, ale także w realnych, wielokrotnie łamanych i składanych kościach. Vernon wiedział, bo siedział w komisji weryfikującej przyjmowanie byłych Wiewiórek do armii.  
       — Zamknij się, Javve — syknął teraz.  
       Kapral umilkł, cokolwiek zdumiony.  
       — Po pierwsze — warczał Roche — dla ciebie to żaden fiut, kapralu, a kapitan. Przynajmniej przy oficerze miałbyś przyzwoitość przestrzegać regulaminu. O mnie jak za moimi plecami mówicie? — obniżył głos do wściekłego, lodowatego szeptu. — Kurwi syn?  
       Tretor przełknął ślinę.  
       — Ależ, panie majorze, nigdy bym...  
       — Po drugie: dziękuję za informacje. Odwdzięczę się własnymi: grać w kości radzę odtąd u kogo innego.  
          
         
          
Fritter faktycznie wyglądał gorzej. Nos miał złamany, ramię wywichnięte, opuchlizna zajmowała mu pół twarzy. Leżał w namiocie szpitalnym, w którym jakaś dobra, najpewniej zadurzona w nim – bo przystojny był, smagły brunet o zielonych oczach – dusza postanowiła wpisać w raporty, że podporucznik, upiwszy się, zleciał z pagórka. Bardzo niefortunnie zleciał, ale medycyna zna dziwniejsze przypadki.  
       Roche uprzejmie wysłuchał medycznego tłumaczenia. Odpowiedział, równie uprzejmie, że nie wierzy, ściągnął Trassa z łóżka polowego, chwycił za długie, szpitalne giezło i wyciągnął na dwór. Protestującej lekarce oznajmił, ba, poprosił wręcz, by poleciała do dowództwa na skargę, on chętnie zobaczy reakcję. Zwłaszcza, dodał, gdy owemu dowództwu uprzytomni, że namiot doktorów takie numery jak ukrywanie pojedynków, przeprowadza.  
       — Elfia ciota doniosła. — Fritter splunął. — Ale żeby z was taki elfi kochaś był... Z  Niebieskich Pasów? Nie spodziewałem się...  
       Vernon niedospany oznaczał zwykle Vernona w fatalnym nastroju. Major rzucił więc podporucznika na ziemię i po prostu skopał. A pal sześć, niech nawet kmiot skargę złoży, czy to Radowid, czy to Anais – Roche’owi wybaczą. I generałowie o tym wiedzą, podobnie jak sądy doraźne.  
       Kopał niespecjalnie mocno, niespecjalnie starannie, jednym okiem zerkając na leżącego, drugim na wyciągniętą z mieszka fajkę.  
       — Dla was to „pan major” i „pan kapitan”, podporuczniku — oznajmił, starannie wycierając podeszwę o koszulę tamtego; zakurzył fajeczkę. — Żadne „wy”, żadna „elfia ciota”. Drugie, nikt mi donosić nie musiał, jestem od tego, żeby wiedzieć, co się z nieludźmi dzieje, płacą mi za to. Trzecie, obchodzi mnie Temeria i Północ. Wygrana w wojnie z Nilfgaardem. To, żeby nasze kobiety nie były przez Czarnych gwałcone, a nasze dzieci nie poszły na południe w niewolę. A wiecie, ile tutaj nieludziów w oddziałach utworzonych z komand służy?  
       Trass coś niewyraźnie wymamrotał. Niewyraźność mogła być spowodowana krwią, która zaczęła mu ponownie lecieć z nosa. Albo piachem, który zmieszany ze śliną, tworzył mu błoto w ustach.  
       — Nie rozumiem — stwierdził Vernon uprzejmie, zaciągając się.  
       Tamten czegoś pobladł. Splunął mokrym piachem.  
       — Dwustu z czymś.  
       — Wiesz, ilu naszych mogą zabić, jeśli z zaskoczenia zaatakują? Wiesz, jak to będzie wyglądało? Równie dobrze moglibyście nasze dziewczyny prowadzić Czarnym do burdelu.  
       Trzeba tamtemu oddać, że się powstrzymał od głupich tłumaczeń. Spuścił wzrok.  
       — Karcer? — rzucił obojętnie. — Praca w kuchni czy latrynach?  
       Teraz przyszła kolej Roche’a, by strzyknąć śliną, ciemną od tytoniu.  
       — Nieoficjalnie tu jestem. Kapitan nie złożył skargi. Masz po prostu trzymać gębę na kłódkę i się trzymać z dala od nieludzi. Twoi koledzy też. Jasne? — trącił podporucznika butem w podbrzusze.  
       Zmieszane z jękiem potaknięcie.  
       — Doskonale. A teraz, chcę wiedzieć, jak to było. Z twojego punktu widzenia. Taki ze mnie sprawiedliwy sędzia — rzucił łaskawym tonem; fajka mile koiła nerwy. — Prowokował cię jakoś? Od razu przypominam, że jest kapitanem, prowokować podporuczników może, ile się mu żywnie podoba, obowiązkiem podporuczników jest zaciśnięcie zębów i znoszenie. Ja też muszę generałów i pułkowników cierpieć.  
       — Nic nie robił — przyznał Fritter. — Po prostu tam był. Stał. Oddychał. A mój brat...  
       — ...już nie oddycha — dokończył sentencjonalnie major. — I postanowiliście uczcić jego pamięć, pomagając Nilfgaardowi wygrać wojnę. Jakże logiczne. Na pewno się cieszy w zaświatach. Na pewno tego właśnie pragnął.  
       — Te skurwysyny i tak nas zdradzą — syknął wściekle Trass.  
       Roche chrząknął ostrzegawczo.  
       — Kapitana armii temerskiej nazywacie skurwysynem?  
       — Nie kapitana, tylko mordercę, który naszych powyrzynał...  
       Vernon poczuł się zirytowany. Tłumaczył idiocie naprawdę delikatnie w końcu.  
       — Wielkie mi chędożenie. Ja też nieludzi i ludzi powyrzynałem. Żeby daleko nie szukać: kuzynowi Arjana La Valette'a kark skręciłem. I co? Czy Arjan z tego powodu nas sabotuje?  
       Podporucznik wreszcie umilkł. Major postawił go na nogi, otrzepał. A potem, ledwie tamten się poczuł nieco pewniej, bezpiecznie, podciął mu nogi. Skopał ponownie, silniej, staranniej.  
       — Masz mnie za kretyna, Trass? Handlujesz fisstechem, odurzasz naszą armię, skłócasz oddziały, żołnierzy w hazard wciągasz! Ile ci Nilfgaard płaci, świnio?  
       To ostatnie wysyczał, przechylając równocześnie fajkę, obrzucając twarz tamtego popiołem. Niech ma, głupi skurwysyn. Zasłużył.  
       — I jeszcze się zasłaniasz pamięcią brata, patrioty, poległego za króla i ojczyznę. Obrzydliwa czelność — dodał z najszczerszą odrazą.  
       Fritter bełkotał, po trosze z przerażenia, po trosze, bo krew z rozbitej wargi uniemożliwiała mu porządną artykulację. Zapewniał, że on swoich nie, on tylko nieludzi, a nieludzie to przecież...  
       — Jasne. Będą nam w następnej bitwie, dajmy na to, lewą flankę osłaniać. Kompletnie naćpani, ale to, mówisz mi, Trass, nie będzie miało wpływu. Słyszysz chociaż, jakie gówno mi wciskasz? — Vernon przycisnął mu dłoń obcasem, jakby płomień zduszał, ale trochę słabiej, tak, żeby kości nie poszły.  
       Tamten przeszedł z bełkotu w skamlenie.  
       — Gówno mnie obchodzisz ty czy twój brat. — Roche splunął. — Gówno mnie obchodzi Iorweth. Jedyne, co mnie obchodzi, to zwycięstwo Północy i wolność naszych ludzi: kobiet, dzieci, starców. Jeśli cię uznam za zagrożenie, to nawet nie będę szedł do dowództwa, po prostu ukatrupię. I nim twój zewłok ostygnie, napiszę do królowej i regenta raport o powstrzymaniu groźnego szpiega, sabotażysty, nilfgaardzkiego pachołka. A potem poczekam na medal. Rozumiesz, sukinsynu?  
       Podporucznik pokiwał głową. Łzy zbierały się mu w kącikach oczu. Ohyda.  
       — Ale ponieważ twój całkowity brak opanowania przekonuje mnie, że nie jesteś szpiegiem, jeno zaślepionym resentymentem idiotą — ciągnął major — to dam ci szansę. Od tej pory informujesz mnie o wszystkim, co w tym twoim małym pokerowym interesie słychać. Kto przychodzi, ile stawia. Plotki. I żadnego fisstechu, dla ludzi czy nieludzi. Jasne?  
       Znów kiwnięcie. Wystarczyło jeszcze ustalić parę szczegółów, jeszcze trochę postraszyć Frittera i proszę, po sprawie. Roche odesłał chłopinę do doktorów, przez moment bawił się myślą, za jakiego potwora będzie teraz uchodził w oczach braci lekarskiej, po czym, westchnąwszy, raz jeszcze nabrał w płuca dymu, bardzo kontent.  
          
          
          
Kiedy wrócił do namiotu, niebo już poszerzało i w świetle dało się czytać. Trącił Iorwetha nogą, by obudzić. Odruchy kapitana szły w tym samym kierunku, co jego własne – sięgnąć po broń, spróbować się odtoczyć. Przytrzymał mu nogą rękę, ale nie boleśnie.  
       — Wisisz mi wyjaśnienia, elfie.  
       Trzeba tamtemu oddać, że natychmiast skojarzył fakty.  
       — Powiedziałem już, z kim...  
       — Tym się zająłem — poinformował major. — Chcę wiedzieć, czemu użyłeś mnie do załatwienia twoich spraw. Co planowałeś osiągnąć, co ci zrobił tamten dureń i... — Podniósł elfowi brodę czubkiem buta: — ...czy naprawdę sądziłeś, że możesz mną manipulować?  
       — Oszalałeś — wycedził kapitan. — Nic ci nie zamierzałem mówić, to ty nalegałeś, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wziąłbym bandaże i wyszedł, nawet cię nie...  
       — Jeszcze słowo kłamstwa, fiucie, a ci pysk tak skopię, że to wczoraj, to się ci pieszczotą wyda.  
       Elf się uśmiechnął, lekko, ironicznie.  
       — Proszę bardzo. Sam łatałeś.  
       — Znowu załatam. Poćwiczę. Iorweth, nie róbże ze mnie durnia. Nie uwierzę, że nawet ty byłeś tak dumny i głupi, by założyć, że się nie obudzę, gdy będziesz mi grzebał w bambetlach. I że cię nie wypytam, gdy mi buźkę pokiereszowaną pokażesz. I że nic z burdelem we własnym obozie nie zrobię.  
       To ostatnie chyba zastanowiło elfa. Wyciągnął rękę, odsunął but majora – major mu pozwolił odsunąć - spytał obojętnie:  
       — A zrobiłeś? Co?  
       — To, czegoś się spodziewał.  
       — Nie spodziewałem się, że coś zrobisz.  
       Roche westchnął.  
       — Mam ci naprawdę skuć mordę?  
       — Nie spodziewałem się — powtórzył uparcie tamten. — Bij mnie, jeśli ci to poprawi nastrój.  
       Vernon zacisnął zęby.  
       — W porządku. Nie spodziewałeś się, że mnie problemy armii obejdą. Jasne. W takim razie: co ci tamten zrobił? Przed pobiciem? I czymżeś go sprowokował?  
       — Nic. Niczym. Mówiłem ci...  
       — ...że po prostu stałeś i oddychałeś. On potwierdził. Ale można stać i oddychać po prostu, a można po elfiemu. W tym drugim przypadku wszystkich naokoło ogarnia ochota, by obiektowi stojącemu dać w zęby.  
       Iorweth znów się uśmiechnął. I zademonstrował wzmiankowane – cóż, nie stanie, lecz leżenie, leżenie z miną tak pełną wyzywającej, obrażającej buty, że major, cudem wstrzymując odruch rozszarpania własnymi zębami tamtej dumnej tętnicy, pompującej tę arogancką starszą krew, pożałował, iż przed rozmową nie zakurzył fajeczki.  
       — Właśnie tak — oznajmił. — Czemuś tak stał przy podporuczniku?  
       — Nie stoję teraz — mruknął kapitan; nim jednak Roche się porządnie odwinął, nim go walnął na odlew, zmienił ton na stosunkowo grzeczny: — Fritter jest lubiany wśród Dh’oinne... w waszej części obozu. Bardzo. Nie można z nim sprawy tak po prostu załatwić, bo zaraz się zlecą jego koledzy i będzie regularna bitwa. Po której oczywiście winni byliby nieludzie.  
       To była informacja. Prawdziwa. Vernon złagodził głos.  
       — Oczywiście. Ale co podporucznik wam zrobił?  
       Elf odwrócił głowę.  
       — Bij mnie — rzucił. — Nie pójdę na skargę. Za dobre masz plecy.  
       Major sklął w duchu. Przyklęknął, czubkami palców skierował twarz tamtemu do światła.  
       — Siniaki — mruknął z irytacją, przejeżdżając po fioletowo-niebieskim policzku, tuż pod okiem. — Opuchlizna. Widać od razu, żeś się tłukł. Warga ci nie zdrętwiała?  
       — Trochę. — Iorweth sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego zmianą tematu. — Mogę mówić.  
       Mógł. Mówił od dobrych paru minut.  
       — Trochę, trochę... Pogadam z tymi od czarodziejskich uzdrowień, niech to zaleczą. Albo ukryją. Nieludzie już pewnie się denerwują, że im na noc zniknąłeś. Zaraz będziemy tumult mieli.  
       — Ciaran utrzyma porządek — zapewnił cicho elf; wycofał się spod palców Vernona, ten mu znowu pozwolił.  
       — Zająłem się wszystkim — powtórzył Roche. — Trass cię nie dotknie. I nie będzie sprzedawał fisstechu. Hazard zostawiłem, wtyka się mi przyda. Ale, elfie, nie próbuj mnie więcej używać. Nie cierpię być manipulowany.  
       — Nie próbowałem cię...  
       Major położył mu dłoń na ustach.  
       — Nie chcę cię bić, oberwałeś wczoraj. A będę musiał, jak mi dalej będziesz łgać. Przyszedłeś tutaj pobity. Pod pretekstem znośnym, ale nie dobrym. Mogłem sądzić, że nie chcesz, by twoi żołnierze cię widzieli słabego. Ale ty nie mogłeś sądzić, że ja to tak zostawię. Wiedziałeś, że pójdę do Frittera. Sądziłeś pewnie, że go przetrzepię za bójkę, a tamten się spietra i da sobie spokój też z fisstechem. Bardzo możliwe, że by to zrobił. Tylko ja nie zwykłe zostawiać rozgrzebanych spraw, zawsze sprawdzam do końca. To zresztą akurat banalne było, cholera, jak mogłeś myśleć, że się nie dowiem?  
       Iorweth nie odpowiedział. Nie próbował się też wyrwać, patrzył po prostu na Vernona. Obojętnie. Elfio. Tak, jak pewnie patrzył na Trassa, by go sprowokować.  
       — Czy po prostu — dopytał major ze znużeniem, zabierając rękę — wiedziałeś, że się dowiem i o to chodziło? Żeby oddziały były bezpieczne, kanał fisstechu zamknięty, Trass poniżony, ale żebyś ty nie musiał prosić? Przyznać do całej sytuacji?  
       Kapitan wzruszył ramionami. Ale nim mężczyzna wstał, chwycił go za połę kaftana. Jak dziecko, słabo, dwoma palcami, jedynie po to, by ściągnąć uwage.  
       — Dziękuję, człowieku. Majorze. Roche. Dziękuję. — Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, ale teraz już bez arogancji. — Że się zająłeś. Mną wczoraj... i wszystkim.  
       Vernon poczekał jeszcze chwilę, ale na tym najwyraźniej był koniec. A skoro tak, to wstał bez słowa, zignorował słabe „naprawdę dziękuję” i dopiero przy samym wejściu, gdy już mu nieco złość przeszła, odwrócił się z drwiącym uśmiechem na wargach.  
       — Nie ma za co.


	25. Mocne postanowienie poprawy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Hasz, z naszego gadania. Dzieje się mniej więcej w jej uniwersum "Zła się nie ulęknę". Czyli Zygfryd, Radowid, Arjan.

  
Zygfryd postanowił zmierzyć się z faktami. Fakt pierwszy: Arjan nie żyje. Fakt drugi: zginął w niesławie, jako zbuntowany i zamieszany w królobójstwo. Fakt trzeci, z przecięcia powyższych wynikający: nikt za jego duszę nie pomodli, nikt nie zapłacze, nikt mszy nie odprawi. Przynajmniej oficjalnie. Oficjalnie, to Arjan La Valette już potępiony na wieki wieków.  
         Co było niezgodne z doktryną, tak na dobrą sprawę. Doktryna zabraniała śmiertelnym decydować o potępieniu duszy, o wyrokach losu. Być może, deliberował nowy Wielki Mistrz, bardzo ostrożnie, jakby się bał, że ktoś podsłucha owe wewnętrzne deliberacje, należałoby ową doktrynę przypomnieć, bo lud był do wydawania wyroków niepokojąco skory. Ba, nie tylko lud, także niektórzy bracia i rycerze. Błąd doktrynalny to zaś, nie ukrywajmy, błąd wielki, znacznie poważniejszy niż codzienne grzechy: brak modlitwy, złamanie ślubów wstrzemięźliwości, nadgorliwość w szerzeniu wiary.  
       To prowadziło z kolei do wniosku, że najlepszym sposobem na uchronienie maluczkich przed owym kardynalnym błędem będzie jakieś spektakularne przypomnienie. Że chronienie maluczkich jest pierwszym obowiązkiem rycerza, tego w ogóle nie trzeba było Zygfrydowi przypominać.  
       Spektakularne przypomnienie prowadziło go znowu do sprawy drogiego kuzyna La Valetta’a. Trudno o bardziej wyrazisty i całkiem powszechnie kojarzony przykład, że nawet za dusze największych zbrodniarzy modlić się warto, ba, wypada, bo to piękny i dobry uczynek, a żadna modlitwa nie pozostaje daremna. W najgorszym razie innej duszy cierpiącej pomoże.  
       A przynajmniej taką Zygfryd miał nadzieję. Do teologii nigdy się szczególnie nie przykładał, wolał rycerską praktykę. Znał modlitwy, znał pieśni, znał obrzędy. Skomplikowane teorie za nimi stojące zostawiał tym, których należało chronić, bo sami się nie mogli: intelektualistom.  
       Czymże jest jednak Wieczny Ogień, jeśli nie nadzieją? A właśnie, tu poeta celnie uchwycił prawdę, nawet jeśli miał coś mniej pobożnego na myśli. Wieczny Ogień to nadzieja. Z nadzieją, dobierał słowa przemowy i zaciskał drżące pięści Zygfryd, że nawet największe grzechy zmazać łaska może, że istnieje odkupienie najcięższych nawet zbrodni, z tą nadzieją mszę tę pragnę poświęcić za duszę Arjana La Valette’a.  
       Z nadzieją tą, podpowiadała mu trzeźwiejsza część umysłu, oraz taką, że Radowid w swej łasce cię za to nie skróci o głowę.  
          
          
Wielki Mistrz musiał być człowiekiem zdecydowanym. To dlatego Zygfryd nawet nie zerknął na podaną mu wcześniej listę osób, których dusze miał polecić na uroczystej mszy opiece siły wyższej. Poleci, oczywiście: ale najpierw Arjan. Żeby się już nie móc wycofać.  
       Ręce, gdy je w geście kornej prośby unosił ku niebu czy właściwie zdobionemu sufitowi, zaczęły ważyć tonę. Gardło się mu nieco ścisnęło. Ognie zapłonęły jakby jaśniej, jakoś tak złowróżebnie. Zginiesz, zaszeleściło powietrze przeciągu – brat Anzelm znów zapomniał zamknąć drzwi do pomieszczeń służbowych, przeleciało przez głowę Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, tak całkiem absurdalnie – zginiesz, razem z tobą cały Zakon, odejdziecie w niesławie, Białe Zimno zagasi Wieczny Ogień...  
       — Tę pokorną ofiarę i pamiątkę sprawuję w intencji... — Jeszcze możesz się wycofać, szepnęło coś w głowie Zygfryda; nabrał tchu, głęboko, by zdusić, głos zahuczał pod sklepieniem — ...zbawienia duszy A...  
       I w tej mniej więcej sekundzie, gdzie pomiędzy „szy” a „A”, siedzący w jednym z pierwszych rzędów podróżny, dotąd skrywający twarz za kapturem, uniósł głowę. Do światła. Które to światło, posłuszne swemu powołaniu, ukazało Wielkiemu Mistrzowi twarz dziedzica La Valette’ów. Arjana. Żywego. Chudszego, bledszego niż go Zygfryd pamiętał, więc żywego na pewno, wybryk wyobraźni wyglądałby identycznie jak dawniej.  
       Arjan się szelmowsko uśmiechał. Śmiał się szelmowsko uśmiechać. Trwało to zresztą może pół chwili, potem znów wargi jego przybrały wyraz nabożnego skupienia.  
       Zygfryd nigdy jeszcze nie pragnął tak bardzo zabić człowieka czy nieludzia. Zabijanie terrorystów było obowiązkiem, nierzadko ciężkim, powstrzymanie Wielkiego Mistrza... Adelsberga... także. Mord na drogim kuzynie, możliwie krwawy, rozszarpanie temu draniowi tętnicy i podanie serduszka w kielichu z winem mszalnym, nadzianie tego tępego łba na jeden z licznych świeczników, wsadzenie tego jędrnego... wróć, przeklętego tyłka w płonące kadzidła, wszystko to jawiło się teraz Zygfrydowi przyjemnością. Umiłowanym i słodkim pragnieniem czystej duszy.  
       Zaniepokojone spojrzenia pomocników oraz wiernych – a także uniesione lekko, kpiąco brwi Arjana – podpowiedziały zakonnikowi, że najprawdopodobniej zamarł w pół zdania. Z bardzo głupią miną, w pozie też nie najmądrzejszej.  
       Odchrząknął. Odkaszlnął, solidnie nawet. Jutro rozejdą się plotki o słabowaniu Wielkiego Mistrza, lud zacznie obstawiać, czy go gruźlica czy zaraza, zakłady o dzień jego śmierci pójdą... Trudno. Furda polityka. Miał tu do załatwienia kwestie wyższej, duchowej, rangi. Odprawienie mszy, na przykład. Mszy za duszę, która nadal siedziała w ciele.  
       Oraz zmazanie wrażenia, że chciał mówić o swoim poprzedniku. Tego by już mu Radowid nie wybaczył.  
       — W intencji zbawienia duszy Atanazego, brata z Tiepki — oznajmił, przypominając sobie starego mnicha, pomarszczonego i zbrązowiałego jak zostawione na słońcu jabłko; mnich mieszkał niedaleko rodzinnego zamku Zygfryda, zmarł całe dekady temu. — To przykład jego świętobliwego żywota natchnął mnie pragnieniem wstąpienia w szeregi Zakonu...  
       Nawet nie musiał kłamać, zdał sobie sprawę z ulgą. Krótkie, trzy-czterozdaniowe wspomnienie pustelnika Atanazego może słuchaczy znuży, ale nie zdziwi, politycznych reperkusji też raczej nie wywołała. A moment zawahania przypisany zostanie, jeśli losy dadzą, wzruszeniu lub niepewności związanej z ujawnieniem tak ważnego, prywatnego dotąd wspomnienia.  
       Reszta obrzędu potoczyła się już zwykłym tokiem. Wielki Mistrz sprawował go zresztą całkowicie automatycznie, myślami będąc przy wizjach nabijania na świeczniki, przypiekania na węglach czy zwieszania czyichś jelit z kandelabru. Jako dekoracji. Człowiek ma, koniec końców, naprawdę długie jelita.  
          
          
Nie tak długie, jak smok czy troll, czy choćby bazyliszek, dumał Zygfryd jeszcze po skończeniu mszy, odprawiając teraz obrzęd pokuty. Znaczy, siedząc w konfesjonale i wysłuchując grzechów statecznych matron oraz młodych panienek – te bowiem grupy najchętniej po spowiedź do Wielkiego Mistrza przychodziły. Do nikogo innego właściwie nie chciały, choć wiele razy zapewniał, tak prywatnie, jak z ambony, że usta, które wygłaszają święte formuły, nie mają znaczenia, że to wyższa siła zmazuje grzechy i uzdrawia. Na próżno, kolejka po każdym nabożeństwie była długa i wypełnienie obowiązku – najwięksi powinni się przecież pochylać nad problemami, błędami tudzież troskami maluczkich! – zajmowało Zygfrydowi nieraz dobre kilka godzin.  
       Mężczyźni wybierali wobec tego inne konfesjonały. Te, w ogonku do których krócej się stało. Toteż Wielki Mistrz, zobaczywszy przez kratkę męską sylwetkę, w pierwszej chwili się zdziwił.  
       W drugiej, nim jeszcze padło choć słowo, zrozumiał. Aż takim kpem nie był.  
       — Niech... Szlag, nie pamiętam, co się mówi przy spowiedzi — w głosie, miast skruchy czy choćby zwykłego zawstydzenia, brzmiało rozbawienie.  
       — Darujmy sobie święte formuły. Przecież nie po rozgrzeszenie tu przyszedłeś — odparł Zygfryd, starając się brzmieć rzeczowo, bez dziecinnej urazy czy żądzy mordu w tonie.  
       Wyszło mu, uznał krytycznie, gorzej niż średnio. Będzie musiał popracować nad ustawianiem głosu.  
       — O, czyżby ktoś tutaj przeżywał kryzys wiary? Nie wierzył w możliwość poprawy, nawrócenia, zmiany...  
       Oraz panowaniem nad emocjami.  
       — ...zwłaszcza po ważkich, przełomowych wydarzeniach takowa nastąpić może. I po dotkliwej stracie. Sporo tego u mnie ostatnio — przez sekundę Arjan brzmiał refleksyjnie, melancholijnie nawet, cień zasnuł mu rysy; ale to minęło. — Twój sceptycyzm co do moich intencji mnie boli, drogi kuzynie.  
       Zwłaszcza nad panowaniem nad emocjami. Bo teraz na przykład Zygfryd kompletnie takowe utracił.  
       — Ciebie boli? — syknął wściekłym szeptem. — A matki to niby utrata twierdzy i dobrego imienia rodu nie boli? A Temerii utrata króla i awantury o jego bękarty? A twojego brata śmierć, a twojej siostry cała ta poniewierka? A mnie, myślisz — dodał; i wiedział, że na tle poprzednich słów jego oburzenie będzie brzmiało głupio, nie potrafił się jednak powstrzymać — nie bolała myśl o twojej śmierci? Myślisz, że mi łatwo tę mszę odprawiać było, gdy sądziłem... sądziłem...  
       Arjan umilkł.  
       — Nie chciałem śmierci Foltesta — burknął po chwili; zaraz wszakże opuściła go powaga. — A co do mszy... Każdy marzy, by się pojawić na własnym pogrzebie, nie?  
       Wielki Mistrz zastanowił się przelotnie, kto mógł wiedzieć o jego dzisiejszych planach ofiarnicznych. Spowiednik, oczywiście. Poza nim... może służba podsłuchiwała, jak ćwiczy przemowy, jak się sam ze sobą spiera, jak ze spowiednikiem rozmawia. Tak, to na pewno służba. Nie ma potrzeby myśleć inaczej.  
       — Prawie dostałem zawału — wypomniał Zygfryd.  
       — Ty i zawał? Gdzieżby. Dużo się ruszasz, posty ci zapewniają zdrową dietę, modlitwami stres odpędzasz, napięcia rozładowujesz... Już prędzej wiedźmin zawału dostanie.  
       Wielki Mistrz zdał sobie sprawę, że kuzyn widzi jego życie takim, jakim było, cóż, jeszcze nie tak bardzo dawno. Przed płonącą Wyzimą. Uśmiechnął się ze smutnym rozczuleniem. Wiele dałby za to,  by modlitwy koiły dzisiaj jego napięcia, odpędzały cały stres związany z nowymi obowiązkami.  
       Na Arjana, to zadurzone w starych opowieściach dziecko, nie było sensu się złościć. Zygfryd przecież jeszcze niedawno sam taki był.  
       — Nie chciałeś śmierci Foltesta, mówisz — przeszedł więc do spowiadania, może trochę niezwykłego, ale w końcu i takie wyzwania na pokorne sługi boskiej woli czekały. — Czyli żałujesz?  
       — Cholera, Zygfryd, popatrz, jak to się skończyło! — syknął La Valette. — Brat martwy, matka w Nilfgaardzie, Temeria zajęta... Musiałbym oszaleć, żeby nie żałować. Wolałbym oszaleć, gdybym sądził, że przestanę pa...  
       — Ale czy żałujesz swojego postępku? — uciął teatralności kuzyna Wielki Mistrz. — Czy żałujesz swojego bezbożnego buntu wobec świętej władzy, a nie jedynie konsekwencji, jakie ci przyniósł? Czy pojmujesz swój błąd i grzech...  
       — Nie bądź ty taki teolog, nie do twarzy ci. Żałuję, tak? — burknął Arjan. — Po co dzielić włos na czworo? Poza tym, nikt z nas nie chciał śmierci Foltesta, to był dobry król, nawet po wydarzeniach w Wyzimie... zwłaszcza po nich... Kraj nie zjednoczyłby się przy nikim innym. Chcieliśmy tylko, żeby wreszcie uregulował sprawę sukcesji! I mieliśmy rację, taki sam burdel, jak ten teraz, nie sycz, wiem, że jestem w świątyni, taki sam bajzel byłby, gdyby Foltest po prostu się potknął na schodach! Dostał w bitwie! On już nie miał trzydziestu lat!  
       — Tylko wówczas — oznajmił chłodno, cicho Zygfryd — to nie byłaby wasza, twoja, odpowiedzialność. To nie byłaby twoja wina.  
       — Nie ja wynająłem skrytobójców!  
       — Dałeś im okazję — syknął Wielki Mistrz, poniekąd wytracony z równowagi: jeszcze trochę głośniej baron pokrzykiwać będzie, a cały kościół ich usłyszy.  
       — Nie chciałem!  
       Zygfryd odchrząknął. Kuzyn zrozumiał wreszcie aluzję, następne słowa padały już ciszej.  
       — Nie chciałem. Naprawdę.  
       — Czyli żałujesz — wysnuł Wielki Mistrz wniosek może teologicznie niepoprawny, ale życiowo słuszny, czy przynajmniej wygodny. — Oczekujesz, że cię rozgrzeszę?  
       — Nie od tego jesteście?  
       Nie od tego, by być sługami baronów, tylko tych biednych i pokornych, którzy nie mają możliwości obrony. Piękna idea. Piękne życie, poprawił się zaraz Zygfryd.  
       — Bracie, mogę — muszę — spróbować cię spowiadać, ale twoja postawa ani twoje słowa... są z pewnością inne uczynki obciążające twe sumienie...  
       Chodziło mu o teologię, o konieczność pełnego wyznania win i szczerej skruchy. Kuzyn rzecz zinterpretował oczywiście po swojemu. Politycznie.  
       — Wiem, że nie możesz, Radowid by cię zabił, jakby się dowiedział, że zbuntowani lennicy od ciebie z pukaniem odchodzą, że wystarczy podejść do spowiedzi i już, prowodyr rokoszu rozgrzeszon...  
       Brzmiał prawie gorzko i Wielki Mistrz pożałował naraz, że dzieli ich krata.  
       — Nie w tym rzecz, bracie... Arjan. Chodzi raczej o kwestie duchowe. Spowiedź to wyznanie wszystkich win i pokorne, szczere błaganie o przebaczenie w obliczu naszej małości, naszej niskiej, ludzkiej podłości...  
       Kuzyn nie słuchał. Albo nie chciał rozumieć, co jednako.  
       — Wszystkich win? — prychnął nagle, cicho, niepokojąco. — Zabijałem ludzi. Dla Foltesta i przeciw niemu. Nie pamiętam, ilu — teraz szczeniacka duma zabrzmiała mu w głosie. — Miałem mało cierpliwości dla służby. Wywyższałem się nad motłoch, słusznie zresztą. Nie pamiętałem o modlitwie, omijałem nabożeństwa. Nie przestrzegałem postu. Wstrzemięźliwość w łożu była mi obca. Sypiałem z kobietami i mężczyznami, ile ich było, też nie pamiętam — teraz szczeniacką dumą nie brzmiało, a grzmiało, śpiewało msze i godzinki chorałów.  
       — Arjan — upomniał Zygfryd z cieniem irytacji. — Nie rób cyrku ze świętego obrzędu.  
       W odpowiedzi usłyszał drwiące prychnięcie. Zaraz przechodzące w młodzieńczy śmiech, może trochę złośliwy, ale przede wszystkim bardzo lekki. Za bardzo, by w sytuacji La Valette’a być prawdziwym.  
       — Chociaż pamiętam jednego — mówił ów roześmiany La Valette. — Uwiodłem podstępem niewinną, czysta duszyczkę, mojego drogiego kuzyna...  
       Zygfryd cokolwiek zbladł.  
       — ...chociaż wówczas sądziłem, że jest temu uwiedzeniu przychylny. No, ale czas pokazał moją omyłkę, kuzyn, przerażony czynem, wstąpił do więzienia zwanego Zakonem Płonącej Róży...  
       — Nie przypisuj sobie zasługi...  
       — ...a ja nadal — głos Arjana się obniżał z każdym słowem, coraz był ciemniejszy, stłumiony, jakby duszny; Wielki Mistrz miał wrażenie, że z każdym wyrazem schodzi w głąb wąskiej, od lat nieotwieranej krypty — pamiętam i tęsknię, i miewam czasem ochotę... fantazję... o tych wtedy długich, gęstych blond włosach, tym okropnym nochalu, zaprawionych ćwiczeniami mięśniach, o tych gorących, niezdarnych pocałunkach...  
       Zygfrydowi zapłonęły policzki. Był dziwnie pewien, że przez kratkę to widać. Że kuzyn widzi i się doskonale bawi.  
       — Na Wieczny Ogień, Arjan, przestań. Ja... rozumiem już istotę tego grzechu. Nie potrzebuję szczegółów.  
       — Ale mi ulży, jak z siebie ten ciężar zrzucę — odparował La Valette, błyskając w uśmiechu zębami.  
       Wielki Mistrz zacisnął zęby. Odetchnął głęboko. Zaczął odmawiać w myśli litanię. By przegnać złość, powiedział sobie. Złość, nic więcej, nic innego.  
       — Rozgrzeszenia z tego, sam powiedziałeś, i tak nie będzie. Kolejkę zajmujesz prywatnymi sprawami. Pofolguj duszy w karczmie. Albo — dorzucił, nim kuzyn, już z ewidentną urazą otwierający usta, zdołał cośkolwiek powiedzieć — w zakrystii. Czy u mnie w komnacie. Gdy już spowiadać skończę.  
          
          
Po skończonej spowiedzi ani w zakrystii, ani przedsionku swych komnat Zygfryd Arjana nie zastał. Co go nie zdziwiło – La Valette, odchodząc od konfesjonału, wyglądał na nieźle zirytowanego i obrażonego. Znaczy: przyjdzie, a juści, po coś w końcu się w mieście pojawiał. Ale nie tak od razu. Da na siebie Wielkiemu Mistrzowi poczekać.  
       Wielki Mistrz znał arystokrację od podszewki własnych pieluch. Wielkopańskie maniery nie wywoływały w nim więc ani szczególnej irytacji, ani niepokoju. Po prostu nalał sobie wina, słabego, ot, tak, dla lepszego nastroju do rozmowy, uspokojenia nerwów – pił je jako środek medyczny bez mała, więc nie grzech. Krzywiąc się nawet, pił, bo skoro słabe, to i podłe.  
       Środek medyczny był mu potrzebny, bo zapowiedziano, iż Najjaśniejszy Pan prosi o kontakt. Przez lustro, nie gołębie. Czyli pilna sprawa. Pilna sprawa w dniu przybycia drogiego kuzyna. Lepiej być nie mogło.  
       — Wasza Wysokość. — Zygfryd przywołał na twarz uprzejmy, pokorny, ale nie uniżony, uśmiech.  
       — Własna rodzina mnie tytułuje. Dramat — odparł Radowid. — Mam do ciebie zacząć mówić „Wasza Świątobliwość”?  
       Tytuł ten Wielkiemu Mistrzowi nie przysługiwał, wypominanie tego królom nie byłoby jednak szczęśliwym posunięciem.  
       — Cieszę się, że pośród tylu obowiązków władcy znalazłeś czas, by ze mną porozmawia, pa...  
       — No, lepiej — przerwał król. — Tak właśnie. Jesteś już po rozmowie z Arjanem?  
       Zygfrydowi nieco opadła szczęka. Radowid mówił lekko, wesoło, bez gniewu czy choćby powagi.  
       — Wy... Ty... wiedziałeś, że on żyje?  
       Radowid zatarł ręce, o, teraz to już całkiem ubawiony.  
       — Pewnie, że tak, Arjan nie taki głupi, najpierw się do mnie zgłosił, błagał o pomoc, mojej opiece i litości się powierzył... Krótko mówiąc, upewnił mnie, że jest niegroźny. A przy całej tej hecy z małą... Bardzo się przydać może. Powiedziałbym ci wcześniej — dodał na widok miny Wielkiego Mistrza — ale sam Arjan zabronił. Że niby niespodziankę chce ci zrobić. Zrobił?  
       Zakonnik pokiwał głową. Pięknie, jak zawsze się dowiaduje ostatni, ch... motyla noga, chłopek-roztropek nie żaden rycerz.  
       — To doskonale. Masz go gdzieś obok?  
       — Nie — odparł Zygfryd; chciało się mu płakać, śmiać i rzucać przedmiotami równocześnie, ale wszystkie te czynności byłyby więcej niż niestosowne w obecnej sytuacji. — Moja reakcja na niespodziankę nie spełniła baronowych oczekiwań i teraz jaśnie pan samotnie pielęgnuje urazę.  
       Król znów zatarł ręce, parsknął śmiechem.  
       — A to numer... W porządku, chciałem się upewnić, że bezpiecznie dotarł i żeś go nie udusił za waszą rodową twierdzę.  
       — Jeszcze może uduszę — przyznał Wielki Mistrz, uczciwie, jak na spowiedzi. — Mam ochotę. Chociaż nie do końca za twierdzę. Jelit akurat by na zdobienia pod powałą starczyło...  
       Radowid uniósł brew.  
       — Fantazyję to macie zupełnie, jak moja żona. Też coś podobnego obiecywała. Że mu jelita przywiąże do palika, a obok na smyczy dziką bestię i będzie Arjan, uciekając przed potworem, biegał w kółko wokół palika, jelita sobie wywlekając. — Błysnął zębami. — I to była stosunkowo prosta groźba. Inne scenariusze pożarłby chyba połowę rocznych dochodów stolicy.  
       Zygfrydowi się zrobiło jakoś dziwnie.  
       — Z całym szacunkiem dla żałoby królowej...  
       — To takie tam tylko, babskie gadanie. — Radowid machnął dłonią. — Przecież by nie skrzywdziła Arjana. No, nic tam, pozdrów go, powiedz, że palik już czeka, jakby rozrabiać próbował i niech ci błogosławieństwo Wiecznego Ognia w ogarnianiu tego, jak mawiał nieboszczyk teść, bordelu sprzyja.


	26. Anamneza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ostrzeżenia:** uświadomiłam sobie, że tutaj nie ma pornografii per se, gen do bólu. Nawet tortur nie ma szczegółowo opisanych. Tylko, ekhm, dużo negatywnych emocji, łamania, samooskarżenia, relacji zależności (jakby ktokolwiek się nie spodziewał), no i tortury się dzieją, tylko nie są opisane tak bardzo detalicznie. A poza tym nawet nie tortury, a rżnięcie napisów, co mi jak słusznie wypomina Hasz, ostatnio się u mnie motywem dyżurnym robi. Tylko to tutaj to bardziej pretekst do emocjonalnego porn... dramy. 
> 
> Drama, drama, przedramatyzowana do bólu, nijak nie komedyjka.
> 
> Dwóch ludzi mi twierdzi, że lepiej z końcówką, Znaczy, rodzajem "comfortu" w tym "hurt". Kimże ja jestem, by się sprzeczać? (autorem, ale tam)

  
       — Nie umiem pisać — mówi Ves, cicho, przez ściśnięte gardło, sama siebie ledwie słyszy.  
       Świetnie wie, że Wiewiórki za moment wybuchną śmiechem, że będą drwić, jak w tym jebanym komandzie, że proszę, ludzie jak zwierzęta, że – wyobraźnia podpowiada najgorsze – może jej obrożę nałożą, może zabiją, Roche’owi za to, że o edukację swoich oddziałów nie dba, też się może dostanie kilka kopniaków.  
       I to kłamstwo. Kłamstwo, bo we wsi jej trochę literek pokazali, a potem Vernon nauczył reszty. Ale musi tak powiedzieć. Musi. Bo nie może zrobić tego, co tamci każą, a jeśli odmówi wprost, to... to woli nie myśleć. Iorweth już udowodnił, że potrafi dużo. Chociaż nie Ves, nie Ves, i to jest najgorsze, to ściska żołądek w lodowaty kamień.  
       Komando się, zgodnie z przewidywaniem, śmieje, z kpiną, która nawet boli, nadal boli, mimo niby tylu miesięcy wprawy. Dh’oinne, Dh’oinne, rzucane takim tonem, że „kurwy” by mniej bolało.  
       Iorweth unosi dłoń i zapada cisza. Jeszcze gorsza od hałasu, bo dziewczyna słyszy teraz wyraźnie wymęczony, świszczący oddech Roche’a, tuż obok, na ziemi piwniczki-lepianki. Piwniczka uchowała się przed ogniem. Niewiele poza nią zostało w tej wiosce. W wiosce, której się okazała pułapką. Której nie ochronili. Ich wina.  
       A ten oddech, charakterystyczny oddech ciężkiego pobicia, jest winą jej. Ona to wszystko zrobiła, tamci kazali, ale ona zrobiła – tak bardzo się bała, tak bardzo się bała, a on-chuj-skurwysyn-rzeźnik powiedział, że jej nie ruszy, jeśli... I Vernon powiedział: bij, Ves, ja tak wolę, i Vernon sam jej kazał.  
       Nie mogła podnieść na dowódcę ręki, i elf powiedział, że to piękny przykład karności i oddania, i że dobrze, że w takim razie storturują oboje albo może da jej motywację, chwycił ją za łokieć i powiedział, tak bardzo obojętnie, że wyłamie bark albo złamie przedramię, a wtedy Roche jej kazał i mówił cichym, spokojnym głosem, co i jak ma zrobić, a Iorweth nawet się nie śmiał, tylko patrzył ciemnym wzrokiem głodu, jak wychudłe dzieciaki, i Roche powiedział, jego kręci twój lęk, zabawa twoim oporem, dlatego jeszcze ci trochę pozwoli, ale mu zaraz przejdzie, więc zaczynaj, do cholery, żołnierzu, a skoro nie dała rady, skoro go uderzyła po babskiemu, w twarz, i się rozpłakała, wydarł się na nią i wyzywał od elfich dziwek, nadających się tylko jako dziury dla elfich fiutów, wtedy coś w niej pękło i biła go już normalnie, jak tych skurwysynów na przesłuchaniach. Biła, chociaż słyszała trzask kości.  
       Teraz, kiedy strach oraz złość opadły, widzi ze straszną jasnością, że Vernon powiedział to wszystko specjalnie. Żeby ją rozłościć. Przestraszyć. Przełamać. Uratować.  
       — Nie umiesz pisać — szepcze watażka gdzieś obok. — Ciekawe. Umiesz bić i torturować, i zabijać, ale nie pisać. A mówią, że Roche swoich edukuje... I mówią, że podpisujesz raporty.  
       — Umiem się podpisać i znam litery — kłamie kobieta szybko, z lęku się jej kręci w głowie — ale nie napisać... tak ze słuchu.  
       — To trzeba będzie nadrobić braki — rzuca Iorweth.  
       Ciepłym tonem, więc Ves paraliżuje. A tamten bierze nóż, mały, wąski, przykłada Vernonowi do obojczyków. Skóra jest jeszcze biała, miejscami tylko zaczerwieniona od uderzeń. Siniaki przyjdą później.  
       — Całego elementarza to na twoim dowódcy nie zmieścimy — wzdycha watażka. — Ale jakieś podstawy damy radę. Alfabet znasz, twierdzisz. Dobrze, pokażesz. A potem proste zdania. Po moich liniach — tłumaczy, pisząc „A” nożem na skórze; ale lekko, lekko, po wierzchu, nie leci nawet krew. — Tak codziennie, powiedzmy, z dwie godzinki. Nauczysz się.  
       Codziennie dwie godzinki otwierania ran wzdłuż linii, rozumie Ves, rżnięcia ciągle tego samego, bo na tak delikatnym pisaniu się nie skończy. Przygryza wargę.  
       — Chyba że umiesz — stwierdza elf. — Wtedy możemy zrezygnować z ćwiczeń. One jednak męczące, nie wiem, czy on przetrzyma...  
       Unosi dłoń i gładzi Roche’a po włosach, czułym, delikatnym gestem. Kapitan odsuwa się odruchowo o milimetry. Przerywa ruch w połowie, ale drgnięcie, ucieczka, jest doskonale widoczne.  
       — Czego ty się boisz? Mnie? — mruczy Iorweth głosem słodkim i ciemnym, jak spadziowy miód, przenosząc pieszczotę niżej, na kark. — Nie ja cię przecież biłem. Ja nawet ręki na ciebie nie podniosłem.  
       Co jest prawdą i Ves natychmiast dławi poczucie winy. Upokorzenie. Podła, zła, niedobra, niewarta życia, Roche ją ocalił, wyrwał z łap tamtych bydlaków, a tak mu odpłaciła, powinna była przyjąć cierpienie, powinna była nawet pozwolić tym tutaj skurwysynom ją zgwałcić, ale chronić dowódcę, on ją już nie raz, nie dwa chronił, on jej podarował nowe życie, zajął się, niewdzięczna, jak ona mogła, jak ona mogła być taką tchórzliwą, złą kurwą, żeby się zgodzić na jego „tak wolę, rób, bo każą, Ves, mnie jednako, zasłużyłem”, nawet teraz ją chronił, a ona...  
       Podła, podła, podła kurwa. Żyć nie powinna. Zginąć w wiosce albo komandzie, zajechana na śmierć przez tamte elfy, lepiej by było.  
       — To jak oceniasz po namyśle swoje zdolności w zakresie pisania? — pyta watażka mdląco uprzejmie, nadal głaszcząc mężczyznę po twarzy i szyi, zaczesując włosy za ucho; ostrze noża, jakby odpowiadając tym gestom, przejeżdża teraz płasko po linii obojczyków. — Dasz radę teraz ten napis, czy będziesz musiała przedtem poćwiczyć? Skończy się tak samo, pytanie dzisiaj czy tydzień, czy za miesiąc... Z lekcjami codziennie.  
       Ves jest pod ścianą i czuje się jeszcze głupsza, podlejsza, bo co jej przyszło do głowy, żeby kłamać, tylko pogorszyła sprawę, tak, pewnie, jej by zrobili krzywdę, jakby odmówiła, ale to co, Vernon niby nie wart jej krzywdy? Czemu się bała odmówić, wyjść z podniesionym czołem, durna kurwa?  
       — Nie bój się, błędów ortograficznych ci zrobić nie dam, przypilnuję — dorzuca jeszcze elf dobrodusznie.  
       Ktoś z obserwujących wybucha zimnym, pogardliwym śmiechem.  
       — A jakie tam niby błędy można zrobić?  To nie „chuj”, żeby się małpoludom mieszało...  
       — Ale też jest „u” — odpowiada Iorwetha, machinalnie chyba. — To jak będzie, Ves?  
       Cały wieczór mówi do niej po imieniu. To też jest potworne, kobieta się czuje tak, jakby za każdym razem wpychał jej fiuta w cipę albo język w usta.  
       I tak ją zmuszą w końcu. Jest złą, podłą, nieudaną, najgorszą i najniewdzięczniejszą istotą na świecie, gorszą nawet niż te skurwysyny, bo oni tylko każą, namawiają, to ona robi. A skoro jest już i tak złamana, zła i podła, to może przynajmniej oszczędzić Roche’owi i sobie czekania oraz bólu, tych tygodni „lekcji”.  
       — Mogę spróbować — mówi matowym głosem, suchym i nadal bardzo cichym.  
       Watażka się uśmiecha.  
       — Jaka grzeczna dziewczynka. — Rzuca jej nóż. — Znaczy, prawie. Grzeczne dziewczynki nie kłamią.  
       Ves zastyga. Z tym nożem w zaciśniętych kurczowo, pobielałych palcach. Jak przyłapane dziecko. Dowódca – nie, nie dowódca, terrorysta, rzeźnik, nie dowódca – jest niezadowolony, rozzłościła go, nie chciała, chciała, żeby się skończyło. Źle odczytała. Pogorszyła. Głupia, zła dziwka, ani dość dzielna, by stawić opór, ani dość sprytna, by ocalić.  
       — Nie kłamał...  
       Iorweth cmoka z politowaniem.  
       — Oczywiście, że kłamałaś, Ves. Ale będę tym razem, tym jednym razem, pobłażliwy. Roche’owi by złamało serce, gdybym cię karał. I tak musiałbym ukarać jego, żebyś naprawdę zapamiętała. A ja go przecież nie krzywdzę. — Uśmiech staje się ociupinkę szerszy, teatralnie współczujący. — I nie krzywdziłbym... — melancholijne zawieszenie głosu.  
       Nim do dziewczyny w pełni dojdą słowa, już uderza sumienie. Ucisk w gardle i paląca potrzeba wymiotowania, wymiotowania samej siebie, aż nic nie zostanie, aż się oczyści, aż nie trzeba będzie czuć, myśleć, pamiętać, jaką się jest gnidą.  
       — Nie próbuj przerzucać na nią odpowiedzialności — charczy nagle Roche, każde słowo osobno, z wyraźnym trudem. — Ona tu nie jest winna, ty chory skurwysynu...  
       — Rycersko — komentuje z rozbawieniem elf; nie spuszcza oczu z kobiety. — Bardzo to rycerskie, bez względu na wszystko do końca ochraniać damę. Aż szkoda, że Dh’oinne sądzą po pochodzeniu... Ale przynajmniej drzewa genealogicznego się doczekasz. I herbowej tarczy z tytułami. Dama ci zrobi. Na brzuchu. Żebyś mógł podziwiać. — Wstaje, odchodzi o parę kroków. — Proszę, Ves.  
       Przez chwilę dziewczyna próbuje oszukać samą siebie myślą, że gdyby mogła, to by sobie wolała to wyryć niż Vernonowi. Że gdyby jej dali szansę, zaproponowali... Ale potem, akurat wtedy, kiedy już przyklęka przy dowódcy, sumienie przypomina jej – sumienie albo coś w spojrzeniu Iorwetha – że mogła, że wystarczyłoby, żeby się nie bała, odmówiła na początku, powiedziała, żeby ją bili, zabili, torturowali, gwałcili, ona na dowódcę ręki nie podniesie. Gdyby wtedy nie posłuchała Iorwetha – i Roche’a, ale to wiadomo, sam watażka powiedział, rycerski odruch, nic więcej – gdyby się nie troszczyła o siebie, gdyby się oparła, to tak, to wtedy by to wszystko robiono jej. Jej, nie Vernonowi. Mogła go ochronić, spróbować chociaż, w zamian za te wszystkie lata – i wybrała siebie. Jak w wiosce. Jak w komandzie. Jak zawsze. „Kurwa” i „bydlę” to dla niej za łagodne słowa.  
       Powtarza sobie, że musi to zrobić szybko, że tak mniej Roche’a zaboli. I nie może. Już przy prostym pisaniu imienia, przy tym „V”, naprawdę łatwej literze, ledwo czuje, jak całe ciało się dowódcy napina, oddech przyspiesza, jak brzuch opada, instynktownie wciągnięty, uciekając od ostrza, już wtedy jej dłoń drży. Przez co jest tylko gorzej, nie może nacisnąć dość mocno, musi poprawiać parę razy, od zadrapań do rany, nóż, skoro drży, szarpie brzegi, zagrzebuje się w mięsie.  
       Przedłużasz mu torturę, dziwko, syczy wściekły głos w jej głowie – nie wie, nie jest pewna, czyj, jej własny, Iorwetha, tamtego chuja z tamtego komanda – do niczego się nie nadajesz. Kobieta nabiera tchu, próbuje wyobrazić sobie tutaj elfa albo czystą kartkę papieru, ale to niewiele daje, chociaż kolejne litery idą łatwiej, szybciej, musi tylko pamiętać, żeby przemywać ciało wilgotną szmatką, żeby nie było dużo krwi, żeby się nie ślizgało, żeby było widać kształty.  
       Obojętnieje, tak naprawdę. Lodowacieje jej ciało. Coraz głębiej. Coraz mniej zauważa napięcie i te odruchy ucieczki mięśni, gęsią skórkę, zaciśnięte pięści, spazmatyczny oddech. To przecież, cholera, nie pierwszy raz. Złapani terroryści reagowali podobnie.  
       Roche syczy, czasem tłumi przekleństwo. I tyle. Wargi miał już popękane, pogryzione wcześniej, to nic, to nic, że teraz je znowu rozdrapuje, że zęby ślizgają się mu podbródku, gdy próbuje zachować ciszę. I tyle. To nic, że Ves musi mu raz czy dwa odtrącić uniesione w obronnym odruchu ręce – elfy nie skrępowały, żeby móc patrzeć, jak się człowiek wije – i tak już nie mają z połowy paznokci, kapitan nie może się nimi zranić.  
       Watażka przysiada przy nich znowu, gdzieś tak przy kończeniu „Vernon”. Chwyta nadgarstki mężczyzny, kładzie drugą dłoń na jego szyi. Trochę przytrzymuje, trochę głaszcze uspokajająco.  
       Wyczuwa puls, uświadamia sobie Ves – dopiero w okolicach „Roc” – musi go bawić, cholera, jak jego to musi bawić. A potem, za „k”, jeszcze nim dziewczyna ponownie przetnie skórę, kapitan rzuca nagle głową, zamyka oczy.  
       — Patrz, Dh’oine — mruczy Iorweth z ewidentną przyjemnością. — Twoja ozdoba w końcu. I sama prawda, nie boisz się chyba prawdy?  
       Zęby znów przykrywają wargę, krew barwi je na różowo, elf natychmiast sięga ręką, głaszcze podbródek, wciska palce w usta. Za to kobieta zastyga z tym nożem, nagle przerażona. Co ona zrobiła, co ona chciała zrobić, co ona... Przecież Roche’a to, to...  
       — Przez „u” otwarte — rzuca watażka w jej stronę. — No już, już, pisz dalej, Ves. To już połowa, nie ma co przerywać... Chyba, że ci przeszkadza, że przywykł, że go mniej boli, wtedy możemy poczekać.  
       Ves się robi mdło. Od pewności, że nieważne, co zrobi, odmówi, poprosi – nic nie zmieni.  
       — Zasługujesz na swoją zemstę — szepcze tamten, jakby to wcale nie o jego przyjemność chodziło, a o jakąś chorą, pojebaną wizję sprawiedliwości i kary.  
       — Roche mnie nigdy...  
       — Nie broń kata, Ves — głos elfa jest naprawdę łagodny, prawie tak, jak Vernona zaraz na początku, po komandzie.  
       I to jest okropne. To jest potworne, bo zabiera nawet twierdzę wspomnień. Język wciskany w usta, chuj wciskany w cipę.  
       — On to wszystko zrobił dla króla. Nie dla ciebie. Gdyby myślał o tobie, nigdy nie wciągnąłby cię do wojska, nie naraził... Nie zmieniłby w mordercę. Bo teraz masz krew niewinnych na rękach, wiesz o tym, prawda? Teraz jesteś taką samą zbrodniarką, jak on i my, i tamci, co ci rodzinę zabili. Taka sama, jak oni, jesteś. Nic lepsza. — Dalej gładzi mężczyznę, w przesadnie czuły sposób, z jakimś dziwnym dystansem, jakby tylko dla zajęcia rąk, jakby cała sytuacja go bawiła. — Roche tylko wykorzystał twój strach i cierpienie, by wytresować jeszcze jednego pieska dla Temerii, dla Foltesta. A potem powiódł was w pułapkę, pomylił się. Gdybyśmy w komandzie byli mniej cywilizowani, znowu przeżywałabyś... I on by nic nie powiedział, ni słowa przeciw królowi, ni jednej informacji. Nie uratowałby cię. Bo go nic nie obchodzisz, Ves. — Krótki, suchy śmiech. — Ani nikogo innego.  
       — Kłamiesz — szepcze dziewczyna i natychmiast żałuje swoich głupich emocji, swojego pierdolonego braku kontroli.  
       Swojego tchórzostwa. Sama myśl, że to mogłaby być prawda, skręca jej żołądek. To jest straszne, przelatuje jej przez głowę, zasłyszane, w wiosce czy w komandzie, czy w Pasach, nie pamięta, to jest najstraszniejsze, umierać w samotności.  
       Iorweth się musi świetnie bawić, skoro się nie irytuje, tylko wydaje zadowolony.  
       — To go spytaj — proponuje. — Mówić jeszcze może. Nie obcięłaś mu języka.  
       — Nie muszę pytać.  
       — Ale ja bym jednak chciał usłyszeć. Będziesz tak miła, Ves, i zrobisz to dla mnie, proszę?  
       Gdybym była normalna i głupia, jak dawniej, myśli dziewczyna, poczułabym pokusę, żeby powiedzieć „nie”. Chyba nie aż tak głupia, by nie powiedzieć, ale poczułabym pokusę.  
       Jedyne, co czuje, to napięcie lęku tak silne, że boli ją całe ciało, nie mięśnie, a wszystko, łącznie z żyłami. Najbardziej w kolanach i przedramionach, gdyby ją teraz zostawili samą, to spróbowała je rozgrzebać, rozdrapać paznokciami. Wypruć. Żeby mniej bolało, żeby mniej się bać.  
       Tylko nikt jej nie zostawi. Pyta więc, a przynajmniej porusza wargami i wydobywa się z nich dźwięk, dźwięki. Nie jest pewna, czy właściwe – może po prostu powtarza po elfie, może mówi „to prawda?”, może tylko „Roche?” – ale zakłada, że tak, bo nikt jej nie karze.  
       — Patrz mu w oczy.  
       Słucha natychmiast. Jest grzeczna.  
       Siniaków jeszcze nie ma, ale opuchlizna już się pojawiła. Vernon kaszle, próbuje mówić i głos więźnie mu w gardle. Iorweth unosi mu głowę, pomaga podnieść się do półleżenia. Roche spluwa, charczy raz jeszcze. Najbardziej Ves przypomina złapanych terrorystów, już po przesłuchaniach – i to jest tak straszna myśl, że natychmiast ją odrzuca, spycha w tył głowy, zamyka za grubymi, żelaznymi drzwiami. Wyobraża je sobie dokładnie. Zawsze tak robiła, kiedy... kiedy trzeba było zamknąć i nie wracać. W komandzie wioskę. W Pasach komando. Teraz... teraz jeszcze nie wie, co, ale nauczy się, rozpozna wzór i się nauczy. Pewnie Pasy. Roche’a.  
       — Wiń mnie — mówi wreszcie Vernon, słowa są jakby rozmazane, rozhuśtane, nie może utrzymać tonu ani wyraźnej wymowy. — Tak lepiej... ci... To nie twoja wina. Rób, co każą. Wiń mnie. Tak... tak łatwiej...  
       Kurwa mać, czy on nie widzi, co robi? Teraz Ves naprawdę ma ochotę go uderzyć, wbić mu ten nóż w brzuch, krzyczeć, aż pękną uszy. Bo się – pierdolone oczywiście – musi popisywać, musi nie odpowiadać, jak tamci chcą, musi ich celowo denerwować, przecież ich, ją i jego, zaraz za to ukarzą, każą jej go skrzywdzić albo po prostu uderzą, albo cokolwiek, sami tak przecież Wiewiórkom robili, jak się stawiały, jak próbowały tej swojej gadki, czy Roche  nie widzi, że ona próbuje sprawić, żeby – żeby – uratować – żeby było lżej. Szybciej się skończyło. Przerwało.  
       A on musi wkurwiać Iorwetha, cholera wie, po co, z jakiejś męskiej dumy. Iorweth się wyżyje na niej też pewnie, jeszcze ją zaraz zaciągną i przechędożą, żeby pokazać, jak „łatwiej i lżej”. I Roche musi być tak głupi, myśleć tylko o sobie i dumie, i zemście, i mędrkowaniu, jak jakiś pierdolony terrorysta, zamiast próbować...  
       Zamiast myśleć o niej. Teraz boli tak bardzo, że Ves prawie płacze. Ale jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie. Bo może to sztuczka, może elfy tak celowo... Może Roche’owi wcześniej kazały. To podstępne chuje w końcu. Może i tak, bo Iorweth znów wygląda na zadowolonego.  
       — Nie o to chyba pytała — deklamuje.  
       Kapitanowi pot spływa z czoła. Całe ciało jest spocone, orientuje się Ves. Dotąd po prostu nie zauważała, skupiona na krwi.  
       — Ona wie — szepcze Roche; dziewczyna zastyga, tknięta przeczuciem, że nie, wcale nie wie i wcale nie chce wiedzieć. — Temeria... Foltest... wszyscy moi ludzie wiedzieli, komu służę. Komu służymy. Wszyscy umarlibyśmy za króla. Ale mnie obchodzili, skurwysynu — głos przechodzi w rwany syk. — Zawsze mnie obchodzą, nie jak was w komandach, liście poświęcane jesienią...  
       To nie jest do końca odpowiedź. Powiedział, że go obchodzi, przekonuje siebie samą kobieta, obchodzi, tylko mniej niż dynastia i król, wiadomo, Roche przecież zawsze o tym gadał. Obchodzi go, powtarza sobie dziewczyna, raz jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze.  
       Nie zapełnia pustki – i bólu, chociaż to dziwaczne, jakim cudem pustka może boleć? jakby dwie Ves były, jednak teraz skamle ze strachu, a druga nie czuje nic, jedna czeka na każde drgnienie Iorwetha, druga patrzy na litery wyrżnięte w skórze dowódcy.  
       — Sama widzisz — śmieje się elf, ciepło, serdecznie. — Pisz, pisz. To prezent dla ciebie, twoja zemsta. Nieuprzejmie odrzucać prezenty...  
       Szeroki gest ręką nie musi właściwie oznaczać niczego. Elf z pewnością twierdziłby, że to Ves, jej nędznego, ludzkiego myślenia, wina, że od razu widzi tortury. I gwałty, bo coś jej podpowiada, że tamto „gdybyśmy byli mniej cywilizowani” to raczej groźba niż uspokojenie. Co oczywiście też byłoby jej winą. Że śmie nie ufać słowu starszych ras. Że mierzy ich własną, zwierzęcą miarą.  
       Ukaraliby ją. Ukarzą ją, jebana-pierdolona-cholera. Zasługuje. Najbardziej za to, że naciska na nóż, gardło ma tak ściśnięte, jak palce na trzonku, ale to nic nie zmienia, bo naciska i rżnie to „u”, otwarte, owszem, potem resztę, „rwi syn”, litery są trudne, trzeba sporo kręcić nadgarstkami, a mięśnie ma napięte – mają, Roche też, czuje, stawiają opór, chociaż na pewno próbuje rozluźnić, wie, że tak mniej boli – i wydaje się jej, że za moment coś jej trzaśnie. Stawy. Mięśnie. Coś.  
       Kiedy kończy, przenosi wzrok na podłogę, nóż prawie od siebie odrzuca. Jakby był żywym zwierzęciem i mógł jej odgryźć dłoń. Chociaż chyba by wolała, żeby odgryzł. Tak byłoby uczciwiej.  
       Najchętniej zatkałaby uszy, podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, zwinęła się w kłębek. Przytuliła do Roche’a i drżała, i płakała, i czekałaby, aż on ją obejmie i wszystko naprawi, jak poprzednio, jak zawsze. Tylko to jest, nie zwariowała jeszcze aż tak, by nie dostrzegać, to jest wizja potwornie samolubna. I niemożliwa, nie po tym, co się stało. Vernon, zdaje sobie niejasno sprawę dziewczyna, ledwie oddycha, ciężko, haustami, jakby próbował za każdym razem odwlec moment wciągnięcia powietrza – a ona ma całe ręce w jego krwi. Ona, nie Scoia... Nie Wiewiórki, te chuje. One sobie wymyły te parę kropel, co im przy walce spadło.  
       W wianuszku otaczających elfów słychać śmiechy i drwiące komentarze. I może powinna się jednak skulić, będą kpili bardziej, ale przestanie skurwysynów słyszeć, przestanie cokolwiek czuć.  
       — Ładnie ci wyszło — stwierdza Iorweth. — Nie ma co się śmiać. Ładnie.  
       Wstając, głaszcze Ves po głowie, mierzwi włosy. Dziewczyna właściwie oczekuje, że dłoń zsunie się jej na kark, przytrzyma, siniacząc, wciśnie jej twarz w krocze elfa albo zejdzie jeszcze niżej, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, zaciśnie się na piersiach. Albo że kopniak między uda przewróci na plecy. Albo czubek buta wciśnie się między biodra czy pośladki. Oczekuje jednego z tych setek znaków, że ma rozłożyć nogi i być grzeczna. I może jeszcze patrzeć w oczy, nie w podłogę, ale póki nie powiedzą, to lepiej jednak tak, może nie zauważą, może się uda.  
       Jednak Iorweth po prostu ją klepie czy głaszcze po głowie. Kobieta nie jest nawet pewna, czy na nią patrzy.  
       — Właściwie... — rzuca w przestrzeń elf, zamyślonym tonem.  
       Nie bardzo teatralnie zamyślonym, więc może szczerym.  
       — Mam twoją odznakę — ciągnie watażka. — Zabiłem ci oddział. Niewielu mi już przeciwników z dawnych dni zostało. Jeszcze mniej chodzi po świecie rycerskich Dh’oinne. Aen Seidhe nie zabijają wymierających gatunków. — Zabiera dłoń z włosów Ves, głos zaczyna się oddalać, mieszać z cichymi krokami: — Twoja jedna śmierć za tysiące, któreś spowodował... To nijak nie jest sprawiedliwe. To za mało. Ale nie mam teraz czasu, a zima idzie, nie będę karmił więźniów...  Va fail. Spotkamy się przecież jeszcze. Nie będę zamykał drzwi.  
       I nie zamyka, bo słychać tylko jedno skrzypnięcie. I kroki, kroki wielu stóp na schodach. Trochę śmiechów, trochę urwanych komentarzy. Potem słowa z zewnątrz, jakieś rzucane hasła, które Ves właściwie rozpoznaje instynktownie, nie musi rozumieć słów. Parskanie koni. Spokojny, miarowy stukot kopyt.  
       Przez kilka następnych minut dziewczyna nie myśli nic. Wyłącza się. Nie czuje. Nie umie powiedzieć – nigdy nie będzie umiała – co właściwie się z nią działo, poza tym, że tak samo było czasem w komandach – a tamten chuj tego nie cierpiał – i w Pasach na początku – a potem zawsze był Roche i sprawiał, że było dobrze.   
       Gdy w jakimś nieokreślonym później wraca do siebie, myśli: to niemożliwe, myśli: skurwiele. I wybucha histerycznym, wysokim śmiechem. Znów, trochę to trwa, a potem z kolei dociera do niej obecność Roche’a, świszczący oddech, chłodne ciało, krew.  
       Najchętniej by uciekła ze wstydu. Gdzieś daleko. Gdzie nigdy nie musiałaby patrzeć mu w oczy. Ale cholera, przecież on wtedy może umrzeć – chociaż pewnie sobie poradzi, na co mu taka nieudolna, głupia, zdradliwa, przerażona dziwka – ale będzie mu ciężej, powtarza uparty głos w jej głowie, i on, żeby było idiotyczniej, brzmi właśnie, jak Roche, więc Ves nadal ma ochotę zatkać uszy, schować się gdzieś, skulić i trząść, i płakać, i nigdy nie wychodzić, ale powoli przestaje się śmiać, odrywa wzrok od podłogi, wodzi nim po pomieszczeniu. Szmata leży przy jej nogach. Nóż też. Szmata się przyda, chociaż lepka od krwi, zawsze można nią trochę przemyć...  
       — Szmata, czysta. Wiadro. Przy schodach. Woda. — Vernon brzmi bardzo, bardzo spokojnie, tylko każde słowo wyrzuca z siebie osobno. — Bandaże. Alkohol. Zostawił. Sadystyczny skurwiel. Dopadnę go. Zobaczy tortury. Nie jak pieszczoty.... tych ciot z Drakenborga. Wiecznie mokra cipo Melitele, czego mu nie zrobię — przez sekundę coś dziwnie przypominającego rozkosz zabarwia mu głos; a może to tylko tłumiony jęk bólu.  
       Ves już chwyta to wiadro i alkohol, opatrunki i szmatę niesie w zębach, cofając język, żeby nie obślinić. Przyklęka przy dowódcy, unikając jego spojrzenia. Ręce jej drżą tak samo, jak chwilę temu, przy nożu.  
       — Przepraszam.  
       To za mało, to tak straszliwie mało, jak jedno słowo może wynagrodzić – jak może w ogóle śmieć próbować. Roche będzie wściekły, słusznie wściekły, bo są granice, bo nawet on czasem być musi, tyle razy widziała, wobec chłopaków, wobec chłopów, elfów, teraz wobec niej, bo czy ona specjalna, żeby ją zawsze omijało?  
       Ale kiedy dowódca każe na siebie spojrzeć, robi to łagodnym tonem, jak zwykle.  
       — Nie masz za co — mówi. — Zrobiłaś, co ci kazałem. Tak wolę. Tak lepiej. Inaczej ciebie też by... — Krzywi się, urywa. — I kto by się mną wtedy zajął? Bylibyśmy w gorszej sytuacji. Dobrze się spisałaś, żołnierzu.  
       Wcale nie, myśli dziewczyna, tylko tak mówisz, żeby mi źle nie było, zawsze tak, bo tamto komando i nigdy, nieważne, jak się starałam, nie byłam do końca, jak chłopaki. Mówisz, bo się boisz, że się załamię i nikt ci nie pomoże, jeszcze będziesz się musiał mną opiekować.  
       — Hej.  
       Zdaje sobie sprawę, że uciekła wzrokiem, więc wraca. Roche chwyta ją za nadgarstek. Dotyk prawie pali.  
       — Potrzebuję cię — szepcze Vernon. — Pomożesz mi?  
       Kobieta kiwa mechanicznie głową, zaraz dodaje:  
       — Spróbuję.  
       — Tyle wystarczy. To tylko teraz — tłumaczy kapitan, ciepłym, stałym tonem; dziewczyna widzi, ile go to udawanie kosztuje. — Z opatrunkami i resztą. Jedzenie tu jest. Ubrania nam zostawił. Ubierzemy się. Wmusimy w siebie jedzenie. I picie. Dużo. Będę miał gorączkę w nocy. Ty może też. Dlatego musimy mieć wodę. I okrycia. Opatrzysz mnie. Znajdziesz zapasy. Prześpimy się. Zajmę się tobą. Skurwiel jest sadystą, na pewno zostawił konie. Dasz im jeść, uspokoisz. Jutro... pojutrze... niedługo wyjedziemy. Taki jest plan. Masz uwagi, żołnierzu?  
       Ves kręci głową.  
       — Dobrze. Ty się mną zajmiesz teraz, ja tobą potem, tak? — ostatnie słowa Roche wypowiada z niesamowitym naciskiem.  
       — Nie musisz się mną...  
       — Ja cię w to wszystko wplątałem. Ja zaufałem danym wywiadu, popełniłem błędy. Muszę. Ale to potem. Porozmawiamy potem. Teraz idź... Sprawdź, co z końmi. Nie, opatrunki chwilę poczekają, sam je nałożyć mogę. Konie ważniejsze.  
       Dziewczyna oddycha z ulgą. Praca, zadania, to jest coś, co może robić. I dwa konie faktycznie czekają, uwiązane przy poidle i juz spokojne. Spalona wioska nie trzaska ogniem, trupy nie krzyczą. Jest cicho, przeraźliwie cicho, jeśli nie liczyć ptaków – ten absurd ptaków, które sobie świergocą i kraczą w środku i wesela, i rzezi, jakby muzyka świata nie mogła ustać choćby na chwilę – ale Ves to wszystko już w życiu widziała, wie, jak się odciąć, nie myśleć. Działać. Konie mają nawet worki karmy zostawione obok. Wystarczy im rzucić. Gówno jeszcze się nie nazbierało, przestawiać trzeba będzie jutro.  
       Za to gdy wraca do piwniczki, dziewczyna klnie. Siebie, elfy, Roche’a. Bo Vernon, owszem, przeleciał sobie po ranach alkoholem, połowę, sądząc z kałuży, wylewając. Ale poza tym przerżnął napis, kilkanaście kresek pionowych i poziomowych po ranach. Nie da się odczytać, co było wycięte.  
       — Powierzchowne — mówi na widok jej miny. — Nawet nie krwawi bardzo. Blizny będą małe... Tak jest lepiej niż truć dupę kapłanom. Usuwać. To nie twoja wina — dodaje szybko. — Tylko tego skurwiela. Nigdy nie myśl. Że twoja wina.  
       Kobieta doskonale wie, że będzie tak myśleć do końca życia, nieważne, co Vernon powie czy zrobi. Ale zaraz potem padają rozkazy, ich rytm ją wciąga, pozwala znów nie czuć, nie myśleć, robić. Oczyszczać rany, bandażować żebra, sprawdzać kości, złamaną nogę wstawiać w prowizoryczne, zrobione z desek półki łupki. Umyć ręce w wodzie, pomóc Roche’owi usiąść, żeby on też się trochę obmył. Przynieść blisko jedzenie, picie, znaleźć ususzone zioła lecznicze, wyjść na dwór, rozpalić ogień, nie przestraszyć się, zaparzyć, zrobić coś ciepłego, wmusić pożywienie, powstrzymać wymioty, upewnić się, że kapitan też dał radę utrzymać w żołądku. W kącie wykopać dziurę, bo przecież nie będą po nocy i w drżączce się bawili w sikanie na dworze.  
       — Nie dałbym rady bez ciebie — mówi Vernon w nocy, jak wreszcie mogą sobie pozwolić zasnąć, skuleni pod jakimś brudnym, wyciągniętym z zawalonego domu kocem.  
       Strasznie durne kłamstwo, myśli wściekle Ves, odsuwa się.  
       — Akurat. Gdybym cię nie pobiła, jak mi...  
       — Jak ci kazałem. Ale nie mówię o teraz. Nie dzisiaj. Zawsze. Nigdy. Przez te wszystkie lata nie dałbym sobie rady. Albo dałbym sobie gorzej. Albo by mnie zabili wieki temu.  
       To pewnie też durne kłamstwo, jednak nie tak łatwo je obalić, a dziewczyna jest potwornie zmęczona, więc nie mówi nic, wtula się mocniej – muszą zachować ciepło, poza tym Roche twierdzi, że też potrzebuje, że mu lepiej – i wie, że nie zaśnie, że będą wracać obrazy, wraz z nimi lęk, że będzie nasłuchiwać, czy elfy przypadkiem nie wróciły, żeby dokończyć... I że znowu będzie trudno, jak po komandzie.  
       Ale Vernon żyje i trzeba żyć obok niego, z nim, przynajmniej póki się nie wygrzebie z ran, nieważne, jak głupio próbowałby jej wmówić, że to wszystko nie jej wina, że w ogóle nic się nie stało. Trzeba żyć, choćby po to, by dopaść Iorwetha. Dlatego Ves się przytula i – chociaż wie, że przyjdą koszmary, nie raz przyjdą, kapitan sam powiedział – zmusza się, by zamknąć oczy.


	27. Król, jaki jest, każdy widzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żeby nie było, że tak piszę drobiazgi dla siebie, kiedy kramiki czekają - o to mnie prosiła Hasz. I Lady w sumie też się podobało.
> 
>  **Varia** : stwierdzenie, że są tu jakieś spoilery do trójki byłoby chyba lekką przesadą - ogólna sytuacja polityczna jest z tej gry wzięta, ale ona jest dość oczywista już po finale dwójki. Niemniej, coby nie było, na wszelki, etc. - fik jakby do trójki (ale do początku, nie zakończenia). Ostrzegam.
> 
> Nie doszukiwać się logiki w tym cracku (na przykład działanie klątw jest czystym Imperatywem Fabularnym).
> 
> Miałam pomysł na lepszy tytuł, ale mi go z głowy wywiało.

  
Na widok cesarskiego gońca Geralt poczuł wszystko – głównie irytację – oprócz zdziwienia. Emhyr, tak świetnie radzący sobie z zajmowaniem Północy, najwyraźniej z administrowaniem nią radził sobie gorzej. Ani miesiąc bez zawracania wiedźminowi głowy nie upłynął.  
       — Co tym razem? — prychnął. — Intryga polityczna? Może od razu przypomnij cesarzowi, że ja się w takie nie mieszam, neutralny jestem...  
       — Chodzi o zwykłe zlecenie. Na potwora — odparł posłaniec z godnością godną królów. — Zalągł się. W wyzimskim pałacu.  
                   
          
Że też gwardia Impera pozbyć się stwora nie może, marudził w duchu Geralt, zmierzając do ex-temerskiej stolicy. Owszem, obiecano mu sowite wynagrodzenie, owszem, robota niby typowo cechowa, ale przeczucia jednak wiedźmin miał paskudne. Coś się na pewno kroiło, coś dużego. Spisek albo poczwórna klątwa. Inaczej Emhyr załatwiłby sobie zwykłego rębajłę albo pluton wojska wysłał.  
       Paskudne przeczucia zamieniły się w paskudną pewność, ledwie dojechali w okolice Wyzimy. W okolice, bo Płomień Tańczący na Kurhanach Swych Wrogów postanowił potańczyć na grobach przeciwników chłopskich, nie królewskich – znaczy, przeniósł się z dworem pod Wyzimę. Namioty były wielkie, różnobarwne, piękne oraz luksusowe – i nijak nie przesłaniały faktu, że oto cesarz Nilfgaardu wolał wynieść się z pałacu niż konfrontować z potworem. Salwował się. Najpierw ucieczką, a teraz wiedźminem.  
       — Cholera, gdyby to smok nawet był, to przecież byście go dali radę, sam Velerad mi opowiadał, jak to chłopi...  
       — Jego Wysokość wszystko panu wytłumaczy — uciął te niezdarne próby zbadania gruntu poseł. — Ja tam się na takich plugastwach nie znam. I znać wcale nie chcę. Odpluć, odstukać, północny nierząd, rozchędożenie, bezeceństwa...  
       Geralt był już tak zaniepokojony, że się nawet zapomniał oburzyć o ten południowy szowinizm.  
                   
          
Wino było wyborne. Cesarz za to – melancholijny.  
       — Jak myślisz, Geralt — westchnął, podnosząc kielich pod światło — wiele osób mojego świętej pamięci królewskiego poprzednika na tronie tej pięknej krainy przeklęło?  
       Nie powinien pić czerwonego, przypomniał sobie strzępki wykładu Jaskra wiedźmin, to pogarsza nastrój, czarną żółć wzburza, w stągwiach potem się zastaje, w wątrobie odkłada. Melancholikom tylko białe wolno. Albo musujące, zaraz do głowy leci, szybko, nic w organizmie nie zostaje, nie szkodzi, humor, cerę i wzrok rozjaśnia.  
       — Wielu mogło. Wielu miało powód, a i bez powodu poddani do przeklinania władcy skłonni, zwłaszcza gdy termin podatków się zbliża.  
       — To tak tutaj. U nas lud rozumie, że bez podatków nie ma państwa, i sam chętnie płaci — coś w tonie Emhyra sprawiało, że Geralt był niemal gotów uwierzyć, iż stwierdzenie jest ironiczne; niemal.  
       — Ale Foltesta przeklinał raczej lud tutejszy. I może nilfgaardzkie wdowy czy sieroty po poprzedniej wojnie, nie on wszakże...  
       — ...ją rozpoczął. Nie schodźmy na oczywiste rozważania z dziedziny moralności oraz polityki. Wiesz przecież, że znam się trochę na naturze klątw. Nie leży w niej sprawiedliwość.  
       Ano, nie leży, potaknął w myśli wiedźmin. Zewnętrzne oznaki zgody ograniczył do upicia kolejnego łyku wina.  
       — Ani do zdjęcia klątwy, ani do zabicia jej... efektu... wiedza o przeklinającym nie jest wszakże konieczna, prawda, wiedźminie? Fortunnie dla nas.  
       Czy naprawdę fortunnie i czy faktycznie także dla niego, Geralt nie wiedział. Ale zamierzał znów potaknąć łykiem wina...  
       — Bo widzisz — Emhyr najwyraźniej zamierzał przejść do rzeczy — Foltest zamienił się w strzygę. Czy tak właściwie strzygonia.  
       Wiedźmin zamarł z ustami na brzegu pucharu.  
       — Powrócił. Dorosły mężczyzna w... słusznym wieku. Odczarowywaliście jego córkę, która zmarła przy porodzie, domyślacie się więc, jak potężna... potężny jest Jego Wysokość?  
       Geralt sobie, tak właściwie, nie wyobrażał. O tak późnej przemianie w istotę przeklętą tego typu dotąd nie słyszał, wątpił też, by słyszeli inni. Ale tak per analogiam, powinna być...  
       — ...Wielki niemal jak sala grobowca. Wyrżnął mi ponad połowę żołnierzy i szlachty stacjonującej w pałacu, reszta osłaniała mój odwrót. W środku nocy. — Cesarz skrzywił sardonicznie wargi. — Wyobrażasz sobie pewnie, jakie zrobiliśmy z siebie widowisko. Przednie. Ludność umierała ze śmiechu. A strzygoń, wystaw sobie, najadł się naszymi, wrócił do grobowca i tyle. Ludności nie tknął, pewnie, po co, za murami pałacu była, świtało już... To z kolei dla nas niefortunne.  
       Wiedźmin domyślał się czemu.  
          
         
 Rozradowany posłaniec wbiegł do sali tronowej Radowida.  
       — Najjaśniejszy Panie! Teść Waszej Wysokości odbił pałac w Wyzimie! Własnoręcznie!  
            
          
Hierarchowie Wiecznego Ognia zadziałali błyskawicznie. Nie minął tydzień, a ogłoszono, że przypadek z Wyzimy nie jest – mimo pewnych podobieństw – owocem klątwy czy działania innej siły nieczystej. Przeciwnie. Jest to cud. Dowód opieki bóstw nad Północą. Dowód potęgi oraz łaski Wiecznego Ognia.  
       Jego Wysokość Foltest powrócił z martwych, wskrzeszony został, by własną piersią chronić poddanych i swoją Temerię. Wrócił, gdyż kraj był w potrzebie. Oby łaska bogów nigdy nie zgasła nad nim i tą piękną krainą!  
            
          
       — Myślicie, że taką klątwę dałoby się opanować? Nie czarami, oczywiście, ale żarliwą wiarą? Żeby się uruchamiała tylko w określonym czasie? — Radowid pogładził się po brodzie. — Może żona by się mi nie tylko w łożu, ale jeszcze na polu bitwy przydała...  
       — Taa. Może ją trzeba w posły do ojczulka wysłać — bąknął któryś z dworzan.  
       Nie dość cicho. Król odwrócił się z ogniem w oczach – i ogień z jego wzroku zaraz przeniósł się na sam środek tretogorskiego rynku, na stos.  
          
          
          
       — Nie chodzi mi o odczarowanie, Geralt. Masz po prostu zabić Jego Wysokość. Nie jesteś królobójcą, wiem, cenisz sobie swoją neutralność, rozumiem i jestem nawet za to wdzięczny ilekroć wspomnę nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Ale zadajesz się też z Roche’em, z Iorwethem, nawet z Lethem się jakoś dogadałeś... Sądzę, że po tym wszystkim twój kodeks nabrał już potrzebnej elastyczności.  
       Tu akurat wiedźmin w ogóle nie widział problemu.  
       — To strzygoń. Potwór. Po tylu latach od potencjalnego momentu rzucenia klątwy i po śmierci w dojrzałym wieku próba odczarowania nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu wy wszyscy nadal go tytułujecie.  
       — Nie jesteśmy barbarzyńcami. Foltest był moim wielkim przeciwnikiem. Śmierć nie powinna pozbawiać godności. Poza tym taki brak ogłady wywołałby... niepokój u  wszystkich moich dworzan. Wrażenie nieporządku. Synowie Nilfgaardu słabo sobie radzą z nieporządkiem. Szambelan by się chyba powiesił. Sytuacja i bez tego jest napięta.  
            
          
Ledwo wiedźmin z wojskową eskortą wjechał do miasta, lud zaszemrał. Zaszemrawszy, dwie przecznice dalej zbudował barykadę, musieli z obstawą bocznymi uliczkami przemykać (a i wówczas uważając na głowy, bo w pochodzik obficie cegły, dachówki tudzież nieczystości rzucano).  
       Pod pałacem stał zaś tłum. Grodził drogę. Trzymał w rękach wszystko, co mogło uchodzić za broń: noże, tasaki, jakieś halabardy po dziadkach, ba, nawet miotły i wałki oraz grube, żelazem okute tomiszcza. Kwiaciarka wymachiwała bukietami, nie wiadomo, czy chcąc je wykorzystać do walenia po łbach tudzież mordach, czy to do wznoszenia wiwatów, zagrzewania zebranych, nagradzania najdzielniejszych obrońców.  
       Bo że o obronę pałacu i strzygi – Jego Wysokości Foltesta – tutaj chodziło, Geralt nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Odchrząknął. Spróbował patetycznie.  
       — Ludzie! Temerczycy! Rozumiem waszą żałobę, wasz ból i pragnienie zawrócenia czasu. Odczynienia plag, jakie spadły na Temerię w ostatnich miesiącach.  
       Któryś z Nilfgaardczyków syknął, wyraźnie oburzony. Wiedźmin go zlekceważył. Lud również, najprawdopodobniej na szczęście dla syna Południa.  
       — Ale to stworzenie, które urzęduje w pałacu, to nie jest Foltest. To zwykły stwór przeklęty. Strzygoń, rzadszy męski odpowiednik strzygi. Zagraża waszemu zdrowiu i bezpieczeństwu...  
       — ...o które Cesarz wielce jest zatroskan! — wtrącił nilfgaardzki oficer.  
       Wiedźmin i lud po raz kolejny go zignorowali. Geralt ciągnął:  
       — ...pożera ludzi...  
       — Nie ludzi, tylko Czarnych! — wrzasnęło kilka głosów z tłumku. — Ani razu do miasta nie wyszedł! Swoich nie tyka!  
       — Bo akurat byli na miejscu, a teraz siedzi i się obżera... objada — wiedźmin baczył, by ludności nie urazić — truposzami. Jak się skończą albo zgniją, to wyjdzie na żer poza pałac. Zacznie polować na ulicach. Nie pamiętacie, co z Addą było? Krzywda wam się stanie.  
       — Lepsza krzywda od prawego suwerena niż podarek od uzurpatora!  
       — Najwyżej się losować co tydzień ofiarę będzie!  
       — Żadnych losowań nie trzeba! Sameśme gotowe się dla dobra kraju poświęcić! Życia nasze dziewicze złożyć na ołtarzu sprawy! — wykrzyknęła jakaś młoda dzierlatka ze smukłą talią i małym, ale przednio ukształtowanym biustem. — Dla dobra Temerii!  
       — Strzygi i pokrewne nie wykazują żadnej predylekcji ku dziewicom. Czy zżerają kapłankę, czy damę lekkich obyczajów, czy drobnego pijaczka, to im całkiem jednako. Bardziej im na zawartości tłuszczu zależy... — Zniecierpliwione syknięcia (obstawa) oraz pomruki (lud) przerwały Geraltowi fachowe tłumaczenia.  
       Ktoś jednak najwyraźniej słuchał, bo wyostrzonych wiedźmińskich zmysłów doszło mamrotanie:  
       — Na tłuszczu, mocium panie, na tłuszczu... Czyli następną ścieżkę do obozu Czarnych z samej słoniny się wytyczy...  
       Geralt zakarbował sobie w pamięci twarz tego, kto to mówił. Ukradkiem popatrując. Dodatkowe informacje zawsze mogły się przydać, ale nie chciał sprowadzić na ludność gniewu okupanta. Jeszcze większego. Ludność za to najwyraźniej chciała, ufna w potęgę swojego króla-strzygonia, gdyż wznosiła okrzyki coraz bardziej niepodległościowe w treści i zapewniała, że choćby tutaj cała armia „Środek” podeszła, to Temeria swego króla tknąć nie pozwoli. Rzeki i lasy powstaną, by bronić suwerena. A że suweren nie wypadł sroce spod ogona, to się również sam bronić będzie. Nie to, sarkano w tłumie, co w Aedirn, mają niby tych swoich śpiących rycerzy, ale widział kto, żeby kiedy oni powstali, ze swoich gór zeszli, krajowi pomogli? Temerski król zaś, proszę, rok nie minął, a do boju ruszył. Lepszy jeden Temerczyk od całej tej śpiącej aedirejskiej zgrai.  
       To chyba wszystko z jakiejś ballady, może nawet Jaskra, przemknęło wiedźminowi przez głowę. Zaraz potem naszły go refleksje nieco bardziej praktycznej natury – przez tłum przebić się bez ofiar nie da. Ofiar mieć na sumieniu i skrupułach nie chciał. Pozostawało więc tylko jedno wyjście: teraz publicznie zrejterować, a do pałacu przekraść się nocą. Cichcem. Korzystając, jakżeby inaczej, z wiedźmińskich zmysłów.  
          
       
Przed wieczorną wyprawą Geralt nie omieszkał wszakże odnaleźć człowieka, którego słowa o wytyczaniu ścieżek podsłuchał. Ten – Jontek Witz, właściciel gospody, postawny, choć z niewielkim brzuszkiem, szpakowaty – miał najwyraźniej w nosie obecność wojsk cesarskiego słońca, bo zagadnięty nie tylko chętnie, ale i z pewną dumą, opowiedział o swoim ostatnim przedsięwzięciu:  
       — Kiedy Najjaśniejszy Pan wyrusza na żer, rozkładamy na ulicach mięso. Świeże, bardzo dobrej jakości, nie chcemy przecież otruć naszego króla — zapewnił. — Rozkładamy je na ulicach tak, żeby prowadziło prosto pod obóz Nilfgaardu, a po drodze zahaczyło o wszystkie posterunki.  
       Wiedźmin nie był zdziwiony. Właściwie czegoś mniej więcej takiego się spodziewał.  
       —  Obóz za daleko — stwierdził rzeczowo. — Strzyga nijak nie da rady dojść tam jednej nocy.  
       Karczmarz podrapał się po głowie.  
       — To może trzeba jej leże przenieść? Nie wiem, piwnicę jaką zaadaptować... Chociaż czy to się godzi, tak króla podejmować po mieszczańskich i chłopskich domach, tak go, jak ten, za przeproszeniem, worek warzyw obok przetworów, kiszonek tudzież różnych rupieci kłaść? Wy się na tym znacie, mistrzu, a u króla zaufani byliście, powiedzcie, jakie wymagania może mieć Jego Wysokość... w obecnej postaci?  
       — Niewielkie. — Geralt miał nadzieję, że ironia nie skapuje mu z głosu. — Idealna ciemność. Cisza. Dostęp do świeżego mięsa. Lepiej też, żeby strzy... Jego Wysokości nie przeszkadzano. Żadnych wiernopoddańczych hołdów, odwiedzin ani próśb o rozstrzyganie sporów, jeśli nie chcecie strat wśród ludności. Temerskiej ludności — zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie.  
       Miał niejasne wrażenie, że rozmówca wszystko to sobie sumiennie w duchu notuje. I to bynajmniej nie z powodu wrodzonego umiłowania wiedzy.  
       — Rozkładacie mięso, powiadacie. — Wiedźmin przeszedł z udzielania do zbierania informacji. — A jak właściwie przebiega ta ścieżka? Którędy Jego Wysokość raczy się udawać na spacery? I czy ktoś go widział? Może opisać jego obecny wygl... chwałę olśniewającego majestatu?  
       Cholera, toż sam Foltest nienawidził takiego podniosłego, hołdowniczego lania wody! Z drugiej strony, Foltest nie był nigdy prostym obywatelem cierpiącym pod butem najeźdźcy i rozpaczliwie czepiającym się już nawet nie brzytwy, a strzygi.  
       — Pewnie! Choćby ja mogę! — Jontek się rozpromienił, chyba dumą, po czym popadł w ton patetyczny. — Wielki jest niczym główna sala w mojej gospodzie, złocistorude włosy opadają mu na plecy, całego na pozór płaszcza przykrywają, zęby to nasz król ma niby rzeźnickie noże, a do tego jeszcze dwa dłuższe takie... Jak to się mówi... O, kły! Kły – to ma jak szable! Pazury naszego króla są niczym zwykłego chłopa ramię. A umięśnione jakie! Konia mógłby na strzępy rozerwać, rycerza ze zbroi jak wodę z sera wycisnąć... — tu się mężczyzna rozmarzył. — Z ócz zaś to jakby mu ogień buchał, takie rozżarzone! To z ochoty, żeby Czarnych bić — wytłumaczył już normalniejszym tonem.  
       — Bardzo dokładne macie dane — zauważył Geralt tonem cokolwiek sceptycznym. — To z cudzych obserwacji przekazanych przez cudze usta, mniemam?  
       — Gdzieżby! — obruszył się rozmówca. — Sam widziałem! Na własne oczy! My tu wszyscy Jego Wysokość w trakcie jego wypraw wspieramy! Zbieramy się w oknach, na balkonach, po dachach i kibicujemy. Czasem też pomóc się uda trochę, dachówką celnie rzucić, zepchnąć czy strącić Czarnego, gdy się próbuje po gzymsie wspinać albo rzygacza chwytać.  
       Byłoby bezsensem próbować namawiać Emhyra, żeby przestał wysyłać do Wyzimy żołnierze na patrole. Z pewnością zasłoniłby się porządkiem, honorem, walecznością i morale armii nilfgaardzkiej, które od takiego popisu ulegania wrogom – jednemu wrogowi – miałoby natychmiast spaść do niedopuszczalnie niskiego poziomu.  
       — Spychacie ludzi prosto w gardziel strzygi. Bardzo to zacnie i obywatelsko — skwitował wiedźmin.  
       Karczmarz się rozjaśnił.  
       — No ba! Jest się w końcu tym patriotą!  
          
          
Geralt, nie patriotą bynajmniej będący, zabrał się za wykonywanie poleceń Cesarza. Bez fanatyzmu i przemów o wiecznym słońcu, raczej z czysto profesjonalnych względów. Strzyga... Strzygoń nie będzie się żywił żołnierzami bez końca. W końcu albo jakiś pułk go ubije, albo bestia zacznie żerować na cywilach. Lepiej, nawet dla Temerii, żeby mieszkańcy Wyzimy zachowali w pamięci legendę o dobrym królu, powracającym z zaświatów, i podłym, zdradzieckim wiedźminie.  
       A przynajmniej tak się to wytłumaczy Roche’owi, gdy się znowu na niego wpadnie.  
       Wobec czego Geralt przemykał właśnie krętymi uliczkami Wyzimy, patrolowanymi przez czujnych patriotów, obrońców dynastii i niepodległości albo zwykłych pijaczków, chcących do swoich późnych powrotów łatwo dorobić ideologię oraz wymówić się przed żoną.  
       Niezależnie od pobudek patrole stały gęsto. Ulice zagrodzono wozami, spoglądano zza okiennic, z dachów, z suteren zerkano nawet. Ba, stróże Jego Wysokości chodzili po kanałach, wykorzystując w tym celu, jak wiedźmin podsłuchał, mapy i bazy przemytników, które ci zresztą, ogarnięci miłością ojczyzny, odstąpili za darmo.  
       Geralt przypomniał sobie zbolałą, znużoną twarz Cesarza. No tak. Lud się jednoczył, „swojacy” przekształcali w „Temerczyków”, chłopi, mieszczaństwo oraz szlachta – w jeden naród. Procesy historyczno-społeczne przyspieszyły niczym wiedźmin na eliksirach. Nie minie miesiąc-dwa, a wybuchnie powszechne powstanie, które pewnie nawet do Vicovaro jakieś odezwy z hasłami wspólnej walki przeciw tyranom wyśle.  
       Niefortunne, zaiste.  
       Z tą myślą Geralt przeskoczył bramę cmentarza. Nowego. Stamtąd, dzięki katakumbom, powinien móc trafić aż pod królewski pałac. Zabobonny lęk przed klątwą oraz do bólu uzasadniony strach przed potworami powinny zaś sprawić, że patroli na terenie nekropolii będzie przynajmniej mniej, jeśli się trafią w ogóle.  
       Poza tym, na cmentarzu wiedźmin miał znajomych, których podejrzewał o całkiem niezłą znajomość podziemnej topografii.  
       Pierwsza nadzieja Geralta nie omyliła, poza grabarzem i paroma najdzielniejszymi – na oko et nos także najbardziej znieczulonymi wódą – przedstawicielami straży obywatelskiej, wśród grobów nie było nikogo. Nikogo żywego, konkretniej. Najkonkretniej: nikogo żywego rasy człekokształtnej.  
       — Czołem, Vetala. Kopę lat.  
          
          
Ghul nie palił się do pomocy. Z przyczyn całkiem niespodziewanych – albo może, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, właśnie spodziewanych całkiem.  
       — To jest nasz król — twierdził z uporem godnym najlepszej sprawy. — Bardzo porządny. Ghuli ani innych potworów nie tyka, dzieli się terytorium, żerować pozwala... A w ogóle przystojny jest. Śmierć mu służy — dodał z nagłym ożywieniem. — Pachnie teraz tak... apetycznie. Krwią, gnijącym mięsem... I ma piękne uzębienie. I cudowne pazury, za takie pazury nawet alghul dałby się pokroić. A ta grzywa! Od razu widać, kto tu jest przywódcą stada. Moi krewniacy też położyli uszy po sobie, nawet nie próbowali walki. Bardzo słusznie. Może wreszcie zaczynają nabierać rozsądku.  
       Foltest najwyraźniej miał powodzenie nawet po śmierci. Geralt nie był pewien, czy ta konstatacja napełnia go zazdrością czy przerażeniem. Czy może po prostu bawi. Koniec końców i jemu przy pierwszym spotkaniu rzuciła się w oczy uroda władcy Temerii.  
       — Jego Wysokość zawsze był typem psio wiernego monogamisty — mruknął, cokolwiek sardonicznie. — Spróbuj, Vetala. Może masz szansę.  
       Ghul prychnął coś o bezdusznych kpiarzach, pozbawionych choćby krztyny romantyzmu oraz zrozumienia dla – niejako, podkreślił – odruchów gatunkowych trupojadów.  
       — W porządku, w porządku. — Wiedźmin uniósł dłonie w ni to obronnym, ni to rezygnującym geście. — To co, idziemy na grób Raymonda, a potem pokażesz mi to bożyszcze bestii wszystkich ras? W końcu ja też jestem podobno dziwadłem i monstrum. Może ustawię się w tej matrymonialnej kolejce.  
            
          
Vetala nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, łypnął jednak okiem na srebrny miecz raz, łypnął drugi, i zgodził się zaprowadzić Geralta w okolice, skąd rozciąga się idealny widok na królewski grobowiec. W samej sali czekać nie zamierzał, by – jak to ujął – nie rozzłościć samca alfa wkraczaniem do jego leża.  
       Aczkolwiek i tak naruszyli to terytorium. Tylko zaraz po naruszeniu wspięli się na ozdobną kolumnadę, otaczającą sarkofag z podobizną władcy wyrytą na leżącej kilka metrów pokrywie. Korona na tejże podobiźnie była ze szczerego złota, wykładana szlachetnymi kamieniami. Podobnież wyrzeźbione insygnia królewskie. Poza tymi elementami grób zachowywał szlachetną prostotę białego marmuru.  
       Był też w wielu miejscach przeorany śladami olbrzymich pazurów. Plotki nie kłamały: ta strzyga musiała być olbrzymia i niesamowicie silna, skoro „zadrapania” w marmurze miały koło centymetra głębokości.  
       Znalazłszy się na kolumnadzie, wiedźmin bez wahania łyknął wszystkie możliwe eliksiry. Pal sześć zatrucie, jutro najwyżej będzie się czuł jak na ciężkim kacu, trudno, lepiej być strutym żywym niż zdrowym truposzem. Gdziekolwiek przebywała teraz strzyga – znaczy, w cesarskim obozie albo w pałacowych korytarzach najpewniej – miał nadzieję, że wróci nad ranem i najedzona. A przez to rozleniwiona, wolniejsza, śpiąca.  
       Cholera, gdyby chodziło o odczarowanie, mógłby po prostu zamknąć się w sarkofagu, licząc, że nawet rozjuszona bestia jednak nie przegryzie ani nie rozłupie kamienia (patrząc na ślady był gotów uznać owo przegryzienie za potencjalnie możliwe). O ile ten pomnik „wielkiego przeciwnika” Nilfgaard – bo to na niego spadło zapewnienie Foltestowi odpowiedniego ostatniego łoża, Temeria zdążyła „umiłowanego pana” tylko pochować w solidniej, zdobionej trumnie – wykonał solidnie, nie po łebkach. Ale na solidności Cesarstwa raczej można było polegać. Tylko że owo solidne Cesarstwo oczekiwało teraz króla martwego, nie cudem przywróconego wdzięcznemu ludowi... Pomijając już, że w możliwość cudu sam Geralt wątpił. Nie kłamał Emhyrowi. Foltest zginął w dojrzałym wieku. Po odczarowaniu najpewniej powróciłby do postaci zabalsamowanego truchła. Jeśli odczarowanie w ogóle by nastąpiło, w co wiedźmin powątpiewał. To zdecydowanie nie była standardowa klątwa.  
       Niemniej zamierzał spróbować tej metody, gdyby okazało się, że strzygi ubić nie sposób. Nie dzisiaj, sporo po północy weszli do komnaty grobowej, lecz jutro czy pojutrze. Znał już drogę, nie potrzebowałby przewodnika...  
       — Nadchodzi — westchnął zachwycony Vetala.  
       Nietrudno było zrozumieć to zachwycenie. Strzyga postać miała zaiste królewską, godną tego, którego nazywano Żelaznym Władcą, Przywódcą Północy i tego typu patetycznymi określeniami – osobliwie po śmierci się ich namnożyło. Opisy, wbrew nadziejom Geralta, nie kłamały więc ani trochę. Nie przesadzały, nie koloryzowały, nie szastały środkami poetyckimi.  
       Potwór był po prostu faktycznie wielki. Po korytarzu musiał poruszać się na czterech łapach, bo inaczej by się nie zmieścił. Faktycznie miał rudą grzywę o złocistym poblasku, faktycznie bujną, faktycznie kończącą się dopiero tam, gdzie plecy tracą swoją szlachetną nazwę. Faktycznie wreszcie miał zęby, kły i pazury wielkości, którą wiedźmin, niebiegły w porównaniach, nazwał po prostu zabójczą.  
       Z pyska Jego Wysokości zwisał Nilfgaardczyk. Jeszcze całkiem żywy, sądząc z przeraźliwych wrzasków. Stwór najpewniej, zorientowawszy się, że żerowisko z nocy na noc przesuwa się coraz dalej, postanowił zrobić sobie zapasy. Niedobrze to wróżyło mieszkańcom Wyzimy. Jeszcze gorzej, tak mieszkańcom, jak pogromcom in spe, wróżyło to, że Foltest najwyraźniej zachował strzępy geniuszu, który podle ballad był posiadał. Znaczy, jak na bestię był niezwykle sprytny. Tego Nilfgaardczyka na przykład upuścił na podłogę, po czym przygniótł kawałem gruzu z rozwalonego pomnika. Mężczyzna zaczął wrzeszczeć jeszcze głośniej – pogruchotało mu nogi. Co oznaczało, że nigdzie nie ucieknie, pożyje jednak jeszcze co najmniej kilka godzin, ba, może dożyje następnej nocy, dzięki czemu strzygoń będzie miał świeży posiłek podany niemal wprost do łóżka.  
       Potwór uniósł łeb. Zaczął węszyć. Geralt zastanowił się, czy zapach ghula przykryje jego własny, czy Foltest akceptuje trupojady do tego stopnia, by pozwalać im przebywać tuż obok leża, czy wreszcie jest pewien – nie, czy w ogóle ma nadzieję – że będzie w stanie obronić siebie i Vetalę. Ewentualnie choćby siebie.  
       Bestia na dole warknęła, nastroszyła grzywę. Błysnęły zębiska. Uderzyła łapą w kolumnę, na której siedzieli intruzi. Kolumna się zatrzęsła, zostały na niej ślady pazurów. Vetala jęknął. Stwór coś warknął, potrząsnął grzywą. Potem odszedł, dostojnie i – raz jeszcze sobie ryknąwszy – legł obok sarkofagu. Właściwie objął go ramionami, jak poduszkę czy maskotkę, zwinął się wokół niego niemal w kłębek.  
       — Jego Wysokość dał nam do zrozumienia, że mamy nie ruszać tamtego człowieka, że to jego posiłek. Ale możemy sobie dożreć resztki. Jakieś trupy na pewno zostały w korytarzu — przetłumaczył Vetala, oblizując wargi przy ostatnich słowach. — Widzisz, wiedźminie? To dobry król dla nas, trupojadów. Litościwy, łaskawy, dbały...  
       Aha, pomyślał Geralt. Nic bardziej elokwentnego nie chciało mu przyjść do głowy. Teraz, gdy się już na potwora napatrzył, pomysł atakowania, choćby trochę po świcie, gdy strzygi bywają zwykle najsłabsze, zamroczone snem, wydał się mu nieco nieprzemyślany. Ryzykowny. Samobójczy.  
       — Przekonałeś mnie, Vetala — oznajmił wobec tego (niech ma się czym kumpel chwalić krewniakom).  
       Ghulowi opadła szczęka. Wyglądało to dość makabrycznie, cuchnęło jeszcze bardziej, ale nawet nie zbliżało się do poziomu listy „najgorsze rzeczy, jakie musiał znosić wiedźmin”.  
       — Zobaczyłem, co chciałem. Wracamy — zakomenderował Geralt, ostrożnie zjeżdżając wzdłuż kolumny. — Dobiję tego tutaj, żeby się nie męczył, a co do Jego Wysokości... Ech. Pokaż mi jakieś tajne wyjście z miasta. Niech sobie Emhyr szuka królobójcy, nie wiedźmina. Może Letho się na amnestię skusi. O ile go znajdą.


	28. Lisi zmierzch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilery do końca (jednego z końców) trójki, więc jak cóś - nie czytać. Variów na końcu też nie. A poza tem: dużo cracku (ten pairing!), trochę melancholii, jak to w tym kanonie. No i też nie śpię, bo piszę do wiedźmina. ;) Wiadomo, czego się po niespaniu spodziewać.

  
Północ – obecnie, acz jak powszechnie uznawano tylko chwilowo, terytorium lenne Nilfgaardu – doszła do jedynego możliwego logicznego wniosku w kwestii ostatnich zmian politycznych: Vernon Roche był kurwim synem najwyższego gatunku, bo z matki może zwykłej dziewki, ale ojca najwyraźniej cesarza. Nijak inaczej wytłumaczyć działań Emhyra się – zdaniem opinii publicznej – nie dało, a całokształt zdarzeń akurat pasował do sposobu wychowania, który Jego Cesarska Mość preferował: zostawić na kilkanaście lat, wrócić, zabić tych, którzy wykonywali za niego rodzicielskie obowiązki, zniszczyć wszystko, co dziecko zdążyło uznać za drogie, a następnie w ramach rekompensaty zaoferować królestwo.  
       Saskia była w sumie ubawiona. Zoltan też.  
       — Patrz, jak wy sobie na ambit wchodzicie — kpił Iorwethowi. — Tyś został hetmanem, chłop sięgnął po trony. Nie miną dwa lata, a ty nam pewnie, Rzeźniku, cesarzem zostaniesz.  
       — Uważaj, krasnoludzie. — Saskia groziła palcem. — Ściany mają uszy i nam jeszcze tę minimalną suwerenność zlikwidują.  
          
          
Nieludzie w pierwszym odruchu chcieli wyemigrować z Temerii. Co prawda nominalnie rządziła Anais oraz Rada Regencyjna, ale nikt nie miał złudzeń: nie Rada i nie dziewczynka negocjowały z Cesarstwem. Roche z Talarem równie dobrze mogliby utworzyć duumwirat.  
       Masowa emigracja, nawet mniejszości, nie byłaby zaś wyniszczonemu krajowi na rękę. Pomijając już złagodzenie charakteru Vernona, który jakoś, po ostatnich wydarzeniach, miał więcej zrozumienia dla partyzantów, zdrajców i politykierów, a Scoia’tael bardzo mu spadło na liście priorytetowych wrogów, w czym swój udział miał tak Nilfgaard (z Dijkstrą), jak Dziki Gon... Lud Olch.  
       Cholera, chyba zabrali z Geraltem elfom ostatnią nadzieję na uniknięcie zagłady. Po czymś takim chowanie urazy byłoby wyjątkowo małostkowe.  
       — Wy to pewnie musicie podpisać, żeby działało.  
       Najpewniej mógł się jakoś grzeczniej zwracać do Rady Regencyjnej. Tych wszystkich La Valette’ów, krewnych Natalisa dziesiątej wody i Velerada. Ale z nich wszystkich szanował jedynie tego ostatniego.  
       — Teraz chcesz dawać dowódcom Wiewiórek listy żelazne? — Luiza uniosła brwi. — Dziwna odmiana serca.  
       Głupia lalka. Powinna uważać, Cesarz robi porządki w domu, jej kochanek z łask wypaść może.  
       — Nie mam czasu. Podpisujcie.  
       Zaperzyli się.  
       — Nie mamy obowiązku podpisywać wszystkiego, co...  
       — Dobra, spróbuję bez. — Odwrócił się na pięcie. — Po prostu wydam rozkaz wojsku i straży. I odezwę do ludności.  
       Zaraz usłyszał skrobanie po papierze. I westchnienie Velerada.  
                   
          
Yaevinn stał w lewym kącie sali, Toruviel w prawym. Ostentacyjnie daleko, pewnie po to, by podkreślić, że są w swoich decyzjach niezależni, równi – oboje dowodzili w końcu własnymi komandami. Pozostali watażkowie rozstawili się gdzieś pomiędzy. Nie siedli, chociaż Roche im proponował.  
       No dobra, skoro wolą, jeśli oczekiwali jednak, że Vernon im w tym staniu dotrzyma towarzystwa, to cóż, ich tępota. Założył nogę na nogę.  
       — Temeria jest wyniszczona wojną — zaczął od faktu oczywistego. — Nazywanie tego, co nam zostało z partyzantki, armią, byłoby grubą przesadą. Co to oznacza, tak stare i mądre rasy pewnie wiedzą.  
       — Ale jednak powiedz, Dh’oine — rzuciła Toruviel, tonem kapiącym od sarkazmu. — Głośno i wyraźnie.  
       Z połowa dowódców, tych pomniejszych, mniej fanatycznych, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chcieli ją trzepnąć. Roche się tylko roześmiał.  
       — Brakowało mi tego. Teraz wszyscy do mnie co najmniej „wasza miłość”, mało nie „wasza wysokość”... Ale tak, tak, oferta. Jak w Nilfgaardzie za poprzedniej wojny: całkowita i bezwarunkowa amnestia dla każdego, kto rzuci las i przyłączy się do państwowego wojska na przynajmniej dekadę. Szarże oficerskie dla dowódców komand, podoficerskie dla zastępców. Własna jednostka, jeśli nie zdzierżycie służby z ludźmi. — Recytował. — Amnestia bezwarunkowa, czyli nie będziemy sprawdzali, iluście chłopów zamordowali, ilu żołnierzy storturowali i kto z was tylko palił, a kto jeszcze ciężarnym brzuchy rozpruwał i wypychał zwierzętami. Żadnej wojny nie prowadzimy, więc nie będziemy was nikomu wydawać... a jeśli się zdarzy, to niech tam, też postaram się wytargować amnestię. Taki hojny będę.  
       Śmiali się i prychali już od drugiego zdania. Dobra, pozwolić im, to nic nie zmieni.  
       — A zaufamy tobie po zdradzie Nilfgaardu, gdyż...? — Yaevinn.  
       Bo dla ciebie i Toruviel będzie tytuł pułkownika. Bo nie macie...  
       — A macie wybór? Możecie opuścić Temerię i przejść na inne terytoria okupowane, prawda. Nilfgaard traktuje nieludzi równo, ale wszyscy wiemy, że panowanie Nilfgaardu na Północy nie potrwa wiecznie, zwłaszcza, jeśli spróbuje narzucić swoje zwyczaje. Nie zamierzam wywoływać buntów, jestem wiernym poddanym Cesarza et cetera,, niemniej Północ się wyzwoli, nie w tym pokoleniu, to za dwa następne. A czymże są pokolenia jętek dla Aen Seidhe? I jak wyzwolona Północ będzie traktować nieludzi, jeśli oni wszyscy poprą okupanta? To raz. Możecie, dwa, schować sympatie w rzyć i spróbować w Dol Blathannie albo Vergen, tylko to są małe lenna, jeszcze mniej samodzielne niż Temeria. Nie zdołają przyjąć aż tylu uchodźców, nie zdołają utrzymać aż takiej armii, Emhyr im zresztą nie pozwoli – a co wy niby poza walką umiecie? Co ty umiesz, Yaevinn, poza mordowaniem Dh’oinne?  
       Nie spuścił wzroku, nie odwrócił głowy, lecz i nie odpowiedział. Roche dalej odliczał, teatralnie zginając palce.  
       — Trzy, możecie uciec do Nilfgaardu, ale on już zamyka granice, nie chce napływu uchodźców. Zresztą, ześlij tam kilkaset tysięcy nieludzi na raz, a nawet u Czarnych zaczną się rasistowskie zamieszki. Nikt nie lubi obcych. Poza tym — złagodził głos — Północ to przecież wasz dom.  
       — Vernon Roche, który mówi mi, że Północ jest moim domem. — Yaevinn przeciągał głoski. — Gdybym był Dh’oine, rzekłby, że ciekawych czasów dożyłem, lecz tak, cóż, widziałem też ciekawsze.  
       Vernon machnął ręką, jakby się od muchy opędzał. Chędożenie. Ale dobra, chędożenia oczekiwał. Toż wiedział, z kim się spotyka.  
       — W przeciwieństwie do szanownych tu zgromadzonych nie jestem rasistą — oznajmił radośnie. — Jestem patriotą. Jeśli znów zaczniecie szkodzić Temerii znajdę was i wytracę, co do jednego, przy okazji spacyfikowawszy pewnie ze dwa regiony. Jeśli przestaniecie działać, cóż, odpuszczę. Jeśli pomożecie w odbudowie kraju, wynagrodzę.  
       Yaevinn już otwierał usta...  
       — Dziesięć lat to za dużo — odezwała się nagle Vealay; brązowe włosy, orzechowe oczy, ostrożna, nie lubiła rzucać elfów z oddziałów do walki na darmo. — Za dziesięć lat możesz już nie żyć. Nie skrępujemy się kontraktami na tak długo.  
       — Nie żyć mogę równie dobrze jutro. Nie ze mną podpisujecie kontrakty. Temeria potrzebuje gwarancji, że nie rzucicie służby po pół roku. Zresztą, dziesięć lat, cóż to dla długowiecznych Aen Seidhe?  
       — Teraz my to Aen Seidhe, nie plugawe elfy — warknęła Toruviel.  
       — Dwa lata — równocześnie stwierdziła Vealay. — Z prawem do starania o amnestię sądową w przyspieszonym trybie dla tych, którzy chcieliby wrócić... nie iść do wojska, a nie skończyli czterdziestu lat, więc w chwili popełnienia ewentualnych przestępstw byli niepełnoletni. I moje oddziały się zgodzą.  
       Parę osób syknęło.  
       — I będziesz nas zabijała, jak ci Dh’oinne każą? — spytał Yaevinn.  
       — Tak właśnie. — Elfka nie mrugnęła powieką.  
       — Nie każemy — oznajmił Vernon. — Nie jesteśmy okrutni.  
       Ani głupi. Połowa tych nowych oddziałów pewnie by się złamała i rzuciła służbę.  
       — To piękna deklaracja — sarknął Yaevinn. — Tak pasuje do „nie macie wyboru”. Czy mam rozumieć, że jeśli nie zgodzimy, to listy żelazne nagle stracą ważność i...  
       — Foltest dał ci ten czas na ucieczkę po sprawie z Wiecznym Ogniem, tak? — warknął Roche, teraz urażony i wściekły. — Bo się umówił. Nie waż się podważać temerskiego honoru.  
       To tamtego zatrzymało. Wycofał się o kilka kroków. Vernon mógł spokojnie skończyć:  
       — Dostaniecie czas do namysłu. Jeśli odmówicie, będzie mogli odejść nieniepokojeni. I póki znów nie zaczniecie mordować, niepokojeni nie będziecie. W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi nie widzę bowiem żadnej zabawy w mordowaniu elfów. Z ciężką robotą się mi to raczej kojarzy. A co do tych dwóch lat – moje warunki były moim pierwszym i ostatnim słowem. Nie sądzicie chyba, że Temeria będzie się targować?  
       — Temeria to ty? — mruknęła Toruviel.  
       — Pewnie, że będzie. Gdyby było inaczej, po prostu byś tę amnestię ogłosił i otworzył punkty poboru — odparła zaś Vealay.  
       Sprytna. Jej znaczenie w Scoia’tael predestynowało ją do rangi kapitana, ale major się jednak należy, jak nic. Za rozsądek. I za poparcie sprawy tak od razu.  
       — Rozumiem, że mi nie ufacie — oznajmił łaskawym tonem Roche. — Rozumiem, że potrzebujecie jakiegoś... dowodu mojej dobrej woli. Czego oczekujecie? Ziemi pod osiedlenie? Przyjęcia imigrantów z innych państw Północ? Wsparcia dyplomatycznego dla starszych ras w Novigradzie? Zorganizowanie kanału przerzutowego dla uciekinierów?  
       Teraz, widział, zastanawiać się zaczęli nawet Toruviel z Yaevinnem i paru podobnych im fanatycznych watażków. Sytuacja nieludności w zamkniętym Novigradzie zaczynała już przypominać planowane ludobójstwo, a Cesarz nie miał czasu zajmować się byle miastem. Pomniejsze nieludzkie lenna, Scoia’tael i co bardziej wpływowi nieludzie od miesięcy niemal histerycznie próbowali wyciągnąć stamtąd każdą kroplę starszej krwi. Temeria miałaby, oczywiście, znacznie większe szanse na interwencję skuteczną.  
       I tak oto doszli do punktu, w którym faktycznie zaczęły się targi. Ostrożne wypytywanie, z ust niektórych deklaracje podobne tej Vealayi. Większość jednak zwlekała, czekała – najpewniej na to, co powiedzą Yaevinn z Toruviel. Oni milczeli zaś, co już było dobrym znakiem. Nie robili przynajmniej propagandowego cyrku.  
       — Sześć lat. I nie dłużej. Siedem to magiczna liczba, ma moc... — wykładała Vealay.  
       Mężczyzna założył ręce na piersi.  
       — Nie jestem przesądny.  
       — Ale my ow...  
       — Osiem lat — rozległo się głosem Yaevinna; głos ten brzmiał, jakby wyrocznię ogłaszał. — Ale z możliwością wypowiedzenia służby, jeśli zmieni się władca albo ustrój, albo któreś z postanowień umowy nie będzie przestrzegane. I ze zwykłą amnestią, bez obowiązku służby, dla najmłodszych, Vealay ma rację. To są dzieci. Nie można ich krępować na tak długo.  
       Ale już wysyłać je na śmierć to można, prychnął w duchu Roche, jakby to im dopiero szans życiowych nie krępowało. Toruviel spojrzała na swojego... towarzysza, chyba zaskoczona. Nie powiedziała nic. To Vernon uniósł brwi pytająco:  
       — Nagła ta decyzja.  
       — Zdradzałeś swoich i szukałeś sojuszu z wrogami dla Temerii. — Elf patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń. — Rozumiem idealistów. Ufam im... a przynajmniej sobie, że będę potrafił przewidzieć ich działania.  
          
          
Negocjacje potrwały jeszcze z dwa tygodnie, po trosze w imię teatru, po trosze dla faktycznego ustalenia szczegółów – bo zgodzić się, to zgodzili praktycznie wszyscy. Nie było sensu oporować, skoro Yaevinn oraz Toruviel przyjęli. Sławą i poważaniem dość dużymi, by wobec tamtych zbudować skuteczną opozycję, cieszyli się chyba tylko Isengrim oraz Iorweth, pierwszy na wygnaniu w Zerrikanii, drugi niby sam tworzący wielorasowe, tolerancyjne państwo marionetkowe.  
       I tak oto, proszę, proszę, jak to się plecie w życiu, Roche wzmocnił armię paroma tysiącami dobrych, doświadczonych żołnierzy, przepchnął zniesienie ustaw o charakterze dyskryminacyjnym, wystąpił do Novigradu o natychmiastowe otwarcie miasta i odszkodowania dla osób, których mienie uległo zniszczeniu w trakcie rządów Łowców Czarownic (oraz do Cesarstwa o poparcie wystąpienia tak dyplomacją, jak regimentem żołnierzy, bo to potencjalny punkt zapalny; Cesarstwo się przychyliło do zdania), przyjął uciekinierów i nadał im ziemię na prawie nilfgaardzkim – słowem, został zbawcą nieludzi. Zbawcą nieludzi i kurwą Czarnych. Cholera wie, co bardziej niespodziewane.  
       Większość, tak czy siak, uznała to za zdradę. I jęła knuć.  
          
        
Przed drzwiami sypialni Roche miał w nocy zawsze mieszane straże. W imię tolerancji i równości, tłumaczył. W istocie chodziło o sprawę bardziej prozaiczną: Vernon liczył, że elfy będą starannie pilnowały ludzi, a ludzie elfy. Miał miłą pewność, że do zawiązania żadnego wspólnego spisku obie, przesiąknięte rasizmem, strony nie dadzą rady się zniżyć.  
       Dziwna sytuacja, jak tak chwilę pomyśleć. Roche, na szczęście, filozofem nie był i do przesadnego rozmyślania nad duchem dziejów, naturą historii, ironią losu czy przeznaczeniem nie czuł się zobowiązany.  
          
          
Ves została przy nim, bo to był on. Najwyraźniej jej wierność oznaczała „pójdę za tobą nawet poza zdrady i mordy”. Nie oznaczała za to „udając, że wszystkie one są w porządku i że nie mam o nie żalu”, co może było uczciwe, zrozumiałe, może nie miał prawa wymagać więcej, ale jednak tworzyło specyficznie ciężką atmosferę. Pełną wyrzutu.  
       Ale to by zdzierżył. Zdzierżyłby wszystko od żywych. Gdy jednak któregoś wieczorem w rogu pokoju pojawił się mu Krótki i – i niby nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył, cały czas patrzył, świdrował tym wzrokiem na wylot – konetabl Roche się złamał. Znaczy: poszedł się napić. A potem, w nocy, już po strumieniach alkoholu, uznał, że zamiast kolejnej rozmowy z Talarem, zakończonej „jak masz czas na wyrzuty, to sobie, kurwa, znajdź coś do roboty”, może spytać o radę Francescę.  
       Północ miała w końcu o nich obojgu łudząco podobne zdanie (niesprawiedliwie, uważał Vernon; on w końcu swoich aż tak bardzo nie skrzywdził). A to była czarodziejka. Powinna znać jakieś eliksiry, amuleciki albo inne sposoby na duchy oraz skrupuły.  
       Dzień później, gdy wytrzeźwiał i przemyślał sobie to wszystko na spokojnie, był już pewien, że to zdecydowanie zły pomysł. Ale cóż, listy zostały wysłane, pocztą dyplomatyczną, do Dol Blathanny nie było wcale tak daleko... A, diabła tam, uznał, najwyżej Francesca się pośmieje i do ognia wrzuci. Żadna wielka szkoda wizerunkowa z tego nie powstanie, wszyscy uznają, że próbował przechędożyć najpiękniejszą kobietę świata starym sposobem „na litość i wspólnotę doświadczeń” – zaskoczeni nie będą, ujmy to mu też nie przyniesie.  
       Toteż kiedy kilka dni później dostał odpowiedź, pachnącą konwaliami i zawierającą datę, zdziwił się niepomiernie.  
            
          
Zdziwił i był gotów to uznać za żart. Ale jednak, na ten mało prawdopodobny wypadek, że rzecz żartem by nie była, ubrał się oznaczonego wieczoru dość starannie – w dublet i przeklęte dworskie spodnie: cholernie wąskie, cholernie opinające rzyć – odwiedził balwierza, skropił się perfumami, kazał przyrządzić obfitą kolację.  
       Dobry kwadrans po oznaczonej godzinie jego pokój wizytowy nadal był pusty. To wszakże Roche’a, znającego kobiety, nie niepokoiło. Mogła równie dobrze pojawić się za godzinę ze słodkim „zeszło mi trochę przygotowaniach” na ustach.  
       To mógł być też dowcip. Mogła się nie pojawić wcale, a wyfiokowany Vernon znosiłby poczucie, że tyłek mu w tych dworskich pantalonach wygląda jak rzyć żigolaka, całkiem na darmo.  
       — A wtedy chyba — dodał po kolejnym kwadransie, unosząc wzrok znad przezornie wziętego woluminu ( _Igry dworne_ , poradnik nilfgaardzkiego stylu życia) — poproszę Cesarstwo o zgodę na najechanie Dol Blathanny.  
       Jakieś pięć minut później, akurat gdy czytał passus o stosownym komponowaniu potraw na stół (umiar, grzmiał autor, umiar i harmonia, żadnych dziwacznych, prowincjonalnych konceptów kontrastów smakowych – Roche’a, wielbiciela pierników, udźców indyka z saporami agrestowymi lub migdałowymi oraz łososi na żółto, rzecz mocno ubodła), coś zatrzeszczało, huknęło, błysnęło. Vernon już wstając, giął się w ukłonie.  
       Francesca była... ech, cholera, faktycznie najpiękniejsza. Na żywo bardziej niż na portretach. Złote włosy miała ufryzowane w wysoki kok, na czole lśnił pojedynczy szafir. Suknia w kolorze indygo, wąska w biodrach, po podłodze rozlewała się okręgiem – elipsą, z tyłu materiału było więcej, jakby niewielki tren – o średnicy chyba z dwóch metrów. Spróbował spojrzeć na nią jak agent, nie chłop, na szczegóły, nie na ogół, znaleźć jakiś brak. Szło mu tak sobie: kibić była wąska, talia wysoko umiejscowiona, czyli nogi długie, biust jędrny, blisko osadzony, cera gładka i promienna, usteczka może nieduże, za to ładnie wykrojone, z wyraźnym łukiem kupidyna. Jakby nie lustrował, kobieta była, szlag, piękna.  
       Elfka obrzuciła powłóczystym spojrzeniem jego biodra. Zatrzymała na nich wzrok, potem dopiero, nadal powoli, uniosła go do twarzy gospodarza. Ech, gdybym ja się tak na biust gapił, zaraz oberwałbym po pysku, westchnął w duchu konetabl, przeklęty patriarchat.  
       — Vernon Roche. Czy powinnam się zwracać...  
       Wszedł jej w słowo. Niegrzecznie, ale był dziwnie pewien, że na końcu czaiła się jakaś złośliwość.  
       — Może być „Dh’oine”. Czuję się młodziej, jak to słyszę. Proszę, usiądźcie... Wasza Wysokość.  
       Francesca nie skomentowała, za to przymknęła i uniosła powieki. Normalny gest, zwany mrugnięciem. U każdej innej istoty mężczyzna by tego pewnie nawet nie zauważył. U najpiękniejsze kobiety świata, z oczyma wielkimi a błękitnymi niczym rozlewiska Ismeny, jakoś się mu rzuciło w te jego kaprawe ślepia.  
       — Jesteś zaskakująco wyrozumiały dla mojego ludu — stwierdziła, opadając wdzięcznie na krzesło. — Darujmy sobie tytuły. Mów mi Francesco. Jeśli dobrze odczytałam twój list...  
       — ...on mógł być trochę niezręcznie napisany — przyznał Roche; nie do końca pamiętał, co tam nabazgrał po pijaku i wcale nie był pewien, że pamiętać dokładniej chce.  
       — Nie, nie, wszystko było zrozumiałe — zapewniła ciepło elfka. — Zdradziłeś swoich dla najwyższego dobra. Zabijałeś tych, których przysięgałeś chronić. Zostałeś lennikiem cesarza, którego nienawidzisz, który zabił twojego ukochanego króla. Zrobiłeś, co najlepsze dla Temerii. Odczuwasz wyrzuty sumienia. Chciałbyś przestać.  
       — Właściwie z sumieniem sobie radzę, to wszystko było, jak sama Wasza... jak zauważyłaś, politycznie uzasadnione. Chodzi raczej o... — Vernon urwał; nie był pewien, czy w liście wspominał o duchach, a na trzeźwo zdradzanie tak delikatnej informacji nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem.  
       — Zaczynasz mieć zwidy.  
       Jednak napisał. Albo tamta odgadła. Odpowiedź powinna być więc niejednoznaczna. Zaczął rozlewać wino, zachęcać do jedzenia, równocześnie nerwowo klucząc:  
       — Nie jestem pewien, czy...  
       Francesca się uśmiechnęła, nie odsłaniając zębów.  
       — Pisałeś mi o tym. Duch twojego druha, weterana walk z Czarnymi, powieszonego przez Henselta, stał w rogu i wpatrywał się w ciebie zaświatowym wzrokiem, aż ciarki przechodziły, a myśl o wieczności zasnuwała duszę.  
       Roche skinął głową, chociaż wierzyć mu się nie chciało, że aż tak... poetycko... rzecz sformułował.  
       — Pisałeś też, że skoro jestem zdradziecką, zimną suką, która dla Cesarza wysłała na śmierć resztki elfich dzieci, to pewnie znam sposoby na upiory, duchy i podobne. Bo nie wierzysz, że miałabym problem z sumieniem, chociaż gdybym jakimś cudem znała i na to lekarstwo, to chętnie je poznasz. Masz znajomych, którym się to może przydać.  
       Mężczyzna jęknął. Po czym spróbował nieco desperackiego blefu – tylko „nieco”, bo w końcu znał siebie. Wątpił, by nawet strute alkoholem, jego „ja” napisało coś aż tak głupiego. Głupiego, owszem, ale nie aż tak:  
       — Na ująłem tego w ten sposób.  
       Zaśmiała się. Jak chędożone srebrne dzwoneczki był ten śmiech. Tylko jeszcze miększy. Srebrne dzwoneczki z aksamitem w sercu. Cholera, no i jak niby Vernon miał zachować rozsądek w obliczu śmiechu rodem z Jaskrowych ballad?  
       — Nie, rzeczywiście nie. Trochę bardziej eufemistycznie. Ale o to przecież o to chodziło. Wbrew temu, co czasem sądzą ludzie, Aen Seidhe wolą mówić wprost... Ale! Nie chcę cię pouczać. Ty wszak nas znasz.  
       Jakaś niepokojąca, dziwna nuta zabrzmiał w tym tonie, Roche nie umiał jej przypasować do emocji. Może wiedźma rzuca urok, może czyta mu w myślach – czuł ciężar talizmanu ochronnego na szyi, najpotężniejszego, jaki znalazł w Wyzimie, lecz co to dla Franceski?  
       — Próbując zirytować znacznie silniejszego sąsiada, popełniłabym głupstwo, które w moim wieku już nie przystoi.  
       — Czytasz mi w myślach — syknął.  
       Pokręciła głową, lekko, dystyngowanie.  
       — Czuję aurę amuletu. Domyślam się, czemu go założyłeś.  
       Obrzucił ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Ale kłamstwa zarzucić nie zdążył, Francesca przeszła bowiem do tematu – nie, magicznych sposobów na wyrzuty sumienia, melancholie, żale, lacrimae rerum, nie ma. Te, które są, niczym się nie różnią od narkotyków czy alkoholu, najwyżej mniej wątrobę niszczą, da się z nich czasem skorzystać, na co dzień więcej szkodzą niż pomagają. Ale można sobie radzić tymi sposobami tradycyjnymi: dobre napitki, pyszne jedzenie, miłe towarzystwo, różnorakie rozrywki.  
       I w ten sposób dama zeszła na tematy kulinarne, chwaliła wino, przystawki – nie, niech Vernon nie ściąga ciepłych z kuchni, zimne całkowicie wystarczy – skomentowała nawet ten dworski strój (że modny) i lekturę (że zawsze warto się inspirować obcą kulturą, prawda, ale niekoniecznie przyjmować wszystko, a pierniki muszą zostać).  
       — Rozczarowany jesteś — zauważyła znienacka.  — Naprawdę sądziłeś, że wystarczy trochę magii i można żyć z własną... bezwzględnością?  
       Ściągnął wargi.  
       — Zrobiłem to, co konieczne.  
       — I od tego ci łatwiej?  
       — Tak — stwierdził bez wahania. — Jakbym swoich dla pieniędzy... Chyba bym się powiesił.  
       Rozłożyła dłonie. Znacznie delikatniej niż to robił Velerad, ale gest i tak od razu się Roche’owi skojarzył.  
       — To właściwie nic więcej nie mogę dla ciebie zrobić. Oceniasz swoje czyny słusznie, nie przesadnie negatywnie, ale też bez idealizacji... Cokolwiek pomoże na to jedno, zaszkodzi na wszystko inne. Rozsądku pozbawi, przyda okrucieństwa. Idealista bez wyrzutów sumienia to już tylko zbrodniarz. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Jeśli duch jest prawdziwy, znajdź wiedźmina. Jeśli duch jest twoim wyrzutem sumienia, zaprzyjaźnij się z nim. Graj w karty, gadaj w myślach, wspominaj. Niekoniecznie pójdzie, ale niemiłym być na pewno przestanie.  
       Prychnął drwiąco, co zaraz spróbował zamaskować wybuchem śmiechu. Rada może i dobra – chociaż Krótki od kart wolał kości – ale taką, to mógłby mu równie dobrze dać Talar. Albo byle wioskowy dziadyga. Od jednej z największych czarodziejek świata oczekiwałby czegoś więcej.  
       — Rozczarowuję cię — westchnęła rzeczona, ściągając usta w wyrazie subtelnego zasmucenia, pozwalając powiekom wpółopaść, cieniom rzęs ozdobić policzki. — A tak się dla mnie postarałeś. Żałuję.  
       Roche obiecywał sobie, że nawet najpiękniejsza kobieta nie rzuci go na kolana swoimi sztuczkami. Teraz, gdy rzucił się nalewać wina, przekonywać, że i tak jest zaszczycony, że mu bardzo miło gościć, gdy nie mógł wzroku oderwać od tych melancholijnie ułożonych warg, rzucając najbanalniejsze żarty, byleby tylko się uniosły – teraz musiał zweryfikować swoje, cóż, buńczuczne przechwałki.  
       I zwyciężył, dama się śmiała z prawdziwą radością. Ewentualnie doskonale udawaną radością.  
       — Mogłabym rzucić na nas zaklęcie rozweselające — zaproponowała elfka. — Ono bardzo ogłupia...  
       — ...trudno być zadowolonym z tego świata, gdy się choć trochę myśli — przyznał Vernon.  
       — ...ale raz na jakiś czas nie zaszkodzi. Tylko gada się po nim dużo. I wszystko bawi, nawet najdurniejsze drobiazgi. Bardzo... uczące pokory doświadczenie. Lepiej go nie próbować, jeśli się nie jest siebie pewnym.  
       — Albo towarzysza — wymknęło się mu.  
       — Nie będę zadawać niedyskretnych pytań. Pośmiejemy się ze sztućców, kandelabrów i mojego makijażu.  
       — Makijaż bardzo twarzowy — pospieszył z zapewnieniami Roche. — Cienie ładnie wymieszane na zewnątrz, kolory płynnie przechodzą jeden w drugi. —  Że jasna plamka w wewnętrznym kąciku oka odmładza, rozsądnie nie powiedział.  
       Francesca się odprężyła, złagodniała, poweselała. Tak gwałtownie, jakby na siebie już rzuciła omawiany czar.  
       — Rozmawiam z ekspertem, widzę. Zgódź się. Daję słowo, że nie rzucę żadnego innego zaklęcia. A przynajmniej się pośmiejmy.  
       Dane słowo zwykle bezwzględnie wiązało elfy... ze Scoia’tael, upomniał się Roche. Czarodziejki z Loży to nie do końca to samo. No ale Vernon, nawet po ostatnich zmianach charakteru, nadal był stworzeniem impulsywnym, lubiącym ryzyko. Zdjął amulet. Jeśli Talar będzie miał pretensje, to się mu przypomni, że najpiękniejsza kobieta świata prosiła. Są wrogowie, którym nie można się oprzeć. I nie, nie tylko Nilfgaard – jak będzie trzeba, to się szpiegowi tę jego rudą medyczkę przypomni.  
       Francesca delikatnie, bardzo delikatnie poruszyła dłonią. Przechyliła głowę. A w świecie coś się zmieniło: nie pojaśniał, nie wykrzywił się, sprzęty pozostały niby te same, tylko po prostu nagle stały się prześmieszne. Niedojedzone potrawy, sztućce ułożone pod idealnymi kątami, jak żołnierze, cały ten teatr szkieł, sreber i kamieni szlachetnych, przypominający jako żywo ceremonie dworskie; wina kosztujące tyle, że mógłby spokojnie wykarmić za to oddział przez kwartał. Jakie to wszystko było tak naprawdę błahe – a takiej przydawali mu wagi.  
       Głupie to było. Cały świat był głupi i w tej głupocie aż zabawny. Roche parsknął śmiechem. Cholera, pomyślał w przebłysku rozsądku, mocny ten urok. I szybko bierze. Elfka spojrzała na niego – i też zaraz wybuchnęła, trzęsła się aż od chichotu, musiała podeprzeć czoło. Na stole zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć zastawa. Vernona, normalnie wściekłego na myśl o jakichkolwiek stratach w budżecie Temerii, tym razem wizja potłuczenia paru tysięcy orenów niesamowicie bawiła.  
       — Czy... to jest... próba zamachu? — wystękał. — Że niby się... zadławię ze... ze śmiechu?  
       Straszliwie durny żart, ale oboje jeszcze z trzy minuty pokładali się na swoich krzesłach. Parę kolejnych bzdurnych uwag i kok Franceski był w strzępach, diadem najpierw się zsunął, potem został włożony na „godniejsze czoło” vel szyjkę najdroższego wina. Dyndał z niej teraz, zaczepiając o serwetę. Połowa alkoholi zresztą znajdowała się teraz na ich strojach, bo a to ze śmiechu coś się im wylało, a to parsknęli przy popijaniu.  
       — Znam jedną prześmieszną anegdotkę o wieszaniu Wiewiórek... — zaczął Roche; ostatki rozumu w tym momencie w nim zawyły. — Ale ciebie chyba to nie rozbawi.  
       Elfka ocierała łzy z oczu, samymi opuszkami. Bardzo wdzięcznie.  
       — Masz o mnie i tak lepsze... zdanie... niż większość.  
            
          
       — Ja nie mogę w tym stanie wrócić do domu — chichotała Francesca. — A to chyba znaczy, że zostaję u ciebie na noc... Z pierwszą oficjalną – bloede pest! – wizytą dyplomatyczną.  
       — Niedopuszczalne złamanie protokołu — odparł Vernon; i samo to, że on mówił o protokole, on, kurwi syn, wywołało w nim kolejny atak śmiechu. — Powinniśmy chyba zaprosić tutaj Radę Regencyjną, Luizie nocne audiencje nie powinny być obce...  
       — Radę? No tak, królowa śpi, już po paciorku...  
       Cholera, jakie to było głupie. Ale nie mogli się powstrzymać.  
            
          
       — Emhyr naprawdę jest twoim ojcem? Bo to dopiero byłaby arcykomedia...  
       W każdej innej sytuacji Roche zabiłby za takie pytanie. Teraz wszakże nie był zdolny.  
       — Nie mam pojęcia. — Łyknął wina. — I wolę nie pytać. Bo gdyby odpowiedział, że tak, to rozszarpałbym chuja gołymi rękami. To by raczej zaszkodziło sprawie temerskiej.  
          
          
       — Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim... tej mojej nowej sytuacji... najzabawniejsze? — rzucił Roche.  
       Elfka uniosła pytająco brwi.  
       — Że chyba najbardziej zabolało mnie, poza tym duchem w kącie, że w nowej wersji talii do gwinta jestem neutralny. Rozumiesz — ryknął śmiechem — taka głupota, takie nic, kartę nawet porządnie wykonali, a jakoś mnie ubodło!  
       Francesca potaknęła, jakby poważniejsza. Albo może mężczyźnie się zdawało, bo po sekundzie już chichotała:  
       — Skoro o gwincie mowa, to może zagralibyśmy partyjkę? Tylko ja nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy, a nudno tak bez stawki...  
       Vernon zrozumiał. Zaklęcie może zmniejszało um, ale go jednak całkiem nie odejmowało. Parsknął, dolał im wina, zalewając trochę obrus:  
       — Sam też zostawiłem mieszek w gabinecie. Nie mam nic przeciwko zagraniu w rozbieraną wersję.  
       Zwłaszcza, dodał w duchu, że ja mam rękawiczki.  
          
         
Królowa miała wszakże biżuterię. I mocne karty. Skończyło się więc tylko na zrzuceniu pantofelków oraz pończoch, suknia pozostała na miejscu. Vernon ze swojej strony musiał odrzucić rękawiczki, buty, dwa noże (i tak miał trzeci), a w obliczu konieczności odpruwania guzików odciął koronkę od rękawów dubletu. Królowa zaliczała to, w uznaniu poświęcenia, bo od śmiechu ręka trzęsła się mu tak bardzo, że niemal sobie tę drugą obciął.  
          
          
Elfka trzymała dłoń w jego dłoni. Porównanie długości palców wydało się im przed momentem wyjątkowo śmiechogenne. Uszy porównali już wcześniej.  
       — Pokój się mi trochę opatrzył... zaklęcie wietrzeje... pośmiejemy się z twojej sypialni?  
       Roche zamrugał. Rzeczywiście, jak tak pomyśleć, zwykłe oddychanie bawiło go jakby mniej.  
       — Zamek jest duży, nie musimy zwiedzać akurat mojej sypialni, możemy salę tronową... krypty...  
       — Ty sobie żartujesz?  
       — Nie, po prostu lubię chędożyć na marmurach. I przy zwłokach. A jak jeszcze pomyślę, że tam mój ukochany suweren leży i na mnie popatruje...  
       Sądząc z zastygnięcia twarzy elfki – przez ułamek sekundy uwierzyła.  
          
          
Przeszli jednak do sypialni, gdzie marmurowy był tylko blat kominka. „Przeszli” to nieprecyzyjne słowo, Roche w porywie – ech, pewnie zaklęcia – dworności wziął Francescę na ręce.  
       Poniekąd błąd, bo na widok łóżka elfka pisnęła „baldachiiim! w temerskie barwy!” i znów skręciło ją ze śmiechu. Wiła się mu w ramionach, ledwie ją utrzymywał, i dwa kroki przed tym łożem zaplątał się w ten jej tren, potknął, rąbnął jak długi. Fortunnie w kierunku posłania, więc przynajmniej dama wylądowała na pościeli, nie na podłodze. Vernon przyrżnął zębami w ramę.  
       Nawet nie poczuł bólu, zaraz się wdrapał na łóżko, zaczął pieścić partnerkę. Po pijacku, prawie na pewno niezgrabnie, ale przy tych ciągłych chichotach, nie dało się ani o nic obrazić, ani zawstydzić, ani poczuć kompleksów czy stresu. Zresztą, nie radził sobie aż tak źle najwyraźniej, bo gdy wyswobodził elfkę z ubrań, ta przywarła do niego, oplotła kolanami i wśród śmiechu zauważyła:  
       — Jesteś pierwszy mężczyzną, który tak sprawnie mnie wyplątuje z sukni i gorsetów.  
       — Gorsety też wymyśliły elfy?  
       Ugryzła go w ucho. No dobra, gadanie, gdy się leżało w łóżku z najpiękniejszą kobietą świata, nie należało do najlepszego tonu.  
       — Nie, nie. Gnomy.  
        Szlag, mogłem żyć bez tej wiedzy, jęknął w duchu Roche. Wizja gnomki, odzianej jeno w gorset i szpilki, tańczyła mu przed oczyma.   
  

        
Roche podniósł powieki. Coś nie grało. Baldachim był ten sam, ale światło jakieś takie ostre, jaskrawe, bardziej pomarańczowe, niż być powinno. Przeniósł wzrok w stronę okna – i zamarł. Nawet nie klął, po prostu wszystko w nim stanęło.  
       Zdecydowanie nie byli już w Wyzimie. Pokój był całkiem inny, prostszy, z ciemnymi, lekkimi meblami, w oknach były jakieś dziwne jakby okiennice, tylko spuszczane z góry i dziurkowane. A wszystko było lekko pokryte kurzem, drobinki unosiły się w powietrzu.  
       Ramię Franceski leżało przerzucone przez jego talię. Westchnęła ciężko, gdy wstawał, spróbowała go zatrzymać. Odtrącił jej rękę.  
       — Teleportowałaś nas? — spytał ostro.  
       — Mhmmm.   
       — Świetnie. A gdzie?  
       — Nie wiem. Byliśmy pod zaklęciem narkotyzującymi. Przerzuciłam przez ciebie.  
       — Czyli?  
       — Magia rzuciła nas w miejsce, które... skojarzyła z tym, o czym myślałeś.  
       Najprawdopodobniej o seksie. Albo o Temerii. Albo o dowolnej bzdurze, która akurat go bawiła. Szlag, z czym magii mógł się skojarzyć seks i Temeria, i dowolna bzdura?  
       — Wstań i sprawdź, co jest za oknem.  
       Vernon właśnie to zamierzał. Uniósł te ażurowe okiennice. I westchnął. Za oknem biegały najdziwniejsze cuda.  
       — Co widzisz? — Jeden z cudów go dobiegł; głos Franceski, mimo zaspania słodki, konkretniej.  
       — Konia w paski. Konia z trąbą. I coś całkiem do konia niepodobne.  
       Usłyszał szelest pościeli. Elfka też wstała, stanęła za nim.  
       — Albo zaklęcie jeszcze z ciebie nie zeszło i próbujesz żartować, albo drastycznie obniżyłeś minimalny próg erudycji konieczny do znalezienia się w moim łóżku.  
       Typowe elfie złośliwości. Wzruszył ramionami.  
       — Łóżko było moje. A to jest Zerrikania — oznajmił zjadliwie. — Miotnęło nas do Zerrikanii. W Temerii już na pewno mnie szukają, a ja siedzę i...  
       Położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, objęła w pasie rękoma.  
       — ...i prowadzisz rozmowy dyplomatyczne. — Wargami dotykała jego małżowiny. — Poza tym, spektakularne zniknięcia często wzmacniają autorytet. Zrób sobie urlop, wycofaj się do jakiejś małej podwyzimskiej miejscowości, a lud padnie przed tobą na kolana i będzie błagał, żebyś go nie zostawiał.  
       — Nie chodzi mi o poklask ludu. Chodzi mi o...  
       — A któż lepiej niż ty poprowadzi Temerię?  
       Tu go miała. Burknął jednak:  
       — I zamiast ją prowadzić, siedzę w Zerrikanii. Jak wrócę, może być już po przewrocie, szubienica będzie na mnie czekać...  
       — Nie zapowiadało się na przewrót.  
       — Z tego, co mi Geralt opowiadał, na Thanedd też się nie zapowiadało.  
       Jej śmiech na jego obojczykach, był, niestety, nadal, bez żadnych zaklęć, uczuciem obłędnym.  
       — Ach, Thanedd, Thanedd, Kapituły, Loże... To se ne vrati, jak mawiają w Rivii. — Uniosła podbródek, spojrzała mu, podstępna, śliczna suka, w oczy. — Ale inne... rozrywki... z tamtych lat wrócić mogą. Co mi przypomina, że na następne spotkanie powinnam przybyć z Idą. Dla protokołu, oczywiście.  
            
          
Talar milczał. Z miną człowieka, któremu zabrakło przekleństw. Źle. Ale tylko winny się tłumaczy.  
       — Nie mogę niby na parę godzin sobie z Wyzimy wyskoczyć? — burknął wobec tego Vernon. — Ja tu więźniem czy konetablem jestem?  
       — Więźniem obowiązku. Poddanym odpowiedzialności. Jak każdy u władzy. Ujmując mniej poetycko: coś ty, kurwa, robił? I gdzie? Służba wpadła w panikę, łóżka nie ma, ciebie nie ma, zaczęliśmy szukać spisku, czarodziei już wysyłałem do lochów jako podejrzanych, posłaliśmy po wiedźmina...  
       — Chędożyłem — oznajmił Roche. — Tego niby też mi nie wolno?  
       — Chędożyłeś łóżko, że tak zapytam? Bo je wcięło razem z...  
       — Czarodziejkę.  
       — A. No tak. Pięknie, kurwa, pięknie. Nie ma to jak wpływowy człowiek omotany przez czarodziejkę. Jak pokazała historia, to się zawsze tak cudownie, bajkowo kończy.  
       — Czarodziejka ma dosyć wpływów i beze mnie. — Machnął ręką.  
       — Żadna czarodziejka nie ma obecnie na Północy ani cienia wpł... Chyba że... — Na twarzy Talara pojawiło się niedowierzanie. — Znalazłeś się... w jednym łóżku... z Francescą Findabair?  
       Vernon wiedział, że chwalenie się podbojami jest szczenięce. Ale cóż, nie mógł powstrzymać tryumfalnego uśmieszku:  
       — Mężczyzna nie mówi o swoich kochankach. A już na pewno nie wymienia nazwisk.  
       — Cholera. Kurwa. Czemuś tego od razu nie powiedział?  
       — A co by to zmieniło?  
       — Po pierwsze: opierdoliłbym cię za egoizm i łamanie lojalności naszego duumwiratu...  
       — Jesteś zazdrosny? Cholera, a sądziłem, że my tak tylko w sprawach tronu...  
       — Tron i łoże to niemal jedno. Oba służą krajowi. I nie przerywaj, kurwa. Wracając: po pierwsze bym cię opierdolił. Po drugie, wyraziłbym subtelnie i dwornie moje wielkie ukontentowanie, że nawet ryćkając, przydajesz się Temerii. Toż to doskonały materiał na propagandę szeptaną!  
       — Że niby dwie dziwki Nilfgaardu, z których jedna ma pewnie z pół tysiąca lat...  
       — Przedawkowałeś Geralta czy celów ci w życiu zbrakło, żeś taki, kurwa, zgorzkniały? Że Temeria rodzi takich synów, że chłopak bez herbu wyrywa najpiękniejszą kobietę świata! Cały kontynent będzie ci zazdrościł!  
          
         
Kontynent, a juści, zazdrościł. Nie minął miesiąc, a ktoś, wyczuwszy rynek, wypuścił erotyczną (w obrazkach) wersję gwinta. Z poprawionym nazewnictwem – kartę przeciwnika się teraz nie biło, a rżnęło. Roche wszakże, ku swojemu wielkiemu żalowi, także w tej wersji pozostał neutralny, a wywiad donosił nawet, że tacy Redańczycy, fiuty skończone, wkładają go tylko do talii Nilfgaardu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERY:
> 
>  
> 
> ten pairing można podsumować/wywnioskować albo czysto crackowato (najpiękniejsza kobieta, najładniejsze biodra), albo poudawać, że się jest poważnym i pisać długie ship manifesto (heh, to by chyba vintage było dzisiaj... albo tumblarowate) o wspólnocie doświadczeń. Co mnie, przyznam, bardzo bawi.
> 
> I właściwie polityka jest od biedy jedyną rzeczą, która mnie w głównym wątku cieszy, bo już np. ten nie krok, a skok w tył, w przypadku C&C (wybory i konsekwencje) woła o pomstę do nieba. I sporo z idei wg mnie dla książkowych podstawowych (a ładnie oddanych w jedynce) zostało tutaj zarzuconych na rzecz BioWare'owatości albo po prostu, ja wiem, umiłowania klisz i rozmachu; sprzeczności z danymi z książek i gier są miejscami jednak rażące i irytujące, cała masa wątków zawisa w powietrzu (Cirilla, żona cesarza, Adda, to laboratorium z Loc Muinne...). To tak z wad obiektywnie. Subiektywnie i rozwijając: nie podoba się mi główny wątek, bardzo, nuży mnie (ja wiem, w każdej grze musi być teraz motyw ojca i córki, ja wiem, rozumiem powody marketingowe, ale cóż, subiektywnie...), nie ma elfików, nie mogę pozwolić Eredinowi wyrżnąć wszystkich Dh'oinne (wiem, to byłoby OOC, nie oczekiwałam), nie mam de facto żadnych osobnych ścieżek na wybory (prawie nic się nie zmienia w zadaniach/grze - zmieniają się tylko plansze na koniec, inaczej niż w poprzednich częściach, gdzie te wybory miały wpływ na /rozgrywkę/), nie ma bezpośredniej konfrontacji idei, powiedzmy (znaczy, mogę najwyżej nie zrobić zadania - nie dostać punktów doświadczenia, nie mam drugiego zadania z osobnym wyborem, ech, taki krok w tył - nie mam jasnej osi podziału, jak w jedynce czy dwójce, wybieram X albo Y, konflikt jest jasny; tutaj nawet nie mogę /ścigać/ czarodziejów, mogę tylko zaniechać pomocy, a to nie samo; zresztą, gra mnie za to karze mniejszą ilość doświadczenia. niedobrze, tak formalnie patrząc), nie mogę pomóc elfikom w Novigradzie; elfiki, które są, są mało ciekawe i skopane (Avallac'ha totalnie wyprało z charakteru), całą ambiwalencję Aen Elle licho wzięło. A że mnie w Wiedźminie bawi tylko polityka i elfiki... No cóż, to dobrze, że chociaż ta polityka trzyma poziom.
> 
> I oczywiście będę musiała te wszystkie zakończenia jakoś pokomplikować w fikach w takie, które mi odpowiada. No, ale tego się nie dało uniknąć. ;)


	29. Słońce w Wyzimie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Brethil. W ramach kramiku. Wstyd się przyznać, ale niemal nic nie zostało z prompta (starzeję się, po prostu; już nie umiem tak w locie wymyślać...), niemniej życzeniodawczyni była tak miła, że uznała.
> 
> Nieee, wbrew temu, co mógłby sugerować tytuł, to nie jest o Nilfgaardzie.

  
Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach związanych z walką przeciw Salamandrze – takim tam, drobnym spustoszeniu Wyzimy, na przykład – Temeria liczyła na trochę spokoju. A już szczególnie liczył Temerczyk Velerad, na którego spadły obowiązki związane z odbudową. Miasta oraz zaufania między mieszkańcami.  
       Ze spokoju nic nie wyszło. Velerada to nawet nie zaskoczyło. Zaskoczył go za to powód. Chociaż tak właściwie nie powinien. W końcu, jak mawiali mistrz Jaskier oraz świętej pamięci Raymond, to zawsze musi być kobieta.  
       Miewali jednak na myśli raczej panny, mężatki lub wdowy, młode, piękne i uwikłane w intrygi. Tymczasem główny powód kłopotów Velerada był stateczną matroną. Owszem, niebrzydką, z umięśnionym ciałem, gęstymi, ciemnymi włosami, płomieniem w oczach, mówiącą niskim, chropawym głosem – ale jednak matroną. Po trzydziestce. Matką dzieciom. Zerrikańską wyższą kapłanką.   
       Siostrą Azara Javeda, przybyłą tu w imieniu swojej matki, głównej kapłanki jednego ze wschodnich kultów, po ciało brata. Czy przynajmniej, jak od razu powiedziała, cokolwiek, co mogłoby uchodzić za doczesne szczątki. Jej brat musiał zostać pochowany w ojczystej ziemi. Kwestie religijne. I polityczne, dodała, bo przecież Temerczycy chyba wiedzą, iż w Zerrikanii kapłanki mają wielką władzę, a ziemię dzieli się dekanatami świątyń tak, jak Północ państwami?  
       Jakiś Temerczyk pewnie to wiedział. Uczony, pasjonat, wędrowiec. Pewnie nawet znalazłoby się takich kilku, nie jednego psa wszak Kalkstein wołają. Wobec czego Velerad, który o ustroju Zerrikanii nie miał bladego pojęcia, spojrzał w twarz stojącej przed nim kobiety – Azalii Javed – i przybrawszy najmądrzejszą ze swych min, solennie potaknął.  
       — Sprawa jest tym bardziej polityczna — oznajmił tonem znawcy — że brat pani spiskował przeciwko władzy królewskiej. Podburzał lud. Założył zbrojną organizację, która wystąpiła przeciw suwerenowi tych ziem. Handlował ludźmi i narkotykami, prowadził też nielegalne badania na istotach myślących, ale o to mniejsza, to nie jest polityczne...  
       Rysy kobiety zmiękły.  
       — Cały Azar! — westchnęła. — Mamusia będzie niepocieszona. Wie pan, miałyśmy nadzieję, że pobyt wśród twardych warunków Północy, z innymi mężczyznami, trochę go utemperuje. Wygładzi. Był przez nas strasznie rozpuszczony, rozumie pan, jedyny chłopiec, taki rodzynek, najmłodszy... No i nie ma u nas w Zerrikanii wiele miejsca dla wykształconych mężczyzn z naszej kasty. Niewielu takich bywa.  
       — Pani matka miała szczęście do córek? — rzucił nieuważnie Velerad.  
       Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby zaskoczona.  
       — Ach. Na Północy nie znacie tego zwyczaju... Główna kapłanka Zerrikanii, jeśli urodzi chłopca, poświęca go ziemi. Po prostu. Niektórzy uważają, że śmierć można zastąpić kastracją i oddaniem do stanu kapłańskiego lub na świętą, świątynną prostytutkę... Ale mama jest tradycjonalistką. Uważa, że jako uprzywilejowane powinnyśmy dawać przykład — duma zadźwięczała w jej tonie. — Jednak Azar był nie tylko najmłodszy. Był jednym z bliźniąt, rozumie pan. Rzadkie błogosławieństwo. Wtedy oddajemy bogom tylko silniejszego.  
       Veleradowi zrobiło się cokolwiek słabo.  
       — Silniejszego? — powtórzył mechanicznie.  
       — Nie chcemy przecież ich urazić gorszą ofiarą, prawda? Nie słyszał pan pewnie starej wschodniej legendy o Kainie i Ablu, ale mówi właśnie o tym, co się dzieje, gdy ktoś nie oddaje bogom, co ma najlepszego...  
       — Ma pani rację — uciął Velerad, raczej sucho; po poprzednich rewelacjach coś nie miał siły na kolejne wschodnie opowieści — nie słyszałem.  
         

Azalia Javed wynajęła dla siebie i kilkunastoosobowego orszaku – nie sług, pouczała, chyba, że bogini; akolitów – piętro w „Nowym Narakorcie”. To samo, które dotąd zajmował Leuvaarden. Velerad wolał nie wiedzieć, w jaki sposób skłoniła go do zmiany kwatery. Może chodziło o temperament, bijący od kobiety łuną – Zerrikanki nie miały opinii monogamistek, delikatnie ujmując – może o sprawy polityczne, Nilfgaard wszak z pustynnym krajem graniczył.  
       Wynajęła to piętro i urządzała w nim przyjęcie za przyjęciem. Tak podobno wypadało u nich żegnać zmarłych. Radością, ucztami, śpiewem, nieledwie orgią. Żeby dusze, napatrzywszy się na radość bliskich, mogły odejść w spokoju. To jeszcze grododzierżca rozumiał, nie wydawało się mu tak odmienne od obyczajów Północy, jak – dajmy na to – poświęcanie bóstwom noworodków.  
       Gości, wiedzionych ciekawością, przychodziło sporo. Wychodzili zwykle zauroczeni. Urodą gospodyni, egzotycznymi, ostro-słodkimi daniami, mocnymi naparami z ziół, kolorowymi łakociami, wonią kadzideł, błyszczącymi, ciężkimi od złota i klejnotów, zakrywającymi całe ciało szatami i wyrafinowanym tańcem akolitek. Oraz wykastrowanych akolitów – chociaż tych, tak po prawdzie, Velerad nie odróżniał od kobiet. Nie żeby się aż tak dokładnie przypatrywał, oczywiście, ale jednak ten brak instynktownego rozeznania go zaskoczył.  
       To dlatego, tłumaczył Kalkstein, który jako jedyny przychodził do Azalii poza proszonymi kolacjami, tak po prostu, porozmawiać i poznać „tę wielką kulturę”, to dlatego, że kastruje się w pełni, razem z jądrami, jeszcze we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Nie zachodzą więc typowe dla mężczyzn zmiany hormonalne (to ostatnie słowo Kalkstein musiał powtórzyć trzy razy, nim Velerad był pewien, że dobrze usłyszał).  
       Kalkstein tłumaczył też wiele innych rzeczy. Choćby kwestie „rytualnych stosunków płciowych” – o to zagadnęły go właścicielki „Domu nocy”, zaniepokojone ewentualnymi rywalki biznesowymi – czy „matriarchatu”. Ta ostatnia sprawa elektryzowała zwłaszcza mieszkanki Wyzimy, zafascynowane wizją świata, w którym każda kobieta może się rządzić jak jaka czarodziejka.  
       — Ależ — setki razy przekładał alchemik — tam bynajmniej nie panuje matriarchat, raczej matrylineat, to oznacza tyle, że dzieciom nadaje się nazwisko matki i młodzi mieszkają potem sami albo w jej domu, raczej nie w domu ojca. Poza tym kobiety zarządzają domem pod nieobecność mężów...  
       — Et, to do diabła z takim wyzwoleniem! — furknęła jedna z rozczarowanych mieszczek. — Tyle to ja mam i teraz! I po prawdzie to wolałabym czasem nie mieć, tylko kłopoty z całym tym zarządzaniem, a cokolwiek zdecyduję, to potem i tak pretensje... I jeszcze ja miałabym pracować na chwałę nazwiska? To by się już chyba tym chłopom z lenistwa całkiem w głowach poprzewracało!  
       Od tej pory, zauważył Velerad, Wyzimczanki popatrywały na Azalię z takim samym smutkiem czy współczuciem, z jakim – zdawało się mu czasem – ona od początku patrzyła na nie.  
       — Różnice kulturowe — wyłożył mu Kalkstein. — Doskonała anegdota ilustrująca termin. Będę od niej każdy wykład na temat zerrikańskiej alchemii zaczynał, ostatnio... doradzano mi... żebym postarał się te wykłady ożywiać, wprowadzać więcej anegdot, mniej terminologii... Z drugiej strony, jeśli już z wiedźminem mogę rozmawiać na wyższym poziomie niż z przeciętnym, statystyką wyliczonym, studentem, to dokąd zmierzamy? Jaki jest modelowy student rektora Oxenfurtu? Czy to jeszcze pełen zapału, żądny wiedzy erudyta, czy już tylko żądny przygód i dyplomu młody alkoholik z bogatą mam...  
       — Zobaczymy, czy ci jakieś wykłady jeszcze kiedy w Oxenfurcie dadzą. Bo to chyba od woli tego rektora zależy — burknął Velerad, który nie lubił po godzinach gadać o polityce; po czym, dostrzegłszy w oczach uczonego urazę, dodał: — Ale trzymam kciuki.   
         

Tak upłynęły dobre dwa tygodnie. Miasto żyło egzotycznym gościem. Kalkstein zbierał informacje, czarodzieje, zwyczajowo niechętni wszelkim kapłanom, sprawę ignorowali, kapłani rodzimych kultów zaś, obawiając się fali nawróceń na obcą religię, w każdym kazaniu wspominali o tym, że nawet najgorsze zło kuszącą przybiera powłokę i w ogóle jasnym jest, że kto poganin, to nie nasz. A sprawa urzędowa się Veleradowi wlokła, plątała i kołtuniła biurokratycznie.  
       Czarodzieja semper in spe zasiekł był Geralt. Znaczy, cięcie fachowe, pojedyncze. Miejsca wiadome, laboratorium na bagnach, zabezpieczone przez odpowiednie służby. Opary mutagenów i chemikaliów podobno miały właściwości konserwujące – a nawet jeśli nie, to Velerad osobiście kontrasygnował rozkaz, oddający zwłoki wszystkich członków Salamandry nauce. Poetycka sprawiedliwość.  
       I naiwnie sądził, że teraz wystarczy znaleźć pozostałości tej sekcji – jeśli nie pozszywane ciało, to przynajmniej zbiór słojów z formaliną. Siostra Azara będzie musiała to przeżyć. Sądząc z tego, co mu powiedziała o zerrikańskich zwyczajach, nie powinna mieć z tym trudności.  
       Potem sprawa się skomplikowała. Okazało się, że żadnych z ciał nie ma już w ośrodkach badawczych obok szpitala Lebiody. W należących do państwa ośrodkach.  
       — Te siksy je zabrały! — Shani nie panowała nad słownictwem; może też dlatego, że grododzierżca oderwał ją od pacjentów. — Szlag by, tyle się nacierpiałam, my wszyscy, a teraz nic z tego nie będziemy mieli, my, Wyzima, wszystko zabiorą dla siebie, opatentują, obwarują się prawem własności intelektualnej, następne sto lat ani szczypty tej wiedzy nie powąchamy... Cholerne, egoistyczne, zaplute...  
       — Ale kto? — wtrącił Velerad.  
       — No przecież mówię. Czarodziejki!  
         

Obawy Shani okazały się słuszne. Triss, indagowana o zewłok Javeda, zasłoniła się tajnością badań i ochroną, a juści, praw własności intelektualnej. W postaci możliwych przyszłych wynalazków te prawa się objawiały, konkretniej.  
       — Potrzebujemy tego trupa ze względów dyplomatycznych — odparł Velerad. — Inaczej czeka nas afera na szczeblu międzynarodowym.  
       — To nie jest sprawa czarodziejów, magia jest neutralna...  
       — Nawet jeśli czarodziejka jest królewską doradczynią? Dopiero co mianowaną?  
       Na sekundę spuściła wzrok. Potem jednak jej rysy znowu stwardniały.  
       — Nie mogę ci pomóc. Ta sprawa znacznie wykracza poza moje kompetencje. Przykro mi.  
       Jeszcze przyjdziesz kiedyś w łachę, pomyślał mężczyzna, raczej dla poprawy nastroju niż w prawdziwej nadziei. Zobaczymy, komu wtedy będzie przykro.  
         

Velerad wił sięna starannie wypolerowanej posadzce pod ognistym biczem potomkini Amazonek. Chociaż jeszcze moment temu ani się wić, ani używać metafor nie zamierzał. Zamierzał w krótkich słowach wyjaśnić sytuację, przeprosić za zamieszanie, wyrazić szczery żal, że się pani fatygowała niepotrzebnie, rodzinę tudzież obowiązki opuszczała – i z ulgą odprawić kobietę do domu. Z ulgą, a nawet z eskortą. Na wszelki wypadek. W końcu kto wie, czy Azar naprawdę był jedyną czarną owcą w rodzinie? Może w Zarrikanii przewroty, eksperymenty na ludziach oraz handel narkotykami uchodzą za proceder święty? Skoro kastracja i prostytucja uchodzi..  
       Z zamierzeń grododzierżcy nie zostało, w każdym razie, nic. Azalia patrzyła na niego tak, jak smok na zagłodzoną, żylastą owcę ofiarną. Z rosnącym niezadowoleniem i zdumieniem samobójczą głupotą posłańca, znaczy. A pod wpływem tego spojrzenia Velerad kłonił się coraz niżej, korniej, aż wreszcie wylądował na tyłku. I zamiast się zdziwić czy otrzeźwieć, walnął czołem w posadzkę. Tak się mu jakoś zdało stosownie.  
       Pani po prostu po nim przeszła. Na szczęście, mignęło mężczyźnie, do Zerrikanii najwyraźniej nie doszła moda na noszenie szpilek. Potem usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi – ono go rozbudziło, uświadomiło dogłębnie, jak bardzo się wygłupił. Urok, czar, magia, licho, tfu, tfu i przez lewe ramię! Całe rodzeństwo, widać, siebie warte! Ale niech on tylko tę Azalię dopadnie...!  
         

       — Mamo, patrz, fajerwerki!  
       Karczmarz nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się udała jaśnie wielmożna pani Javed. Ale Velerad nie musiał długo szukać wskazówek – poleciał w stronę rezydencji Triss i przeczucie go nie myliło: dom niemal dygotał w posadach. Z okien nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk, za to wylatywały wielobarwne, jaśniejące kule, widać też było kolorowe błyski.  
       Na ulicy zebrał się już pokaźny tłumek. Gapie i sensacjonaci. Kilku strażników. Pewnie też jacyś szpiedzy. Velerad stał na progu, rozważając różnorakie dylematy egzystencjalne. Bardzo ważkie. Takie na przykład, czy Triss uzna jego heroiczne narażenie życia – wejście do domu – za pomoc i przyzna, że ma u niego dług, że przyszła w łachę szybciej, niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał... Czy wręcz przeciwnie, uzna to za najście, przeszkadzanie damom w miłej pogawędce i razem z panią Javed wyrzucą go z apartamentów. Oknem.  
       Dylemat pozostał nierozstrzygnięty, bo oto nagle pokaz świateł się skończył. Okna pociemniały. Dom wyglądał jak martwy. Mężczyzna zaczął się już martwić, bo to jednak rezydencja w dobrej dzielnicy, miasto miało spory dochód z wynajmu, a kto zechce zamieszkać w kamienicy po magiczce? Uważano, powszechnie i zdaniem Velerada całkiem słusznie, że to nie miejsca zamieszkania, a pułapki.  
       I gdy tak nieszczęsny grododzierżca dumał nad budżetem grodu, drzwi się otworzyły. Bezszelestnie. Na progu stała pani Javed.  
       — To dobrze, że pan tu jest. — Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie. — Moja świta oczywiście zajmie się transportem ciała, ale panna Merigold uświadomiła mi, że istnieją pewne przeszkody... prawne... związane z kwestiami sanitarnymi... które tylko pan może dla mnie rozwiązać. Czy mogę liczyć na pomoc rządu Temerii w tej sprawie? — w ostatnich słowach zadźwięczała stal.  
       Velerad tym razem nie ukląkł. Nie padł plackiem. Po prostu powiedział „tak”.  
         

Naprawdę mu ulżyło, kiedy kobieta, z całym orszakiem oraz ciałem brata (tak przynajmniej grododzierżca sądził; nie zaglądał już do tego, pachnącego żywicą i przyprawami, worka, bo podobno spoglądanie w twarz zmarłego było w Zerrikanii nietaktem – a zresztą, Velerad byłby rad pozbyć się tej egzotycznej osobistości nawet, gdyby przemycała w płótnach najczystszy fisstech), minęła bramę Wyzimy. Ale niejasny niepokój został z nim jeszcze długo – do końca życia miał wracać przy zapachu kadzidła – póki wywiad nie doniósł, że pani Azalia Javed, Trzydzieste Trzecie Wcielenie Bogini o Dwóch Twarzach, Dama Dworu Miłości i Śmierci (tak się podpisała na dokumentach odbioru zwłok; Kalkstein był pewien tłumaczenia) opuściła Północ.


	30. Dyplomacja w teorii i praktyce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilery do trójki. 
> 
> No bo wiecie, ta sytuacja w Kaer Morhen aż się prosiła o crack.

  
Coś łupnęło. Huknęło. Jakby stos skrzyń zleciał. Ciężkich skrzyń, dodajmy. Stary wiedźmin westchnął.  
       Zaraz za hukiem doleciał go spłoszony wrzask kobiecy „Roche! Cholera, żyjesz?”. Trochę rumoru. I chrapliwe „Nie gadaj, tylko leć po kuszę! Skurwiel zastawił pułapkę na głównych schodach!”.  
          
Geralt ma w sobie coś ze świętej kapłanki albo hycla, dumał Vesemir, zbiera po świecie przetrącone, bezdomne istoty i je zabiera do domu. Tak się wszakże niefortunnie składało, że miejsce, które dla Geralta było domem, zamieszkiwało też parę innych osób. Na przykład on sam, Vesemir. Już użerający się to z porannym łupaniem w krzyżu, to z Lambertem. A i Eskel wcale nie był taki bezkonfliktowy, na jakiego lubił pozować.  
       Teraz do listy „użeraczy” doszło mu kilkoro nowych ludzi. Na dobitkę ludzi z sobą już na wstępie potężnie skonfliktowanych. Bo jakoś o tym, że to może mało taktownie jest osoby, które się przez ostatni rok próbowały nawzajem pozabijać lub zniszczyły sobie wzajemnie życia, zapraszać na jedno przyjęcie, na jeden i ten sam turnusik w ośrodku wypoczynkowym – za który pewien wiedźmin najwyraźniej brał ich starą warownię – Geralt coś nie pomyślał.  
       Myśleć musiał za to Vesemir. Intensywnie. Jak przeżyć. Jego białowłosa porażka wychowawcza wybyła już szukać kolejnych zbłąkanych kotków... To jest, sojuszników. Tłumaczyła się, a juści, jak to ona. Mniejszym złem, większym dobrem, wyższą racją, mniejszymi kosztami. Że Dziki Gon, oblężenie, że potrzebowali ludzi. A to, że ci ludzie właśnie, daremnie próbując się nawzajem jednak pozarzynać, rujnowali warownię, której mieli bronić, już wielkiego stratega nie obeszło.  
          
Roche, zorientowawszy się, że w warowni, pod ochroną Geralta (Vesemir zapewnił Temerczyka, że z całą sprawą nie ma nic wspólnego), przebywa Letho, urządził Białemu Wilkowi awanturę. Całkiem sporą.  
       Vesemir, uczciwie mówiąc, zgadzał się z każdym słowem tej połajanki. Z każdym jednym. Jednak czy naprawdę musiała być ona aż tak głośna? Wiedźmiński słuch nie słabnie z wiekiem, a właśnie była Vesemirowa pora popołudniowej drzemki.  
       — Ty nas obrażasz! — syknęła na końcu Ves, odginając palce przy każdym słowie; Vesemir podglądał przez wpółprzymknięte powieki. — Co nam jeszcze każesz niby znosić? Letho.  
       Przy tym słowie Roche stanowczo potaknął.  
       — Czarodziejki.  
       Kolejne potaknięcie.  
       — Może teraz sprowadzisz Wiewiórki? — Ves wycelowała oskarżycielsko palec w stronę Geralta.  
       — A niech sobie sprowadza. — Vernon machnął ręką. — Temeria ma większe problemy niż bandy nieludzi. To już dezerterzy i szajki zdesperowanych cywili groźniejsze.  
       — Nie myślałem o tym — oznajmił z kamiennym obliczem Geralt. — Ale to w sumie dobry pomysł, paru dowódców Scoia’tael ma u mnie dług wdzięczności...  
       — Ani mi się waż! — wrzasnął Vesemir, wstając gwałtownie.  
       Co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Roche pewnie rzeczywiście Wiewiórki miał w obecnej sytuacji głęboko w dupie, ale Vesemir za dobrze znał elfy, by się łudzić, że podzielają tę nonszalancję. A komanda czy dwóch latających po murach, ostrzeliwujących dziedziniec i szykujących zasadzki w spiżarce to jego nerwy już by nie zniosły.  
          
Keira, Triss i Yennefer także miały swoje uwagi co do Letha. Oraz siebie nawzajem, tak właściwie, Keira dogryzała tandemowi Geraltowych przyjaciółek bez litości. Ale te docinki, nawet jeśli czyniły atmosferę przy posiłkach nieznośną, nie stanowiły zagrożenia życia. Vesemir posiłki Lamberta i tak słabo trawił.  
       W Letha – głównego oskarżyciela w Loc Muinne i sprawcę wszystkich nieszczęść Północy – czarodziejki zwykły rzucać nie docinkami, lecz magią. Destruktywną magią. Kulami ognia, łańcuchami wyładowań elektrycznych, jakimś sto razy silniejszym aardem... I to wszystko byłoby może znośnie. Letho wszak, jak na wiedźmina ze szkoły Żmii przystało, uniki wykonywał ekstraordynaryjne. Niestety, panie, powodowane szczerą niechęcią, zaczęły po prostu celować magią we wszystko, co się ruszało, bez przyglądania się czy choćby kontrolnego zerknięcia zza węgła. By nie dać wiedźmińskiemu renegatowi czasu na uskoczenie lub obronę znakiem.  
       Poniekąd logiczne. Poniekąd, gdyż poza czarodziejkami i Lethem w warowni mieszkało teraz ponad pół tuzina osób. A nie każda z tych osób miała refleks niczym wiedźmin po eliksirach. Nie każda miała też cierpliwość Vesemira.  
          
       — To ja! Gospodarz! — wrzasnął wiedźmiński nestor, ostrożnie wychodząc na dziedziniec; dziedziniec, którego każde zagłębienie i każdy kamień znał na pamięć, u licha! — Drogie panie, wstrzymajcie czary! Roche, schowaj sztylety! — Na dziedzińcu nadal panowała głucha cisza, ale Vesemir uznał, że dosyć się już zapowiedział.  
       Wyszedł na dwór. Nic. Spokój. Cisza. Wietrzyk wieje. Miesiączek blado świeci. Idylla, panie, idylla. Na coś się, znaczy, zanosiło. Vesemir wytężył wzrok. Coś jakby połyskiwało pod piaskiem w tej bladej poświacie... Cienkie, migotliwe, jakby linka, ostra linka, wiodąca do...  
       Vesemir sklął pod nosem. Wytężanie wiedźmińskiego wzroku w jego wieku było już dosyć męczącym zajęciem. A tu się zapowiadało, że całą drogę do wychodka będzie musiał przejść – przedrobić raczej – z nosem niemal przy ziemi, uważnie badając każdy krok. Użyje oczywiście quenu, dla ochrony, ale też co dwa kroki rzucać znaku się mu nie chciało. Ani to wygodne, ani to łatwe.  
       — Letho — mruczał teatralnym szeptem. — Letho i te jego przeklęte pułapki. Rano sam je będzie zbierał, a podwórzec z krwi czyścił, jak kto w sidła wpadnie, sam mi całą warownię za to wysprząta, obiecuję...  
       Ale właśnie – nikt inny nie miał Vesemirowej cierpliwości. A i ta jego znalazła się na wyczerpaniu, gdy go, wracającego z wychodka, uderzyła w twarz deska. Zmieciona potężna falą magii, której Myszowór użył prewencyjnie, by oczyścić sobie drogę przez podwórko. Zawsze tak robił.  
       — Noż cholera jasna! — wrzasnął wiedźmin.  
       — Vesemir? Szlag by to, bardzo przepraszam — odwrzasnął druid. — Ale nie mogę wychodzić ze światłem, bo najpierw strzelają, potem zadają pytania!  
       — Wcale nie! — rozległo się, urażone, chórem kobiecych głosów po krużgankach.  
       Zaraz potem wiedźmiński słuch wyłapał szept Roche’a, napominającego Ves, że narusza zasady konspiracji. Dziewczyna broniła się, całkiem rezolutnie, że przecież i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że „my siedzimy po prawej, a czarodziejki walą z lewej flanki”.  
           
Zoltan i Hjalmar, silni, bitni, honorni tudzież nieusprawnieni ni magią, ni mutagenami, zdecydowali się pozostać przy najbardziej tradycyjnym z tradycyjnych rozwiązań. Nocami korzystali z nocnika.  
          
Po fali Myszowora pułapki, cegły, narzędzia, pomniejsze trawy, patyki – słowem, wszystko – lądowały stertą pod murami. Plac był czysty i uporządkowany. Sterta pod murami bynajmniej.  
       Lambert i Eskel, następnego dnia godzinami szukający w niej potrzebnych sprzętów, klęli ze zmienną głośnością i natężeniem wulgaryzmów, ale stale. Natężenie i głośność wzrastały do wartości maksymalnych, gdy palce wiedźminom przytrzaskiwały jakieś cudem ocalałe Lethowe pułapki.  
          
Młodsi wiedźmini zaplanowali zemstę. Tutaj Vesemir mógłby tylko przyklasnąć. Zemsta miała być w bardzo szczeniackim stylu – kosz pełen larw endriagi zrzucony na głowę Lethowi zaraz po wyjściu z pokoju, a potem, gdy tamten miałby odwróconą uwagę, trzepnięcie aardami, unieruchomienie i porządna kocówa – to też by mu nie przeszkadzało. Niestety, jego wychowankowie położyli również wykonanie. Ich nauczycielowi prawie wstyd się zrobiło, gdy po komnatach Kaer Morhen poniósł się wysoki, rozwibrowany instynktownym zaklęciem obronnym krzyk Keiry.  
       — Ale co ty tam robiłaś? — wydarł się w odpowiedzi Lambert. — Wszystko popsułaś!  
       Eskel pewnie przeprasza i próbuje ściągać z damy owadziątka, uznał Vesemir. Ech, kolejna drzemka przepadła.  
       Gdy się dowlókł na górę, Keira nadal na przemian pochlipywała, piszczała i klęła. Cokolwiek teatralnie. Eskel faktycznie zbierał owady, ale już nie z damy, dama najwyraźniej otrząsnęła się jakimś zaklęciem, które rozsypało „napastników” po całym korytarzu.  
       Znaczy, czeka ich tydzień znajdowania larw endriagi po kątach. Pięknie. Jeszcze się zalęgną i zaczną zżerać zapasy.  
       — Montowałam tam magiczną pułapką. W szufladzie. Żeby mu wybuchła w twarz — oznajmiła z godnością czarodziejka; widok Vesemira najwyraźniej pomógł jej ochłonąć. — A oni rzucili na mnie stos tych... tych.... — Albo i nie; głos się jej znów uniósł w niebezpieczne rejony.  
       — Larw endriagi — podrzucił kwaśno Lambert. — Myślałby kto, że naukowcy lepiej się znają na biologii.  
       — Myślałby kto, że wiedźmini rozróżniają piękną kobietę od łysego osiłka! Wielkiego jak góra!  
       — Może komuś się ostatnio przytyło... — zasugerował Lambert.  
       Eskel wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Larwa endriagi, dzielnie zaciskając malutkie szczęki, zwisała mu z palca.  
          
Panowie swój występek wobec Keiry musieli, oczywiście, odpracować. Po pierwsze, żądały tego, niezwykle solidarnie, wszystkie czarodziejki. Po drugie, sam Vesemir uważał pracę za doskonały środek wychowawczy – a najwyraźniej wychowanie tych dwóch pozostawiało jeszcze sporo do życzenia. Po trzecie, ktoś i tak musiał pomóc damie przy remoncie jej nowego apartamentu, a niedoszli mściciele po swoim wyskoku idealnie nadawali się na kozły ofiarne.  
       — Kobalt! Te tkaniny mają być kobaltowe! Nie granatowe, nie niebieskie, kobaltowe! Przygotowałam wam nawet odczynniki do farbowania, co jest niby takiego trudnego w dopilnowaniu, by materiał nabrał odpowiedniego koloru? Trzeba tylko stać, patrzeć i wyjąć we właściwym momencie!  
       Keira właśnie przedstawiała Vesemirowi kolejne z wielu zaniedbań swoich pomocników. Vesemirowi i przy okazji połowie warowni. Triss z Yennefer siedziały obok, rozcierając zioła, z widocznym trudem wstrzymując chichot, Zoltan przerwał zaś swój sparing z Hjalmarem i chichotu, cóż, nie wstrzymywał. Tubalny śmiech mężczyzn wstrząsał powałą. Może faktycznie, przemknęło przez głowę Vesemirowi, przydałby się porządniejszy remont.  
       — Czyli to nie jest kobalt? — spytał głośno, wskazując na coś, co miało zostać nowymi zasłonami Keiry.  
       Czarodziejka już nabrała tchu do kolejnej tyrady, gdy od drzwi rozległo się roztargnione:  
       — Nie. To granatowy, ewentualnie błękit nilfgaardzki. Czy temerski patriota dostanie tutaj kolację, czy ten przywilej mają tylko królobójcy?  
       — Dostanie, jak sam sobie zrobi — prychnęła Triss. — Znasz drogę do spiżar... Zaraz. Roche, ty odróżniasz kobalt od granatowego?   
       Vernon potaknął, nadal raczej nieuważnie. Błąd, pomyślał melancholijnie Vesemir. Nigdy nie należy ujawniać swojej wiedzy przedwcześnie. Jak na takiego partyzanta, to coś mało Roche wie o strategii.  
       — Wychowywał się wśród dam negocjowalnego afektu — wtrąciła Yennefer, nawet nie unosząc głowy znad ziół. — To stąd.  
       Mężczyzna zatrzymał się gwałtownie.  
       — Nilfgaard zbiera dane o swoich... wrogach — dorzuciła czarodziejka, jakoś specyficznie akcentując to „wrogów”.  
       Akcent musiał być znaczący, bo Vernon zmełł przekleństwo i nie rzucił się na magiczkę z bronią. To miło, uznał Vesemir, już dosyć miałem ostatnio atrakcji. Okazało się zaraz zresztą, że chwalił dzień przed zachodem słońca.  
       — Jak to mawia mądrość ludowa, dama negocjowalnego afektu to zawód, czarodzie... kurwa to charakter — prychnął Roche.  
       Yennefer tym razem uniosła głowę. Oho, jęknął w duchu Vesemir, zaczyna się. Ale nie, znowu się pomylił. Pani nie rzuciła żadnym czarem. Pani tylko uraczyła ich odpowiedzią.  
       — O, tak, przysłowia mądrością narodów. Na przykład „pokorne cielę dwie matki ssie”. Ale też „nie można siedzieć okrakiem na płocie”. I coś o zdrajcach chyba, tylko nie pamiętam... A nawet w ostatniej rozmowie z Vattierem de Rideaux przywoływałam...  
       — Nie mam czasu na złośliwości czarodziejów. Jestem głodny. Idę zrobić kolację — Vernon mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Panie na coś reflektują?  
       — Nie, dziękuję, nie lubię tak... mieszczańskiej... kuchni. Za tłusta dla mnie. — Yennefer się nawet jakby uśmiechnęła. — Ale mężczyzna o tak rzadkiej zdolności, jak rozróżnianie kobaltu od granatowego, z pewnością kiedyś mi przyda..  
       — Mhm — wtrąciła Triss. — Nasze pokoje też wymagają małej... rearanżacji.  
          
       — I wtedy rzuciła we mnie tymi igni pilami, całą salwą normalnie, wyobrażasz sobie? Cholera, z Keiry to jest jednak kobieta z charakterem...  
       — Ignes pilas. Rzuciła we mnie ignes pilas — poprawił Roche, zajęty przeglądaniem magicznej księgi z kolorami; miał dobrać odcień dodatków najlepiej pasujący do butelkowej zieleni, która to z kolei miała zapanować w pokoju Triss po remoncie.  
       Lambert, niespecjalnie lubiący, gdy przerywano mu opowieści, sarknął:  
       — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ten obsesyjny puryzm językowy rozwala ci całą przykrywkę? Równie dobrze mógłbyś chodzić z tabliczką „pochodzę z mętów i meneli, ale bardzo staram się to ukryć, więc wykułem słownik na pamięć, gdy już jakaś łaskawa dłoń mi ten słownik podała, pewnie się wcześniej nim podtarłszy”... Cholera jasna!  
       Gdyby nie wiedźmiński refleks, sztylet odrąbałby mu właśnie ucho. Albo przeciął tętnicę. Lambert nie był pewien.  
       — Nie obrażaj Foltesta — oznajmił Vernon. — Ani mojej matki. Co do mojego ojca, to nie mam pojęcia, możesz mieć rację.  
       Swołocz chyba nawet nie podniosła głowy znad tej migoczącej barwami książki. Eskel za to ciężko westchnął.   
       — No co niby? — Teraz Lambert zaczynał brzmieć obronnie i wcale się mu to nie podobało. — A bo ja niby z nizin nie pochodzę? A bo mój ojciec to kawał zasrańca i pijaka nie był? Był, cholera, był! Pił, bił, chlał, jeszcze mnie przehandlował w zamian ze swoje chędożone życie. Mam nadzieję, że matka mu potem łeb rozwaliła. Już bym wolał, żeby się fiut zapił na śmierć przed moim narodzeniem. Albo żeby sobie polazł precz. Przynajmniej by jej zarobków nie przepijał...  
       Roche rzucił mu spojrzenie cokolwiek sceptyczne, ale zmilczał.  
          
       — To są — spytał Triss podejrzanie uprzejmym tonem Myszowór — buciki ze skórki...  
       — ...wiwerny królewskiej. Gatunek, o ile wiem, nie jest zagrożony.  
       — Tylko dlatego, że gildie i cechy blokują konieczne zmiany w przepisach...  
       — Popytaj się Geralta, ile problemów umie chłopom taka biedna, zagrożona wiwerenka sprawić — odparowała Merigold. — Albo tam, zaraz Geralta. Któregokolwiek z chłopaków.  
       — Nie jestem fanatykiem — zaperzył się Myszowór. — Rozumiem potrzebę eliminowania osobników stanowiących zagrożenie dla osad. Tym właśnie powinni zajmować się wiedźmini. Mieszkańcy zgłaszają problem, wiedźmin lub łowczy królewski się zjawia i dokonuje kontrolowanego przetrzebienia populacji. „Kontrolowane” jest tu kluczowe. To, czego nie popieram, to gospodarka rabunkowa. Zabijanie dziesiątek, setek istot w imię potrzeb paru...  
       — ...wiedźm i lalusiów. I złodziejek — podrzuciła kąśliwie Yennefer. — Proszę, ulżyj sobie.  
       — Z tobą nie rozmawiam — oznajmił z godnością Myszowór. — Jestem tu na prośbę Geralta i Ciri. Tylko i wyłącznie. Ale owszem, zabijanie tak inteligentnych, przyjacielskich, życzliwych i opiekuńczych istot w imię potrzeb estetycznych uważam za zbrodnię. Nieważne, czyje to potrzeby estetyczne.  
       — Ale już składanie ofiar z młodych, rozhisteryzowanych dziewcząt jest całkowicie w porządku, tak? — warknęła Yennefer.  
       Myszowór aż pobladł ze złości.  
       — Setki powtarzałem jej – wszyscy jej powtarzaliśmy – że nie musi tego robić. Nasza kultura nie przymusza nikogo do złożenia takiej ofiary. Są one zawsze dobrowolne, są wyrazem miłości i....  
       — Są wyrazem przejściowego szaleństwa, zachwianego stanu umysłu, typowego dla świeżej żałoby! — czarodziejka uniosła głos. — Już za kilka tygodni, gdy pierwszy ból by minął, ta dziewczyna podjęłaby całkiem inną decyzję!  
       — Tak to już jest z decyzjami — przypomniał lodowato druid. — Wszystkimi decyzjami. Być może w innym momencie podjęlibyśmy inne. Ale czas wyboru jest jeden. Być może ty, Yennefer, też kiedyś pożałujesz przyjęcia propozycji Emhyra.  
          
       — I ty przeciwko mnie? — spytał dramatycznie Zoltan, natknąwszy się na Hjalmara trenującego z Lethem.  
       — To godny przeciwnik — stwierdził Skelligijczyk. — Dużo się od niego uczę. Jest przyjacielem Geralta.  
       — I nieprzyjacielem wszystkich pozostałych przyjaciół Geralta — zauważył wiedźmin z odcieniem drwiny.  
       Hjalmar wzruszył ramionami.  
       — Ani ja, ani mój ród nie mamy z nim zatargów — tłumaczył krasnoludowi. — Wewnętrzne sprawy północnych królestw mnie nie obchodzą. Gdyby skrzywdził Ciri, to co innego... Ale o Ciri chodzi teraz. Chcę być gotów na przyjęcie jej wrogów. — Machnął toporem.  
       — Efekciarskie, ale mało skuteczne — upomniał Letho. — Ogar zdążyłby ci rozszarpać tętnicę udową albo nawet gardło, gdy ty stałbyś tak z uniesionymi rękami. Że nie wspomnę o tym, że odsłaniasz w ten sposób pachę.  
       Zoltan musiał przyznać, że uwaga brzmi dorzecznie. I że co prawda prosić się o łachę ani nawet rozmawiać z Lethem nie zamierza – cholera, przecież widział, jak ten kutas Ciarana załatwił – ale już podsłuchać czasem, co drań radzi Hjalmarowi, to warto.  
          
Roche’a zatkało.  
       — Co ty, cholera, masz na sobie? — wybąkał, z tego zatkania zapominając o krzyku.  
       Ves wydęła usta.  
       — Sukienkę. Triss mi pożyczyła. Właściwie nawet dała. Powiedziała, że mogę sobie brać, co chcę, byle z zeszłych sezonów.  
       — Ho-ho. Rozumiem, że w Kovirze zdążyła już uzupełnić garderobę? — Vernon był na siebie zły o tę ironię, ledwie wskoczyła mu na język.  
       Dziewczyna skwitowała ją jednak wzruszeniem ramion.  
       — Nie jesteś moim ojcem, tak? — przypomniała, kołysząc prowokacyjnie biodrami.  
       Biodrami odzianymi w aksamit. Aksamit o odcieniu błękitu novigradzkiego, jeśli mężczyzny nie zwodziło słabe oświetlenie wielkiej sali.  
       — Ale ty niby chcesz w tym walczyć? Jak? Pal sześć dekolt, nie jest taki duży, cycków ci nie widać, ale to nie zapewnia żadnej ochrony ramion, a te ozdóbki pewnie ważą z tonę! Jest obcisłe! Z gorsetem! I nie ma nawet rozcięcia na spódnicy, jak ty chcesz w tym biegać?!  
       — O, to by Triss pewnie mogła poprawić...  
       — Brońcie bogi.  
       — ...bo już mi musiała dopasować do wzrostu. I na biuście. I na udach też, tak trochę. I w ogóle. Ale teraz całkiem dobrze leży, prawda?  
       Roche rzucił fachowym okiem. Leżało dobrze, stwierdził ku swojemu niezadowoleniu. A że okłamywać Ves już więcej nie chciał – nie przy takiej głupocie – i ton dziewczyny wskazywał, że to jedno z tych pytań, na które trzeba koniecznie odpowiedzieć „tak”, to chcąc nie chcąc wykrztusił możliwie entuzjastyczne potwierdzenie.  
          
       — Lambert jest niemożliwy...  
       — Wiedźmini zwykle są nieźli w łóżku. — Yennefer ostentacyjnie ziewnęła, przerzucając stronę w tomiszczu _Rzadkie i nierozpoznane klątwy_. _Opisy przypadków_.  
       — Nie o tym mówię! — Keira rzuciła w nią zaklęciem wywołującym powiew wiatru.  
       — Niszczysz mi fryzurę. Ale i tak miałam myć włosy.  
       — Słusznie. Zdecydowanie tego potrzebują. A Lambert przywlókł mi dzisiaj żywego nekkera! Rozumiesz, potrzebowałam mózgu, tylko żeby był świeży, to mi przyniósł żywego – i oczekiwał, że sama będę to draństwo ubijać! Powiedziałam mu, że tam, skąd pochodzę, to kobieta nie musi nawet zabijać karpia na Saovine, a on na to, że pewnie, bo to święty rytuał, a do rytuałów lepiej nie dopuszczać...  
       — Mhm. — Kolejna przewrócona strona. — Cieszę się, że twój mały romans kwitnie.  
       — To nie jest romans!  
       — Czyżby? Mężczyźni są jak koty. A ten zaczął ci już przynosić podarki.  
       — Nekkery!  
       — Jaki fach, taki podarunek. Jestem pewna, że gdy tylko znajdzie w bebechach bestii jakąś błyskotkę, nie omieszka ci jej sprezentować... Bloede pest! Zamoczysz mi książkę! To jedyny egzemplarz w okolicy!  
       — I o co te krzyki? — Keira cofnęła wyczarowaną balię wody dopiero, gdy cała zawartość wylała się Yennefer na głowę. — Przecież chciałaś umyć włosy.  
          
       — Ale na pewno nie mogę z kim innym? — jęknął Zoltan, odciągnąwszy Vesemira na stronę vel do graciarni za główną salą.  
       Wiedźmin przybrał swój najsurowszy wyraz twarzy.  
       — Nie ma mowy. Najpierw zgodzę się na jeden wyjątek, a potem każdy będzie do mnie przychodził z listą antypatii i nigdy nie ustalimy żadnego grafiku. Już i tak mam problemy z Lethem.  
       — To mogę sam pozmywać te gary!  
       — Za długo to zajmie. Daj spokój, toż wy się z tego Flotsam znacie. I Jaskier nawet dla chłopa pracował, nie może być taki zły...  
       — I wyrżnął pół Mahakamu! Ja tam na pewno mam jakąś rodzinę! A Flotsam to była całkiem inna sytuacja, jeszcze przed tą sprawą z Vergen...  
       — Nie sądzę, żeby zamierzał cię pacyfikować przy zmywaniu naczyń — zauważył Vesemir. — Ale proszę, mogę wam obu zrobić rewizję osobistą przed wejściem do kuchni. I wymóc przyrzeczenie, że się nie pozabijacie. Albo nie, o tę rewizję poproszę czarodziejki, magią to zawsze pewniej, a niech mają trochę rozrywki dziewczyny, im pewnie nudno tutaj, na prowincji...  
       — Byłbym w stanie zabić jednego krasnoluda nawet gąbką do naczyń — burknął Roche, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. — Albo utopić go w miednicy. Jedną ręką, drugą polerując talerze. Rewizja jest wobec tego bezzasadna.  
       Zoltan poczerwieniał.  
       — Gąbką do naczyń? Mnie, bohatera, gąbką? Że niby takie chuchro dałoby radę krasnoludowi? Ha! Dobre sobie! Kości byś sobie połamał, a mnie z miejsca nie ruszył! A to o polerowaniu to już wierutna bzdura, ludzie sobie najwyżej kuśki umieją polerować... Zresztą, proszę bardzo, zobaczymy, kto kogo utopi w miednicy i lepiej te naczynia pozmywa!  Stawaj!  
       — A pewnie, że stanę! Niejednego już takiego butnego nauczyłem moresu...  
       I z tymi słowami – oraz dumnie wypiętymi piersiami – panowie poszli w kierunku kuchni. Vesemir przez chwilę rozważał, czy jednak nie powinien przeprowadzić rewizji. Albo przynajmniej wymóc przysięgi o nieagresji. Ale wizja idealnie dzięki tej rywalizacji umytych naczyń przeważyła.  
          
       — Dziad jest. — Myszowór wskazał palcem na siebie. — Baby są, nawet z zapasem. Znaczy, tylko Jaskra nam brak. Czemu go tu Geralt nie przyciągnął? Bitwa się wszak szykuje? Wielki temat dla poety?  
       — Geralt nie chciał go narażać — odparł Zoltan. — Powiedział, że przecież Jaskier i tak zawsze wszystko upiększa, więc może równie dobrze wysłuchać relacji.  
       — Albo popatrzeć na trupy i ruiny i wysnuć pieśń o poległych w kwiecie wieku tudzież sławy — wtrącił Hjalmar.  
       Jak na gust Zoltana to trochę zbyt radośnie. Myszowór uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.  
       — Myślę, że tego, co my tu mamy, to nawet poeta nie potrafiłby okrasić przesadą. Musiałby raczej... stonować.  
       — Bo to aż tak bohaterskie i tragiczne, że nikt nie uwierzy? — spytał, znów z niepokojącą nadzieją, Hjalmar.  
       Krasnolud prychnął. Ech, ci ze Skellige, no doprawdy, jak nie szaleńcy, to wariaci, jak nie wariaci, to szaleńcy. I zaraz podrzucił własne tłumaczenie:  
       — Bo to aż taki cyrk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do licha, napisanie tego cracku stworzyło mi w głowie masę crackpairingów. I nie chcecie wiedzieć, jakich - ale zgadywać zawsze można. ;)


	31. Gloria victis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilery do zakończenia trójki, uczciwie ostrzegam. Komentarze wobec tego na dole (też spoilerują).
> 
> Występują: Roche, Talar, Shani, Djikstra, okazjonalnie Jaskier. Hasz może mieć do mnie pretensje, że wykorzystuję tutaj trochę pomysłów, które miałam zużyć na alternatywne zakończenie do Upiorków (które na pewno kiedyś napiszę. na pewno).

  
Pod rządami Dijkstry Novigrad rozkwitał. Ludzie ze zniszczonej Północy tłumnie sprowadzali się do tej nietkniętej wojną perły. Rodzina Kultzen również. W przeciwieństwie do większości imigrantów została powitana chlebem i solą przez mieszkańców miasta – a przynajmniej przez tę część, która należała do grona wieloletnich partnerów owego bogatego kupieckiego rodu.  
       — Tylko nie pozwalaj dzieciakom się bawić na dziedzińcu dawnego teatru, obok Rynku — radziła właśnie Valerii Kultzen jej nowa sąsiadka, Agnes. — Tam straszą upiory temerskich spiskowców...  
       Valeria uniosła dłoń do ust.  
       — Mordują?  
       — Skądże! Ale bardzo dużo klną. Strasznie wulgarnie. A wiesz, jak to jest z dzieciakami, zaraz podłapią i nijak potem nie oduczysz.  
            
          
Dijkstrze nikt nie mógł odmówić smykałki do polityki i handlu. Obie te dziedziny, twierdził niekiedy, sprowadzały się do zdolności wyczuwania nastrojów społecznych, do zrozumienia cudzej duszy. Prawdziwa sztuka.  
       I tak, na przykład, ów głęboki wgląd w cudze dusze pozwolił byłemu szpiegowi przewidzieć, iż turyści odwiedzający Wyzimę oszaleją na punkcie pamiątek ze strzygą. Doradcy byli sceptyczni, mówiono wręcz, że biorąc pod uwagę ofiary w ludziach oraz dobre imię Addy – nadal żyjącej, dzięki decyzji o znoszeniu wdowieństwa w zamkniętym klasztorze – rzecz może wywołać zamieszki. A tu: oszałamiający sukces! Rzemieślnicy nie nadążali z produkcją kolejnych przedmiotów z uproszczonym, przesłodzonym wizerunkiem strzygusi (Dijkstra ów osobiście zatwierdził). Gospodarce temerskiej, zrujnowanej wojną, pieniądze były koniecznie potrzebne, lud więc jeśli sarkał, to w ciszy serca. Na głos namawiał do zakupów hurtowych.  
       Ten sam dar wielkiej empatii – jak to nazwali przychylni historycy – sprawił, że Sigismund celem uspokojenia nieludzi nie tylko zniósł dyskryminujące ustawy, ale też sprowadził sobie z Zerrikanii kumpli. Efekt psychologiczny, tłumaczył. Byle elfiemu szczylowi, co to mu za drugiej wojny z Nilfgaardem nieledwie wyrzynały się ząbki, nie za bardzo wypadało grymasić, gdy sterany bitwami Isengrim był twarzą reform i głośno dziękował bogom za odzyskaną wolność.  
       Boreas też się zresztą przydał, nawet nie tylko do picia i wspominania, jak to pięknie było pod wschodnim niebem. Kilku kumpli Muna z wojska zostało całkiem ważnymi personami nilfgaardzkich kręgów, z przeproszeniem, ekonomicznych. Znacznie ułatwiło to normowanie stosunków handlowych.  
       A teraz ta zdolność do wyczuwania nastrojów podpowiada Dijkstrze, że na zaświatowe szczątki Temerczyków nie ma sensu wołać wiedźmina. Nie tylko dlatego, że Geralt czuł się urażony – w końcu opuszczał towarzystwo całe, zdrowe i zgodne, dzień później odkrył zaś, że już godzinę po jego odejściu takim być przestało – i do swojej urazy przekonał nie tylko szkołę wilka, lecz także resztki szkoły kota, ba, nawet Letha. Nie, koniec końców jakiś wiedźmin albo guślarz zawsze by się znalazł. Po prostu taka mściwość aż za grób źle by wyglądała.  
       — Posyłajcie im ode mnie kwiaty. Tak, powiedzmy, dwa razy w miesiącu. Niech wszyscy wiedzą, że Dijkstra szanuje swoich przeciwników i cnotę patriotyzmu.  
       — Mhm. — Doradca zatrzymał pióro na papierze. — A jaki kolor mają mieć te kwiaty? Biało-niebieski?  
       Nie był, niestety, tak błyskotliwy jak nieodżałowany Reuven.  
       — Żebym wyszedł na potwora — Dijkstra używał swego najbardziej teatralnego tonu — który kpi ze świętej miłości kochanej ojczyzny nawet po śmierci poczciwych umy... Zagalopowałem się... Tej ojczyzny najwierniejszych żołnierzy?  
       — Czerwone?  
       — Jak godło Redanii i płachta na byka?  
       Doradca miał tę jedną zaletę, że niemal nigdy nie tracił pogody ducha:  
       — To co nam zostaje... Może wielokolorowa wiązanka? Albo róże, one są też fioletowe i różowe, i żółte, i nawet niemal czarne bywają, ostatnio narzeczonej kupowałem...  
       Sigismund jęknął w duchu.  
       — Jakiekolwiek, byle nie białe, niebieskie czy czerwone. Podeślij takie zlecenie kwiaciarzom, oni chyba już coś wymyślą. I niech będzie ze wstęgą. Z wyrazami szacunku.  
          
          
       — Róże. Dijkstra przysłał nam róże.— Talar z wrażenia zapomniał przekleństw w gębie. — I za dwa tygodnie przyśle nowe.  
       Roche prychnął.  
       — Przynajmniej posłańca tak obsobaczyłem, że mu w pięty poszło. Redańczycy! Wszyscy jedni zdrajcy i chuje niedochędożone... Gdybym mógł chociaż ciskać przedmiotami, to kutas leżałby tu już z rozwaloną głową...  
       — I szkoda byłoby dzieciaka — uciął Talar. — A ty się nie przechwalaj, bo brzmisz jak rozmarzony impotent. Nie mamy cielesnych mocy. I, kurwa, kropka. Też cholernie żałuję. „Gloria victis” chuj napisał na wstążce, kurwa jego... ekhm... połowica.  
       — To jest dopiero chędożona klątwa. Widzieć chama i nie móc kopnąć. Może poprośmy Geralta, to zdejmie...  
       — I co? Chcesz iść gdzieś dalej? Na jakiś pojebany zaświatowy sąd? — spytał Talar. — No, wiekuistego szczęścia sprawiedliwych i miłosiernych to ja ci coś, cholera, nie wróżę...  
       — Chcę móc przyrżnąć przechodniowi w zęby! Chcę mordować! Chcę dręczyć tych złamanych kutasów i zrujnować Dijkstrze tę jego chędożoną gospodarkę! Sprowadzić klęskę na Redanię! Jak każdy porządny duch zemsty!  
       — Ty się tak od tych nieludzi nauczyłeś? — warknął z irytacją szpieg. — Gówno móc, ale dziobem to kłapać?  
       Tym sposobem, wiedział, zapewni sobie przynajmniej ładne kilka godzin ciszy. Ves, żeby łagodzić nastroje Vernona, nie było. Nie została na tym łez padole. Najwyraźniej siła wyższa uznała, iż dziewczyna dosyć już w życiu przeszła. Albo po prostu mniej jej zależało na Temerii.  
          
          
       — Talar? Talar? Jak tutaj jesteś, to objawiaj się natychmiast, ty chyba nie myślisz, że ja mam czas na twoje fumy, ludzie nie przestali chorować tylko dlatego, że tobie się zeszło...  
       — Już jestem — szpieg brzmiał niezwykle pokorniutko. — Musiałem jeszcze spacyfikować kolegę.  
       Nie mógł dotknąć żadnego z żywych, ale pobić drugiego ducha – jak najbardziej! I dobrze, bo Roche mu tych wizyt Shani najwyraźniej zazdrościł. Zawsze się wtrącał, docinał Talarowi, zawracał dziewczynie głowę, rzucał jakieś niestosowne uwagi, słowem: przeszkadzał. Dlatego teraz lewitował za krzakami, z butem „reklamowym” w zębach (nie zaszkodzi mu, byty zaświatowe nie miewają zatruć) oraz rękoma skrępowanymi własnym chaperonem.  
       — I co tam u ciebie, Shani? Jakiś nowy przystojny rycerz na horyzoncie? — Talar był bardzo dumny z... braku zaborczości w jego oddaniu.  
       Nie, żeby jako duch niemogący żywych tknąć ni palcem, ni fiutem, miał prawo do czy choćby szanse na ową zaborczość.  
       — Taki jeden palant. Niezły w... pod wieloma względami. Ale palant. Zawsze chodzi z przesadnie wypchanym mieszkiem, wiesz, żeby było widać, że ma. Raz mu ten jedwab aż pękł i się złoto potoczyło po ulicy. Portowej. Wiesz, ile było uciechy, jak ten fircyk w żabotach próbował wyrywać monety żebrakom i starym wilkom morskim? — Dziewczyna zachichotała.  
       — I ty nic wspólnego z tym... pęknięciem nie miałaś? — spytał ostrożnie szpieg.  
       Shani tylko zachichotała mocniej.  
       — Może troszkę... Ale się mu należało. Palant. Gdybyś go znał, przyznałbyś mi rację.  
       — I tak ci przyznaję. Kawał palanta i kutafona.  
       Dziewczynie od uśmiechu robiły się śliczne dołeczki w policzkach.  
       — Tak w ciemno? Jak równie łatwo ufałeś informatorom, to nie dziwota, że... — ewidentnie ugryzła się w język, zmieszała.  
       Bez powodu. Talar nie był na punkcie swojego niematerialnego stanu specjalnie czuły. A że skrewili, nie sprawdzając dokładniej motywacji i działań Dijkstry... Cóż, trudno się spierać.  
       — Ufam tobie — stwierdził wobec tego, całkiem ciepło.  
       — Mhm. Dziękuję. Gdzie się podziali wszyscy porządni faceci?  
       — Zostali zaszlachtowani za Temerię?  
       — Albo to ja mam szczęście do wybrakowanych egzemplarzy. Czasami zaczynam już myśleć, że nie zasługuję na nikogo lepszego, no bo wiesz, ten mój ton, moje prowadzenie się, mama zawsze powtarzała... Zaraz sobie mówię, że gadam głupoty, ale gdybyś szukał tak długo jak ja, i nadal bezskutecznie, też miałbyś bzdurne myśli.  
       Szukałem, pomyślał Talar. Znalazłem. I chuj z tego wyszło. Dzięki, Dijkstra, dzięki, Emhyr, dzięki, kurwa, Geralt nawet.  
       — To raczej Północ nie zasługuje na ciebie — zapewnił gorąco. — Nigdy nie zasługiwała. Jesteś wspaniałą, dzielną, wykształconą, mądrą kobietą, a jeśli jakiś palant nie może znieść tego, że przerastasz go pod każdym względem, to tylko jego problem.  
       — I mój, bo kończę z nowobogackim bubkami.  
       — Niezasłużona łaska ich spotyka.  
       Zza krzaków dobiegły jakieś stłumione jęki i sapania. Roche najwyraźniej usilnie próbował coś powiedzieć. Tak na wyczucie Talara byłoby to „przestań, cholera, ckliwie chędożyć, bo rzygać się chce”. Shani najwyraźniej miała podobne wrażenie, bo roześmiała się tylko i skierowała rozmowę na temat swojej pracy.  
          
          
       — Roche, tym razem do ciebie!  
       Vernon powitał gości wiązanką wulgaryzmów. Trwającą dobre dwie minuty. Nawet Talar był pod wrażeniem. Nieludzie chyba też. Uśmiechali się pod koniec.  
       — To jednak daje niesamowitą satysfakcję — oznajmił Yaevinn — Patrzeć, jak się bezsilnie miotasz i daremnie złorzeczysz.  
       — Szkoda tylko, że nie można cię raz jeszcze zabić — westchnęła Toruviel.  
       Pozostali generalnie potaknęli, poza Iorwethem, który w połowie wiązanki zajął się Saskią, a teraz obrzucił tylko scenę melancholijnym spojrzeniem.  
       — Ale to jednak smętne, że tak bez honoru...  
       — Żadne smętne — wtrącił autorytatywnie Diametto, krasnolud. — Wesołe w chuj. Skurwiel nie żyje, oddział mu zasiekli, Temeria mu padła, cierpieć musi wielce. A my żyjemy, pijemy, chędożymy i miecze przekuwamy na lemiesze. Jak to nie jest wesołe, to nie wiem, co dla was, elfów, jest wesołe.  
       Iorweth może i chciał protestować, ale Saskia akurat w tym momencie położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Stracił kontenans.  
       — Przyzwyczajacie się do wycieczek, panowie. Będziecie w nowym wydaniu przewodnika po cudach Północy. Jako novigradzka ciekawostka — oznajmiła Smokobójczyni. — Już niedługo tłumy was odwiedzać będą.  
       — Dlatego przyszliśmy wcześniej — dodała Toruviel. — Żeby się spokojnie napawać waszym cierpieniem.  
       — Mnie w to nie mieszajcie — burknął zirytowany Talar. — Co ja wam niby zrobiłem?  
       — Jesteś Dh’oine — poinformował go Iorweth.  
       Saskia ugryzła elfa lekko w ucho, skarciła rozchichotanym szeptem. Yaevinn objął Toruviel za – o, cholera, dostrzegł Talar, zdecydowanie ciążowo powiększoną – talię. Roche wyglądał, jakby szczerze żałował, że w obecnej postaci jest przywiązany do tego teatru, że ani tu zabić drani, ani uciec od widoku.  
          
          
W oxenfurckiej klinice aż kipiało od napięcia. I ekscytacji. Sam kanclerz Dijkstra postanowił odwiedzić chorych! Pochylić się nad ich cierpieniem, zapewnić, że zwiększy środki na akademicką służbę zdrowia oraz programy badawcze! Spotkać się nie tylko z profesorami, ale także zwykłymi lekarzami, pielęgniarkami, nawet salowymi.  
       Z wybranymi nawet rozmawiał sam na sam. Z wybraną, konkretniej.  
       — Przestałbyś, Sigismundzie. Rozumiem odruchy szpiega, ale to już przekracza... Toż oni są już całkiem niegroźni. Nawet nie mogą rzucić kamieniem w tych pijanych studentów, którzy tam czasem zawędrują i sikają pod krzaczki.  
       Dijkstra pogładził podbródek.  
       — To bardzo niedobrze, że sikają. Bo widzisz, udomowione, fantazyjnie klnące duchy wyśmienicie przyciągają turystów. Wpasowują się w plan zrewitalizowania tych terenów, które trochę podupadły po tym, jak musieliśmy rozbudować dzielnicę luksusową, przenieść główny rynek i przesiedlić biedaków...  
       — Sigi, nie przemawiasz do ludu...  
       — Przepraszam. Już cię nie nudzę. W każdym razie, chcemy ten obszar zamienić w elegancką dzielnicę mieszkalno-turystyczną. Taki styl a la bohema jest teraz modny. Jaskier się już o to postarał swoimi balladami. A i skarb państwa dofinansował tam mieszkania dla grupy artystów, zaraz się rozniosło, dzielnica zrobiła się modna, przypomniano sobie o tradycjach teatralnych...  
       Shani ostentacyjnie zaszeleściła stosikiem dokumentów. Mężczyzna umilkł.  
       — Wbrew pozorom nie jestem tak oderwana od realiów, by nie zauważyć zmian w miejscu, które od lat raz w miesiącu odwiedzam. Kamienice, gdzie się gnieździły dziesiątki rodzin, zamieniono na apartamenty dla patrycjatu. Połatano ulice. Urządzono skwerki. Z fontanny bije woda. Trudno coś takiego przegapić.  
       — Rzecz jasna. Dlatego dobrze, że dałaś mi znać o tych... studentach. Sikanie po murach zdecydowanie nie pasuje do nowego profilu dzielnicy. I może odstraszyć turystów.  
       — Sądząc z narzekania Talara, to turyści po tej twojej akcji walą do nich drzwiami i oknami.  
       — Doskonale. Taki był cel.  
       — Mogłeś się ich chociaż zapytać o zdanie! — Shani uniosła głos. — Do licha, Sigi, nie uważasz, że już im dosyć problemów narobiłeś?  
       A niech tam potem jutro plotkują, że skrzyczała głowę państwa. Świetnie jej pasuje do wizerunku. I może studenci na następnych zajęciach trochę spokojniejsi będą.  
       Sigismund rozłożył ręce.  
       — Nie chciałem. Zamierzałem ich po prostu zabić. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu tej klątwy. Naprawdę. Zawsze szanowałem ich oddanie Temerii. I też pochodzę z ludu.  
       — Możesz mi oszczędzić tej propagandy? Widzę ją co miesiąc na tych twoich bukiecikach. A propos: nie przyzwyczaili się. Nadal ich nie znoszą.  
       — Doprawdy? Cóż, może to ma jakiś związek z ich... stanem. Geralt mówił, że duchy łatwo popadają w obsesje, mają trudności z zapominaniem, pójściem dalej...  
       — Tyle to ci może byle wioskowa baba powiedzieć. Nie trzeba Geralta.  
       — Słusznie. Może niepotrzebnie mu tyle zapłaciłem. Ale wiesz, czasem po prostu chcesz dać znajomemu zarobić. A właśnie, właśnie, jak twoja pensja? Zadowalająca?  
       Shani ostrzegawczo uniosła teczkę papierów. Wypchaną. Z metalowym zapięciem.  
       — Jeszcze jedna taka wzmianka...  
       Dijkstra uniósł obronnie dłonie.  
       — Nie było tematu. W każdym razie, zajmę się sprawą obszczymurków. Możesz przekazać swoimi żywym inaczej znajomym, że robię wszystko, by zapewnić im komfort.  
       — Sigi...  
       — W ramach podziękowania za to, co oni robią dla miasta, oczywiście. Żadna jałmużna. Wiesz, o ile podniosły się zyski okolicznych wyszynków, karczm, burdeli i miejsc noclegowych po tej, jak to ujęłaś, akcji?  
       — Trzysta procent? — rzuciła niemrawo Shani.  
       Podniosły się na pewno o ponad setkę. Z tej prostej przyczyny, że wcześniej oscylowały w okolicach zera.  
       — Tysiąc siedemset! Z niczego do jednej z głównych atrakcji miasta w niecały rok! Powiedz im, że osiągnęli wielki sukces. Że cała Redania jest za ich ciężką pracę wdzięczna. Ja osobiście jestem...  
       — Sądzę, że woleliby tego nie słyszeć.  
       Dijkstra zacmokał teatralnie.  
       — Doprawdy. Roche powinien zrozumieć. Przecież też jest... był... pozostał patriotą. A dla Temerii mamy specjalny fundusz wyrównujący straty wojenne. Dopłacamy do niej w ramach programu spójności i równania poziomu życia we wszystkich prowincjach. Niech myślą o tym w ten sposób, że z każdej zarobionej przez Novigrad korony dwadzieścia procent idzie na podatek, a z tych dwudziestu pięć i tak trafia bezpośrednio do Temerii, nawet bez żadnych programów, po prostu w ramach redystrybucji środków...  
       — Pięć procent z dwudziestu procent to jeden procent — zauważyła Shani.  
       — Właśnie. A do tego dolicz wszystkie niebezpośrednie formy wsparcia. Powiedz im to. Dobro Temerii równa się teraz dobru Novigradu. I vice versa. Musimy zacząć myśleć na skalę kontynentalną, nie jednego państwa. Inaczej nie podołamy wyzwaniom współczesności.  
       — Sigismundzie, jeśli ty się łudzisz, że dasz radę namówić Roche’a, by wciskał turystom, jak wspaniałym projektem jest unia redańsko-temerska, a Talara, by fantazyjnymi przekleństwami ubarwiał opowieść o konieczności rządowych reform, to muszę cię natychmiast przebadać. Podejrzewam problem natury psychiatrycznej bądź neurologicznej.  
            
          
       — Jaskier? — zdumiał się Roche. — A co ty tutaj robisz?  
       — Przyszedł się umówić na wywiad. Po tym, jak ostatnim czterem tuzinom dziennikarzy, poetów i pisarczyków kazaliśmy stąd spieprzać, nasz bard wyczuł lukratywny biznesik — zgadywał Talar. — No już, Jaskier, mów, na co wydasz te pieniądze?  
       — Na alimenty — odparł poeta.  
       — A coś ty taki skromny? Nie pochwalisz się progeniturą? — spytał jowialnie Vernon. — Chłopiec? Dziewczynka? I które to już?  
       — Chłopiec. I ente — westchnął wyraźnie nieszczęśliwy Jaskier. — Bardzo kocham moje dzieci, naprawdę, wszystkie, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że na nie łożyć, ale te ich matki! Bogowie! Istne harpie!  
       — I pomyśleć, że ty te harpie chędożyłeś... — westchnął teatralnie Talar. — Męką to dla ciebie, cholera, była. Wyobrażam sobie.  
       Bard się nieco spłonił.  
       — Nie, właściwie to nie... Ale skąd ten pełen wyższości ton? Ja przecież uznaję, że one słusznie chcą tych pieniędzy. Że dzieci oznaczają wydatki. W pełni to rozumiem. I dlatego tu do was przyszedłem. Za prawa na wyłączność do wywiadu-rzeki i autoryzowanej biografii będę mógł spokojnie opłacić byt moich dzieci.  
       — I twój własny — podrzucił Roche.  
       — I mój własny — powtórzył z godnością poeta. — Do końca życia.  
       — A-kurwa-t — prychnął Talar.  
       — Nie uczcie artysty mecenasów zdobywać. Po prostu nie doceniacie swojej wartości rynkowej. A jest, zapewniam, wielka. To jak, panowie, będzie, robimy interes?  
       Talar uniósł drwiąco brwi.  
       — Interes, kurwa? Że ty nam niby coś oferujesz w zamian? Bo póki co to mi wygląda na chędożoną przysługę. Z naszej strony.  
       Jaskier się nieco zacukał.  
       — Możliwość wypowiedzenia swojej historii, swojej prawdy, swojego punktu widzenia ustami największego barda w historii? Przejście do nieśmiertelności?  
       — To już mamy zapewnione — syknął Vernon. — Wcale nam się aż tak nie podoba. I po cholerę mi usta barda, gdy mam własne?  
       Poeta zrobił urażoną minę.  
       — Nie spodziewałem się, co prawda, że będziecie znawcami poezji, ale sądziłem, że choćby instynktownie docenicie tę jej wielką, pierwotną siłę, zdolną poruszyć miasta i narody, skruszyć serca młodzieńców i opory dam, prowadzić lud na barykady...  
       — Elfie chędożenie — podsumował Vernon. — Długie, fikuśne i bezcelowe.  
       Jaskier zatrzymał się w pół słowa. Spojrzał na ducha z odcieniem zaciekawionej kalkulacji.  
       — A skąd ty masz takie dane o elfickim ars amandi, Roche? Czy to jest jakaś pikantna historyjka, która leży ci na sercu, którą chciałbyś zwierzyć cierpliwemu, wyrozumiałemu uchu?  
       — A potem podzielić się nią z kręgiem twoich czytelników? Nie, dziękuję. I nie ma żadnej historyjki. To jest po prostu powszechna wiedza wśród... w pewnych kręgach.  
       — Że gwałciliście.... sypialiście z oskarżonymi?  
       Roche przeleciał sobie dłonią po twarzy.  
       — Cholera, nie! Czasu nie mieliśmy! Nie myślałem o wojsku, myślałem o prostytutkach!  
       Jaskier stracił rezon. Może na pół minuty. Potem znowu rozpoczął rozwijać przed zjawami wizję owocnej współpracy oraz wspaniałej przyszłości, w której nikt nie będzie przychodził do ich zakątka Novigradu, by podziwiać klnące duchy, ale by móc zrozumieć dusze wielkich ludzi dawnej epoki, epoki honoru i wierności, lepszej epoki...  
       — Zamknij japę i słuchaj — rzucił w końcu Talar. — Jest coś, co mógłbyś dla nas... dla mnie zrobić. I wtedy to będzie, kurwa, interes. Ja ci dam historię, ty mi dasz... kurwa, jak to ująć... to czego potrzebuję.  
       — A tym czymś jest? — Pytał, o dziwo, Vernon.  
       Talar spuścił na chwilę wzrok. Błękit jego sinawych, widmowych policzków jakby się pogłębił. Zupełnie jakby arcyszpieg Foltesta odczuwał rodzaj... zażenowania.  
       — Ballada — wykrztusił po chwili. — Nie jedna. Kilka. Najlepiej cały cykl. Sonety, vilanelle, ody. Wszystko miłosne. Dla kobiety, oczywiście. Kobieta jest piękna, silna, mądra, odważna, stanowcza, niezależna...  
       — Przestań się wywnętrzać, wiadomo, o kogo chodzi — jęknął Roche.  
       Jaskier, wysłuchujący rzeki komplementów z uśmiechem zawodowego zainteresowania na ustach, syknął teraz.  
       — Tak się wtrącać, tak nie mieć zrozumienia... Ale sądzę, że owszem, mam już ogólny typ postaci. Pewien szkic. Zacznę pracę bezzwłocznie.  
       Talar, nie zważając na protesty Vernona, wyciągnął do poety dłoń. Gest może próżny, bo żywe ciało przeciekłoby przez nią jak przez wodę, zawsze wszakże ładny.  
       — To fanta-ja-pierdolę-stycznie, bo im szybciej skończysz pracę, tym szybciej puszczę farbę.  
            
          
       W twych oczach widzę zieleń wszystkich wiosen świata  
       i tylko taki świat ma dla mnie jakiś sens.  
       W uśmiechu ciepło masz i słodycz środka lata –  
       owocu ust daj mi skosztować choćby kęs.  
          
Widmowy Roche się skrzywił. Talar miał całkiem niezły głos, to prawda, ale słuchanie w kółko kilkunastu tych samych ballad wyprowadziłoby z równowagi i świętego, a do świętości to Vernon nigdy jednak nie pretendował. Są jakieś szczyty hipokryzji.  
       Czego się jednak nie robi dla jedynego towarzysza niedoli? Brata  Temerczyka? Ostatniego... przedostatniego patrioty? Vernon zmełł przekleństwo i zaczął w duchu liczyć do tysiąca.  
          
       Byleby taka rączka zszywała,  
       nie żal mi będzie lec na marach...  
          
      Tutaj zaprotestował Talar.  
       — Shani bardzo poważnie traktuje swoją pracę. Nie spodoba się jej. Uzna za zły omen.  
       Jaskier, trzeba mu oddać, tym razem nie marudził na konieczność dostosowania tworów muzy do potrzeb klientów.  
          
       Cnót jej nade mną wielka jest władza,  
       słowo wyrzeknie – i życie zwraca.  
       Tak niby łaską słynąca woda  
       uwalnia z cierpień mnie jej uroda.  
          
         
Roche usilnie próbował udawać, że jego tutaj nie ma.  
          
       Być liściem pod twą stopą, pani,  
       być ćmą, co do twych włosów goni,  
       skuszona przez ich blask,  
       być murkiem, który cię osłoni,  
       być igłą w twojej drżącej dłoni –  
       innych nie pragnę łask.  
          
       Gdyby słowa poety były prawdą faktów, nie metafory, Shani mogłaby zostać jubilerem, tyle brylantów lśniłoby na końcach jej rzęs. Ale nie były. Zresztą, znając Shani, to i tak wolałaby pracę w szpitalu.  
       — Bardzo ładne — wykrztusiła dziewczyna. — I dużo.  
       — Miałem czas — odparł skromnym tonem Talar. — Podpatrywałem... poduczyłem się od Jaskra.  
       — Mhm. Słychać podobieństwo.  
       Vernon był prawie pewien, że lekarka rozczytała blagę. Ale się ugryzł w język. Po co psuć Talarowi wieczór. Zresztą, znając Shani to i tak, wzruszenie było prawdziwe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka bezczelnie inspirowana tym fragmentem kabaretu. Bo się mi skojarzył z sytuacją: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_sXPoeBVT8
> 
> Żeby nie było, że zakończenie z Djikstrą nic ode mnie nie dostało. Zmieniłam sytuację z Geraltem, bo o ile w grze chodzi o to, by gracz miał wybór, więc naciągnięcie charakteru bohatera jest zrozumiałe, o tyle w fiku taka sytuacja by nie przeszła. Geralt by Roche'a i Ves zabić nie pozwolił, to "a", a Djikstra nie byłby tak głupi, by próbować ich zabić na oczach Geralta (który zawsze mógł ich poprzeć, czyli dodatkowe ryzyko), skoro mógł poczekać, ile - godzinę? dwie? Do rana? Dosypać czegoś do wina? To "b".
> 
> Rzecz w sumie, jak widać, pisana w paru fazach. Najpierw napisałam pierwszą część vel drabble. I długo się wahałam - nadal się waham - czy pomysł tak krótko ujęty nie jest lepszy. Potem doszłam do wniosku, że no może jednak rozwinę - i zrobił się drobny romansik (uwielbiam Shani z Talarem. i kropka) - a potem nagle trójkącik niemal. Ekhm. I doszło do tego, że miałam jeszcze parę scen z życia Shani, parę rozmów z Sigim i w ogóle, ale je wyrzuciłam, bo doszłam do wniosku, że to rozwadnianie tematu. Zbędne, znaczy. Może je kiedyś (Shani dzielnie opierająca się próbom zrobienia jej rektorem! podbijająca oko Djikstrze! Shani wpadająca na Yaevinna w korytarzu porodówki... no co, to w końcu crack fik) wykorzystam.


	32. Vermilion, quebrith, hydragenum trzy garście

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napisane na mirrielową akcję promptożercy, zainspirowane promptem Andromedy Mirtle: "Śmierć detektywa Raymonda  
> Dodatkowe wymagania: najchętniej przeczytałabym coś, co mi wyrwie serce i przemieli je w maszynce do mięsa; mile widziane retrospekcje dotyczące śledztwa, Salamandry albo całego życia detektywa; może być opis całego śledztwa z perspektywy Raymonda".  
> Drobiazg, oczywiście, jak to drobiazg, nie daje rady większości dodatkowych wymagań. Ale mi autorka prompta przepuściła. ;)

  
To takie ironiczne, myśli Raymond – i to jest, dorzuca kolejna myśl, ta, która zdaje się pochodzić spoza jego głowy, i to jest właśnie spostrzeżenie godne żałosnego, zgorzkniałego detektywa, którym jesteś, którym jest, którym jestem – ci głupcy z Salamandry wszystko plączą, wszystko robią w złej kolejności. Ci głupcy z Salamandry biją go, torturują, próbują wydobyć informacje. Co poszłoby im znacznie lepiej, gdyby mieli jakiś środek szantażu, coś, kogoś, na kim by Raymondowi zależało. A on przecież nie ma po co żyć, a on przecież przeżył już największy możliwy ból...  
       Ta obca myśl chichoce. Jeszcze zobaczysz, zobaczymy, zobaczy. Jeszcze się przekonasz, że cudzy ból to żaden ból, że złamane serce to nic w porównaniu z nogą złamaną w kilku miejscach. Z przemieszczeniem. Z dyndaniem za tę nogę pod powałą.  
       Myśl jest bardzo obca. Resztki analitycznych zdolności Raymonda wołają na alarm, próbują wypchnąć ją z umysłu. Nic nie powiedzieć, nic nie ujawnić, nic – nikogo – nie zdradzić, choćby niechcący, choćby szeptem we własnej głowie.  
       I chyba wygrywa, bo Azar Javed zniża się do otwarcia ust.  
       — Jeśli będziesz współpracował, to się skończy.  
       Detektyw nie ma ochoty się śmiać. Jego myśli chichoczą, owszem, ale ciało wie, że zdarte gardło, że połamane żebra, że krew w ustach, że rany na twarzy, wybite zęby. Śmiech to zły pomysł. Gadanie też. Dlatego Raymond milczy. Nie marnuje sił. Chociaż może powinien, może to przybliżyłoby śmierć. Albo przynajmniej omdlenie. Może powinien jednak rzucić ripostę, taką rodem z literatury klasy C. „Jeśli będę współpracował, **to** pójdzie na darmo”. „Nigdy”. „Masz fisstech pod nosem”.  
       — Suplikuję, żeby milczenie definiowało „nie”.  
       Albo „Kup sobie słownik, Magister, uszy od tego więdną”. „Zabijaj, lecz nie gadaj, torturuj, lecz nie kalecz wspólnego”. O, ładne. Dobre ostatnie słowa. Takie patriotyczne.  
       Czy ty, Raymond, jesteś jakim elfem? Albo bardem? prycha myśl, tym razem na pewno jego własna. To przez śmierć, tłumaczy detektyw tej własnej myśli, to dlatego wszystko się plącze. I nawet nie boli. Umieranie każdego czyni poetą. I elfem, podpowiada usłużnie myśl. I elfem, powtarza Raymond, i elfem... Może elfy... po prostu wiecznie umierają? Widzą życie jako jedno wielkie umieranie?  
       Dostrzega błysk magii, biel wpychającą się nawet pod zakrzepłą ciemność wyłupionego oka. Czuje drgawki swojego ciała. Nie czuje bólu.  
       To miłe, stwierdza myśl. Tak, bardzo, potwierdza detektyw. Wiedźmin nas pewnie pomści, dorzuca pocieszająco myśl. Umieram, odpowiada Raymond, to dlatego, Kalkstein tłumaczył, że wtedy nasz mózg tworzy przyjemne... pełne nadziei... dobre wizje. Że to taki wewnętrzny... narkotyk. Hormony. I w takim razie, Raymond, detektyw do samego końca, łączy elementy układanki, i w takim razie...  
       Tak?, uprzejmie ciągnie myśl, teraz z bardzo daleka, z końca tego długiego czarnego korytarza, z tej maleńkiej plamki światła. Czy nie powinnaś mi pokazać... ich? Nie chcę żadnych chędożonych świateł na końcu kanału, chcę znowu ich zobaczyć. Wiesz, kogo... kogo... mam na myśli?  
       To jest nadal trudne, wypowiedzieć ich imiona. Nawet w głowie. Nawet wtedy, gdy to światełko na końcu korytarza rośnie w oszałamiającym tempie, a myśl jest uprzejma, pocieszająca i łagodna. Pewnie, mówi teraz, jasne. Jeszcze chwila. Już tam są. W tej jasnej bramie. Widzisz?  
       I Raymond widzi. Nawet nie musi mrużyć oczu, chociaż blask jest nieziemski. Póki co tylko zarys sylwetek, ale tych nie pomyliłby z żadnymi na świecie. Dzięki, rzuca, nie wie komu, bogom, sobie, myśli czy Kalksteinowi, który kiedyś mu powiedział, jak negocjować z przedśmiertnymi halucynacjami, dziękuję, postaci rosną mu w oczach, widzi już szczegóły, mały macha rączką, pies macha ogonem, a jego turkaweczka po prostu się uśmiecha, tak bardzo, bardzo dziękuję.  
       — Przeklęci północni masochiści — skomentował Javed, kopiąc zwłoki detektywa. — Żadnej wdzięczności za porządne tortury, żadnej informacji... Popatrz, Magister, ten drań się nawet, cholera, uśmiechał. A się za tę przyjemność nie odwdzięczył.  
       — Wdzięczność jest przypadłością psów, jak mawiają w Nilfgaardzie. — Zabójca splunął na zwłoki. — A ten tutaj wykazuje raczej komparatystykę ze szczurem.


	33. Klaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dużo elfów, elfy i elfy, i elfy (więc jak kogoś nudzi, to nawet nie tykać). I same dialogi. I polityka. W sumie sądzę, że obchodzi to R. i nikogo więcej, no ale - ją obchodzi, więc już warto.  
> Francesca w trakcie wydarzeń z III. Pani robi to, co zwykle, czyli nawiguje. I to jest nieco komplementarne względem tych wszystkich fików o Francesce i Avallac'hu z "Ciemnych ścieżek, jasnych cieni" (gdybyś ktoś nie zauważył, że tam też są fiki), ale:  
> a) już całkiem bazuje na kanonie gry;  
> b) jednak to jest inny świat, bo w tamtym Francesca i Avallac'h są kolegami/przyjaciółmi/rywalami/czymś podobnym wiekowo, a tutaj mamy moje ukochane porąbane relacje rodzinne i Avallac'h awansuje na tego ojca marnotrawnego, co to się wyrzekł. ;)
> 
> W tle mamy to Roche/Francesca, bo to jest jeden z moich ulubionych bardzo-sierioznych-crack-pairingów.

  
Pałac w Dol Blathannie jest całkiem ładny, uznał łaskawie Eredin. Zwłaszcza te słynne ogrody. Na takiej ziemi to samo rośnie.  
       Enid jest tak piękna jak mówią i jak pamiętał – chociaż, tak po prawdzie, to nie pamiętał specjalnie dokładnie tej smarkuli. Ale jest piękna, a ta jej uroda, stara uroda, uroda równa Aen Elle jaśnieje jeszcze silniej na tle tych zdegenerowanych... znędzniałych Aen Seidhe.  
       Eredin kątem oka dostrzegł, że Imlerith wypina pierś i wciąga brzuch. W miarę subtelnie, przy nieruchomych rysach twarzy, ale nadal. Takie szczeniackie zachowanie u jednego z jeźdźców – jednego z dowódców! Eredin obiecał sobie, że porozmawia z młodzikami. Długo i surowo.  
       — Zaszczycacie mnie i tę krainę swoją wizytą — mówiła jasnym, krystalicznym głosem Enid an Gleanna, Stokrotka z Dolin, Stokrotka Bez Rodziny, której imienia mogłaby użyć, Stokrotka Odrzucona. — Wiele lat minęło od czasu, gdy dostojnicy Aen Elle rozmawiali z władcami Aen Seidhe. To spotkanie przynosi nam wszystkim radość i nadzieję...  
       Wiele lat minęło od czasu, gdy Aen Seidhe mieli cokolwiek, co można by nazwać władcą. Trudno było za takowych uznać rozbitą starszyznę w Górach Sinych, z którą Eredin, owszem, niekiedy rozmawiał. Tylko wtedy jeszcze żył Auberon, co pozycję dowódcy Dearg Ruadhri czyniło zdecydowanie słabszą.  
       Zastanowił się, do którego z tych dwóch dotychczas istniejących braków czyniła teraz aluzje Enid. Najpewniej do obu. Ale była miła, nie tylko, zgodnie z obyczajem, uprzejmie złośliwa, jeszcze dodatkowo cieplejsza w tonacji głosu i uśmiechu. Sympatia. Albo lęk.  
       Ale czego miałaby się bać? Nie był jej wrogiem, tak na dobrą sprawę, przeciwnie, zamierzał wyzwolić ją i jej braci spod jarzma Dh’oinne. Miałaby powód do strachu tylko gdyby – a w to nie wierzył, nie potrafił.  
       — Wedle mojej najlepszej wiedzy tego z Aen Saevherne, którego szukacie, nie ma w Dol Blathannie ani w Górach Sinych. Nie ukrywałabym go. Nie naraziłabym moich poddanych na trudności. Nie sądzę zresztą, żeby uchodziło, bym wtrącała się w wewnętrzne sprawy Aen Elle. Jakkolwiek stoją sprawy Tir ná Lia, rzecz nie doszła chyba jeszcze do punktu, który wymagałby zewnętrznej pomocy, oceny i interwencji mediacyjnej.  
       Takie postawienie przymiotnika było całkiem sprytne. Eredin wyczuł, jak Imlerith tężeje, był też pewien, że Caranthir będzie narzekał na arogancję władczyni co najmniej cały wieczór. I pół nocy, bo przecież spędzą je nie w łóżkach, a na Spirali.  
       Caranthirowi oczywiście, wcale nie chodziło o arogancję. Jego emocje jemu samemu pewnie wydawały się skomplikowane, chociaż z boku sprawa była najprostszą z możliwych. Tryumfująca zazdrość, zazdrosny tryumf. Doprawdy, jak dziecko. Ale też ich nawigator był jeszcze bardzo młody.  
       — I ja nie sądzę, żebyś go ukrywała... pani. — Wypadało chyba użyć jakiegoś tytułu. — Sądzę, tak po prawdzie, że gdybyś go znalazła, gdyby był tak nieroztropny, by postawić stopę w twoich włościach, to stałby teraz przy twoim tronie, w dwimerytowych kajdanach. Jako prezent i wyraz radości tudzież nadziei. Dobra wróżba dla naszych przyszłych stosunków i rozmów.  
       Enid, odpowiadając, patrzyła mu prosto w oczy:  
       — Jak rozumiem, skoro żadne z nas nie dało na razie rady zakuć go w dwimeryt, wstrzymasz się, Eredinie, dowódco Dearg Ruadhri, od mówienia po imieniu do dziecka, od którego opędzałeś się w pałacach Tir ná Lia. Chociaż to może raczej szacunek dla tradycji.  
       Caranthir będzie narzekał do końca tygodnia. Ale Eredin lubił wyzwania. I za nic nie przyznałby się, że po prostu nie wie, jak się do królowej Dol Blathanny zwracać. „Francesca” było imieniem, które przybrała i używała, „an Gleanna” było przydomkiem w starszej mowie, też często stosowanym, ale jednak oznaczającym wydziedziczenie... Chociaż wątpił, by używający go wielbiciele zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. I nie był pewien, czy elfkę to obchodzi.  
       — Szacunek dla królewskiego tytułu — stwierdził gładko.  
       — Jeśli odnieśliście wrażenie, że rozmowa z wami, naszymi braćmi, jest aż tak oficjalna, to przepraszam. — W jej oczach coś migotało, jak błysk jasnej rybiej łuski pod taflą wody. — Ale jednak wiele zmieniło się w Tir ná Lia, skoro w trakcie oficjalnych rozmów generałowie zwracają się do królów per „ty”.  
       — To jest łaskawa audiencja czy zwykłe rozmowy? — wtrącił Caranthir.  
       Eredin spiorunował go wzrokiem. Otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, jakoś subtelnie przypomnieć: Enid, że jest ich trzech i mają czarodzieja, a swoim towarzyszom, że nie należy nie doceniać magii Dh’oinne w odpowiednich rękach.  
       Królowa go wyprzedziła.  
       — Wracając do tematu naszej, zapewniam, że nieoficjalnej, rozmowy: cóż każe ci sądzić, Eredinie, że gdybym znalazła Avallac’ha, to dożyłby chwili twojego przybycia?  
       — Twoja uprzejmość i mądrość, Enid — odparł bez namysłu. — Które to nie pozwoliłyby ci zrezygnować z tak znakomitego podarku. Tak pięknego rozpoczęcia przyjaźni między naszymi ludami.  
       — Przyjaźni, która, tuszę, nigdy nie była zerwaną?  
       — Tak pięknego rozpoczęcia ponownego zacieśnienia naszych stosunków. Przejęzyczenie. Jestem pewien, że nawykłaś do mężczyzn tracących przy tobie kontenans.  
       Owszem, to była bardzo niewprawna wymówka, mało godna w oczach ich ludu. Eredin dostrzegł kątem oka zdumione, kalkujące spojrzenie Imleritha.  
       — Zaiste. Tracących kontenans. Próbujących mnie olśnić swą siłą i wiedzą. Udających obojętnych. Pragnących powiększyć swoje znaczenie w moich oczach. Owszem, owszem, po tysiąckroć masz rację.  
       Na szczęście dla Eredina, który tym razem kontenans stracił naprawdę, słudzy akurat wnieśli nautilusy. Piękne, głównie dzięki szlachetnemu umiarowi w dekoracjach – podstawy były wykładane porcelaną, czasze zdobione srebrem, ale główną rolę grały jednak delikatne rysunki, na każdym naczyniu inne. Rośliny, kwiaty, ważki, motyle, ptaki, ryby... Jaskółki. Chociaż te pojawiły się tylko na jednym, tym królewskim.  
       Enid wzięła puchar, uniosła, pozwoliła (och, Eredin był pewien, że pozwoliła) wzrokowi trzech generałów zawisnąć na jej smukłym, smuklejszym prawie niż nóżka kielicha, nadgarstku.  
       — Za przyjaźń wzniosę dzisiaj wiele toastów. Ale za cóż pragną wypić moi mili goście?  
       Wino, które im podano, miało przyjemny, lekko kwiatowy zapach.  
       — I po tysiąckroć chętnie wypiję za przyjaźń między naszymi ludami. Ale w imię czystej prywaty wzniósłbym toast za nieszczęśliwie zakochanych, gdyby nie ten niefortunny przypadek, że jeden z nich właśnie nas turbuje swoimi przewlekłymi kłopotami sercowymi. — Eredin uderzył wprost. — Jeśli pozwolisz, to chciałbym wypić za pomyślność wszystkich twoich wielbicieli. W szeregi których zgłaszałbym zresztą akces. Jeśli mi zezwolisz. Twoja uroda przyćmiewa blaski niemal wszystkich światów i czyni je niczym więcej niż kupą śmiecia.  
       — Gnojowisko, w którym znajdujesz diament. — Enid uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby wszystko rozumiała, a już z tego wszystkiego to najszczególniej i najlepiej jego, Eredina; i jednak, wbrew wszelkiej logice, to zwyczajne wygięcie warg poruszyło mu serce.  
       Sekundę potem te wargi zmieniły pozycję, dosłownie o milimetry, i teraz, przez sekundę, uśmiech przypominał dowódcy Dearg Ruadhri pewnego Aen Saevherne. Aen Saevherne w nastroju drwiąco-wyniosłym.  
        _Podręcznik dworskich manier_ Varhoena aep Laekina, z jego propozycjami komplementów na każdą okazję, przypomniał sobie o pół minuty za późno Eredin, miał już swoje lata. Swoje stulecia nawet. Caranthir nic nie zauważył, ale Imlerith, w światach Spirali budzący postrach jako bezwzględny gwałciciel, wśród wszelkich odłamów ich ludu opromieniony zaś sławą czułego i subtelnego dworskiego kochanka, drgnął. Lekko. Eredin znał go, niestety, zbyt dobrze, by nie wiedzieć, że heroicznym wysiłkiem wstrzymuje chichot.  
       Cóż, nie było tajemnicą, że rozmowy z kobietami – romantyczne rozmowy – nie są mocną stroną dowódcy. Wobec czego Eredin przeszedł na politykę, a królowa uprzejmie zaproponowała zakończenie oficjalnych powitań i przejście do jadalni. Tam, wśród sreber, porcelany i pereł, cieszyli się wyśmienitym jedzeniem oraz omawiali podboje światów, gen starszej krwi, Drzwi, kontrolowane otwarcie portali do jakiegoś umierającego uniwersum, które mogłoby zakłócić równowagę tutaj, dać im szansę na stworzenie jakiegoś solidniejszego przejścia, przynajmniej przyuczenie Dh’oinne moresu. Przejęcie władzy mogłaby, oczywiście, umożliwić jedynie Zireael, gdyby więc Enid zdobyła jakiekolwiek wieści...  
       — Dol Blathanna musi pozostać neutralna. Rozumiem, że niewiele wiecie o naszej sytuacji, musicie mi więc uwierzyć na słowo, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na najmniejsze nieposłuszeństwo wobec Emhyra, Cesarza Nilfgaardu. Już zwłaszcza na jawne wspomożenie wrogów jest córki.  
       — Jeśli zmusimy Zireael, żeby otworzyła Ard Gaeth, to z ludzkich cesarstw nie zostanie kamień na kamieniu. Najpotężniejsze dotąd Dh’oinne będą wycierały przed tobą drogę. Własnymi sukniami — rzucił Imlerith.  
       I kto się teraz wdzięczy, pomyślał Eredin, zaskakująco mściwie.  
       — Będę wielce zobowiązana, jeśli... gdy do tego doprowadzicie. I będę potrafiła okazać swoją wdzięczność. Teraz jednak sytuacja jest nazbyt delikatna. Jakby nie pragnęła was wspomóc, a pragnę bardzo, nie mogę narazić mojego ludu. Zaufali mi. Uwierzyli. Jestem ich suwerenem, moja odpowiedzialność, zobowiązania, obowiązki, nawet moje pragnienia, wszystko to należy do mieszkańców Dol Blathanny.  
       Eredin rozważył prawdopodobieństwa. Wyszło mu, że to raczej prawda. Albo coś do prawdy podobnego.  
       — Tir ná Lia już od dawna nie miało królowej — odparł więc, wpatrzony w błękitne oczy Enid, w tej jej uśmiech, w ostre kości policzkowe, w całą tę urodę, w której teraz mógł, nawet bardzo skupiony, doszukać się tylko odległych cieni zgryźliwej urody swoich wrogów. — Od zbyt dawna, jak sądzę. Zapomnieliśmy może o cenie, jaką przychodzi płacić za wojowanie. Zapomnieliśmy o tym, co powinno być, jak to ujęłaś, naszym pierwszym względem i obowiązkiem. Po śmierci Auberona państwo znalazło się w stanie drobnego bezwładu. Potrzebujemy, być może, kogoś z zewnątrz, kogoś o doświadczeniu w administrowaniu królestwami, kto oceniłby rzecz chłodnym okiem i umiał powstrzymać niektóre nasze pochopne decyzje... — zawiesił głos. — Chętnie podaruję ci tytuł królowej Tir ná Lia. A póty tego nie mogę przysiąc, póki mój tron jeszcze nie dość pewny, tytuł wybranej i towarzyszki dla dowódcy Dearg Ruadhri. To nie jest co prawda królestwo, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek zapragniesz, Enid, jeśli los zwolni cię z obowiązków względem ludu, to to nie jest też niska pozycja.  
       — Bynajmniej nie. Nawet, rzekłabym, zbyt wysoka jak dla kobiety bez nazwiska, bez rodu, bez praw.  
       — Ten barbarzyński zwyczaj, pozwalający wyrodnym rodzicom pozbywać się swoich obowiązków względem dzieci, pozwalający wyrzucać poza nawias społeczeństwa w imię kaprysu zdziecinniałych starców, ta przemoc przywdziewająca się w szatki tradycji, to jedna z rzeczy, które zamierzamy zmienić. Ale i bez klimat polityczny jest taki, że wystarczy twoje jedno słowo, Enid, a w kilka dni załatwię... zajmę się sprawami administracyjnymi i uzyskam cofnięcie tamtej decyzji. Albo decyzję o przywróceniu pełni praw rodowych. Którą wolisz. — Eredin uśmiechał się teraz całkiem szczerze, z satysfakcją, jaką czuł zwykle na pogrzebach wrogów.  
       Królowa upiła spory łyk wina. Przetrzymała kielich przy ustach.  
       — Chciałabym wierzyć, że jego to zaboli... zirytuje... aż tak bardzo, jak sobie wyobrażasz, Eredinie. Ale nie wierzę. W gruncie rzeczy sądzę, że patrzyłby, jak na mnie przeprowadzają wiwisekcje, bez drgnięcia powieki. Ba, że sam takową by przeprowadził.  
       — Zbyt nisko siebie oceniasz...  
       — Jeśli sądzisz, że to tylko ze względu na...  
       O, proszę, teraz wyrwało się im obu, Eredinowi i Imlerithowi, ba, nawet Caranthir zaprzeczenia wymruczał. Ale rozwinięcie kwestii pozostawiono dowódcy.  
       — Twoja uroda, wiedza i pozycja daje ci prawo zasiadania wśród najzacniejszych z naszych rodów. Na honorowym miejscu. Udało ci się dokonać, czego starszyzna od wieków nie mogła: zdobyć dla Aen Seidhe jakieś terytorium.  
       — I wszystkie te zdolności pragnę poświęcić mojemu ludowi. — Ale zaraz obniżyła głos, ociepliła. — To jest mój los. Taki wybrałam. Nie chcę być z niego wyłączona.  
       Eredin mógł tylko skłonić głowę. Dalsze namowy zakrawałyby na obrazę honoru.  
       — Nie wiń mnie, że spróbowałem. Któż mógłby nie spróbować, nie zapragnąć, będąc na moim miejscu, w zasięgu twoich oczu?  
          
                 
Caranthir jednak Eredina zaskoczył. Zamiast narzekać na wyniosłość „półludzkiej czarownicy”, stwierdził tylko:  
       — Ja jej zupełnie nie rozumiem — ze szczerym, młodzieńczym zagubieniem w głosie.  
       Imlerith był chyba pogrążony w erotycznych fantazjach. Na Eredina więc spadł obowiązek sarknięcia:  
       — Ale niby czemu? Zrobiła to samo, co ty: sprzykrzyły się jej nauki Avallac’ha, to poszukała innej drogi rozwoju. Przyjął to mniej więcej tak dobrze, jak twoje przejście do mojego oddziału. Tylko w jej przypadku miał więcej środków prawnych, by wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie. I świetnie sobie Enid radzi, siedzi jako królowa i popija wino z nautilusów, podczas gdy on w panice skacze między światami, próbując umknąć wyrokom za zdradę stanu.  
       — Ty też sobie radzisz niezgorzej, Caranthirze — dodał krzepiąco Imlerith, najwyraźniej jednak nie aż tak zaprzątnięty myślami, jak się Eredinowi zdawało. — Ale to piękna, piękna kobieta, rasowa, widać... Jeśli utopimy ten świat w krwi Dh’oinne, to będzie nam z pewnością wdzięczna. Musiała się naznosić upokorzeń...  
       Albo jednak zaprzątnięty. Przywódca, jakoś zirytowany, warknął, żeby nie dzielili skóry przed polowaniem. Dosyć miał tego przy planie Avallac’ha, wszystko się wydawało na wyciągnięcie ręki, dziewczyna u nich, chętna do współpracy, a czym się skończyło?  
       Czym to skończyłeś, przypomniał złośliwy głos w głowie. Eredin miał już jednak wprawę w uciszaniu owego głosu.  
       — Jeśli Zireael się nam dostanie, to będziemy znów potrzebowali Crevana — przyznał z niechęcią. — Auberon wszak nie żyje, a Lisek przezornie nie zostawił żadnych próbek jego czy swojego żywego materiału genetycznego. A to oznacza, że Enid jakiekolwiek propozycje w pierwszym rzędzie będę składał ja. Tyle chociaż chcę mieć satysfakcji.  
          
                   
Ge’els czekał na nią przy portalu w pałacu. Nawigator, który ją przeprowadził, zniknął, prawie bezszelestnie, ledwie ich stopy dotknęły podłogi. Ge’els skłonił się dwornie, wyciągnął dłoń. Delikatne, długie palce, wypielęgnowana skóra. Artysta. Prawnik. Polityk.  
       Ich powitanie było ceremonialne, stare formy spływały im z ust, jakbyś bele ciężkich, zdobionych złotem tkanin rozwijał. Pierwsze, kurtuazyjne anegdoty, kiedy już przeszli do saloniku, skosztowali wina ciemnego jak morze, brzmiały podobnie. I Ge’els nie wahał się przy jej imieniu.  
       — Enid aep Falliessi, Enid aep Crevan...  
       — To już nie moje. — Uśmiechnęła się, czujnie, samymi kącikami warg. — Teraz mówią na mnie „an Gleanna”. Bez rodziny.  
       — I znakomicie sobie poradziłaś bez czyjejkolwiek protekcji. Podziwiam cię za to, Enid. Niemniej, twoja matka nigdy nie wypowiedziała się w... w wiadomej sprawie. Aż nadto wystarczający powód, by podważyć rzecz na gruncie administracyjnym. Byłem szefem kancelarii, nie zwykłem respektować nieprawnych decyzji.  
       — Młyny Tir ná Lia mielą powoli? — Intonacja pytająca była ledwie słyszalna. — Bo już ładne parę wieków minęło od owej decyzji.  
       — Nie wnosiłaś sprzeciwu.  
       — Prawo nie przewidywało wówczas sprzeciwu. Wybacz, nie śledziłam prawodawstwa Aen Elle zbyt dokładnie, musisz mi koniecznie opowiedzieć, co się zmieniło... Ale teraz też sprzeciwu nie wnoszę. Nie dbam o to.  
       — Kiedy ujdziecie z tamtego świata, twoje tytuły tutaj nabiorą znaczenia. Może warto się tym zająć wcześniej. Zostawiłabyś to mnie — gorliwość zabrzmiała w jego głosie. — Rozumiem, że trudno rozwiązywać takie sprawy na odległość.  
       — Trudno je też kontrolować. Na odległość. Ge’els, proszę, niedawno prowadziłam bardzo podobną rozmowę z Eredinem. On też chciał mi pomóc, wyrwać diament z gnojowiska. Domyślasz się, co miał na myśli.  
       — Eredin nie był najzręczniejszym z retorów. Nigdy bym śmiał sugerować, żebyś porzuciła swój lud i swoje przywództwo.  
       — Jemu też nie o to chodziło. Daj spokój, Ge’els, ja przecież wiem, że największą wartość ma dla ciebie moje... dawniej moje pochodzenie.  
       Bardzo starannie odmierzyła znużenie. W tonie, rysach, gestach. Gospodarz wreszcie zauważył. Zatroszczył się. Wszak ostatnie wypadki... ostatnie sprawy Aen Elle zdecydowanie były niewygodne dla Aen Seidhe, naruszały nieco ich terytorium, on pierwszy przyzna, czyżby też Enid musiała się przepracowywać przez wszystkie te ich polityczne spory i rozgrywki, te szczeniackie, głupie, chłopięce popisy?  
       — Ciążyłaby mi ta świadomość — zakończył, niemal tkliwie. — Chociaż, jak z pewnością rozumiesz, tych akurat trudno byłoby mi powstrzymać. Ale może powinienem był próbować usilniej.  
       — Tak, są bardzo uparci.  
       — Byli — poprawił łagodnie. — W zdecydowanej większości byli.  
       Enid tylko na to czekała. Co prawda z Ge’elsa emocji nie wyczyta, ale znała go chyba dość dobrze, żeby strzelać i trafiać.  
       — Tak, tak, byli... Kiedy byłam bardzo młoda, dziecko jeszcze, byłam chyba zadurzona w Eredinie. Takie dziecięce zauroczenie, zupełnie bezsensowne, bez znaczenia...  
       — Współczuję twojej stracie. Śmierć młodzieńczych miłości jest zawsze trudna...  
       — ...niektórzy popadają aż w obsesje i szaleństwa.  
       — ....uświadamia nam własne przemijanie. Chociaż ciebie, Enid, czas się nie ima.  
       — Zabiera mi tylko przyjaciół i wrogów. — Złożyła dłonie na podołku. — Ale z pewnością nie zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj, by mówić o przeszłości.  
       — Zaiste, jakkolwiek pragnąłbym móc z tobą gawędzić na dowolny temat i wspominać słodkie dni młodzieńcze... — Ge’els westchnął. — Niepokój budzi obecnie przyszłość. Zaszły u nas wielkie zmiany. Nie uważam tego samego w sobie za tragedię, zawsze należałem do obozu umiarkowanie postępowego, a długie rządy Auberona i jego niepodważalny autorytet były jednak czynnikiem — zawahał się.  
       — Konserwującym — podrzuciła uprzejmie Enid.  
       — Auberon stał na straży tradycji. Jak przystoi władcy. Nikt nie zdoła pełnić tej roli z tak wielką odpowiedzialnością, zaangażowaniem i...  
       Nie powinieneś, Ge’els, dama się nudzi, przemknęło jej przez głowę. Zaraz potem wskoczyło na wargi w postaci delikatnego uśmiechu.  
       — Zawsze podziwiałam twoją lojalność. Teraz, po jego tragicznej śmierci, zmiany zajść wszakże muszą. Nikt inny nie ma dość autorytetu, by powstrzymać narastające oczekiwania... bunt... może i po prostu znudzenie... społeczeństwa. Zgadłam?  
       — Rozmawiałaś z Eredinem.  
       — Akurat nie o tym. On był, jak przystoi generałowi, zdecydowanie bardziej zainteresowany militarną stroną zagadnienia. Tudzież rozwiązaniem problemu bieżącego.  
       — Zireael.  
       — Tego drugiego też.  
       — Eredin mógł w tym widzieć coś osobistego, miał tę skłonność. — Teraz Ge’els ostrożnie dobierał słowa. — Ale na chłodno i z boku to wyglądało na typową walkę o władzę. Póki Auberon żył, Eredin i Avallac’h pozostawali po prostu najpotężniejszymi dostojnikami. Równoważyli się. Kiedy ręki Auberona zbrakło dostojnikom uroiło się, że mają dość autorytetu, by przejąć po władcy schedę, tytuł i miejsce w naszym sercach.  
       — I zrobiło się zamieszanie. A zamieszania Lud Olch nie lubi. Daje wam, starszym i mądrzejszym, pełnię władzy, możność ustalania praw i loterii...  
       Drgnął mu kącik ust. O loterii nie należało mówić. W końcu to niskie i niestosowne. W końcu dotyczy spraw rozrodu. W końcu Enid nie powinna wiedzieć, nikt poza ścisłą elitą nie powinien wiedzieć, że nic ta ich loteria nie była warta, że nie tylko wybrani, ale wszyscy byli starannie dobierani pod względem genów.  
       Dla ich dobra, niewątpliwie. Dla ich dobra, tylko coś bano się im o tej trosce powiedzieć. Chociaż to przecież taki drobiazg, raz na kilka dekad, poza tym droga wolna, poza tym można się wyszumieć, dzieci – konsekwencji – i tak z tego nie będzie.  
       — Daje wam władzę nad sobą, ale w zamian oczekuje spokoju, ochrony, zabezpieczenia bytu na poziomie podstawowym, przy czym „podstawowy” oznacza dla nich to, co „bogaty” w większości innych światów, moim, na przykład. Oczekuje służby. Oczekuje dóbr. I nade wszystko: żeby niczym nie musieć się przejmować. Unikać trudnych wyborów. Nie brudzić rąk. Jeśli okazuje się, że nie potraficie im zapewnić tej miłego wygody, cóż, lud może pomyśleć, że pora jednostronnie wypowiedzieć umowę społeczną. Spalić jedne pałace, postawić drugie. Popiół użyźnia. W Dol Blathannie, swoją drogą, mamy znów piękne ogrody.  
       — Mam nadzieję, że dane mi będzie je zobaczyć. Bo mogę chyba w twych słowach, Enid, doszukać się zaproszenia?  
       Elfka poczuła miłe ciepło wymagającej rozgrywki rozlewające się po ciele. Niby rozprężało mięśnie, ale równocześnie zwiększało koncentrację.  
       — Nasi drodzy kuzyni zawsze są mile widzianymi gości w naszym królestwie. Jeśli to lęk przed narzucaniem się wstrzymywał was dotąd od częstszych odwiedzin, to zapewniam, że był on i jest, i będzie bezpodstawny.  
       — Me coer esse aen haelle. Rad byłbym jak najszybciej skorzystać z tego zaproszenia, ale niestety, sprawy Aen Elle wymagają teraz mojej stałej obecności i uwagi. Wzbudzają troskę. Nie miałabyś ze mnie żadnej pociechy, myślami stale byłbym w Tir ná Lia.  
       — Żałuję. Jak najszybsze uśmierzenie tych — następne słowo wypowiedziała z wielkim pietyzmem — niepokojów leży więc w naszym wspólnym interesie. Wszak dobro Aen Elle bliskie jest memu sercu. A nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktokolwiek w stolicy potrafił zarządzać krajem lepiej niż ty. Domyślam się, że tylko silne przywództwo uspokoi obywateli. Powstrzyma wojnę domową. Szczęście, a może i przeznaczenie, że nie doszło do niej już po śmierci Auberona.  
       — Mi’rh esse’sse aep aeth ichaer.  
       Francesca zaśmiała się na to, cicho, krystalicznie, ale zbyt wysoko, zimno. Nie powinna. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Krew – dusza – ród Auberona raczej nie miała szansy w najbliższym czasie zaznać pokoju. A jeśli go zazna, to po trupach kilku światów.  
       Ge’els odpowiedział grzecznym, pobłażliwym uśmiechem i Enid od razu pojęła, że nie zrozumiał.  
       — Po śmierci Auberona — zaczął za to wyjaśniać — nie doszło do wojny domowej rzeczywiście tylko dzięki opatrznościowej roli przeznaczenia. Albo po prostu dzięki błędom... chaotycznym działaniom Avallac’ha. Pokłócili się o... o ideologię, o przyszłość, o gen starszej krwi, tak mówią, ale po prawdzie, wybacz mi, Enid, jeśli cię urażę, po prawdzie to sądzę, że szło im ordynarnie o władzę. Eredin miał za sobą sporą część armii i do tego fanatycznie mu oddanych Dearg Ruadhri. Wiadomo było, że może po prostu wejść z nimi do każdego pałacu, dokonać skrytobójstw. Może nie dotrzeć na czas, gdy jednorożce znów zaatakują, a potem zebrać głosy oburzonej i przerażonej opinii publicznej, z tłumem pomaszerować na pałac. Mógłby też zrobić wiele innych rzeczy.  
       — Taka już natura posiadania poparcia armii.  
       — Avallac’h nadal mógłby mu przynajmniej utrudnić życie. Powściągnąć cugli. Zachować niezależność i powoli zbierać siły. Miałby za sobą akademię, uczonych, całkiem sporą część dworu. Ale on... — Ge’els pokręcił głową, przybrał minę pełną bólu; jakby mówił o czyjejś nagłej chorobie. — On wolał działać... skrajnie indywidualnie.  
       — Zamiast szukać wsparcia, zrażał do siebie wszystkich? — Enid nasyciła głos tonem „skąd ja to znam”.  
       — Z ust mi to wyjęłaś. I osłabiał własny obóz, siejąc w nim zamieszanie, rozbijając jedność, zmniejszając wartość badań... Działał mało subtelnie. Niezgodnie z etosem i podstawową etyką.  
       — W imię prywaty, nie dobra ogółu.  
       — Owszem. Enid, przykro mi to mówić akurat tobie...  
       — Niech ci nie będzie. Nie dbam o niego. Cóż najgorszego w swojej prywacie zrobił? Uczynił się niezastąpionym, mniemam? Inaczej Eredin nie chciałby go żywego. Żeby uczynić się niezastąpionym musiał pewnie, pomyślmy, zamordować kilku uczniów, spalić pół archiwum, zniszczyć materiały badawcze...  
       — Wysadził. — Ge’els te słowa wykrztusił z widocznym trudem, przez zęby. — Wysadził. w powietrze. całe. skrzydło. Akademii. Pracowników tam za wielu nie było, ale przecież on ich w większości wyhodował, myśleliśmy, że mu szkoda własnej pracy... Teraz, kiedy wiemy, co spotkało Caranthira, nie jesteśmy tacy pewni.  
       — Los tego biednego młodzieńca — wtrąciła melancholijnie Enid — sprawił, że przez krótki moment, który mogę usprawiedliwiać tylko zwierzęcą biologią, nie w każdym aspekcie przez nas jeszcze przezwyciężoną, przez krótki moment zastanawiałam się, czy może jednak Avallac’h — to słowo po prostu rozpływało się jej w ustach, rytmicznie kurczyło nie tylko język, ale i inne mięśnie — nie był do mnie nieco przywiązany, skoro żyję. Zaraz mi to roztkliwienie minęło i teraz niepokoję się raczej, czy po prostu nie planuje cały czas znacznie zimniejszej, bardziej wyrafinowanej zemsty.  
       Ge’els spojrzał na nią z troską.  
       — A wiesz, na twoim miejscu też bym się o to martwił. — Zaraz jednak, uzmysłowiwszy sobie najwyraźniej, że działa przeciw własnej sprawie, kwieciście przepraszając wrócił do tematu: — Pracownicy wyżyli, ale przepadły notatki, materiały, archiwa, księgi... Wszystko przepadło. A on zniknął. I teraz, kiedy przepadł również Eredin, Crevan jest jedynym z żywych, który miał jakikolwiek kontakt z Ard Gaeth większy niż przekroczenie ich progu.  
       — Zaiste, widać tutaj rękę Aen Saevherne. Bardzo metodycznie przeprowadzone działanie. I widzę tutaj również rękę tego konkretnego mędrca.  
       Ge’els uniósł nieznacznie brwi.  
       — Pozwolił sobie, że tak to ujmę, na złośliwe uwagi i dygresje. Wobec swoich kolegów również. Bo wszak Eredin na pewno wpadł z Dearg Ruadhri do Rady i Akademii, i Biblioteki. Na rozmowę. Wybadanie terenu. Z pytaniami.  
          
          
       — Upewnię się, że dobrze rozumiem wasz uczony wywód, o mądrzy. — Eredin mówił beznamiętnie, prawie nonszalancko — Utrzymywaliśmy i utrzymujemy wydziały, działy, biblioteki, archiwa, naukowe periodyki, Radę, Akademię, was wszystkich. — Zatoczył dłonią szeroki, nieco teatralny krąg, obejmując całą salę, wypełnioną, owszem, Aen Elle z najwyższym tytułami naukowymi. — Utrzymujemy was, czyli, jak sami stwierdziliście, persony bezużyteczne. Aen Ne-Creasseath. Niepotrafiące, stwierdziliście oto, zrobić ni jednej pożytecznej rzeczy, odpowiedzieć na ni jedno pytanie. Rozumiem, że Auberon i cały kraj spełniał w ten sposób szlachetne przykazanie jałmużny. Zaiste, przodkowie nasi, nim nastała epoka dobrobytu... A pamiętam, tak się składa, trochę tamtych dni... nasi przodkowie utrzymywali niekiedy po dworach żebraków. Dla ćwiczenia pokory i tkliwości serca. Cieszy mnie, że mój poprzednik zachował ten szlachetny obyczaj, ba, rozwinął go do rozmiarów całego szeregu instytucji naukowych. Nie wiem jedynie, po co ta maskarada tytularna, skoro bez Avallac’ha, jak widać, nie ma wśród was ani joty wiedzy. Ani joty nauki.  
       Rada patrzyła na niego równie spokojnie. Wypowiedziała się zaś ustami Gweann, przewodniczącej, a juści, działowi filologicznemu.  
       — To, że twój praktyczny umysł, panie, przejęty troską o dobro Tir ná Lia, nie dostrzega bezpośredniej korzyści w badaniach językoznawczych, teoretycznoliterackich czy tych z zakresu historii sztuki, nie oznacza, iż nowe odczytanie wiersza nie jest sprawą o kluczowym znaczeniu dla ducha. Dla ducha Aen Elle również. I gdyby nie to, że ostatnie wypadki zmąciły umysły nas wszystkich, postawiłabym pytanie o jotę wiedzy, której wymaga zrozumienie, iż nie jest rozsądnym przychodzić z pytaniem z zakresu genetyki do literaturoznawcy.  
       Eredin uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
       — Nikt bardziej ode mnie nie docenia praktycznych aspektów badań nad tekstami. Tekstami proroctw zwłaszcza. Aen Ithlinnespeath dostarczyła mi – nam wszystkim – przez wieki wielu pasjonujących momentów. Ale nie przyszedłem, tym razem, po odpowiedzi do profetologów. Przyszedłem zapytać o dobrego genetyka. Dowiedziałem się, że Aen Elle dysponuje całym jednym, chwilowo nieobecnym.  
       Gweann nie odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Zmarszczyła brwi.  
       — Od wieków informowaliśmy o tym szczególnym braku. Prosiliśmy o przyzwolenie... o dostęp do tej wiedzy. O wymuszenie na Crevanie przedstawienia ogółowi choćby najmarniejszych notatek. Poprowadzenia choć jednego publicznego seminarium. Prosiliśmy bezskutecznie. I nie wątpię, że służyło to wówczas waszej władzy, ale teraz... Teraz ponosicie tylko skutki tamtej ostrożności. — Uśmiechnęła się brzydko przy tym słowie.  
       — Poeci bawiący się w politykę. Paradne — prychnął Caranthir.  
       — Prawie tak, jak badacz bawiący się w wojsko. I wojskowi zarządzający uniwersytetem.  
       Chłopak chciał już pewnie wdawać się w dyskusje, ale Eredin wstrzymał go gestem ręki.  
       — Służyliście więc Auberonowi z lęku? Z niepokoju, że zostawimy was kiedyś w jakimś umierającym świecie? — spytał pogardliwie.  
       — Byliśmy wierni Auberonowi z tych samych powodów, dla których ty byłeś mu wierny. Panie.  
       — Nie sądźmy, abyśmy nie byli sądzeni — wtrącił pojednawczo Baellian, botanik.  
       Eredin go zlekceważył. Gweann zresztą też.  
       — Ale owszem teraz się niepokoimy. — Pogarda zabrzmiała i w jej głosie. — Znacznie bardziej niż ty, panie, zapewniam.  
       — Nie zamierzam was wysyłać na front — parsknął.  
       Elfka otwierała już usta, ale Lysander – ten akurat od ichtiologii – postanowił najwyraźniej zainterweniować.  
       — Nie chodzi o front — tłumaczył miękko. — Raczej o... Spróbuj nas zrozumieć, proszę: ty wiesz, jak działają Ard Gaeth. Być może wiesz więc, panie, że obsługuje się je, by użyć metafory, za pomocą jednej prymitywnej wajchy, że całe to przejście to od strony wykonawczej drobiazg, z którym poradziłyby sobie nawet małpy. Albo i ryby, chociaż ryby to nie takie głupie stworzenia... Ale tak, my tego nie wiemy i zakładamy najgorsze. Zakładamy skomplikowane, specyficzne procedury. A liczba tych, którzy coś o owych procedurach wiedzieli, zmniejszyła się ostatnio znacznie.  
       Eredin patrzył na niego chwilę. Lysander był stary, starszy od niego, chyba i starszy od Auberona. Dziwak. Jak to ichtiolodzy. Jeśli używał portali, to by badać obce, morskie światy. Przechodził przez Wrota kilkakrotnie i, jak większość uczonych, rozumiał całkiem nieźle ich naturę, przynajmniej na podstawowym poziomie. Ale nigdy nie należał do obsługi.  
       Był stary. Najpewniej umrze nim znów trzeba będzie otwierać Ard Gaeth. Ale nie uchodziło się z nim kłócić.  
       — Podsumujmy stań badań: potrzebnych Aen Saevherne nie ma, bo albo ich Avallac’h nie wykształcił, albo pozabijał.  
       — Wyście też mu uczniów nieco ostatnio przerzedzili — bąknęła Gweann.  
       Eredin udał, że nie słyszy.  
       — Czy w takim razie wśród zgromadzonych na sali są filologowie klasyczni?  
       Było nawet paru. Jeden z nich dość sarkastyczny, by przypomnieć, że mimo podobieństwa brzmienia filologia klasyczna to jednak nie to samo, co fizyka klasterowa.  
       — Dziękuję za tę cenną uwagę. Dobrze widzieć, że po tylu wiekach przynajmniej dwóm dziedzinom udało się rozplątać i ustalić granice przedmiotów swoich badań. Pod choćby tym jednym kątem. — Eredin, który przecież też kończył najlepsze szkoły, uniósł pojednawczo dłoń. — Potrzebuję... Dobro Aen Elle wymaga, żebyście porzucili na moment szkoły interpretacji i dyskursy tożsamościowe, a za to wrócili do tradycji i skrajnej reakcji: przeszukali manuskrypty. Pod kątem najpotężniejszych, najstarszych klątw. Niezabójczych, ale upokarzających i pozbawiających mocy. To, jeśli się nie mylę, nie jest zadanie dla fizyków klasterowych?  
          
          
       — Ach, to stąd ten czar. Ida była bardzo zaskoczona, kiedy mi mówiła.  
       — A ty nie poinformowałaś Eredina.  
       Puchary były złote i ciężkie od klejnotów, zdobne w motywy ważek i motyli. Wino nadal ciemne jak morze, ciemniejsze teraz nawet, burzowe. Przeguby Enid były węższe od nóżki kielicha. Myśl o tym Ge’els, jesteś malarzem. Ty też.  
       — O czym? Że Geralt i Yennefer pytają o stare klątwy? Wiedźmin i czarodziejka? Nihil novi sub sole, jak mawiają Dh’oinne w moim świecie. Nie wiedziałam, że to Eredin ją rzucił. Nie podzielił się ze mną tą informacją, może przez delikatność serca. Na swoje nieszczęście.  
          
          
Pocałowała go. Pozwolił jej, wziął w ramiona, odpowiedział. Tak bardzo zaskoczony, czuła. Ale przynajmniej miał w sobie trochę żaru. Enid mogłaby czuć satysfakcję, gdyby jej dosyć zależało.  
       Znam twój genotyp, powiedział jej ojciec, znam genotyp mój i twojej matki. Jesteś biologicznie niezdolna do zakochań, zadurzeń i podobnych głupot. Nie rób scen, moja droga i niewdzięczna. Stworzyliśmy cię wolną.  
       — Jeśli zapragniesz, choćby dzisiaj zostaniesz królową Aen Elle — powiedział Eredin. — I nie dlatego, że chcę upokorzyć Avallac’ha. Dlatego, że potrzebuję oparcia, potrzebuję kogoś, kto zrozumie, kto działa, dlatego, że przełamałaś otępieńczy bezruch naszej...  
       Położyła mu palce na ustach.  
       — Nie tylko dlatego, że chcesz upokorzyć Avallac’ha — poprawiła ciepło, kołysząc biodrami, przylegając do niego ściślej, niby to z zimna, od wiatru. — Ale jeśli uczyniłbyś mnie królową, nie moglibyście dłużej uciekać od kwestii Aen Seidhe.  
       Eredin uśmiechnął się w jej włosy. Kiedyś go podziwiałam, chyba, i sądziłam, że jestem zadurzona, za to, jak kłócił się z ojcem, jak ojciec traktował go z pełną szacunku niechęcią. Byłam dzieckiem. A z nich dwóch – a z nich żaden nie był, nie jest, tak ważny, tak potężny, jak mi się zdawało.  
       — Wyrżnąć te wszystkie szczury i potopić ich młode, nim choćby porządnie otworzą te swoje wąskie ślepia, będzie przyjemnością, o której od dawna marzę. — Czuła jego usta na skórze, delikatne, miłe mrowienie od przedziałku w dół, przez szyję, kark, kręgosłup, aż do miednicy. Byłam dzieckiem.  
       Ale nadal musiała stawać na palcach, żeby móc szeptać w jego szyję:  
       — Potrzebujemy uciec. Przede wszystkim uciec. — Przypomniała. — Ogień i mord będą wszakże miłym dodatkiem.  
       Ogród i ciemność stały wokół nich, gęste jak szkło.  
            
          
Światło ociepliło się. Drobinki kurzu przypominały w nim teraz piasek, a materiał obrusu, o zenicie jeszcze czerwony jak róża, kojarzył się teraz z krwią. Popołudnie powoli przechodziło w późne.  
       — Ten stały cykl: monarchia, oligarchia, demokracja, dyktatura, która może uszlachetnić się w monarchię. Chcesz przeskoczyć demokrację?  
       Ge’els pokręcił głową.  
       — Nie zamierzam nic zmieniać. Nasz ustrój jest tak bliski ideału, jak to tylko możliwe. Obawiam się raczej, że Avallac’h spróbuje zaburzyć równowagę. Jako ostatni ma prawdziwą wiedzę o Ard Gaeth. Jeśli teraz się pojawi, jeśli pojawi się, nim ustabilizuję sytuację... Pójdą za nim. Nawet jeśli nie spróbuje przejąć władzy bezpośrednio, będzie silnym ośrodkiem. I z pewnością nie powstrzyma się od krytyki. To bardzo wszystko utrudni.  
       Ge’els najwyraźniej nic się nie zmienił, dziedzic starych rodów, arystokrata ducha. Żadnej nieokiełznanej demokracji, żadnej dyktatorskiej władzy: mamy naszych dostojników, mamy naszych Aen Saevherne, mamy też dwór i najwyższego przywódcę – mogę zostać tym ostatnim, ale nie spróbuję nic zmienić w rozkładzie sił oraz podziale ról. Liczy się wszak status quo: mechanizm. Kompozycja. Forma.  
       Nic dziwnego, że malowali zupełnie inaczej, on i Avallac’h.  
       — I tutaj potrzebowałbyś mojej pomocy.  
       — Gdybyś zechciała jej udzielić. Nie chcę, żeby stała się mu jakakolwiek większa krzywda. Nie mogę ryzykować. Ale powstrzymanie jego powrotu o choćby kilka miesięcy waszego czasu – tyle starczy. Musi wracać portalami, bez nawigatorów, nie nadrobi. Jeśli, oczywiście, potrafisz to uczynić.  
       Skinęła głową i o, teraz podziw zalśnił w jego oczach.  
       — Ale, Ge’els... proszę z góry o wybaczenie, jeśli moja propozycja cię urazi... wziąwszy pod uwagę problem związany z publicznym dostępem do wiedzy, czy raczej brakiem tego dostępu, wziąwszy pod uwagę, jak bardzo dyskrecja Avallac’ha wiąże wam ręce, to czy, w imię racji stanu, w imię dobra Aen Elle i Aen Seidhe, nie należałoby raczej skłonić go do podzielenia się informacjami?  
       — Gdyby ktokolwiek był w stanie...  
       — Ludzcy śledczy — Enid nie musiała nawet wkładać wysiłku w neutralne brzmienie głosu — w ciągu ostatnich lat nauczyli się doskonale prowadzić konwersacje z elfami. Bardzo owocne konwersacje.  
       Ge’els odetchnął głębiej.  
       — To jest...  
       — Mnie także nie cieszy myśl o współpracy z katami naszych dzieci. Cel uświęca wszakże środki. Nie ma nic ważniejszego niż Ard Gaeth. Ocalenie milionów...  
       — Rozumiem argumenty etyczne. Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy przy osobowości tego formatu złamanie śledztwem jest możliwe.  
       — To tylko elf — odparła łagodnie. — Jak ja i ty. Wątpię, czybym wytrzymała to wszystko, co działo się i dzieje po ludzkich więzieniach. A ty?  
       Opuścił wzrok. Milczał długo. Sądziła, że z grzeczności. Mylnie.  
       — Nie urodziłem się w rodzie Aen Saevherne. — Ge’els spojrzał jej w oczy i przez tę jedną chwilę patrzył twardo, z rodzajem niechęci. — Ani mnie obowiązują, anim przywykł do waszych kodeksów.  
       — Nie jestem...  
       Uniósł delikatnie dłoń. Po negatywnych emocjach nie było śladu.  
       — Zajmiemy się tym — zapewnił żarliwie; Enid zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy to może jednak szczere, jednak jej uroda w oczach malarza. — A twoją propozycję będę miał w pamięci. Jeśli okaże się, że nie jesteśmy w stanie... wynegocjować żadnego porozumienia z Crevanem... być może zwrócę się do ciebie z prośbą o pośredniczenie w kontaktach ze specjalistami.  
          
                 
Roche nie był elfem. Nie był nawet specjalnie opanowanym człowiekiem. Wobec czego, kiedy przyszło do pytania, po prostu się zakrztusił. To było nawet przyjemne, niekontrolowany, konwulsyjny ruch języka.  
       Zacisnęła mocniej uda. Ale pogładziła go też po włosach. Wszystko w porządku, grzeczny chłopczyk, niech się nie martwi, wrócą do tematu.  
       Wrócili.  
       — On przypadkiem nie jest przyjacielem Geralta? — Vernon splunął ziołową płukanką do miski.  
       Tego akurat Enid nie znosiła – sposób, w jaki Roche porządkował siebie i otoczenie po seksie, sprawiał, że przez chwilę czuła się nie jak bogini, obdarzająca swoim uśmiechem (jak to ujęła jej matka? jedyne, czego potrzebuje kobieta to niezachwiane poczucie, że jest mocą bóstwa, łaskawie promieniującą na otoczenie), ale po prostu nabywca. I nie mogła tego nawet wypomnieć.  
       Chociaż Vernon się starał tak samo jak inni. Najpewniej właśnie ze starania wynikała ta dokładność w kwestii higieny. Tylko u niego gdzieś pod staraniem czaiło się rozbawienie i podejrzliwość, podejrzliwość tak wielka, że Francesca zastanawiała się czasem, czemu on w ogóle się zgadza.   
       Może właśnie dlatego brała go do łóżka. A może to po prostu poczucie winy.  
       — Jest. Jest też moim ojcem. Był, znaczy. Wyrzekł się mnie. Pozbawił nazwiska, dziedzictwa... Zresztą, wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
       Obserwowała. Plecy mężczyzny zastygły na chwilę. Potem wrócił do płukania ust. Odezwał się dopiero, kiedy skończył.  
       — Dlatego żyjesz tutaj, nie w tym... w tym drugim świecie, świecie tych elfów od Geralta?  
       — Aen Elle. Lud Olch.  
       Uśmiechnęła się, ześlizgując słowa z języka, miękko, płynnie, zachęcająco. Większość mężczyzn wszystkich gatunków powtórzyłaby po niej. Roche tylko usiadł na łóżku, objął jej twarz dłonią, obrócił ku sobie.  
       — Nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie. — Powiedział to miękko, z rozbawieniem, jak się wypomina takie drobiazgi znajomym i towarzyszom przy stole, bez cienia nacisku nawet, a jednak, a jednak...  
       — Sprawy administracyjne sprzed wieków. Nasze wewnętrzne. Skomplikowane i nudne, i zupełnie niedotyczące ludzi.  
       Uśmiechnął się i wiedziała, że w duchu przewraca właśnie oczyma nad elfami, nad nią, nad całą tą pobłażliwą arogancją, że sam odpowiada pobłażaniem jej dumie, że jemu też przelatuje przez głowę jedno z tych zdań, które między nimi nigdy nie padają.  
       Może to łóżko to właśnie dlatego. I dlatego, że inaczej niż większość mężczyzn wiedział, kiedy porzucić temat.  
       — Jest przyjacielem Geralta. I tej małej, która została dziedziczką Emhyra. Nie mogę...  
       — Możliwe, że uda się uniknąć przesłuchania. I nie chcę, żebyś je prowadził, chociaż to, że go poznałeś w Kaer Morhen z pewnością by pomogło. Poleć mi kogoś. Najlepiej z Redanii, namiestnik jest mi przychylny. Jeśli ktoś z twoich znajomych ze służb jeszcze siedzi po więzieniach, to mogę szepnąć słówko. — Poczekała, czy spróbuje ją pocałować, ale nie, wpatrywał się tylko, intensywnie, czujnie. — Zresztą, Geralt i Ciri najprawdopodobniej nigdy się nie dowiedzą. Gdybyś jednak chciał sam.  
       — Drań był irytujący, ale w sumie przy całej tej bitwie nam pomagał... Nie kocham obecnie Północy, Północ mnie nie kocha. Nie wiem. — Przesunął dłoń niżej, wzdłuż szyi, na jej piersi. — Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?  
       Pokręciła głową.  
       — Ale możesz ze mną zostać.  
            
          
       — Każdy miesiąc, każdy tydzień będzie mi pomocą. I będę wdzięczny.  
       — Nie robię tego dla prezentów.  
       — Oczywiście. Nie chciałem sugerować... — Ge’els urwał. — Wybacz mi, Enid, po prostu.  
       — Już wybaczyłam.  
       — Dziękuję. — Z jednego z hiacyntów opadł płatek, prosto na stół; dziwne, wyglądały na świeże. Ge’elsowi zastygły rysy twarzy, służbę czeka pewnie trudny wieczór. — Czy jest coś, co mógłbym uczynić dla dobra Aen Seidhe?  
       — Ard Gaeth — odparła, za szybko, za zimno. — Badanie nie tylko ścieżki powiązanej z Larą. Są na pewno inne sposoby. Technologiczne. Metafizyczne. Muzykologią sfer się wspierające. Choćby i pozostałe przepowiednie. Może takie, w których główna część profetologów nie skupiła się na tym, która z licznych przelanych rzek krwi Aen Seidhe wreszcie wywoła aktywację, tylko na samym stworzeniu przejścia. Kiedy już zobaczę działające Ard Gaeth, która do otwarcia rzeczywiście będą potrzebowały krwi Aen Seidhe, będę gotowa sama poderżnąć sobie gardło.  
       — Z pewnością nie będzie to...  
       — Też tak sądzę. Rzeki regularnie spływają u nas krwią elfów. Nawet najbardziej żarłocznym wrotom tyle powinno wystarczyć.  
       Zagalopowałam się, pomyślała. Znudzę go. Opisy cierpienia zawsze nudzą szczęśliwych. Ale gdzieś w niej tlił się prawdziwy gniew, a mężczyźni większych głupot słuchali – udawali, że słuchają – gdy żarliwie wypowiadały je piękne usta. I jeśli zatrzyma Avallac’ha, Ge’els będzie jej naprawdę wiele winien. Tyle najwyraźniej starczyło, bo elf skłonił głowę. Poważnie.  
       — Zrobię wszystko, co w będzie w mojej i kraju mocy, żeby stworzyć wam drogę ucieczki w ciągu najbliższego stulecia. Przysięgam.  
            
          
Francesca wyglądała, jakby z najwyższym trudem wstrzymywała wzruszenie. Głos miała drżący, cichszy, mówiła urwanymi zdaniami.  
       Ciri było jej, tak najzwyczajniej w świecie, szkoda. Z całej tej Loży Francesca nie była wszak najgorsza.  
       — Nie wiedziałam... — bąknęła. — Dla mnie Avallac’h był zawsze... no, dosyć dobry. Troskliwy. Cierpliwy. Łagodny. Raz tylko, jak wspomniałam Larę... Ale zaraz mnie przytulił.  
       — Przytulił? — Francesca otworzyła oczy. Szeroko. Przez chwilę było w nich coś zimnego, ostrego, odłamki lodu patrzące z tej pięknej twarzy.  
       Przez chwilę. Potem elfka przeniosła wzrok, już melancholijny, na fontannę. Drgnął jej kącik warg, jak gdyby chciała coś powiedzieć i w ostatniej chwili się rozmyśliła.  
       — Przytulił cię — powtórzyła, ciepło. — Wybacz, że ci przerwałam, pani, nie, nie zbywaj, musisz się przyzwyczajać do form... Ale on nigdy... Nie spodziewałam się, po prostu. Coś... co mówił? Tak dokładnie? Nie widziałam go od wieków i mi czasem... — Dwie łzy potoczyły się po jej miękkich, delikatnie zaróżowionych policzkach. — To czasem nie jest łatwe.  
            
          
Ostatnim daniem były lekkie, słodkie grzyby w cieście i owoce. Słudzy dawno już musieli zapalić blade, fluorescencyjne światła. Enid obliczała w duchu, ile czasu minęło w Dol Blathannie. Chociaż nawigator z pewnością sprawi, że będzie to najwyżej godzina.  
       — Z żalem myślę o czasie, który będę musiał spędzić bez ciebie, Enid. Tak krótka wizyta po tak wielu latach tylko rozbudziła mój apetyt. Jeśli mógłbym choć błagać o pamiątkę...  
       Uśmiechnęła się przyzwalająco.  
       — Poczytywałbym sobie za zaszczyt, gdybyś znalazła czas żeby pozować mi do portretu. W stylu klasycznym.  
       — I powiesiłbyś go, oczywiście, w głównej sali pałacu? A może w odnowionym skrzydle Akademii?  
       Gdzieś, gdzie Avallac’h musiałby go mijać kilka razy dziennie.  
       — Znalazłbym miejsce godne twojego piękna.  
       — Proponujesz mi więc bycie modelką? Wysoko cenisz swoją sztukę. Eredin, gdy rozmawialiśmy, zaproponował tytuł królowej Tir ná Lia.  
       — Gdybym sądził, że nie urażę twojego oddania Aen Seidhe samą propozycją, rzekłbym, że gdy tylko zapragniesz, ustalimy szczegóły umowy i ogłoszę réiteac’h między nami. Kancelaria zajęłaby się przywróceniem ci tytułów.  
       — Eredinowi odpowiedziałam, że nie sadzę, by zdołał w ten sposób wyprowadzić Avallac’ha z równowagi. Że on prowadziłby na mnie wiwisekcje, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.  
       — Zgadzam się. — Ge’els wytarł kącik ust. — Ale wiwisekcja próbowałaby uderzyć w jego uczucia. Przywrócenie ci nazwiska zadrasnęłoby zaś jego dumę. Wiemy, o co dba bardziej.  
       Podał jej dłoń, gdy wstawała od stołu.  
       — Mogę mieć prośbę? — szepnęła.  
       — Wiernym sługą.  
       — Wyjdziemy na taras? Chciałabym zobaczyć Tir ná Lia.  
       Zmieszał się. Ale poprowadził ją szerokimi korytarzami, korytarzami, które mogłaby odtworzyć z pamięci, doprowadził do punktu widokowego, który też doskonale znała.  
       Ażurowe, delikatne, zwiewne jak pajęczyna budowle Tir ná Lia lśniły w mroku setkami błękitnawo-zielonych świateł. Easnadh wiła się pomiędzy nimi.  
       Enid zadławiło w gardle. Ge’els musiał dostrzec, poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby niepewny, czy może ją dotknąć, objąć. W końcu nie zrobił nic.  
       — Tir ná Lia — wyszeptała przez łzy. — Nic się nie zmieniło.  
       — Ty też nic się nie zmieniłaś. Jesteś piękna jak zawsze.  
       Nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu.  
       — Widziałam upadki miast i powstań, narodziny dynastii i królestw. A w Tir ná Lia nic się nie zmieniło. I ja jestem, twierdzisz, piękna jak zawsze. Wracajmy, proszę. — Odwróciła się od kutej poręczy, szybko, zgrabnie, niespodziewanie; Ge’els nie zdążył się wycofać, przez chwilę stykali się biodrami. Widziała błysk żądzy w jego oczach. — Pomyślę o portrecie.  
          
          
       — Musiałaś naopowiadać Zireael wiele pięknych bajek.  
       Tym razem nie było pucharów wina ani świeżych kwiatów. Avallac’h stał w sali audiencyjnej, pośród bladych, żyłkowanych różowo marmurów, wyprostowany jak struna. Z dwimerytem na nadgarstkach. Elfy zwykle znosiły efekty uboczne wytłumienia magii trochę lżej niż ludzie, a Avallac’h uparł się, rzecz jasna, zachowywać, jakby w ogóle ich nie odczuwał.  
       — Odmówiła przerzucenia cię do świata Olch, oznajmiając, że masz się najpierw pojednać z rodziną? — Enid oparła brodę na dłoni, dłoń na podłokietniku; tron miała wygodny.  
       — Nie mam rodziny.  
       — Mówię tylko, jak mogła pewne związki i relacje interpretować młoda ludzka samica. Ludzie i krasnoludowie są przywiązani do idei, że należy dbać o to, co się spłodziło.  
       — Nie bądź wulgarna.  
       — Nie bądź bezczelny. — Uniosła dłoń, zaszczękała broń wartowników; nie rozumieli ellylon, zwłaszcza w staroświeckiej odmianie. — Zwracasz się do królowej.  
       — Zwracam się per ty do przyszłej cesarzowej Nilfgaardu. Co, jak mniemam, wystarcza, by porzucić formy i przy nilfgaardzkich wasalach. Ciekawe zresztą, co powie Cirilla, kiedy zrozumie, że oszukałaś ją i wykorzystałaś w politycznej rozgrywce.  
       — Z pewnością nie będzie zdziwiona. Skąd jednak myśl o polityce? W tym świecie nie masz wielkiego znaczenia, a sprawy Aen Elle niewiele mnie obchodzą. Chodzi o prostą odpłatę. Twoje i Eredina działania wywołały szkodę, również na terytorium mojego królestwa. Eredin umarł, ty żyjesz. Praca społeczna to dopuszczalna forma zadośćuczynienia. Z pewnością odbudowa przyjdzie nam łatwiej, jeśli będziemy mogli korzystać z twojej wiedzy.  
       — Niewielką będę wam pomocą z więzienia.  
       — Skrzydło w pałacu, jedwabie, książki, spokój, sprzęt do prowadzenia badań... Tak, to rzeczywiście straszliwe więzienie. Drakenborg co najmniej. — Enid westchnęła, rozbawiona. — Mam szczerą nadzieję, że zechcesz zadośćuczynić dobrowolnie. Ale nawet jeśli będę musiała zastosować pewne... środki przymusu... to masz moje słowo, że Aen Seidhe będą cię traktować z należnym szacunkiem. To tylko pół roku. Może rok, zobaczymy, w jakim tempie będą postępować prace. Cóż ci zaszkodzi pouczyć w tym czasie nasze dzieci? Dać wskazówki naszym uczonym?  
       — Mogę wam zostawić notatki.  
       — To, obawiam się, nie wystarczy. Ale cieszy mnie, że chcesz negocjować odpłatę. Uznajesz winę.  
       — Uznaję bardzo wiele win i bardzo wiele długów. Co powiedziałaś Ciri?  
       — Nic nie mówiłam. Najwyżej zasugerowałam, że cię kocham i twoje działania sprawiły mi ból. Ostatnie wypadki uczyniły ją wrażliwą na ten typ argumentów.  
       Pokręcił głową, jak nauczyciel radzący sobie z krnąbrnym dzieckiem.  
       — Tłumaczyłem ci tyle razy. Nie wiem, czemu uparcie brniesz w to sentymentalne złudzenie. Wiem, jakie masz geny i jakie cechy magicznie wytłumiono, a jakie wzmocniono ci jeszcze na etapie życia płodowego. Jesteś biologicznie niezdolna do miłości w sensie personalnym, w ideowy nie wnikam, nie to było przedmiotem projektu. Do empatii, owszem, nie chcieliśmy tworzyć potwora, ale nie kochałaś ani mnie, ani matki, ani Eredina, ani twoich kochanków, ani tej ludzkiej czarodziejki.  
       Przez chwilę miała ochotę zachować się jak dziecko i zapytać, dajmy na to, czy rozważył w swej wszechwiedzącej mądrości, że doświadczenie ma na jednostkę wpływ co najmniej tak duży jak geny, niech więc się może zastanowi, czy z miłością ją wychowywał. Ale ponieważ była królową, nie dzieckiem, to napełniła głos sztuczną, szczebiotliwą radością i rzuciła tylko:  
       — Tissaia de Vries. Zwróciłeś uwagę!  
       — Trwało wieki i było głośne w tym świecie.  
       — Nie podejrzewałam cię o osobiste powody. — Delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi. — Wolałabym, żeby Tissaia zachowała się rozsądniej. Lubiłam ją.  
       Twarz Avallac’ha skurczyła się nagle. Przez chwilę widać na niej było brzemię wieków.  
       — Wiem — szepnął, jakoś dziwnie, równocześnie łagodnie i głucho. — Wiem, Enid. — Chciał wyraźnie powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zrezygnował.  
       Królowa poczekała uprzejmie. Potem rozłożyła dłonie.  
       — Cała ta genetyka, którą tak bardzo kochasz, nie ma w tej kwestii znaczenia. Ważne jest to, w co mogła uwierzyć Zireael. I to, że na tej ziemi jesteś w mojej jurysdykcji. Z dwimerytem na nadgarstkach i pod strażą.  
       — Czyli jednak więzienie.  
       — Silnie sugerowana współpraca. Czym jest pół roku albo nawet rok? Czas nie ma znaczenia. Będzie, co być musi. Jeśli jest przeznaczone, żebyś jutro znalazł się w Tir ná Lia, nie zdołam tego powstrzymać. Odpoczywaj więc i ciesz się ogrodami Dol Blathanny.  
       Zacisnął szczęki.  
       — Pozwalam ci przeżyć rok w spokoju i dostatku — dodała po chwili ciszy. — Ale jeśli myśl o gościnie u mnie jest ci tak niemiłą, mogę wysłać cię do ludzkich śledczych. Ktokolwiek będzie rządził Aen Elle będzie mi wdzięczny za wiedzę, którą z ciebie wydobędą. A mają wprawę.  
       Wiedziała, co pomyślał, wiedziała, że z nieskończoną pogardą, chociaż na twarzy nie drgnął mu ni jeden mięsień. Aen Elle traktowali dzieci niemal jak żywe bóstwa. Enid, po prawdzie, też, zupełnie odruchowo. Ale jeśli coś mogło ich uratować, to tylko krew bogów.  
       — Przyjechał na urlop, trafił na śledztwo. — Avallac’h przeciągnął głoski. — Jak to ujął jeden ze znajomych Geralta.  
       Pamiętał, który, i wiedział całą resztę, na pewno. Jak zwykle.  
       — Inaczej niż w tej anegdocie, wybór zostawiam tobie. Skoro i tak nie uwierzysz, że to przez wzgląd na serce, to sądź, że z szacunku dla tradycji i tytułu. — Ułożyła dłonie na poręczach, czekała.  
       Spojrzał jej w oczy.  
       — Nie mam przecież wyboru. Pomogę Dol Blathannie. — Wyprostował palce. — Dwimeryt zostaje, oczywiście?  
       — W dogodniejsze formie. — Zwróciła się w stronę straży. — Poproście służbę o wino. I poinformujcie, że czeka nas tydzień wielkich uczt. — Posłała Crevanowi uśmiech. — To wszystko na twoją część, Avallac’h. — Imię wypełniło jej żyły, rozśpiewało myśli, jak najmocniejszy alkohol. — Świętujemy zyskanie potężnego sojusznika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam taką lingwistyczną fanowską teoryjkę na boku, że to "an Gleanna", z Dolin, to był taki uniwersalny przydomek na tych, których się rodziny wyrzekły, no bo - nie można już było używać imion rodziców, coś trzeba z tym fantem zrobić, to jakoś ładnie i po elfiemu ujmiemy to "wyrzutek" i "znajda". O, "z Dolin", z jakiejś nieokreśloności, z ludu, z nizin, pasuje (bo jakim cudem im z "dol" wyszło w liczbie mnogiej "gleanna" - w języku raczej niefleksyjnym! - to nie mam pojęcia, chociaż oczywiście to jest teoretycznie możliwe... podobnie jak jest możliwe, że jednak o inne doliny, społeczne, na przykład, tu chodziło. Sapkowskiemu może nie, ale że niewiele tej starszej mowy mamy, to mnie taka teoryjka bawi jak najlepszy crack). 
> 
> Gra, swoją drogą, nie pokazuje mi ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że Eredin umarł, a nie tylko zemdlał. Jak już piszczałam z radości w paru miejscach - to znaczy, że mogę udawać przed sobą i w fikach, że się jednak wylizał, moje mordercze słoneczko.


	34. Krzak genealogiczny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na Setę i galaretę (akcja na Mirriel), do promptu-piosenki Wolność kocham i rozumiem. Durniutka komedyjka.

Oczywiście, dumał Iorweth w godnym milczeniu, w całym wielkim Novigradzie musiał trafić akurat na...  
     — I nie zaciskaj mi tutaj tych swoich trzech zębów na krzyż, kiedy do ciebie mówię! — wrzasnęła Aynnlac’h, jego kochana kuzynka setnej wody po kisielu.  
     Obecnie prostytuująca się – pardon, kurtyzaną będąca – w luksusowym zamtuzie Dh’oinne i, niestety, nie odczuwająca z tego tytułu ani wstydu, ani, o to już szczególnie niestety, żadnej niższości względem poświęcającego zęby dla sprawy krewniaka.  
     — Naprawdę, jeszcze tylko ciebie tutaj brakowało. Jakby nie starczyło wojny — wzdychała Aynnlac’h, owijając swoje długie, rude włosy wokół dłoni. Erotycznie, zapewne odruchowo.  
     — Wojna to chyba wygodnie dla kogoś, kto żyje z dawania dupy — warknął Iorweth, cokolwiek wytrącony z równowagi. Dawno już nikt go nie traktował z lekceważeniem.  
     — Wypraszam sobie, obszarpańcu jeden! Jestem porządną kurtyzaną, nie żadną portową dziwką! Seks uprawiam najwyżej parę godzin w tygodniu, przez resztę świadczę usługi emocjonalno-intelektualne.  
     — O, zwłaszcza te ostatnie z Dh’oinne pasjonujące być muszą.  
     — Na pewno bardziej niż z tymi waszymi bandami. Kiedy ty niby coś ostatnio czytałeś, ha? Prymitywie jeden? Do porządnego teatru też by cię tak nie wpuścili... Gdyby się teraz matka zobaczyła! Szwendasz się po lasach, jesz jakieś nieprzebadane mięso, z literaturą na bieżąco nie jesteś... Ja bym się nigdy nie dała Dh’oinne tak upodlić.  
     Iorwetha zatkało z oburzenia.  
     — Przecież ty jesteś... — wykrztusił; tutaj wtłoczony do łba w dzieciństwie odruch bycia grzecznym wobec dziewczynek z rodziny kazał mu zamilknąć.  
     — Jestem, jestem. I najbogatsi Dh’oinne tego miasta się zabijają, żeby móc ze mnie pogawędzić. Pogawędzić sensu stricto, żadne tam eufemizmy. Rozkosz dotknięcia mnie to zaszczyt, który spotyka tylko kilku najwierniejszych adoratorów. Wynajmuję sobie pałacyk przy samym rynku. Robię, co chcę, jak chcę, kiedy chcę, ukrywać się nie muszę, dbać o pieniądze nie muszę... A, właśnie. — Wstała, zza dekoltu wydobyła kluczyk, otworzyła dużą, zdobioną skrzynię z szyfrowanym zamkiem. — Datek na sprawę. — Rzuciła Iorwethowi płócienny mieszek; ciężki, ocenił elf, złapawszy w locie.  
     Zaraz zresztą musiał łapać kolejny, znacznie lżejszy, chociaż nadal wskazujący na sporo warty pakunek.  
     — A to jałmużna dla ciebie. Wstaw sobie zęby albo chociaż wymień ten flecik. To przecież jeszcze ojciec ci kupował. Kompletnie zużyte. No, co się mówi?  
     — Dzięki za ocenę mojego stanu uzębienia. Forsa też się sprawie przyda.  
     — Nawet cipą zdobyta?  
     — Nawet zdobyta środkami niekonwencjonalnymi. — Na tym gruncie czuł się pewniej. — Walka o wolność nie zważa na...  
     — Galancik się znalazł! Mnie się moja forsa i moja wolność całkiem podoba. Zdecydowanie bardziej niż ta wasza. Zresztą, byle dzieciak z ulicy ci powie, ile taka wolność, co to na przymieraniu głodem po jaskiniach polega, warta.  
     — A datek...?  
     — Głupio mi, że mój własny kuzyn z przegniłymi zębami chodzi, nie dojada i z przyjaciółmi się włóczy po piwnicach. — Elfka zakręciła się wokół własnej osi, nim przysiadła na purpurowej pufie. — A, poza tym dziewczyny mówiły, że ostatnio coś często się u nich Vernon Roche kręci.  
     — Może tęskni za domem, skoro mu Wyzimę zajęli.  
     — No, no, no, nie drwij sobie z pochodzenia. A jak ja będę miała dziecko i będą się z niego nabijać, to ci miło będzie?     Zapewnił, że nie. Spiesznie i nawet tak jakby nieco sobą zażenowany. Głównie tym, że zniżył się do głupich złośliwostek, zamiast myśleć o polityce. Poczucie zażenowania jeszcze wzrosło, gdy kuzynka oznajmiła, że razem z Roche’em po zakładzie pracy kręci się też Sigi Reuven. W poprzednim życiu, jak wiedział każdy elf bez amnezji, znany jako Sigismund Dijkstra.  
     Aynnlac’h promieniała tryumfem.  
     — Przydała się na coś durna kuzyneczka, co?  
     Wymruczał potwierdzenie, ale zaraz zastrzegł, że właściwie teraz Roche i eks-Temeria nie są jego głównym czy choćby średnim problemem.  
     — To i lepiej. Dziewczyny twierdzą, że je dobrze traktuje. Lżej mi na sumieniu, że to nie tak, że dziewczyny mi powiedziały, a ja zaraz poleciałam do ciebie i ty go ubiłeś.  
     Iorweth westchnął w duchu. Cywile.  
     — To trzeba było mi nie mówić.  
     — No jak to tak? Kuzynowi nie powiedzieć? A jakby on potem na ciebie gdzie wpadł i zabił? Do końca życia miałabym cię na sumieniu.  
     — Przychodziłabym nocami jak upiór i kłapałbym tymi trzema przegniłymi zębami. — Iorweth wyciągnął się na otomanie, zapatrzył w sufit. Wygodna, bloede pest, ta otomana była. — Zionąłbym ci nieświeżym oddechem w twarz i straszył klientów.  
     Aynnlac’h pokiwała głową, jakby właśnie czegoś takiego się spodziewała.  
     — I tak będę to robił — dorzucił niefrasobliwie Iorweth. — O ile mi nie dasz więcej. Albo nie poprosisz znajomych, żeby spróbowały jeszcze podsłuchać, o czym tam Roche z Dijkstrą gadają.  
     Tym razem to Aynnlac’h zatkało ze słusznego oburzenia.  
     — Tylko więcej i więcej! Jesteś gorszy niż krewni-narkomani!  
     — Absolutnie. To co wolisz, pieniądze czy informacje?  
     — Słyszałeś powiedzenie o nienegocjowaniu z terrorystami?  
     — Wielokrotnie. Wycofywano się z niego natychmiast, kiedy się okazywało, że moje oddziały są z pochodniami wewnątrz głównego spichlerza okręgu. Albo na środku pola.  
     — Jesteś...  
     — Daję ci całkiem niezły wybór. Możesz mi zamknąć mój zgniły dziób pieniędzmi. Tych ci wszak nie brakuje.  
     — Tobie to coś powiedzieć! Uważaj, żebym ci faktycznie nie wsypała tego złota do dzioba.  
     Zaśmiał się.  
     — Albo nie udusiła poduszką. — Elfka przystąpiła do wprowadzania groźby w życie; jasiek, co Iorwetha ubawiło, był obity aksamitem.  
     Siłowali się przez chwilę. Iorweth w głębi duszy rozkoszował się tą chwilą dziecinnej, beztroskiej przyjemności, takiej walki na niby. Bez krwi. Nawet bez siniaków. Takiej, która nic nie zmieniała, nic nie znaczyła.  
     Bałby się do tego przyznać nawet sam przed sobą.


	35. Idą w generały

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właśnie napisałam. Potrzebowałam, ogólnikowo ujmując. Tytuł z Kaczmarskiego, ale bardzo... ironizuje kontekst. Nic wesołego, lojalnie ostrzegam.

Właściwie od upadku Vergen Iorweth wie. Nie przeczuwa, nie spodziewa się, po prostu wie. Prowadzi komanda do boju mechanicznie, mechanicznie ustala logistykę, mechanicznie omawia z Saskią plany na przyszłe boje.  
     Mógłby jej powiedzieć. Pewnie spróbowałaby pomóc – ocalić – może nawet poleciałaby z nim do Zerrikanii. Ale Iorweth nie zna Zerrikanii, nie zna nic poza tymi paroma kraikami Dh’oinne, resztkami elfiej świetności. Iorweth nie zna nic poza walką i już nie pozna i nawet nie potrafi z siebie wykrzesać smutku.  
     Gdyby mu przystawiono sztylet do gardła, pewnie by walczył. Instynkt. Ale tak, gdy po prostu wie i ma czas, żeby się z tą wiedzą oswoić, gdy po prostu myśli i sobie wyobraża – tutaj właściwie nie ma wiele do wyobrażania, widywał już przecież wyroki, no, ale zawsze są jakieś niespodziewane elementy; ciekawe na przykład, jak dokładne zrobią to uzasadnienie – ale tak, to instynkt się nie budzi, napięcie jedynie nuży. Przecież nie będzie uciekał, nie przed tym, dosyć ma uciekania. Niechże się skończy, niechże przyjdzie, skoro musi.  
     A musi. Musi. Gdyby Vergen się udało, o, to co innego, wówczas byłby bohaterem i wszyscy zgodziliby się, że zrobił, co musiał. Jak Francesca. Ale Vergen nie wyszło, Vergen padło, razem z Vergen spora część komand i cywilnych nieludzi. Nie ma co gdybać.  
     Iorweth wie i kiedy pewnego dnia po wypiciu wina od Senntira, jednego z najbliższych towarzyszy, czuje się senny, bełkocze tylko, żeby go nie brali w bieliźnie, żeby w mundurze, bo nie chce stawać przed Sprawą w samych gaciach – a Senntirowi może jest głupio, może tylko uważa, że umierać trzeba w wypastowanych butach, tak czy siak, kiedy Iorwetha cucą, raczej brutalnie, jest związany, lecz w ubraniu.  
     Byłoby praktyczniej, chce im powiedzieć, tylko język coś stawia opór, gdybyście po prostu mordowali, a nie bawili się w sądy i ogłaszania wyroków. Ale tamtym wiedzą, tylko zależy im na honorze, zależy na legalności, tamci recytują formułki – i wydaje się, że to trwa godzinami, chociaż Iorweth wie, że najwyżej parę minuty – recytują oskarżenia, recytują wyrok.  
     Mają czas, więc wymieniają wszystko, wszystko, każdą akcję, każdą klęskę, wszystkie cierpienia cywilów, wszystkie straty, nawet, bloede pest, to, że puścił wolno Roche’a, nawet do tego się dogrzebali, widomy dowód zdrady, „z tego nikt by cię nie wybronił”, mówi trybunał głosem Yaevinna, jak miło, że się stary znajomy fatygował, jak miło, że nie samemu, jak miło, że w mundurze.  
     — Możemy przejść do rzeczy? — pyta wreszcie Iorweth, bo to z jednej strony nudne, z drugiej tortura, a chyba, bloede pest, od tej strony konfliktu nie zasłużył na tortury.  
     I ma wrażenie, że całe jego życie wiodło do tej chwili, błysku przed ciemnością – ciekawe, przemyka mu przez głowę, czy też mam, jak Yaevinn, tak straszliwie zmęczone oczy – kiedy rozlega się „tak”, ciche jak upadek liścia, głośne jak upadek liścia, i jakiś szczyl, którego Iorweth nawet nie zna, koniecznie nawet nie zna, podrzyna mu gardło.


	36. Zakładanka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane na miłosną akcję na Mirriel. Prompty tutaj: http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?p=434280#p434280
> 
> Małe ja, jak zwykle, marudzi. Ale napraaaawdę. Nie dość, że zamiast, jak w zeszłym roku, wziąć jakiś nowy, niszowy fandom, to sobie poszłam Wiedźminem vel po linii najmniejszego oporu. Nie, jeszcze musiało mi pisanie iść jak po grudzie i mogę Wam tu wymienić milion wad tego fika (ale nie zrobię tego, bo może jednak niektóre pominiecie ;)). A w dzień wrzucania nawet przyszło mi do głowy, co trzeba było robić, żeby on zadziałał - tylko to było o 19.15. I postanowiłam jednak nie ryzykować, tylko dokończyć rzecz bezpieczną.
> 
> Rayla, Roche, Ves. Wszyscy ze wszystkimi w sensie pairingów, ale one są tylko wzmiankowane, bez żadnych opisów.

Biała Rayla przybywa do Temerii, bo na północy Temerii, zajętej południem vel buntem Podgórza Mahakamskiego, szaleją Wiewiórki. Posiłki się przydadzą, a Rayla nie przepuści okazji, by odpłacić długouchym za – za wszystko, wiadomo. Hurtem.  
     Roche powinien być zadowolony, że będzie mógł, rebelię stłumiwszy, spokojnie wrócić do Wyzimy, odpocząć, nacieszyć się medalami i królewskim dobrym słowem, a nie gnać na drugi koniec kraju wyłapywać rozzuchwaloną drobnicę. Powinien być. W raportach i wpółprywatnych listach do stolicy zapewniał, że jest.  
     W listach ze stolicy Talar uprzejmie donosił, że Rayla od razu ma sukcesy, ale to przy jej reputacji nic dziwnego, wszyscy się spodziewali. Równa baba, mimo całej swojej sławy dupy wysoko nie nosi, chętnie się dzieli wiedzą, wojsko już ją uwielbia, lud także, dziadowie uliczni wyją pieśni na jej cześć po rynsztokach, dziewki się „na Raylę” czeszą. Słowem: cenne wsparcie dla temerskiej armii, doskonała królewska inwestycja.  
     Roche odpisywał, że się cieszy. W duchu liczył, że kolejne mahakamskie miejscowości będą stawiać zawzięty opór, usprawiedliwiający wszelkie wyjątkowe środki. Tłamszenie, jak na złość, szło już teraz bardzo dobrze – szybko, efektywnie, bez większych strat w temerskich żołnierzach, za to z nieludnością cywilną całkiem dobitą. Żołnierze, znużeni walką, dawali się namawiać nie tylko na mordy i grabieże, ale nawet gwałcenie krasnoludzkich kobiet, a nic tak dobrze nie robi na spokój w prowincji jak z ćwierć wsi mieszanych dzieciaków, upokorzenie mężczyzn i narobienie kobietom kłopotu na następne dwie dekady.  
  
  
Kiedy wrócił, czekały na niego medale, wyższy stopień, łaska króla, kolejne poszerzenie jurysdykcji i na zaś opustoszałe nieludzkie getto. Opustoszałe całkiem bez powodu, bo Vernon nastrój miał dobry, z całym światem by się napił, z całym światem w karty grał i lał przyjacielsko po mordzie.  
     Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy, wyszedłszy od Foltesta, wysłuchawszy grzecznościowych gratulacji od tych kilku osób dość ważnych, by wysłuchać ich musiał, i wróciwszy na dziedziniec, nie dostrzegł Pasów gadających z ludźmi Białej Rayli oraz samą Raylą. Która zresztą ewidentnie go wypatrywała.  
     Podeszła sprężystym, miękkim krokiem.  
     — Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji. — Wyciągnęła dłoń. — Rayla.  
     Jedynie obecność jego chłopaków, wpatrzonych w kobietę jak w jakiś chędożony obrazek, powstrzymała Roche’a od warknięcia „wiem” i ostentacyjnego wlepienia gał w kikut ręki.  
     — Roche. Vernon. Miło — niemal się zakrztusił — mi.  
     Uśmiech Rayli był niezwykle, niezwykle uprzejmy.  
     — Mnie też. Właśnie gadaliśmy z chłopakami, że trzeba gdzieś skoczyć, oblać twój, wasz, sukces.  
     Jasne, cholera. Jasne. Tego mu tylko brakowało. Ale Pasy wyglądały na zachwycone propozycją.  
     — Nie chadzam do Nowego Narakortu.  
     Między wąskimi, suchymi wargami Rayli błysnęły zęby.  
     — A kto chciałby siedzieć z tymi nadętymi bucami? Myślałam o „Misiu Kudłaczu”.  
     Jeszcze lepiej. Ale przynajmniej obsłudze i klienteli tej speluny wbiło się już do głowy, że Roche’a lepiej nie traktować jak „Vernusia”. Tego blamażu się uniknie. A po drodze zerknie, czy Talar pisał prawdę o tych fryzurach „na Raylę”.  
  
  
Przesadzał, stwierdził Vernon z satysfakcją. „Na Raylę” zrobione było może z jedna trzecia dziwek, może ciut więcej. Na pewno mniej niż połowa.  
     Za to prostytutki-inwalidki, zwykle chowające się po mieszkaniach i polecane sobie drogą szeptaną między koneserami, teraz dumnie paradowały po ulicach. Mają kobiety swoje pięć minut. Dobrze, dobrze, rynek fetyszy nietypowych zwykle był płytki, trudny, niech sobie odłożą. Byleby tylko obrotni alfonsi nie zaczęli dziewkom nic urzynać. Trzeba będzie rozpuścić wici, że jak się Roche o takim procederze dowie, to ścięgno na ścięgnie z takiego skurwiela nie zostanie...  
     — Co tak milczkiem siedzisz? Słyszałam, że ty nie z tych, co to ich trapią wyrzuty, histerie i weltschmerze? — Rayla trąciła go ramieniem, uderzyła kuflem w kufel. — Zmęczenie po kampanii?  
     Skrzywił się w piwo.  
     — Praca mnie nie męczy. To dworskich głupot nie cierpię.  
     Rayla ni to się zaśmiała, ni to westchnęła.  
     — Tutaj się zgadzam. Chcą wyników, a rzucają kłody pod nogi. Tego nie, siamtego nie, to nieetyczne, tamto za drogie. I jeszcze wilkiem patrzą.  
     Wymamrotał potwierdzenie, ale nie podjął wątku. Nie da się złapać na taką prostą sztuczkę jak wspólnota doświadczeń.  
     Rayla pokręciła głową, rozbawiona. Spojrzała na chłopaków, swoich i Roche’a, rzucających nożami w ścianę, zagadanych, roześmianych, pijących.  
     — Krzyw mi jesteś — ściszyła głos do szeptu, nachyliła się konfidencjonalnie. — Jestem nie stąd, wtryniam ci się w robotę, mam reputację, wszyscy porównują. Wkurzam cię. To jasne. Dlatego wolę od razu załatwić, prosto z mostu. Nie chcę twojego stanowiska, nie zamierzam kraść królewskiej łaski ani nikogo tutaj przyćmiewać. Na niesnaskach w wojsku skorzystają tylko Wiewiórki.  
     — Tu się zgadzam. — Roche oderwał się na chwilę od piwa.  
     Po czym natychmiast do niego wrócił. Rayla zresztą też. Po długiej chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
     — Twarda sztuka. — Zęby zadźwięczały o szklankę. — Lubię takich. To jak już musimy iść na udry, to może chociaż konstruktywnie? W walce, nie intrygach?  
     — Kto ma więcej kurtek z elfiej skóry? Buty krasnoludzkimi piętami podbija?  
     — Kto ma lepsze wyniki operacyjne. Zabici, informacje, wielkość strat... Mnie też przyda się jakaś dodatkowa motywacja. — Trzepnęła Vernona w kolano, po koleżeńsku. — A ty się po drodze do mnie przekonasz.  
     Rzucił jej na wpół urażone, na wpół sceptyczne spojrzenie. Znów się zaśmiała.  
     — Może, może. A może się zapieczesz w urazie. Mnie jednako, emerytury w Temerii nie planuję.  
  
  
Wynik po pierwszym kwartale: Roche – rozbite dwie siatki, czyli pięć komand plus wspierający havekerzy i cywile. Obu dowódców wziął żywcem, trzech bogatych havekerów wsadził do aresztu, starostę sporej wsi na współpracy złapał – i wszyscy mu sypali. Wytropił rodziny kilku poszukiwanych, przydusił paru przywódców gmin, nawet nie liczył takich głupot. Straty w oddziale – sześciu chłopa. Straty w jednostkach towarzyszących – prawie dwanaście procent. Straty w cywilach – w dupie je miał, ale Rayla twierdziła, że wysokie.  
     Oddział Rayli nie rozbijał siatek, zajmował się nagłymi sytuacjami. Brała udział w tuzinie „kryzysów”, wszystkie rozwiązała pozytywnie – większość napastników zginęła lub została wzięta do niewoli, miejsca sporne odbito, skradzione dobra odzyskano, prowodyrów przykładnie storturowano w trakcie egzekucji. Straty u Rayli – dziesięciu najemników. Straty w oddziałach towarzyszących – niecałe siedem procent. Straty wśród cywilów podobno bardzo niskie.  
     — Co kogo obchodzą cywile i oddziały wspierające? — Roche przewrócił oczyma. — Zwiało ci więcej napastników niż mnie, procentowo. Wygrałem.  
     — Cholera, Vernon, pacyfikacja się już skończyła. To są lojalne prowincje, mamy je chronić, nie rezać do gruntu! Jak wyrżniesz wioskę razem z Wiewiórkami, to kogo niby ochroniłeś?  
     — Króla. Wypełniam wolę króla, nie jakichś kmiotków...  
     — Król bez kmiotków umrze z głodu, chyba że się sam do pługa zaprzęże. Eeej, gdzie z tym nożem! — Wykręciła mu rękę, którą, faktycznie, sięgał już do pasa. — Toż własnym tyłkiem ochraniam twojego króla przed tym pługiem! — Uchyliła się przed kopniakiem. — Racja, racja, razem ochraniamy. Ty nawet pewnie lepiej.  
     Roche natychmiast się naprężył, zaparł mocniej nogami. I słusznie podpowiadało mu doświadczenie: Rayla zaraz wzmocniła chwyt, spróbowała pociągnąć go do przodu, przewrócić na stół. Może nawet by się udało, gdyby nie ten brak ręki. Kiedy on z kolei kopniakiem odepchnął jej krzesło, drugą ręką chwycił jej ramię, szarpnął w swoją stronę, nie miała jak się podeprzeć. Poleciała na niego – ale już z kolanem w pozycji bojowej. Vernon ledwie zdołał zewrzeć zacisnąć nogi, osłonić krocze. Kobieta wykorzystała to do nastąpnięcia mu z całej siły na stopę, puściła jego dłoń i z palcami skoczyła do twarzy, oczu, włosów, a kiedy się zasłonił – sam zasłonił sobie pole widzenia – przyrżnęła mu protezą w skroń.  
     Zamroczyło go na moment i w tym momencie został zrzucony z krzesła. Pociągnął Raylę za sobą i, cóż, cóż, wylądowali na ziemi. Odtoczyli się od w dwa przeciwległe kąty pokoju. Nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku. Oddychali ciężko. A potem Rayla parsknęła śmiechem. Roche zaraz do niej dołączył.  
     — Lubię, jak chłop ma jaja. Jak spróbuje mnie lać, to mu dwa razy tyle oddam, a jak jaj nie ma, to nic nie poradzę. — Rayla dźwignęła się na nogi. — Powinniśmy chyba ustalić jakieś kryteria porównawcze. Dla naszej rywalizacji. Inaczej możemy się przerzucać wynikami do śmierci i bez sensu.  
     — „Kryteria porównawcze”. Trochę to za wysokie progi. — Roche w pierwszej chwili chciał się podeprzeć o stół, ale uświadomił sobie, że przecież Rayla wstała sama. — Zwłaszcza jak na zabawę, z której nic nie wynika.  
     Kobieta zmierzyła go spojrzeniem, nadal ubawionym.  
     — Masz ochotę na zakład?  
     — Nie — burknął. — Ja jestem żołnierzem króla, nie najemnikiem. Traktuję służbę poważnie.  
     Dobry nastrój w sekundę wcięło. Rayla skrzywiła się pogardliwie.  
     — Jakbym nie słyszała, jak się u ciebie zakładają. Ale najemników lżyć zawsze łatwo, pewnie. Wszystko nam przypisujecie. Co prawda to nie my staliśmy z boku, kiedy oddziały Nilfgaardu pustoszyły Aedirn, myśmy wtedy...  
     — Też zajmowałem się walką z Wiewiórkami. Wtedy. A i Redania nie ruszyła na pomoc Aedirn.  
     Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Podeszła do drzwi, szarpnęła.  
     — To właśnie miałam na myśli. Robicie każde skurwysyństwo na rozkaz suwerena. Ale dupa zawsze wysoko, bo elitarne oddziały Foltesta, nie byle najemnicy.  
     Nawet w huku zatrzaskiwanych drzwi Roche rozeznał jeszcze „chuje”.  
  
  
Vernon próbował sobie powiedzieć, że to wcale a wcale nie była jego wina. Przecież Rayla już nie raz musiała takie rzeczy słyszeć. Zwykle pewnie nawet gorsze, bo co on niby takiego powiedział, nic wulgarnego, nie zelżył, nie kazał iść precz z Temerii, słowa o umiejętnościach nie powiedział, zresztą, głupi byłby, gdyby je negował, więc o co o ogóle...  
     — Ty też już nie raz „kurwi synu” słyszałeś, nie? — zauważył Talar, cokolwiek znudzonym tonem, dłubiąc nożem w pieczeni; siedzieli w zamkowej kuchni. — Mam ci przypomnieć, jak reagujesz?  
     Roche poczuł się w obowiązku zaprotestować.  
     — Nijak, kiedy je rzuca hrabia.  
     Talar gruchnął śmiechem, aż mu piwo poszło nosem.  
     — A ty myślisz, że dla Rayli jesteś hrabią?  
     Vernon zacisnął usta. Pił w milczeniu długą chwilę.  
     — Radzisz mi...  
     — Radziłbym ci przeprosić, ale tego nie zrobisz. Weź na przeczekanie, a potem przy spotkaniu spróbuj być w miarę... znośny.  
     — Znośny?  
     — ...Urrrwa. — Na zamku Talar się jednak pilnował. — Spytaj któregoś z chłopaków, żonatego najlepiej, jak sam z siebie nie rozumiesz. — Odstawił kufel. — Nie obrażaj jej dalej przynajmniej. Milcz, jak nie masz nic miłego do powiedzenia.  
     — Ja z nią w ogóle nie chciałem gadać! — prychnął obronnie Roche. — Gdyby mnie zostawiła w spokoju...  
     — Pogrążasz się — poinformował uprzejmie Talar. — Co, miała się niby do kolegi po fachu nie odezwać? Dopiero byś ją klął, że się wywyższa. A zresztą, pewnie ciekawa była. Po tym, jaką rolę miałeś w stłumieniu buntu, wszyscy są ciebie ciekawi. To jednak — rozejrzał się czujnie na boki, upewnił, że jedynie najniższa rangą służba kręci się po kuchni — kurewsko imponujące było.  
     Vernon znów prychnął, tym razem z ledwie skrywaną dumą. Talar go podchodził, zmiękczał i Roche właściwie to wiedział, ale był gotów machnąć ręką. Naprawdę świetnie sobie poradził, tym wszystkim, co to twierdzili, że Foltest sobie pieska ze slumsów przygarnął i bezsensownie łaskami obdarza, mordy zamknął. I proszę, sam z chłopakami to sprawił, a chłopaki pod jego dowództwem. Żadnych koneksji. Na wojnie zresztą koneksje można sobie wsadzić w dupę, pierwszy kontakt z wrogiem szlachetnych panów usadza.  
     — Próbujesz mi wmówić, że Rayla mnie...  
     — No, no, no. Bo już widzę, że zaczynasz galopować. Rayla była ciekawa i docenia twoje umiejętności. Tyle. Na klęczkach z podziwu to ona nie jest. Nie przesadzaj. I grzeczniej, grzeczniej do kobiety po prostu. Tobie to przecież zwykle dobrze idzie, a ona fest dziołcha jest, jak to mawiają. Nie wiem, co ty masz z nią za problem.  
     Roche otworzył usta. Napotkał wzrok Talara. Zamknął je i wrócił do picia.  
  
  
Ale to Rayla pierwsza do niego podeszła, wróciwszy do Wyzimy po paru tygodniach w terenie. Wściekłość jej najwyraźniej przeszła, bo podeszła po prostu, z propozycją wyjścia do „Misia Kudłacza” i informacją o ostatnich wynikach jej zespołu.  
     — Bo nadal rywalizujemy, nie? — Rzuciła nożem w prowizoryczną tarczę z drewnianego talerza, zawieszoną nad barem.  
     Trafiła, oczywiście. Cały bar, nawet nieludzie, wybuchnął entuzjazmem. Nieludzie, podejrzewał Roche, raczej ze względu na instynkt samozachowawczy.  
     Zamiast odpowiedzi, Vernon rzucił własnym nożem. Też trafił, też oczywiście.  
     — Od kiedy ty rzucasz nożami? — spytał podejrzliwie.  
     — Od zawsze, jak wszyscy. — Na widok Roche’owej miny dodała. — Ostatnio częściej. Przypomniałeś mi, jaka to dobra broń.  
     Vernon przyjrzał się jej spod oka. Podziękowanie? Gest pojednawczy? Jednak podziw? Nie, zagalopował się znowu. Ale odpowiedzieć ciszą byłoby najgorzej.  
     — Lekka, łatwo ukryć, dobrze niesie, można użyć na krótki dystans... — urwał, dochodząc do wniosku, że taka wymienianka nie jest wiele lepsza od milczenia, i wzruszył ramionami. — To co, teraz zakładamy się, kto lepiej rzuca? — zaproponował ostrożnie.  
     Rayla pokręciła głową.  
     — Nie zakładam się, kiedy wiem, że przegram.  
     Roche miał ochotę spytać, czy kobieta nadal jest wściekła o to ostatnio, czy próbuje zbyć poprzednią kłótnię komplementem, czy może, jakimś cudem, nie ma żadnych ukrytych intencji, o wszystkich niesnaskach zapomniała, a teraz dokonała trzeźwej oceny swoich umiejętności. Vernon w końcu rzucał tymi nożami regularnie od dobrej dekady. W warunkach bojowych.  
     Miał ochotę, ale ostrzeżony przez Talara na zimne dmucha.  
     — Słyszałem, że w ostatniej akcji znów udało ci się uniknąć strat wśród cywilów. Winszuję.  
     Sądząc z poprzednich rozmów los tych kmiotków czegoś Raylę obchodził. Cóż, każdy ma jakieś idiosynkrazje, jak to ujmował słownik. Vel histerie, jak to ujmowała Vernona matka.  
     — Od razu widać, kiedy próbujesz być miły. — Rayla parsknęła cichym śmiechem. — Aż ciekawe, jakim cudem ci... Chociaż na przesłuchaniach pewnie się po prostu bardziej starasz.  
     Na takie dictum to Roche’a zatkało z oburzenia. On do niej z sercem, próbuje zapomnieć, że najemnicy to ostatnia swołocz, co to za złoto pod każdym sztandarem pójdzie – a ona jemu, proszę! z przesłuchaniami wylatuje!  
     Wobec czego warknął pod nosem jakieś średnio przyjazne „pierdolisz” i wrócił do picia oraz rzutów nożami. Porozumienie na tym gruncie coś im lepiej wychodziło. Po chwili nawet zapomniał, że ma być wściekły, i gwizdnął z podziwem, gdy Rayli udała się sztuczka z rzucaniem od tyłu, plecami do celu. A gdy wychodzili, rycersko – czytało się wszak te dworskie podręczniki – zaproponował kobiecie, że ją odprowadzi do kwater.  
     W odpowiedzi usłyszał:  
     — Nie mówię nie, ale ty masz większe i bardziej odosobnione. Wygodniej nam będzie.  
  
  
Honor mężczyzny, oficera, syna Temerii, poddanego Foltesta, dwukrotnie odznaczonego za to i siamto, nie pozwalał tłumaczyć, że się zostało źle zrozumianym. Dziwnie by to zresztą wyglądało – a knajpa przecież nadstawiała uszu! – skoro najwyraźniej pół Wyzimy pragnęło chędożyć właśnie Raylę. Roche, chcąc nie chcąc, wyobrażając już sobie minę Talara („kto się czubi, ten się lubi, wiedziałem, stary chuju, wiedziałem”), poprowadził Białą do tych swoich dwóch wygodnych pokoi.  
  
*  
  
Rayla uważała, że Roche jest tak dobry w łóżku właśnie dlatego, że całe to chędożenie mu w gruncie rzeczy zwisa i powiewa, a jego matka się sprzedawała. Nie tracił dzięki temu głowy, pożądanie nie przyćmiewało mu techniki, wbity w łeb odruch nakazywał zaś robić wszystko, by zadowalać klienta – czyli obecnie partnera.  
     Może i lepiej, że chłop nie miał głowy, by się zajmować gwałtami. Po takich jeszcze by się te pierdolone elfy same w kolejki ustawiały, by wszczynać bunty i zostać ukarane.  
     Rayla nie zamierzała Vernonowi tego w twarz wygarniać, skądże. Ani jemu, ani nikomu. W ogóle się nie przyznawała, że wie o pochodzeniu dowódcy Pasów. Aczkolwiek wiedzieli wszyscy – Wyzima to jednak była pod pewnymi względami prawdziwie prowincjonalna dziura, plotki się rozchodziły szybciej niż zaraza – tylko co by komu przyszło z takiego wygarniania? Nie chłopa wina w końcu. A w łóżku był dobry, szkoda tracić. Nawet jeśli, przy tym swoim cholerycznym temperamencie, po dwóch godzinach by już zapomniał. Nie, nie, Rayla po prostu taka nie była.  
     Wpadała więc między misjami na pochędóżkę do Roche’a. Po drodze zwykle wymieniali się jeszcze tymi statystykami, nadal bez sensu, bo nadal bez ustalenia cienia kryteriów porównawczych, kłócili się o jakieś bzdety związane z traktowaniem cywilów oraz zwykłych żołnierzy, pili, rzucali nożami, wymieniali anegdoty. Dobry układ, zwłaszcza że służyli też w całkiem innych oddziałach, wysyłano ich zawsze na osobne misje, żadnej szansy na konflikt szarży. Bardzo, bardzo dobry układ. Rayla nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, by potrwał przez jej całą służbę na Foltestowym żołdzie.  
     Jak to zwykle w życiu, ktoś miał do tej pięknej wizji obiekcje. Pieprzony los, konkretniej.  
  
  
Rayla wybuchnęłaby śmiechem, gdyby jej ktoś wcześnie powiedział, że Roche jest się w stanie przejmować cywilem choć w połowie tak bardzo, jak teraz przejmował się Ves. Rayla znała nawet jej imię, bo też, cholera, nikt, kto miał z Vernonem jakikolwiek kontakt, nie mógł go nie znać. Dotąd chłopu z ust nie schodziła co najwyżej Temeria i Foltest, teraz jeszcze ta dziewczyna z wiewiórczej niewoli.  
     Rayla się cieszyła, że tamtą odbito. Szczerze. Za dobrze znała elfie obozy, za dobrze wiedziała – widziała – co tam się robi więźniom. Ludzkim kobietom. Dziewczyna miała fart, że w ogóle dożyła do tego odbicia. Rayla się naprawdę cieszyła, ale reakcja Roche’a to ją rozbrajała, to doprowadzała do szału.  
     Żeby chłopina tę Ves chciał przelecieć! Zakochał się! To byłoby może irytujące, bo potencjalnie odcinałoby Raylę od Vernonowego łóżka, ale jeszcze jakoś zrozumiałe. Ale Roche ewidentnie nie zamierzał tamtej tykać palcem. Obruszał się, gdy inni komentowali jej wygląd, choćby szeptem i poetyckimi eufemizmami. Kobieta podejrzewała, że gdyby ktoś spróbował głośno i nieeufemistycznie, doszłoby do bójki.  
     Rozczulające, cholera. Na chłopski um szło zrozumieć: Vernon traktował Ves jak młodszą siostrę, kuzynkę, matkę. Kogoś, kim honor i miłość nakazują się opiekować. Być o to zazdrosnym wydawało się samej Rayli absurdalne – pewnie, dotąd może Roche nikogo poza Temerią oraz Foltestem tak nie ubóstwiał, ale trudno mieć o to pretensje, gdy się mu samemu, dopychając łokciami i kolanem, władowało do łóżka. Całkiem na zimno, niemal w ramach strategicznej kampanii, bo się słyszało wcześniej na dworze same dobre rzeczy o jego umiejętnościach.  
     Wobec tego Rayla nie była zazdrosna. Rayli szkoda raczej było czasu, który Vernon mógłby poświęcić, a który spędzał teraz z tą swoją przyszywaną siostrą, pilnując, by się w Wyzimie jaka krzywda nie stała, pokazując jej miasto, na nowo ucząc radości życia.  
     I przy okazji zaznajamiając ją z wojaczką. Dziewczyna o to podobno prosiła – w to Rayla mogła bez trudu uwierzyć – ale nadal zrobienie z niej komandosa nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem.  
     — Ona dużo przeżyła, Vernon — spróbowała mu przemówić do rozsądku jednego z tych nielicznych wieczorów, które udawało się im teraz spędzić razem. — Za dużo, żeby teraz podejmować... własne, niezależne decyzje. — Jest pod twoim wpływem, chciała powiedzieć, chce ci zaimponować, myśli, że skoro żołnierze uratowali ją z niewoli, to wojskowe życie rozwiąże też wszystkie inne problemy, a przecież oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda; ale słowa grzęzły jej w gardle. — Nie ma co wywierać na nią presji... Niech odetchnie, pomyśli, sprawdzi inne możliwości...  
     — Nie każdy jest znaną najemnik, Rayla — warknął Roche; kobieta nawykła do jego wybuchów, nie był pierwszym cholerykiem w jej życiu. — Nie każdy ma sławę, rodzinę, pieniądze i kolegów. Nie każdy ma czas na oddech i przemyślenia. Nie każdy jest też hrabiną, żeby móc spędzić życie jako cudza zabawka. Mogę utrzymywać Ves z własnej kieszeni choćby do mojej śmierci, ale co potem? Nie spodziewam się umrzeć pomarszczony jak śliwka, we własnym łóżku. Im szybciej Ves zacznie robić coś konkretnego, tym dla niej lepiej.  
     — Tym czymś nie musi być wojaczka.  
     — Ale może. A skoro to ją teraz interesuje i skoro ma pod ręką mnie, chłopaków i ciebie, żebyśmy ją uczyli... — Wzruszenie ramion. — Czemu nie? Ty też wróciłaś do walki.  
     Owszem. Rayla nie potrafiła zbić argumentu – nie bez sięgania do emocji, babrania się w intuicjach i opisywaniu duszy jak jakiś chędożony poeta. Nie sądziła, żeby jej to wyszło.  
     — Ves nie jest mną — bąknęła tylko.  
     Roche zmrużył oczy. W jego głosie pojawił się chłód.  
     — Mówiłaś już.  
     I to w fatalnych okolicznościach. Gdy prosił ją, by pogadała z Ves, „spróbowała jej pomóc”, a ona mu odmówiła („byłam jeńcem wojennym, nie... nie tym, co ona. Robili mi różne rzeczy, ale nie... nie erotyczne”, motała się, próbując nie urazić świeżo odkrytych uczuć mężczyzny, „ją to tylko dobije, jeśli spróbuje ze mną pogadać i się dowie, że znosiłam to...” lepiej, lżej, dzielniej, wygodniej, „...inaczej”). Wtedy też nie dała rady go przekonać, że może jednak ma rację.  
     — Chodziło mi... Ves mogłaby wrócić na wieś. To dobre życie. Spokojne.  
     — O ile znowu nie dopadną cię Wiewiórki.  
     Rayla chciała przewrócić oczyma. Jak dużo pecha można zdaniem Roche’a mieć w życiu? Wiewiórki przecież właśnie razem dobijali. Ale znowu, kiedy szło o Ves – o jego ludzi w ogóle – mężczyzna zachowywał się niemal jak kwoka. Zwykle kobieta to podziwiała. Teraz czuła głównie frustrację.  
     — Rodzinna wieś Ves i kilka okolicznych zostały spustoszone w tamtym najeździe. Jej bliscy nie żyją. Nie ma do kogo wrócić. A wiesz, jak... zamknięte i tradycyjne są wiejskie wspólnoty.  
     Pewnie, sama z jednej pochodziła.  
     — Jeszcze mnie będzie mieszczuch pouczał o wiejskim życiu!  
     — A nie mam racji?  
     Rayla zacisnęła usta. Niestety, miał. Ves byłoby bardzo, bardzo trudno znowu osiąść na prowincji, znaleźć męża i rodzinę, zostać zaakceptowaną. Nie po tym, jak przechędożyło ją całe komando.  
     — Nie to, że w mieście jest lepiej — dodał Roche, chyba ugodowo. — A jeśli masz inny pomysł, powiedz. Pogadaj z Ves... O, mam dziwne wrażenie, że już coś takiego mówiłem. Jak na to mówią, jak na to mówią... — deliberował; Rayla miała ochotę wejść mu w słowo, ale ugryzła się w język; Vernon wbrew pozorom lubił sporo teatru, wyraziste pointy, improwizowane przemowy. — ...déjà vu.  
     Spodziewała się tego, wiedziała, że jest w tym sporo racji – a jednak wypowiedziane, wypomniane wprost, zabolało. Zaczęła się odruchowo tłumaczyć, urwała w połowie, tylko po to, by nie dać mężczyźnie sobie przerwać. Widziała, że miał ochotę.  
     — Nie myślałem, że akurat ty będziesz tak bardzo przeciwna kobietom w armii.  
     — Nie mam nic przeciwko kobietom w armii. Ale Ves przeżyła traumę i...  
     — Wszyscy przeżyli jakąś traumę. — Roche przewrócił oczyma. — Ty, jeśli się nie mylę, zaraz po uwolnieniu nie zaczęłaś przemyśliwać, co teraz z twoim życiem, tylko rzuciłaś się ścigać Wiewióry. A jaki niby ja miałem wybór? Mogłem zostać, co, alfonsem albo przestępcą, albo umrzeć w rynsztoku po fisstechu. Albo pójść do armii, gdzie gwarantowali mi przynajmniej porządną naukę. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek w moim oddziale postanowił iść do służb specjalnych, przemyślawszy to na spokojnie i wybrawszy z tysiąca innych możliwości? Życie jest jedną wielką chędożoną traumą. Skoro Ves chce ją przeżyć w Pasach, postaram się jej pomóc.  
     — T y tego chcesz — zauważyła ostro Rayla.  
     — Pewnie, ja też. Bo mogę zapewnić Ves pracę na dworze, gdzie będzie harowała w kuchni albo sprzątała pokoje, a dworzanie, ze strachu przede mną, będą ją tylko podszczypywać, nie obmacywać po kątach. Albo może zostać bohaterką w oddziale, gdzie chłopaki przynajmniej jej nie dotkną, a ja będę miał na nią oko, będę mógł pomóc, gdyby... Gdyby cokolwiek.  
     Rayla mogła bez trudu wyobrazić sobie wiele pod owym „cokolwiek”. Wspomnienia. Któregoś z żołnierzy płoszącego dziewczynę nieostrożnym ruchem. Niebezpieczną sytuację w boju. Złą reakcję na ponowny kontakt z Wiewiórkami. Roche pewnie wyobrażał sobie tego jeszcze więcej, Ciekawe, czy to przywiązanie nie uczyni go gorszym oficerem.  
     Tak czy inaczej, przy tym poziomie zaangażowania dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu. Rayla sama sobie się dziwiła, że ją w ogóle zaczęła – Vernon nie dałby się przekonać nawet gdyby miała milion argumentów, a co dopiero, gdy miała jedynie nieco mętnych przeczuć.  
     — Mogę pomóc Ves w treningu. — Widząc zaskoczoną minę Roche’a, dorzuciła. — Skoro i tak nie zmienisz zdania, to chcę się chociaż na coś przydać w tej twojej kampanii. Wiesz, jak nie lubię strat wśród cywilów.  
  
  
Ćwiczenia z Ves były całkiem przyjemne. Dziewczyna była nadal na poziomie początkującym, a jej specjalizacją i tak miały zostać kusze (wybór, Rayla była pewna, Roche’a, bo umieszczający poza frontową linią), więc kalectwo Rayli nie grało aż takiej roli, a do tego widoczny podziw Ves dla słynnej Białej tłumił, cóż, mniej widoczną, ale jednak niekiedy wyczuwalną zazdrość. O Roche’a. O sławę. O umiejętności. To wszystko i jeszcze więcej.  
     — Vernon opowiadał mi o waszym zakładzie.  
     Rayla powinna się tego spodziewać, ale i tak nie mogła powstrzymać złośliwej myśli, że ciekawe, czy z ich bardziej prywatnych momentów też się swojej przyszywanej siostrze spowiada. Chociaż, na dobrą sprawę, ludzie zwierzają się rodzeństwu ze wszystkiego. O ile mają znośne relacje z owym rodzeństwem. Rayla nie miała i w chwili szczerości musiała przyznać, że to też może być częścią tej dziwnego uczucia – ni to zawiści, nie tęsknoty – które ostatnio pojawiało się u niej w towarzystwie Pasów. Albo tylko ich dowódcy. Albo ich dowódcy plus Ves, bo w tym układzie ostatnio spotykali się najczęściej.  
     — Mówił też, że nadal żadne z nas go nie wygrało?  
     — Mhm. Że się spieracie o zasady. I że tobie zależy na cywilach.  
     Bez przesady. Aczkolwiek na tle Roche’a nietrudno było wypadać jak człowiek przejęty dobrem maluczkich. Przynajmniej tak Rayla myślała do tej pory. Cała ta sprawa z Ves nieco podkopała jej przekonanie.  
     Rzeczona Ves była teraz czerwona jak burak, ale patrzyła Rayli prosto w oczy, wyrzucając z siebie z prędkością dobrze wyszkolonego łucznika:  
     — Chciałam ci za to podziękować. Roche bywa strasznie szorstki i to dobrze, że ktoś mu przypomina, że warto czasem spróbować inaczej, łagodniej, bardziej do ludzi.  
     Ves zdecydowanie przeceniała Rayli wpływ.  
     — On się raczej zmienia ze względu na ciebie. Stara się przy tobie. On cię kocha jak siostrę — zakończyła, ocieplając ton, by złagodzić prawdę ostatnich słów.  
     Życie nauczyło ją, że ten typ rozczarowania lepiej przeżyć raz, ostro, brutalnie. Nie łudzić się, nie przedłużać. Ocenić sytuację, zaplanować następne kroki, wykonać.  
     Ves westchnęła ciężko. Cała pewność siebie zniknęła, zastąpiona przez rezygnację.  
     — Mhm. Wiem, wiem. Troszczy się o mnie. Bardzo. — Zawahanie. — Strasznie bardzo. Wiesz, jak to jest.  
     — Niespecjalnie. Nikt się o mnie nigdy tak nie troszczył. Ale rozumiem — dorzuciła, nim dziewczyna zdążyła się spłoszyć. — Chciałabyś więcej luzu?  
     Wzruszenie ramion.  
     — Jestem bardzo wdzięczna. Mam luz. Chciałabym... — znów chwila milczenia. — Nie jestem już panną, rozumiesz?  
     O tak, wytłumaczenie tego Roche’owi mogło być wyzwaniem. Rayla nie zamierzała się go podejmować. Wobec czego poradziła Ves, żeby pogadała o tym z Vernonem sama, koniecznie sama, a najlepiej i tak zaczęła od burdeli, najmniejsza szansa, że Roche przyrżnie potem partnerowi w zęby.  
     Ves wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej speszoną. Zaproponowała powrót do treningu, ale ten szedł jej raczej słabo, była już zbyt zmęczona i rozkojarzona. Rayla uważała, że niezręczne sytuacje najlepiej rozwiązywać nilfgaardzką cytrynówką albo srogą – redańskie napiwki lubiła z patriotyzmu, do cytrynówki nawykła w niewoli i chociaż próbowała, nie potrafiła się tego przyzwyczajenia pozbyć – ale pozwoliła dziewczynie pomachać trochę mieczem, poprawić sobie nastrój, nim zaoferowała swoje kwatery i swoje zapasy.  
     — Bo ja nie wiem, czy w ogóle potrafię. I czy się nie przestraszę — wyrzuciła z siebie wreszcie Ves.  
     — Nie musisz robić nic, czego nie chcesz.  
     — Ale ja chcę. Tylko nie wiem, czy... czy umiem. Tak... no wiesz, normalnie.  
     — W burdelu nie będą sprawdzać twoich umiejętności. Pokażą ci.  
     — A potem doniosą Roche’owi. On zna wszystkie prostytutki w Wyzimie.  
     Cóż, o tym drobiazgu Rayla nie pomyślała.  
     — Powiedz mu, że nie chcesz, żeby pytał. Roche — nie jest narzucającym się brutalem, przy wszystkich swoich licznych wadach — jest całkiem znośny pod tym względem.  
     W odpowiedzi Ves wychyliła dwa kolejne kieliszki wódki. Jeden za drugim, niemal równocześnie. Rozmowa z Roche’em najwyraźniej nadal stanowiła źródło problemu. Ale nie było mowy, żeby Rayla wzięła ją na siebie. Każdy ma swoje traumy, każdy je musi sam jakoś rozsupłać.  
     — Najchętniej spróbowałabym z kimś, komu ufam. Tak żeby się nauczyć — końcówki słów się Ves już nieco rozmywały. — Ale nie z Roche’em.  
     Owszem, to nie wchodziło w grę.  
     — I z nikim z chłopaków.  
     Rayla znów potaknęła. Ves nabrała powietrza:  
     — Myślałam, że może... — urwała. Znów się napiła. — Cholera, wcale nie jest łatwiej! — poskarżyła się z pijacką płaczliwością.  
     — O. — Raylę oświeciło. — Że... chcesz... żebym ja ci... pomogła?  
     — Jeśli to nie będzie problem — wyrzuciła z siebie Ves, po czym natychmiast wychyliła kolejny kieliszek i od razu nalała sobie kolejny. — Wiem, że ty i Roche... Znaczy, zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciała. Nie będę miała żalu i... — Kieliszek. Głęboki wdech. — Strasznie się wygłupiłam, prawda?  
     — Gorsze rzeczy robili ludzie po pijaku. Połowa oddziałów, w których służyłam, oświadczała się mi po wódce. — Rayla odczuwała pokusę, żeby napić się samej; najwyraźniej jednak miała już aż nadto dobrze w czubie, bo następnymi słowami, które wyszły z jej ust, były: — Cholera, czemu nie? Mogę ci pokazać parę sztuczek, pewnie. Zawsze to jakaś rozrywka.  
  
  
Seks, by tak rzec, edukacyjny okazał się całkiem nowym doznaniem. Żadnego zapamiętania w rozkoszy, raczej dystans, trzymanie się ziemi i zwracanie uwagi na techniczne szczegóły. Oraz, oczywiście, stan partnera, bo Ves, wbrew swojej dziarskiej minie, bywała w łóżku autentycznie przerażona.  
     Może tak właśnie czuł się Roche za każdym razem, gdy sprawa temerska lub kobiece fumy zaganiały go do alkowy. Cóż, trudno. Rayla zamierzała sobie odbić z nim wszystkie te razy, gdy musiała wcielać się w nauczycielkę.  
     Nie było ich znowu tak wiele. Ves, jak to sama ujęła, nie była panną. Potrafiła sporo, wystarczyło dodać jej trochę pewności siebie. Po kilku tygodniach dziewczyna była już gotowa szukać przygody na mieście i w koszarach, pal sześć niezadowolone miny Roche’a. Jej kontakty z Raylą, coraz rzadsze w miarę jak miesiąca mijały i zaczynała regularnie brać udział w misjach Pasów, wróciły do treningów walki oraz popijaw w „Misiu Kudłaczu”.  
  
  
     — Wolałem, kiedy Ves sypiała z tobą. — Roche wciągał kaftan; świtało, a dzień nie był, niestety, świąteczny.  
     Rayla nie zapytała, skąd to wie ani czemu mówi o tym akurat teraz, po tylu miesiącach. Mógł się domyślić, Ves mogła mu powiedzieć sama. Najnowszy amant Ves mógł go wyjątkowo zirytować. Nieistotne.  
     — Bo mniejsza szansa, że złapie trypra? Albo zajdzie?  
     — Moi ludzie mają dostęp do magii i eliksirów. Wyleczą każde cholerstwo. — Roche rzucił jej ciężkie spojrzenie.  
     Rayla natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów. Z niewoli u Wiewiórek ludzkie kobiety wychodziły zwykle bezpłodne. Sama przecież widziała.  
     Vernon był uprzejmy nie wypominać dalej Rayli jej głupoty.  
     — Tobie mniej nie ufam. I wiem, że ci na niej też zależy. I że... znasz tych nieludzkich skurwysynów. Mniejsza szansa, że ją skrzywdzisz. To wszystko. — Przygładził nieistniejącą zmarszczkę na mundurze. — Poczekać z ordynansem, aż się ubierzesz?  
     Przeciągnęła się leniwie. Dzień nie był świąteczny, ale ona była najemnikiem i nie dostała żadnej misji. Trening mógłby trochę poczekać.  
     — Potrzebujesz pomocy z butami? W plecach ci strzyka, staruszku?  
     — Są nowe i niewyrobione. Zaprojektowane przez jakiegoś modnisia z Nilfgaardu. Długie ponad kolano. Nikt tego nie może założyć. Próbuję przekonać Foltesta, że mogę ten rok przechodzić w starym galowym umundurowaniu, a w przyszłym niech postawi na stare, dobre, północne kroje.  
     — Jak ci idzie?  
     — Gorzej niż rżnięcie Wiewiór, niestety. — Rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie znad ramienia. — Chcesz się założyć, czy mi się uda?  
  
*  
  
Foltest nie dał się przekonać, że galowy mundur też powinien być chociaż trochę wygodny. Do ubrania samodzielnie i w warunkach bojowych służyły mundury zwykłe, oznajmił, a w ogóle Roche powinien być zachwycony, że ma teraz w Wyzimie forysia, na którym może się wyżywać. To poprawia jego pozycję na dworze, a poza tym sprawia, że na ów dwór przychodzi w lepszym nastroju.  
     Rayla suszyła zęby.  
     — O co się zakładaliśmy? — Roche pamiętał. Miał nadzieję, że ona zapomniała.  
     — Że spróbujesz w następnej akcji bojowej mieć mniejsze straty wśród cywilów — kobieta prawie śpiewała. — Ja miałam spróbować dorwać sto procent Wiewiórek, niezależnie od tego, co wciskałyby mi te prowincjonalne, wsiowe chuje. Cytując.  
  
  
Słowo się rzekło, kobyłka – w tym przypadku raczej wiwerna albo inne wielkie bydlę – u płota. Honor oficera nie gorszy był od honoru rycerza, honor kurwiego syna nie gorszy... Nie, w takie bzdety to nawet Roche nie brnął. Zwłaszcza gdy był wściekły.  
     A był. Niemal do nieprzytomności. Ludzie z Mirmiłowa, największej wsi w okolicy, zmykali mu sprzed oczu, przydzieleni służący starali się wtapiać w ściany. Niewdzięczne ścierwa. A Roche tu dla nich życie swoje i chłopaków naraża, żeby uratować sąsiednie, nic nie warte wiochy, taką zdobycz wolno puszcza!  
     Następne zadanie wysłało go do południowego regionu Temerii, gdzie ostatnio widziano spore, zorganizowane bandy nieludzi. Normalnie Pasy urządziłyby sobie bazę wypadową w centrum, po cichu, zabroniły miejscowym puszczać pary z gęby, poczekały, aż Wiewióry trochę ponapadają na podróżnych i na wioski, żeby ustalić najbardziej prawdopodobne położenie ich obozowiska oraz planowaną trasę. Potem wystarczyłoby zaatakować, najlepiej nocą, albo zastawić pułapkę. W tym Roche był dobry, to zapewniało mu sukcesy operacyjne.  
     Ale to, oczywiście, narażało cywili. Vernon zadziałał więc jak jakiś podręcznikowy pedał o miękkim serduszku. Sanitariuszka po prostu. Przy pierwszej łunie na horyzoncie pojechali, co koń wyskoczy, dopadli Wiewiórczy oddzialik – niewielki, na pewno tylko małą część sił, podjazd właściwie – część wyrżnęli, resztę wzięli na przesłuchania, nim, z wszelkimi szykanami i torturami, zarżną skurwieli na środku Mirmiłowa.  
     Ludność cywilna wiwatowała. Reszta Wiewiórek się wycofała na pierwszy błysk błękitu wśród żołnierzy, chociaż Vernon modlił się, by nieludzi rozum opuścił, by spróbowali pomścić braci, zaatakować albo chociaż wysłać kogoś na przeszpiegi.  
     A teraz okazywało się...  
     — Cholera jasna! — Roche oparł głowę na dłoniach, już zbyt wyczerpany na gniew.  
     — Przynajmniej zmusiłeś ich do sypania. Jak zawsze. — Ves jako jedyna została z nim w pokoju, ale nawet ona nie odważyła się dotąd choćby pisnąć. — A jutro możemy ich wreszcie zabić. Chłopaki i ja wymyśliliśmy już całą masę scenariuszy, nie możemy się doczekać zabawy... — Umilkła pod jego spojrzeniem, po chwili spróbowała jednak ponownie: — I sam wczoraj mówiłeś, że to, co przy nich znaleźliśmy, pomoże w... w czymś politycznym w Wyzimie.  
     — W przejęciu banku Vivaldich — odruchowo doprecyzował. — Tak. Ale Golana za to raczej nie usadzimy, za dobrych ma prawników... Cholera jasna.  
     — Król na pewno i tak będzie zadowolony? Uratowaliśmy całą okolicę, nie? Zrobią nam fiestę!  
     — Królowi przyda się skarb Vivaldich — głos Roche’a brzmiał głucho nawet w jego własnych uszach. — Okolicę i fiestę mam w dupie. Wiesz, kto dowodził tymi komandami? I kto właśnie ucieka przez Brokilon na północ, na pewno na północ. — W okolice Wyzimy. — Nigdzie indziej nie może... A ja z kolei nie mogę wejść do Brokilonu! Chędożona neutralność rezerwatu!  
     Ves pokręciła głową. Vernon nawet nie zauważył, dopiero gdy dziewczyna powtórzyła „nie” zwrócił na nią uwagę. I chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że chodzi o „nie, nie wiem, kto dowodził tymi komandami”.  
     Sklął znowu. Przeklęty zakład. Przeklęta porażka, przeklęte nowe galowe buty.  
     — Yaevinn, cholera. Yaevinn.


	37. Okazja czyni sojusze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Nadii, w ramach wymiany wiedźmińskiej. Ale Nadia nie korzysta z AO3, więc wrzucam do kramiku.
> 
> Jak to bardzo nie ma fabuły, jak to bardzo nie ma fabuły... I, co gorsza, napięcia.
> 
> Chciałam napisać takie śliczne i epickie Iorweth&Roche, może nawet ze slashem, ale slashu nie zdążyłam przed Postem, a panowie się mi rozgadali negocjacjami. ;) Za to musiałam ciąć gadanie (naprawdę, to jest ścięta wersja! o dobrą 1/4). Mam też silne wrażenie, że nie dosyć tutaj napięcia (to straszne słowo na "l" utrudnia mi pisanie foe-yay, to niesprawiedliweeee!). Ale jest pewna konkluzja i wydarzenia w tle są chyba dość logicznie ułożone, że tak to ujmę. Vel - małe ja standardowo, ale niestety, pocięte, pocięte, pocięte.

Roche spędzał w Novigradzie zdecydowanie więcej czasu, niżby sobie tego życzył. Życzyłby sobie bowiem walczyć, nie snuć intrygi. Ale cóż, życzyłby sobie również nie musieć zdradzać Północy ani kurwić się z Nilfgaardem. I co z tego? I, cholera, nic; Vernon sklął własne myśli.  
     Zaraz potem sklął Novigradczyków, których tłum tarasował nabrzeże portowe. Na Roche’a pytanie tłum odpowiedział, że widowisko zacne jest, Łowcy Czarownic pokazują elfowi, gdzie jego miejsce. Czym elf Łowcom podpadł, tego już tłum nie wiedział. Vernon bardzo wątpił, by czymkolwiek konkretnym. Pewnie się po prostu nawinął pijanym ochotnikom. Cóż, trudno, niektórzy po prostu mają w życiu pecha.  
     Niemniej wizja popatrzenia sobie na upokorzenia nieludzia natchnęła Roche’a taką nostalgią, że aż się zatrzymał, przecisnął przez tłum, by chociaż okiem rzucić. I stwierdził, ku swojemu zdumieniu, że właśnie podtapianym elfem jest Iorweth.  
     Sic transit gloria mundi. Najwyraźniej nikt, nie tylko w tłumie, ale i wśród Łowców, nie rozpoznawał tutaj Iorwetha jako groźnego bandyty. Cóż, nie po metropoliach w sumie Wiewióry nie hasały, a też ostatnio Iorweth hasał raczej po Temerii i Aedirn. Ale mimo wszystko gęba się Roche’owi jakoś sama uśmiechnęła, łokcie zaczęły zaś rozpychać w ciżbie, by dać oczom jak najlepszy widok na całą akcję.  
     Elfa, jako się rzekło, podtapiano. Trójka młodych, z wyglądu raczej durnych i niespecjalnie wyszkolonych Łowców. Iorweth powinien im dać radę... Tylko wówczas po mieście rozniosłoby się, że nieludzie ludzi mordują. Zwłaszcza tacy jednoocy. Ktoś wyżej w wojskowej hierarchii rozpoznałby rysopis – Iorwetha zaczęto by szukać. Gorliwie. Przy okazji wzmagając prześladowania nieludzi. Pretekst idealny.  
     A młodzi durni rekruci zwykle tylko się zabawiali. Podręczyli, pobili, podtopili – nie zabili. Iorweth doszedł pewnie do wniosku, że się mu stawiać oporu nie opłaca.  
     Wniosek, oceniał Roche, mógł być przedwczesny. Młodzi durni niekoniecznie mają bowiem wyczucie, ile ich zabawka zniesie. Elfy mogły znieść dużo, Iorweth sam w sobie jeszcze więcej – to było właśnie zgubne, bo tamtych rozzuchwalało, pozwało im przesuwać granicę. Elf był, tak na oko Vernona, tylko średnio pobity, ale podtapianie było prowadzone zdecydowanie nieprofesjonalnie i mogło się łacno skończyć utopieniem. Zwłaszcza, że skurwiel, zamiast w miarę szybko udać omdlenie, uświadomić tamtym, że już czas sprzedać mu parę kopniaków i kończyć, musiał się silić na dumne wytrzymywanie.  
     Roche’a po paru – owszem, dość długich – chwilach zaczęło to irytować. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to mu trzech szczeniaków przyjemność zarżnięcia Iorwetha sprzątnie sprzed nosa. I to jeszcze zupełnie niechcący. Nawet odpowiednio nie storturowawszy. Nawet nie wiedząc, co za gratka się im trafia.  
     Spróbował się przekonać, że tamtego to zaboli bardziej – kto to coś bredził, że nie żałuje śmierci od Vernonowego miecza? – więc właściwie on, Roche, powinien być zadowolony. Na próżno. Zadowolony nijak nie był. Prędzej wkurzony na niewyrobionych, tępych jak kuśka kastrata żołnierzy. Tacy to zawsze wszystko psuli, na każdej akcji. Nadawali się na mięso armatnie, nic więcej. Ale nie, oni to niby elitarne oddziały, oczko w głowie Radowida, ich się chroni, nie to, co Wyzimę i armię temerską...  
     Vernon zacisnął zęby. Odetchnął. Policzył, ile wyłudził dzisiaj od Dijkstry na ich wspólną sprawę. Dużo. Spojrzał. Iorwetha właśnie wyciągnęli, sprzedali mu kopniaka w podbrzusze, zanurzyli ponownie, z wyraźnym zamiarem dłuższego przytrzymania. Już szczególnie idiotycznie, bo przecież właśnie mu powietrze tym kopniakiem zabrali, więc należałoby raczej trzymać krótko, seriami. Roche pokręcił głową nad młodszym pokoleniem. Odetchnął raz jeszcze.  
     I zaczął zmieniać tok swojego myślenia. Wróg jego wroga to – cóż, przynajmniej niekoniecznie wróg. Dogadali się z Nilfgaardem. Nilfgaard to elfi ludzie. Scoia’tael, niezależnie od tej ich całej na pokaz urażonej godności, z pewnością też coś z Cesarstwem knuły. Na pewno miały kontakty.  
     A nawet jeśli nie, to na taką niekompetencję naprawdę było patrzeć hadko. I skoro już Vernon na elfa wpadł, to ani chybi znak od losu, że jednak jemu się przyjemność wypatroszenia skurwysyna należy.  
     — Sprzedacie mi nieludzia, panowie?  
     Żołnierze spojrzeli po sobie, ewidentnie zaskoczeni. Tak zaskoczeni, że poluźnili ucisk, Iorweth się im wyślizgnął. Spróbował zanurkować i odpłynąć, ale był już najwyraźniej zmęczony, bo Roche zdążył doskoczyć, schylić się, przytrzymać. Zaraz go wyciągnął nad wodę, docisnął do nabrzeża, wbił palce w ramię. Miał nadzieję, że elf nie będzie tak głupi, by rozpocząć którąś ze swoich przemów na temat zasług wojennych Niebieskich Pasów.  
     — O, właściwie już go sam złapałem. — Jedno spojrzenie na tężejące w kretynicznym wyrazie irytacji twarze wystarczyło, by Vernon się zmitygował. — Ale chętnie dam wam trochę grosza za fatygę i zmiękczenie.  
     Nie zamierzał robić sobie problemów, a kłótnia z tymi tutaj skończy się tym, że ich zarżnie. Albo co najmniej wrzuci do tego ścieku, którym była portowa woda.  
     — A na co on wam? — rzucił jeden z Łowców.  
     Roche naprawdę nie znosił, kiedy traktowano go familiarnie vel bez szacunku. Zacisnął palce na ramieniu elfa mocniej. Niech skurwysyn pocierpi, skoro już jego, Vernona, w to wszystko wciągnął.  
     — Lubię się zabawić — oznajmił z tym szczególnym naciskiem, który czyni słowo „zabawić” wyjątkowo niepokojącą zapowiedzią. — I mam... szczególne gusta. Niełatwo mi znaleźć odpowiednich partnerów.  
     Tłum zarechotał. Rechotem, który od razu wskazuje, że uważają cię właściwie za obrzydliwego, ale skoro zamierzasz ruszać tych niżej, to się chętnie z wyżyn swego obrzydzenia zgodzą. Obrzydliwy jesteś, ale znasz swoje miejsce. I to się liczy. Trzeba, cholera, mieć priorytety.  
     Łowcy wtórowali temu śmiechowi. Dobrze, pięknie, teraz tylko spławić ich złotem i zniknąć, nim zaczną się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem łapanie ludzi o nietypowych gustach też nie mieści się w ich jurysdykcji.  
     — Ile chcecie za pozbycie się kłopotu, panowie?  
     Suma, którą wymienili, była tak naprawdę śmiesznie mała. Ale nadal – były to pieniądze, które Roche mógłby przeznaczyć na potrzeby partyzanckim, z trudem wyłudzone – dzisiaj akurat od Dijkstry. Wypadało się potargować. Byle szybko.  
     Wahanie najwyraźniej odbiło się na twarzy Vernona, tamci byli już zaś najwyraźniej znudzeni zabawą, bo natychmiast zaproponowali niższą cenę.  
  
  
Roche najpierw elfa wyciągnął na brzeg, potem, po trosze dla teatru, po trosze dla przyjemności, po trosze odruchowo, wymierzył mu cios w łeb oraz splot słoneczny i powlókł, oszołomionego, zgiętego w pół, wyczerpanego, mokrego – a wieczór był dosyć chłodny – w boczną uliczkę.  
     Tłum, na szczęście, już się powoli rozchodził. Nikt nie powinien specjalnie całej sytuacji zapamiętać, nieludzi w Novigradzie ostatnio dręczono regularnie. Vernon był elementem mniej typowym – ale jego twarz zasłaniał chaperon. Dobre tyle.  
     Ledwie się znaleźli w tej uliczce, poza zasięgiem wzroku gapiów, Roche pchnął elfa, już na jego gust ociupinkę zbyt przytomnego, na ścianę. Mocno. Tamten przyrżnął łbem aż zadudniło. Miłe uczucie, ale Vernon, zamiast je kontemplować, przytknął Iorwethowi nóż do szyi.  
     — Ruszysz się, powiesz coś, co się mi nie spodoba, niebezpiecznie odetchniesz, a...  
     Elf wszedł mu w słowo, całkiem, cholera jasna, spokojny.  
     — Wolę od twojego ostrza niż topienia tamtych. — I zaraz, gdy nóż nacisnął mocniej. — A ty to wiesz. Gdybyś chciał mnie skrzywdzić, pozwoliłbyś tamtym. Nic by mnie bardziej nie...  
     — Albo jestem normalnym przedstawicielem ludzkości i wolę partycypować niż podglądać. W kwestii tortur wy nawet nie macie inaczej. Też lubicie sami skórę zedrzeć.  
     Twarz Iorwetha pozostała spokojna, ale Roche miał wrażenie – może się chciał łudzić – że wyczuł u niego napięcie mięśni.  
     — Gdzie są twoi? — warknął. — Nie jesteś sam, nie puściliby cię.  
     Teraz elf przybrał typową minę dumnego bojownika z wyższością znoszącego przesłuchania. Cholera, swołocz, nawet niefachowo zmiękczona, sporo przy tej pozie wytrzyma. A Vernonowi w ogóle nie o to chodziło.  
     — Myślisz, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty niż łapanie Wiewiórek po lasach? Kiedy mi zajęli Temerię? Odstawię cię, niech się oni o twoje jutrzejsze zapalenie płuc troszczą.  
     Iorwethowi nic w rysach nie drgnęło.  
     — Podstawię cię pod drzwi tylko. Miałbym niby zaatakować cały oddział samojeden? Masz mnie za kretyna?  
     — Może chcesz popełnić samobójstwo po stracie kraju.  
     — Kraj mnie potrzebuje. Nie zamierzam. Nie jestem tchórzem.  
     O, teraz się elf obruszył. Roche nie pozwolił mu rozwinąć retorycznych skrzydeł, wbił mu kolano poniżej pasa. Z całej siły. Zbliżył twarz do spiczastego ucha.  
     — W której piwnicy siedzicie? — Mówił cicho, ciepło, niemal delikatnie. Tym, którzy już Vernona nieco znali, zwykle przechodziły od takiego tonu ciarki po grzbiecie. — Powiedz, doholuję cię, więcej mnie nie zobaczysz, wrócisz do tego swojego próżnego knucia. Swoim opowiesz, że sam heroicznie uciekłeś. Całemu wyszkolonemu oddziałowi.  
     — Nie jestem Dh’oine, żeby...  
     — Jesteś — Roche nie zmienił tonu, co najwyżej jeszcze go złagodził — zawszonym gównem, które spłynęłoby portowym ściekiem, gdybym go nie wyciągnął. Własnymi pieniędzmi. Równie dobrze mogę cię w ten ściek wrzucić znowu.  
     Iorweth się skrzywił – ale tryumfalnie.  
     — Właśnie. Nie zabijesz mnie, skoro już wydałeś na mnie pieniądze temerskiej partyzantki. Ile tego kieszonkowego od Emhyra na to poszło?  
     Czyli jednak się opłaciło ratować skurwysyna. Vernon już się dowiedział, że ich tajny układ z Nilfgaardem nie jest taki tajny. A jeśli, cholera, wie o nim połowa nieludzi? Jak Radowid ich przyciśnie, któryś prędzej czy później spróbuje coś kupić za tę informację.  
     — Jaki ty jednak jesteś głupi w tej swojej bucie — stwierdził, teraz z prawie prawdziwym rozczuleniem; poklepał elfa po policzku. — Ale gratulacje, wygrałeś. Żadnego odstawiania twoim pod drzwi, jednak cię przesłucham. Aż tak tęskniłeś za śledztwami?  
     Odsunął się trochę, wykręcił Iorwethowi ręce, pchnął kolanem do przodu, kombinując równocześnie, gdzie go zaprowadzić. Do Dijkstry? Lepiej nie, spiczastouchy skurwysyn dostanie kolejne informacje. Do ich stałej kryjówki? Z domu publicznego doniosą Sigiemu, a zresztą drogi był cholernie, nawet po zniżce dla znajomych... No i to daleko. Wolał nie paradować z więźniem przez całe miasto.  
     — A ciebie pokonuje twoje samozadowolenie — rzucił przez ramię Iorweth. — Właśnie potwierdziłeś moje domysły o waszym nilfgaardzkim pasku.  
     Na szczęście elf nie widział jego twarzy. Roche był pewien, że przez sekundę stężała. Mówił jednak zupełnie obojętnie.  
     — Nie chodzę na nilfgaardzkim pasku. — W sumie prawda; wyciągnęli z Talarem wnioski z pokoju cintryjskiego, więc grali na wszystkie strony. — Za to chętnie się dowiem, kto rozpuszcza takie plotki. Temerska partyzantka też zresztą nie jest jawna.  
     — Też mi sekret. Byle handlarka uliczna ci powie.  
     Iorweth spróbował wzruszyć ramionami. Vernon wzmocnił chwyt. Burdeli w Novigradzie na szczęście było zatrzęsienie i Roche we wszystkich uchodził za swojego. Ten portowy leżał dosłownie kawałek od nich, dwie ulice. Słabym kopniakiem skierował elfa w lewo.  
  
  
  
     — W sumie niezły blef. — Iorweth już lekko drżał z zimna. — Ale mam jeszcze jakieś źródła w Nilfgaardzie. Zamtuz? — ni to westchnął, ni to jęknął. — Roche, naprawdę? Nic wyobraźni.  
     — Jeszcze słowo, a poderżnę ci gardło. Spójrz na ten zamtuz strategicznie. Tutaj kręci się tyle szemranego towarzystwa, że nikt na nas nie zwróci uwagi. I cena za noc jest niska. — Zmienił uścisk, nóż przyłożył w okolice żeber, zamaskował kurtą. — Właź.  
     Skinął głową burdelmamie, zamówił jedzenie, wodę do mycia i dodatkowe drwa do kominka, wymienił parę miłych uwag z dziewczynami, potargał włosy dwóm pracującym chłopaczkom. Elf nie próbował uciec, grzecznie podreptał na najwyższe piętro. Zawsze coś.  
     Roche wepchnął go do pokoju. Kopniakiem. Na tyle niespodziewanym i silnym, że Iorweth poleciał na podłogę. Zawsze coś.  
     — Musiałeś — oznajmił elf.  
     Z podłogi. Nie próbował wstać. Znać doświadczenia. Jak cię rzucają na ziemię, wstawanie jest proszeniem się o skopanie z powrotem do parteru.  
     — Nie — rzucił lekko Vernon. — Miałem ochotę. Pod ścianę. Zaraz przyjdą pracownice. Nawet się do nich nie zbliżaj.  
     Iorweth przewrócił oczyma, ale wykonał polecenie. Dziewczyny z miednicą, kocami, ubraniami, drwami i proszkiem przeciwgorączkowym („od pani, na wszelki wypadek”) pojawiły się zaraz potem – Roche niemal instynktownie ustawił się między nimi a watażką, od razu zapewnił też, że dadzą sobie radę z podtrzymaniem ognia, podgrzaniem następnych porcji wody i w ogóle wszystkim, nie męczcie się, drogie panie, proszę, proszę.  
     Odetchnął mimowolnie, kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. Natychmiast je zaryglował; cokolwiek się miało stać, nie chciał narażać dziwek.  
     — Ogrzej się i przebierz — warknął. — Inaczej faktycznie umrzesz jutro na grypę.  
     Iorweth wstał z tą elfią chędożoną gracją, przeszedł parę kroków jakby to były całe doliny, po czym opadł, niemal tanecznie, na zydel przy kominku. Wyciągnął ręce do ognia. Dłonie miał blade i sine.  
     Vernon zacisnął zęby.  
     — Jesteś przemoczony i już się trzęsiesz. Zejdziesz z gorączki zanim się w ten sposób wysuszysz. — A ponieważ elf ani drgnął, doprecyzował chłodno: — Myślałby kto, że starsze rasy, takie starożytne i mądre, umieją się ogrzać... Rozbieraj się, umyj, wytrzyj, przebierz i łapy do ciepłej wody.  
     Dostrzegł, jak elfowi napinają się mięśnie szczęki.  
     — I nie, nie spuszczę z ciebie oka. Tamci kretyni na pewno nie potrafili cię dobrze przeszukać.  
     — Kretyni, owszem. Ale ty też mnie nie...  
     — Nie było czasu. Na najbardziej oczywiste miejsca raczej wpadli, choćby przypadkiem, wlokąc cię po nabrzeżu. Zaraz przeszukam ci te cholewy. Rozbierasz się sam czy potrzebujesz pomocy?  
     Elf zastygł. Zaraz jednak wrócił do odprężonej pozy.  
     — Aż tak bardzo chcesz się dobrać do mojej dupy? Proponuję na klęczkach i... — Urwał, bo Roche doskoczył i przystawił mu nóż do gardła.  
     Mężczyzna mówił jednak całkiem spokojnie.  
     — Jeśli zamierzałbym ci się dobrać do dupy, to raczej własnym chujem. Ale widziałem już sporo nagich elfów i niespecjalnie mnie to podnieca. Nie zgrywaj niewydymki.  
     Iorweth posłał mu długie, twarde spojrzenie. Vernon ani nie odwrócił wzroku, ani nie cofnął broni, aż do chwili gdy tamten zaczął ściągać koszulę. A i potem nie spuszczał z elfa oka.  
     Elf się, co prawda, zachowywał. Wyjął nawet płaskie ostrze zza cholewy i wręczył je Roche’owi z ironicznym uśmiechem. Umył się w ciepłej wodzie, bardzo dokładnie wytarł, przebrał w, przykrótkie nieco, ubranie – kogoś z burdelu, ale ewidentnie nierobocze – po czym niemal wlazł w ogień, tak blisko stanął kominka.  
     W sumie Iorweth wyglądał nie tak źle. Trochę sińców, żadnych ran. Zdecydowanie utył od czasu, gdy mężczyzna go ostatnio widział. Vergen karmiło swoich bohaterów.  
     Vernon usiadł na łóżku. Było spore, ale jedno – trudno się czegoś innego spodziewać po zamtuzie – ale w końcu i w zajazdach niejednokrotnie obcych gości do jednego wyra pakowano. Takie czasy.  
     — Mogę się położyć? — burknął po chwili Iorweth. — Pod kocami będzie mi cieplej.  
     — Pewnie. — Roche wzruszył ramionami, przysunął sobie stołek z posiłkiem. — Możesz nawet coś zjeść. Nie musisz pytać o każdą głupotę.  
     — I dostać poniżej pasa, gdy nieodpowiednio odetchnę?  
     — Już siadłem. Myślisz, że będzie mi się chciało wstawać do twojego oddechu?  
     Trzeba elfowi przyznać, że nie oszalał i nie próbował przekonać Vernona do oddania sobie całego łóżka, tylko po prostu wlazł pod koce obok mężczyzny, owinął się nimi tak starannie, jakby tworzył fortecę, a potem ostrożnie, żeby nie zburzyć tych szmacianych murów, wyciągnął dłoń po jedzenie.  
     Roche pozwolił mu trochę zjeść, głównie dlatego, że sam też jadł i nie zamierzał sobie przeszkadzać. Dopiero zaspokoiwszy własny głód wrócił do sprawy elfiej. Znaczy, chwycił Iorwetha za rękę — szlag, gorącą — gdy ten znów sięgał do talerza.  
     — Nieodpowiednio odetchnąłem? — Spojrzenie tamtego było raczej zirytowane niż zaniepokojone.  
     Vernon go zignorował.  
     — Skoro już jesz moje jedzenie, to możesz też odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Poza tym masz gorączkę — dodał z wyrzutem raczej niż niepokojem. — Było tak zwlekać z tym przebieraniem?  
     — I tak bym miał. — Być może Iorweth wzruszył ramionami, trudno było stwierdzić pod tą stertą szmat. — Łapało mnie już, jak tu szliśmy.  
     — A i tak chciałeś siedzieć w mokrych ciuchach? To też niby, cholera, jakiś elfi honor? Bo na ludzkie to skrajna głupota.  
     Tamten nie odpowiedział, ale w przypadku elfów milczenie należało traktować jak podziękowania, przeprosiny, przyznanie racji i wszystkie podobne. Roche pro forma odczekał chwilę, po czym przeszedł do rzeczy.  
     — Co robisz w Novigradzie?  
     — Póki co łapię przeziębienia.  
     — Na razie. „Póki co” to kalka.  
     — Ze starszej. Wypominasz mi, że nie mówię idealnie w obcym dla mnie języku? Języku, w którym nawet wasi królowie robią błędy...  
     — Daj spokój naszym królom. Co robisz w Novigradzie politycznie?  
     Ku jego zdumieniu Iorweth ani się nie odciął, ani nie uciekał od odpowiedzi, ani nie próbował wymownego milczenia. Raczej jakby się skurczył, wycofał w te swoje koce. Vernon rzucił się na to jak jastrząb, zasypał tamtego pytaniami, naciskał, zbliżył się, dociskając elfa do ściany. O, dawno już nie prowadził porządnego przesłuchania.  
     — Bloede arse, Roche! A jak ci się wydaje, co mogę tutaj robić? W opętanym fanatyczną żądzą mordu Novigradzie? Bawić się w politykę? Ja tu z misją ratunkową jestem.  
     Mężczyzna się zawahał. Coś w rozpaczliwym tonie elfa go zatrzymało, wywołało – wyrzut sumienia nie, ale niepokój. Może litość.  
     — Próbujecie wyprowadzić stąd nieludzi? Jak Triss czarodziejów? — O tym ostatnim słyszał od Geralta, Dijkstry i miliona innych źródeł, w tym wściekłego Radowida.  
     — Triss, Triss! Bloede... Przez nią uwaga ludzi skupiła się na nieludziach. Wywołały całą tę awanturę, a teraz uciekają, zamiast...  
     Litość wyparowała w sekundę. Roche’owi gniew zagotował krew w żyłach. Spróbował uderzyć tamtego w twarz, ale koce stanęły mu na drodze.  
     — Ty też wspomogłeś Letha, skurwysynie.  
     — Ale go nie namawiałem! To on do mnie przyszedł! — Iorweth brzmiał niemal jakby się tłumaczył. — Nie knułem niczego za królewskimi plecami, wszyscy wiedzieli, że walczę z ludźmi... Miałem przepuścić okazję?  
     — Miałeś pomyśleć. — Vernon poszedł po rozum do głowy i zamiast próbować bić, zanurzył dłoń w te wszystkie szmaty, znalazł rękę elfa, wykręcił. — Wszystko, co się teraz dzieje z nieludźmi w Novigradzie, to twoja wina. Twoja i Loży. Przez to Radowid tak... — w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od powiedzenia na głos „oszalał”.  
     — Akurat. — Iorwethowi ból najwyraźniej pomógł w odzyskaniu animuszu. — Jakbyście wcześniej dobrze nas traktowali. Jakby wcześniej nie dochodziło do pogromów.  
     — Bo i wcześniej były z was irytujące chuje. Jak zamierzacie zorganizować ucieczkę? Nieludzi jest więcej niż czarodziejów. Na jednym statku się nie pomieścicie.  
     — Może i byśmy się pomieścili, gdyby nie to, że po akcji Triss to już nie przejdzie. Sprawdzają statki. Bardzo dokładnie. Kapitan portu musiał uciekać z miasta, bo go chcieli powiesić. Żadna łapówka nie przekona nowego.  
     — Nie pytałem o to, jak nie zamierzacie zorganizować ucieczki, głuchy ślepcu. — Roche puścił elfa, ale się nie odsunął.  
     — Nie myślisz chyba, że zdradzę – dobrze, ujawnię – te plany tobie? Bloede carme seavhe komu mógłbyś o tym opowiedzieć. Masz ostatnio wielu panów. Radowid, Dijkstra, Emhyr...  
     — Nie mam nic wspólnego...  
     — Dajże pokój. O Dijkstrze wiem od Tasaka. O Emhyrze z bardzo pewnego źródła. I to niejednego.  
     — Czarni. Oczywiście, cholera. Elfi ludzie.  
     — Nilfgaard traktuje nas lepiej niż wy, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że dobrze. Wam się wydaje, że jak nas ktoś masowo nie morduje, to już jest wielka łaska i równouprawnienie — w głosie Iorwetha pobrzmiewała urażona godność. Po tłumaczeniach nie zostało śladu. — Ale tak, oficerowie Nilfgaardu mi donieśli. Wielu z nich ma poczucie, że to, co spotkało Vrihedd, to plama na ich honorze. Starają się ją zmazać.  
     — A ty to ich poczucie podsycasz, mam rację?  
     Elf wzruszył ramionami.  
     — Używam każdego środka dla dobra sprawy. Jak widzisz, moja obecna nie ma nic wspólnego z Temeria... ani żadną popieraną przez ciebie obecnie stroną. O ile którejś nie przegapiłem. Trudno się połapać, na ilu smyczach teraz chodzisz.  
     Wkurzało. Niemal tak samo, jak „kurwi syn”. Roche miał ochotę znowu uderzyć, unosił już w wyobraźni rękę, jednak napięcie go najwyraźniej pokonało – poczuł naraz wielkie znużenie.  
     — Tylko na jednej — mruknął, żeby nie westchnąć. — Temerskiej.  
     — W takim razie powinieneś zrozumieć. To właściwie ironia losu, nieprawdaż?  
     Właściwie tak. Vernonowi w ostatnich miesiącach przechodziły takie myśli przez głowę. Zaraz je przeganiał. Były nieużyteczne.  
     Teraz skinął głową.  
     — Skoro rozumiesz, to po co pytasz? Nie powiem ci.  
     — A co według ciebie miałby zrobić z tą informacją?  
     — Donieść Radowidowi, żeby zaskarbić sobie jego łaskę i oddalić podejrzenia. Donieść Dijkstrze... nie wiem po co, dla pieniędzy. Donieść Nilfgaardowi, żeby wzmocnić swoją pozycję przetargową i wytargować coś dla Temerii. Mam ciągnąć dalej?  
     — Nikogo poza Radowidem aż tak nie obchodzicie. Chyba że... — zamarł. Co takiego powiązanego z ucieczką elfów mogłoby zainteresować Emhyra? — Novigrad jest na elfich fundamentach...  
     Iorweth nie odpowiedział. Roche z tego milczenia zgadywał, że trafił. Elfie fundamenty, przechodząc w ruiny i jaskinie. Być może któraś z nich prowadziła poza Novigrad. Mogłaby posłużyć do przerzucania małego oddziału szturmowego...  
     — Za bardzo lubicie czczę gadaninę i przechwałki — oznajmił kordialnie Vernon, nalewając im obu wina. — Gdybyś darował sobie drwiny...  
     — Wiem. Wiem. Ostaw. Niezdrów jestem.  
     — Tym bardziej trzeba było trzymać dziób na kłódkę.  
     Iorweth skinął głową, wypił wino duszkiem. Roche’owi przemknęło przez głowę, że może tamten chce się upić do nieprzytomności i w ten sposób uniknąć pytań. Niedoczekanie jego.  
     — Chcesz tym przekonać Emhyra, żeby zapewnił przyszłość oficerom Scoia’tael? Zagwarantować przywileje dla nieludzi?  
     — W przypadku Cesarstwa negocjuje się to, co Cesarstwo akurat łaskawie negocjować pozwala. Silniejsi są.  
     — W takim razie, by użyć porównania godnego tego zacnego przybytku, obciągamy tym samym osobistościom. Tylko ty masz większe doświadczenie. — Vernon dolał sobie wina; te słowa zaskakująco dużo go kosztowały, chociaż w ostatnich miesiącach obracał takie i gorsze obelgi w głowie bardzo często. — Podzieliłbyś się jakimiś... poradami?  
     — Żebyś nie ufał Emhyrowi. Ale tyle sam wiesz. W końcu widziałeś w Drakenborgu, ile cesarska przychylność warta.  
     — Dużo. Inaczej byśmy was wszystkich zabili na torturach. A tak dopadliśmy tylko oficerów, ich kazano nam rychło wypuścić, razem z nimi sporo Wiewiór złapanych w międzyczasie... I jeszcze macie czelność narzekać. — Nie dodał „typowe elfy” tylko dlatego, że się mu nie chciało powtarzać oczywistości, a Iorweth się zapewne takiej właśnie riposty spodziewał.  
     — Ale nie na to się z nim umawialiśmy. Ty chyba też oczekujesz od tej współpracy czegoś więcej niż wyciągnięcia z więzienia? Przywrócenia Temerii na mapy, na przykład?  
     — Ja tu zadaję pytania — rzucił rutynowo Roche. — Ale pewnie, nie ufam Emhyrowi. Żadna tajemnica. Własny kraj mu nie ufa. Gdzie są te tunele?  
     — Nie ma żadnych tuneli.  
     — A gdzie będą?  
     — Ostaw — powtórzył Iorweth. — Jak chcesz, to mnie bij. Wytrzymam dłużej niż ty możesz siedzieć w mieście. Partyzancie.  
     Poza tym skoro go Vernon tutaj przywlókł, ogrzał i nakarmił, to jasnym było, że zrobić mu krzywdy nie chce, na czym innym strategię opiera. Należało rzeczywiście ostawić. Oczywistości.  
     — Uratowałem ci tyłek. Co możesz zaoferować w zamian?  
     — Dałbym sobie radę sam.  
     — Albo by cię utopili. Iorweth... — Roche westchnął ciężko, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Jesteś niezdrów, prawda. Nie przedłużajmy tego. Jestem pewien, że możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc. Wymienić informacje. Współpracować. Masz przecież znacznie większe doświadczenie w tym całym partyzantkowaniu.  
     Elf sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego. Odsunął rękę Roche’a, ale jej potem nie puścił, przytrzymał na łóżku.  
     — A jeśli nie chcę współpracować?  
     — Zmarnujesz okazję do zdobycia przyjaciela. Sojusznika. Ja zmarnuję parę miedziaków, które kosztował ten pokój. Sam oceń, czyja strata większa.  
     — Nie powiem ci nic o Novigradzie.  
     — A o czym możesz mi powiedzieć?  
     — Kryjówki i trasy Scoia’tael. Ludzie, którzy handlują ze wszystkimi, niezależnie od strony. To ci się teraz przyda. Pytanie, co możesz mi dać w zamian.  
     — Poza uratowaniem ci tyłka?  
     Iorweth puścił nadgarstek Roche’a.  
     — To było prywatne. Chyba rozumiesz różnicę. — W oczach elfa pojawiły się złośliwe błyski. — Ale jestem, oczywiście, prywatnie wdzięczny.  
     — Wiesz, gdzie mam twoją prywatną wdzięczność?  
     Iorweth przeciągnął się ostentacyjnie, opadł leniwie na łóżko.  
     — Aep arse. Oczywiście. Jesteśmy wszak w burdelu, a Dh’oinne nie słyną z subtelności. Mów, co możesz mi zaoferować dla sprawy, Roche, albo poproś o wazelinę czy co tam mają na stanie. — A ponieważ Vernon nie zareagował, dodał wyniośle: — Żeby ci wygodnie było z tą moją...  
     — Pojęłam aluzję. Prymitywna była. Ty coś podejrzanie dużo o seksie. — Roche zakląskał językiem. — Tęskno ci do tej twojej gadziny?  
     Elf natychmiast jął rwać się do bitki. Szczęśliwie jął spod tych wszystkich koców, a było ich na nim trochę, więc nim się wyrwał minęło te parę najważniejszych sekund i Vernon zdążył spokojnie odsunąć nie tylko „się”, ale i nawet stolik z jedzeniem. Tudzież wyciągnąć broń.  
     Błysk noża otrzeźwił Iorwetha.  
     — Nie wolno ci tak o niej mówić — oznajmił lodowato. — Nigdy więcej nie waż...  
     — To przestań mi truć o mojej dupie — zaproponował uprzejmym tonem Roche. — Mogę odciągnąć od was uwagę w okolicach tej waszej akcji. Przekazać informacje, które sprawią, że Radowid wycofa z Novigradu większość Łowców i szpiegów. Mogę też spróbować wpłynąć na Dijkstrę, żeby odwrócił uwagę novigradzkich patroli. Ale to wam pewnie Tasak załatwi, skurczybyk sam będzie musiał zwiewać, jeśli sytuacja się zaogni...  
     — O, proszę. Nie można było tak od razu?  
     Nie, bo Roche musiał rzecz jednak choćby pobieżnie przemyśleć. Nie zamierzał się do tego wszakże przyznawać.  
     — Przyjmujesz? Odrzucasz?  
     — Nie wiem. Zależy, czy ci zaufam. Równie dobrze mógłbyś nam sprowadzić na kark Radowida.  
     — Po tym, jak zostawił Wyzimę?  
     — Jeśli to pomoże Temerii, to oczywiście. Może o zamierzasz wbić Radowidowi nóż w plecy, ale nie zawahasz się oskubać go po drodze z paru sztuk złota. Też bym tak zrobił — chciał chyba zabrzmieć uprzejmiej. — Wszystko dla sprawy.  
     — Umówimy się.  
     — Tak jak się umawiałeś z Radowidem? Emhyrem? Dijkstrą? Mam za dobre dane wywiadowcze, żeby uwierzyć twojemu słowu.  
     Roche’owi niemal wypsnęła się jakaś klisza w stylu „mnie nie zaufasz?” albo „przecież ciebie bym nie zdradził”.  
     — Czyli jesteśmy w impasie?  
     — Bynajmniej. Chętnie przyjąłbym pomoc. Każdą pomoc, nawet diabła. Ale, wystaw sobie, wolę nie skończyć z poderżniętym gardłem. Napatrzyłem się już na prowokacje. Mogłeś ustawić całą tę sytuację z Łowcami.  
     — Do czego to doszło — w głosie Vernona nie było prawdziwej złośliwości. — Byle bandyta plwa na słowo oficera.  
     — Jakbym kiedykolwiek ufał jakimkolwiek ludzkim oficerom.  
     — Nilfgaardzkich się nawet słuchałeś, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli.  
     Iorweth powoli wypuścił powietrze.  
     — I to był błąd. Dziękuję za przypomnienie, dlaczego nie powinienem wchodzić z ludźmi w żadne układy.  
     — Targujesz się. — Roche ostentacyjnie ziewnął. — Ale mi się nie chce, a nieludzie z Novigradu bardziej potrzebują pomocy niż ja paru dodatkowych kryjówek i kontaktów. Jesteś w gorszej pozycji. Powiedz, czego oczekujesz, ja powiem, na ile jestem gotów się ugiąć, i kończmy to.  
     — A gdzie ci się tak spieszy? Zmrok zapada, bramy zamykają. Z miasta nie wyjdziesz, pokój już opłaciłeś... Umówiony jesteś? Z Dijkstrą może?  
     — Dla ciebie to „pan Reuven”. Naprawdę sądzisz, że mam ochotę siedzieć z tobą całą noc w jednym pomieszczeniu?  
     — Sądzę, że partyzanta nie stać na marnowanie pieniędzy na kolejny pokój. Od Dijkstry właśnie wracasz, rzeczywiście, zapomniałem... Swoją drogą — elf uśmiechnął się z wyższością — czy to nie dowodzi, że jednak wiem coś przydatnego?  
     Cholera.  
     — Targujesz się — prychnął Roche.  
     — Uświadamiam moją wartość Dh’oine, który nie potrafi jej właściwie ocenić. Zresztą — dodał na widok miny Roche’a — co innego mamy robić? Nie podejmiemy teraz żadnej decyzji, ja muszę obgadać sprawę z komandami, ty z Talarem... Lepiej żebyśmy im zaproponowali konkrety. A noc jeszcze młoda. Może nawet się wyspać zdążymy.  
     Na tym odpoczynku musiało elfowi zależeć, bo nie targował się specjalnie zaciekłe. Może nie umierał, ale gorączka pozbawiała go sporej części zwykłego zapału. Trudno też przemawiać, gdy szorstka, tania tkanina włazi ci usta, tłumi słowa. Próbował zwyczajowego chędożenia, oferował przepowiednie, których podobno pragnął Emhyr, obietnice nieśmiertelności, jakieś przyszłe zobowiązania i podobne. Roche po ostatnich wyskokach był nawet gotów uwierzyć, że cesarz ma obsesję na punkcie jakiejś wieszczby, ale działania polityczne temerskiej partyzantki wolał oprzeć na konkretniejszym gruncie. Wobec czego po ponad godzinie przepychanek Vernon zdecydował się po prostu na te informacje taktyczne Scoia'tael i złoto. Złoto Saskii – albo Vergen, Iorweth był w tej kwestii iście stereotypowo zagadkowo wymijający – zresztą.  
     Roche wyciągnął się na łóżku, założył ręce za głowę. Bezceremonialnie ściągnął jeden koc z elfa, co było dosyć trudne, bo drań był nimi owinięty szczelnie niczym zerrikańska mumia.  
     — To w sumie zabawne — mruknął Vernon. — Jeszcze niedawno informacje o siatkach Scoia’tael musiałbym z ciebie wyciągać torturami.  
     — I by ci się nie udało.  
     — Akurat — rzucił Roche, ale bez specjalnego żaru; niech sobie elfik zachowa złudzenia.  
     — Domyślam się, że dla ciebie ta cała... zmiana jest bardzo przejmująca, ale ja zdążyłem już przeżyć niejedną woltę historii. Przyjmuję wyroki przeznaczenia spokojnie. Nie jesteś teraz wrogiem. Dobrze. Jutro może będziesz znowu. Drugie dobrze. I tak nie zamierzam ci mówić wszystkiego.  
     — Wy i to wasze przeznaczenie. — Vernon coś nie mógł zasnąć.  
     Zadziwiające. Leżał w końcu na łóżku z całkiem porządnie wypchanym siennikiem i miał za sobą męczący dzień. Sypiał bez trudu w znacznie gorszych warunkach. Oczywiście, zwykle nie leżał przy swoich wrogach – niech będzie, że chwilowo nie-do-końca-wrogach – ale nie sądził, żeby akurat to mu przeszkadzało. Niejedne rzeczy robił w trakcie śledztw. A wcześniej, gdy niekiedy działał pod przykrywką, jeszcze dziwniejsze. Z niejedną też osobą kładziono go na posłaniach w tanich gospodach, koszarach, pokojach do wynajęcia...  
     — Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? — spytał naraz Iorweth.  
     — Z tego samego powodu, dla którego mnie nie zabiłeś pod Flotsam.  
     — Z szacunku?  
     — Mówiłem o prawdziwym powodzie.  
     W zasadzie Roche kłamał – podejrzewał, że elf puścił go pod Flotsam z czystej radości upokorzenia. Może jakiejś pochędożonej obsesji. On zaś pomógł Wiewiórze... W zasadzie dlatego, że nie chciał, by skurwysyna wykończył ktoś inny. Co, tak po namyśle, też chyba podpadało pod „pochędożoną obsesję”. Czyli może nie skłamał, chociaż chyba by wolał.  
     — Ja cię potem nie pobiłem.  
     — Poniżyłeś mnie i zmusiłeś do oglądania upadku mojego kraju.  
     — Czyli wolałbyś umrzeć? Mogę ci to zapewnić, tu i teraz.  
     — Już śnisz, widzę? Nie masz broni, a żeby mnie udusić, musiałbyś się wyplątać z tych szmat.  
     Iorweth westchnął, podejrzanie tęsknie. Ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku, czyli w efekcie przysunął ociupinkę bliżej Roche’a. Ale to nie było nic specjalnie dziwnego. W komandach zwykle leżeli ciasno, jeden przy drugich.  
     Vernon też się wyciągnął. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by elf zajął mu całe łóżko. Zwłaszcza że to Roche za nie, cholera, zapłacił.  
     — Ci nieludzie w Novigradzie... — szepnął po chwili Iorweth. — Sytuacja jest naprawdę dramatyczna. I nie mają jak uciec. A to w większości cywile. Zupełnie niegroźni. Przecież tobie nie zależy na zniszczeniu naszej rasy, tobie chodzi tylko o Temerię...  
     Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
     — Próbujesz mnie wziąć na litość? Musisz być naprawdę zdesperowany. Trzeba cię było bardziej przycisnąć — westchnął, obracając się na bok. — Ale trudno. Już się umówiliśmy. Śpij, zdrowiej i organizuj ucieczkę — dodał w porywie szlachetności. — Ja się zajmę Radowidem.  
     O, pomyślał z satysfakcją, i to jak. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz Radowida, cholernego Radowida, który pozwolił, by Czarni szarogęsili się teraz po Wyzimie, plującego krwią z przebitego płuca. Albo z poderżniętym gardłem. Albo otrzebionego i z własnym chujem w dupie. Albo...  
     Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zasnął.  
  
  
Rano wyszedł przed elfem, nawet bez trzepnięcia go w łeb na pożegnanie – Iorweth nie miał już gorączki, ale za to wszystkie sińce wyszły na wierzch i wyglądał na tyle żałośnie, że Vernon mu odpuścił. W imię świeżutkiego sojuszu.  
     Wszystko zresztą potoczyło się tak szybko, że i skończyło na świeżo. Potwierdzenie układu oraz pierwsze informacje spłynęły w ciągu tygodnia. Exodus nieludzi odbył się w ciągu miesiąca – a że Radowid niedługo później nie do końca naturalnie wyciągnął kopyta, to złoto Saskii dostarczono już do skarbca wskrzeszonej Temerii. Sojusz na dobre cementował się później, gdy Vergen i Temeria znalazły się pod rządami Nilfgaardu jako w miarę niezależne lenna.  
  
  
     — Odznaczenie za bohaterskie działania humanitarne?! — Roche zmiął i rzucił na ziemię oficjalne zawiadomienie; Talar chichotał w kącie. — Order za ratowanie nieludzi?! Uroczystość w Vergen?! Czy te chędożone krasnoludy nie mogłyby się raz na coś przydać i zablokować tej nominacji? Wyrżnąłem pół Pogórza Mahakamskiego!  
     — Krasnoludy Scoia’tael też wyprowadziło z Novigradu — poinformował teatralnym szeptem Talar. — Znaczy, ty wyprowadziłeś. Nie chcę umniejszać zasług.  
     Vernon, posiwiały już jako ten gołąbek – pokoju, jak się okazywało – opadł na zydel.  
     — Ale żeby tak każdy dobry uczynek, cholera, każdy jeden... Trzeba było zostawić skurwysyna w tym kanale.


End file.
